The Protector of Her Heart
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: AU. InuKag. Kagome is the princess of the Human Lands, forced to marry a man she cannot love. Inuyasha is her knight, sworn to protect her. But he cannot protect them both from the most dangerous thing of all: love. IYFG AWARD WINNER!
1. Once Upon A Time

A/N: Hello, its me again! Finally got this one started! (This weekend was hectic, I had fencing lessons on Friday which about killed me, than the SAT II, then the homecoming dance, and then trying to move after killing my legs with fencing and then dancing in high heels for four hours). Unfortunately, I won't be able to update this except for once a week, which means no fluffy birthday update this year. But if you check my deviantart on Wednesday (my b-day) you might find something of interest...

So, just to remind you, this is an **AU**, the first I have ever done, so no more well, fire rat haori Inuyasha, no more short-skirted Kagome. But that doesn't mean that I intend to butcher characterization. (Hopefully) they'll all be kept in character, with little deviations due to the plot every once in a while. Anyway, this is an AU that takes place in a fantasy world, which it based around the High Middle Ages in Europe (AD 1100-1400 ish.) You can't pinpoint it exactly, as with things like outfits I went a bit more 16th century, but with the instutution of knighthood, which died out in the 1300s or so with the Black Plague, is there to keep it back in that heroic knights in shining armor period.

If you took AP Euro, then great, you'll understand this with no problem, but here's just a few historical facts for those who have no clue about anything in this time period:

It was essential that women married young to secure alliances. Think Pride and Prejudice here, except that women had no choice in the matter, unfortunately. Women could marry at age 12, but for men, it was 14.

Knights weren't exactly high born noble lords, they were vassals to lords. Technically, they started as peasants that rose in status and gained money, but when seperated into the three main groups, nobles, clergy, and the common people, they went into the common people status. In the times when knighthood started, they were mostly dirt poor, and couldn't afford their armor.

Kings and princes could do whatever they wanted, but not princesses. (There weren't any queens in their own right in England either, not until Mary I in 1553.) Like most other noble women, they had to marry high quickly.

Though the king ruled all of the country, he had lords who ruled fiefs, and all suppliant to the king. This was the medieval European feudal system. (Where I get the "A different kind of Feudal Fairy Tale" from.)

**NOTE:** Most of the Japanese terms I have used previously will be left out in this story. It is not about Japan, or even similar to a Japanese like universe. Except for "Hanyou" and a few others, it will be "demon" for youkai and such. Names of people and important things will be left in, though.

I think that's all you need to know for now, if I think of anything else, I'll put it in the author's notes.

So, here we go new and returning readers, hope you enjoy it! (And review, of course:p) Oh yeah, and sorry no grown up Kagome in this chapter, but you get Inu and Kouga, so that's something, I suppose...

**March 22, 2007: **Hi there! Just posting this since this is the day I started my edit of **The Protector of Her Heart**. It won't change anything, since the story is still going on, it's just a little cleanup edit of all the chapters so far. I'll probably do another one for remaining chapters once the story is over.

* * *

**The Protector of Her Heart**

**_A Different Kind of Feudal Fairy Tale_**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time...**

"And they lived happily ever after," The queen finished, smiling down at her daughter, Kagome. Her daughter was only seven years old, and the spitting image of the herself when she was younger; same raven black hair and stunning eyes, but that gleam of mirth that she saw in them so often was inherited from her father.

Her father…the king of the Human Lands. The Human Lands were the pride of all humanity, the court where any refined human being came to call. The east of the Great Continent was their domain, with the endless sea to the far east, and the Midlands to the west. The Midlands was a curious place, where humans and demons intermixed, and interbred, making a country that none could claim as their own. It had a ruler, once, but it was overthrown long ago, and now both the Human Lands and the Demon Lands claimed the throne. And the Demon Lands; they were a dark place where it was safe for no human. A human could travel to the Midlands without fear of death, but once on the door of the Demon Lands, it was inevitable that you wouldn't make it out alive. The ruler of the Demon Lands was the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, the eldest and only son of the latter king, the Inu no Taishou.

That was why the queen loved every minute she spent with her daughter like this. The Demon Lands were known for their raids upon the Midlands, and occasionally, the Human Lands as well. It was too dangerous for the entire royal family to be together all the time, and that is why the king and queen lived in the main palace while their children, the elder Princess Kagome and the baby Prince Souta, lived in a small castle to the west that few visited, to protect them.

"I liked that story, Mama." Kagome turned to her mother, who was sitting beside the large and regal bed, smiling at her. "Did the prince really love her?"

The candlelight flickered across the dark stone bedchamber, reflecting off the jewels the queen wore and making her look softer and less regal than she did in public. "Yes, I'm sure the prince really loved her, Kagome. He married her, at the end," she told her daughter, taking the book from the seven year old's hands.

Kagome's brows furrowed in thought, before glancing back at her mother, confused. "But she was only a peasant girl, Mama. No one at court marries anyone like that. Dukes marry duchesses, lords marry ladies, princes marry princesses."

Sighing, the queen explained, tucking her daughter in her large, pink bed. "It's just a story, Kagome. Something like that might have happened long ago, but it never happens like that now."

After another pause, the princess asked, "But why are all the stories about princes and peasant girls? Why are there no stories about princesses and peasant boys?"

"I don't know, Kagome," the queen replied. "I suppose it is because while a prince will be king one day, and can do whatever he wants by the power bestowed upon him by birthright; princesses do not have such liberty. A prince could get away with marrying a peasant girl, but a princess is born to marry someone of high birth."

"If there aren't any, then there should be," Kagome told her. "It gets boring reading the same thing all the time!"

The queen laughed, "Your right, I suppose there should be, someday."

"Can you think of one and tell me it tomorrow?" Kagome asked, looking hopeful.

Instead of agreeing like Kagome hoped she would, the queen's face fell. "Kagome…I have to return to the eastern palace tomorrow."

"What?" Kagome asked, her face instantly morphing from happy to upset. "But Mama, why?"

"I cannot stay here forever, Kagome. I have to return to your father's side…As king, he's under a lot of stress all the time. He needs me at his side."

"But why does he need you?" the girl cut in. "Why can't he handle things on his own?"

Her mother gave a small, sad smile. "When you're older, Kagome, you may understand. Sometimes people need people to help them go on with life. Your father needs me to help him through this stressful time, and, in a way, I need him," her smile widened as she thought about her husband. "It makes me happy to be there, helping in and serving him, as his queen."

Kagome looked away, "But what about me, Mama? I need you, too."

The queen sighed sadly, "I know, Kagome. But you have to stay here, away from court when you're young. It's for your own safety…I know we both don't like it, but ever since the peace between the Human Lands and the Demon Lands were shattered, its been this way. Besides, I promise I'll write to you every week, while we're apart."

"When can I see you again?" the girl asked, hoping it would not be too long.

"Around Midwinter, I suppose," her mother replied. "I'm sorry Kagome, but you know you can't be at the palace very long because of the danger in these times."

Kagome pouted, "It's so unfair!"

The queen, kneeling next to her daughter's bed, scooped the little girl up into her arms. "I know Kagome…No one should be separated like this…But I'll tell you what," she began, smiling, as the girl sat back in her bed. "Remember the story we talked about? About the princess and the common boy? Why don't you spend the time we're apart thinking about it; using all your time to making it just right. And then when we're together again, you can tell me the story, okay?"

The girl nodded, though still did not like the prospect of her mother going away. "Okay, Mama."

The queen tucked the little girl into her bed once more, placing a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I love you Kagome, and I'll miss you…Remember that I'll always be thinking of you, even when we're apart."

"I love you too, Mama," Kagome replied, watching her mother blow out the candle, leaving them both in darkness. The queen walked to the door, and upon opening it, a trail of light fell across the bedchamber floor, lit by the torches in the hall. Kagome watched as her mother took one last look at her, giving a small smile, before turning away and shutting the heavy wooden door, leaving her alone.

The cool, drafty air of the castle descended on her as Kagome pulled the blankets up over her head, like she always did at night, before closing her eyes, trying not to cry at knowing the separation she would feel tomorrow. _Mama said to think of a story between a princess and a peasant boy, and tell it to her when I see her again…_

_I wonder what kind of story it will be?

* * *

_

Ten years had passed when the king of the Demon Lands glanced out the window in his study to look upon the foggy night. Great dark clouds floated over the landscape, identical to the ones in the sky, shrouding the moon in darkness.

Though many nights in the Demon Lands were the same, there was something peculiar in the air of this night that it caused even him to get up from his seat and take a better look. The breeze fluttered through open shutters and rippled the demon's silver hair, sparking in the light of night, while his equally stunning amber eyes gazed across the endless expanse of moor. His face was much unlike a humans; carrying the crescent moon and stripe markings of his lineage, letting everyone who came across know exactly who he was.

He was Sesshoumaru, firstborn and, as far as anyone in the Human Lands knew, only son of the last king, the Inu no Taishou. The Inu no Taishou had been a mighty king, securing peace between the Demon and Human Lands very early on after he claimed the throne. He lived long, and through many lifetimes of human men, so when he had died, no one really know how to deal with a new king of the throne. But Sesshoumaru, who had been raised from birth to succeed his father, took up the job with all the grace and dignity the Inu no Taishou had shown in life.

But the peace that had been enjoyed during his father's reign would not last. As soon as renegade demons heard that the king they had all feared was dead, they attacked the Midlands, bringing down the monarchy and trying to make it a territory of their country. But the Human Lands would not give it up so easily, and they fought back. Now, two centuries since the Inu no Taishou had died, peace had still not been achieved between the two kingdoms.

Which was why anything that could possibly be a threat to his country was examined thoroughly by Sesshoumaru himself.

Sesshoumaru suddenly sniffed the crisp air, before turning sharply back into his dark study. "Jaken," he called for his servant.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty?" the green demon asked, appearing in the beam left by the moonlight. Unlike the dignity and respect that Sesshoumaru commanded with his very presence, this demon seemed to shrink back, appearing vulgar and vile to all who looked upon him. His green skin was like a toad's, with huge, protruding eyes appearing within the sockets of the flesh. Even his master glared at him like something that had crawled out of the depths of a lake.

The king motioned towards the window with his right arm; the left sleeve of his elegant white shirt pinned up just under the elbow. "Tell me, Jaken, do you sense anything unusual?"

His servant fumbled around for a moment, before trotting up to the window and squinting outside, eyes straining. Jaken scanned the landscape, but turned back to the king and replied, "Erm…nothing but heavy fog, Your Majesty…or is that what you were referring to?"

Sesshoumaru gave a soft grunt of disgust. "You fool, can you not sense it? Someone—who should _not _be doing so—" he added, "Is using a great deal of demonic power."

"B-but Y-Your Majesty, are you sure?" Jaken asked, scuttling back as if he was afraid he would receive some form of abuse from the king. "A-after all…no one would dare do such a thing without permission and risk angering you, would they?"

Luckily, the king was not listening as he glanced through the window, taking a soft sniff of the air one more time. "And that power is headed…" he trailed off, glancing towards the East.

Suddenly, the king of the Demon Lands turned and ordered his servant, "Go and bring that worthless spymaster here, this instant!"

Jaken bowed furiously before running out, "Yes, right away Your Majesty!"

Glancing back out the window, now unable to let the situation rest, Sesshoumaru muttered to himself, "I shall know the meaning of this…"

* * *

The night air was as just as chilling and mysterious hundreds of miles away, at the western court of the Human Lands. It was a smaller, and older castle than the palace to the east, and it mainly served as a house for the young royal children until they were old enough to stay at court permanently. But it had been many years since the prince and princess had been required to live there full time, and now it consisted mainly as a military outpost and some courtiers who had been reluctant to move back to the east as the court moved, and would wait until court moved to the west once more. 

Many, like the silver haired man and his not so friendly companion preferred it that way; it was less crowded, less noisy and smelly, and those who saw them on a daily basis had long gotten tired of sending spiteful looks behind their backs. After all, life as a demon in the Human Lands was not pleasant, but in those two cases, it was something that could not be helped.

Only those who lived in the west knew of the new institution that had been put in, in hopes of securing peace between the Demon and Human Lands. Before, any demons on the border had been killed, but now they were pressed into military service, under the choice of that or death. A few who were captured nowadays and choose this; and those who did made up the special force of knights, focused on negotiation and sometimes forceful action to try to remain at peace with the Demon Lands.

Even if they were the royal crest—green ivy encircling a white rose, the colors of the royal family—on their breast and swore an oath to serve the crown in blood, they weren't treated any better than renegade demons who had been caught on rampage. Some, like the black haired wolf demon, were angry at this, having been the leader of his tribe and given respect all his life, but the other demon, with silky silver hair, fierce amber eyes, and curiously placed dog-like ears on his head, didn't care in the least. He had been treated this way all his life, why should he care about it now?

And so, the wolf demon and the dog demon walked through the bowels of the western castle, arguing about another injustice in which the newly arrived wolf found offensive. "That human should have known his place!" the wolf snapped. "How _dare _he question my authority, when I have a higher rank them him!" He pointed to the royal crest stitched on his tunic.

Amber eyes rolled. "Don't you get it, mangy wolf? You should have been here long enough to realize this ain't the Demon Lands anymore. You get as much respect as a pack mule."

"If only my ancestors could see this," the wolf snarled. "Me, Kouga, leader of the northern wolf tribe, in slavery to the Human Lands! Every day I've deal with this is an insult to our tribe!"

"And I'm Inuyasha, but don't you get it that no one gives a damn?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You've been here for months, so when the Hell is that going to get through your thick skull?"

Kouga growled and folded his arms, turning away with a huff. "At least I still have my pride that I'm not a hanyou."

They were close to the door leading to the gardens when Inuyasha growled back, cracking his knuckles in a threatening glare. "You want to fight wolf?"

"Anytime, puppy! You know I could take you!"

"Keh! You wish! You'll be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with you—" While Inuyasha had planned on finishing his threat, his sensitive nose caught of whiff of something odd. He turned towards the slightly open door. "Hey wolf…you smell that?"

Their fight was instantly halted when Kouga turned towards the door as well, taking a brief sniff. "Yeah…It's not something from around here."

Deciding to investigate, the hanyou pushed the door open fully, with Kouga following him out into the cool night air. The door led to the well kept gardens, complete with blooming trees, fountains and neatly trimmed hedges. The weird smell they sensed was even stronger outside, making Inuyasha recognize that smell. _It's from the Demon Lands, _he thought, his eyes narrowing.

"You feel that, mutt?" Kouga asked, scanning the area with his blue eyes.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "It's demonic energy all right." _But what the Hell is it doing _here?

They crept along, hugging the ancient stone wall, before falling into the shadows underneath an archway near the doors leading into the entrance hall of the castle. From there, they would be able to see more of the gardens and find out what this disturbance was.

Just as they both saw a shape moving through the hedges, a voice broke through their thoughts. "What are you two demons doing out here?" Both Inuyasha and Kouga rolled their eyes at the intrusion and turned; a human guardsman had come upon them.

"Shut it, human," Kouga growled, "We've got business here."

"You demons shouldn't be out at night!" the man continued, "It looks suspicious…I told the captain of the guard that allowing demons into the crown service was a mistake, yet no one wants to listen to me—"

Inuyasha gave a growl in annoyance. While the idiotic human kept complaining about how unfair he felt it was that demons had been getting more pay than himself of late, the figure they had been watching caught on to the sound and started moving away, afraid to be heard. They would never find out what that person was up to at this rate.

"Hey, wolf," the hanyou told Kouga, glancing at the human behind them. "Shut him up, I'll go see what this guy's doing."

"Right," Kouga agreed at once. Inuyasha wasn't surprised; Kouga was already pissed at the humans for what they did to him, there was no way he was going to pass an opportunity like this up.

"Hey, where are you going, you just can't—" the human began, before Kouga grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and pinned him against the rough stone wall.

"Listen you moron," the wolf snapped, "You'll shut up if you know what's good for you."

"You cannot manhandle me like this, demon! You don't have the authority to—"

"Actually, I do. Demon or not, I outrank you. Now shut up before I make you!" he growled, flexing his claws in an undeniable warning.

At the very least, the human had a sense of self preservation.

Inuyasha saw the figure relax a little bit more once he heard the noise stop, and Inuyasha was glad that Kouga had taken the job up so readily. _Then again, _he thought, _That wolf's been itching to yell at a human for quite some time._

A slight breeze blew through the garden as Inuyasha crept swiftly closer, his leather boots making the softest of sounds against the grass. He tried to stay downwind, but he soon caught the scent of a human, so it didn't matter. He did, however, make sure he was hidden well by any cover he could get.

The figure in the garden stopped suddenly, at the very center, which was spacious and barren of anything to hide behind. Inuyasha stayed put, hidden behind a hedge, relying on his keen eyesight. They were far away, but not too far away that they couldn't be seen clearly by a hanyou.

Inuyasha recognized who it was at once; he had seen them far too many times in the castle. It was Lord Onigumo, a wealthy man with estates in the north. The hanyou felt a growl come on, he never liked the man, and he had a feeling that hardly anyone did. The human was sneaky, always walking around the palace with his glaring red eyes, smirking as if he knew a dirty secret. And more than that, he liked to stand and watch people; follow them without their knowledge, and when they would turn, all they would see was the smirk in his eyes.

And, of course, there was a particular person that Lord Onigumo had been doing just that to, and ever since Inuyasha had heard about it, he had been restraining himself to rip the man up whenever he saw him.

But the hanyou was fairly certain that Lord Onigumo was doing no such thing now; he didn't have that lusty or sneaky look in his eyes. In fact, his eyes looked rather…blank. As if he was in another place. The whole situation was odd; Lord Onigumo was always pale, and the hanyou suspected that he hadn't been outside in years, he had never seen him leave the safety of the castle. Yet here he was, outside in the moonlight, his long dark hair swaying in the wind, his fancy doublet looking a bit disheveled, like he had torn it open because of the heat. Had he been drinking?

But there was no scent of alcohol on the wind. And when Inuyasha sniffed, he smelled more of that reek of the Demon Lands…and felt the demonic energy as well. He stiffened as it hit him, _He's possessed. _

And that led to more questions; who would possess Lord Onigumo? He knew several people in the Human Lands disliked him, but he was fairly unimportant. No spy to the Demon Lands would even mention him. So what was going on? Why would anyone, especially a demon, bother to possess him?

But just as Inuyasha racked his brain trying to think, there was a bright light lit in the sky. He glanced up at it, following the orange beam of light down, until shot for the ground, and landed right on Lord Onigumo. He didn't realize until too late that that light had been a jet of flame.

The lord seemed to come to himself as he screamed in horror, and Inuyasha jumped up, yelling, "Son of a bitch!" as he pulled a rusty, old sword out of the scabbard at his waist by habit. The fire died down quickly as Lord Onigumo's cries became silent.

By the time he reached Lord Onigumo, the fire had died, leaving only glowing embers. The grass had been burned away, leaving charred ground. The smell of burning human flesh and hair assaulted his nose, making Inuyasha step back a bit. But he soon realized something odd; there was no sign of a body. He kept glancing at the black ashes, yet there was nothing. _Were the flames so hot it burned him completely instantly?_ he wondered, stepping back even more, to stare at the spot in horror.

"This sure as hell was a demon attack," he muttered, looking upon the spider shaped burn mark in the ground.

* * *

"It's obvious there was some demonic magic going on," Inuyasha told Kouga, as they walked down the worn steps of the castle the next morning, sunlight streaming in through the small slits in the thick walls. The interior was pretty, but the castle was old, built as a fortress hundreds of years ago when the Human Lands were at constant war with the Demon Lands. Everyone in the castle squinted, since hallways were dark, lit by torches even in day. 

"Yeah, but there was no scent to let us know who did it." Kouga added, "We're lucky we didn't get accused. But considering that Lord Onigumo owed the captain a lot of money in gambling debts, I doubt he cared who did it as long as it was done," he chuckled.

"Keh, no one really cares about his death anyway; it's just the mystery that's exciting them." Inuyasha had noticed that those who knew about it first were more interested in how he died than mourning the loss of the man.

As they walked through Tapestry Hall, as it was named for its many ancient tapestries depicting the history of the Human Lands, women in sweeping skirts made of expensive fabric and men beside them, showing no modesty in their clothing as well, openly turned and stared at them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Not that he really cared, but he knew that a demon in the Human Lands was an interesting sight. Some sneered and turned away, knowing that he and Kouga, and the other demons in the service of the knighthood were there on pain of death, and not of their own free will.

Kouga folded his arms over his brown shirt. Since they weren't on duty today, they were free to wear what they wished; Inuyasha had chosen his favorite color, red. "The fact that is interesting remains, though. I know no one liked him, but who would dislike him enough to want to kill him?"

"I can think of a few people," Inuyasha muttered looking away. But as he did, he saw a familiar person standing in the hall, talking with other women. His eyes widened as he looked upon her—Kikyou.

Technically, she was _Lady _Kikyou, wellborn daughter of a duke. Her father had been just a lord, but since he was cousin to the queen, their family rose in title and wealth as she was married to the late king of the Higurashi house. She was related to royalty, and she left no one in suspicion of that fact. That was what made Inuyasha first attracted to her—not her money or her rank, he never cared about that, but the way she held herself and acted.

She seemed so regal, looking for all the world like she was sure of what she wanted in her life, so differently than the way Inuyasha was. Kikyou, in her beautiful silk gowns and rubies in her long black tresses, had fascinated him, and he had never been fascinated by a woman in his life. But as he watched her in public, he noticed that she always seemed to be holding herself back, and he soon realized that though she had many friends and seemed adored by many, she was lonely.

Lonely for what he couldn't imagine, but when he first approached her that day, many months ago, in the gardens when he caught her crying, he realized what was wrong. She had been putting on too many appearances to everyone, and she just wanted to be herself. Kikyou had been upset because her father was trying to arrange and advantageous marriage for her, and she didn't want it. Though she could see he was a demon, she let him listen to her as she explained that she could not marry a man twenty years older than her, despite his fortune. She was different with him than with other people, showing that she really needed someone there with whom she could express herself.

Inuyasha felt sorry for her, wishing he knew some way to make this all right. In the end the marriage didn't go through, as they often did, but he and Kikyou soon became good friends. They would walk through the gardens, and talk about various things, and he learned more about her with time, and knew how different she really was from him—she wanted stability and security all her life, afraid to marry because it would mean handing her life over to a man, while Inuyasha was more inclined to throw himself into the thick of things, determined to make his own way if it killed him.

He could see she abhorred the idea of marriage, though it was required of women in her society. And after he caught Lord Onigumo following her, watching her with lust filled eyes and scaring her half to death when she noticed him there, Inuyasha knew why.

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts as they began to be painful, when one of Kikyou's friends nudged her and pointed to him. Her eyes became wide as well when she noticed him, and now he wished she hadn't noticed him at all. Things had been tough between them ever since…

Kikyou seemed to feel the same way, turning away for a moment, contemplating on whether or not she should speak to him. Some of the women walked away, but one remained. The hanyou glared at the dark haired girl who remained, whom he hadn't liked ever since _that _either—Lady Tsubaki.

"Kikyou, are you sure you want to speak to him?" Lady Tsubaki asked, folding her arms over her deep blue dress, while her navy blue colored eyes seemed to mock him. "After all you know, it is indecent—"

Kikyou glared at her for a moment, "I will speak to him Tsubaki, if you would be kind enough to please leave us."

Tsubaki obliged in a huff, which is what Inuyasha expected; she had never liked him. Kouga also took that as a hint to leave as well, when he said, "I'll be at the training yards if you want a good fight, dog breath," and walked off.

That left him and Kikyou together, both trying to avoid each other's gaze. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the deep red and white colored gown she was wearing, outlined in pearls—it was the same gown she wore when they first met…all those months ago.

He glanced back at her, deciding to start the conversation. "Lady Kikyou."

"Sir Inuyasha," Kikyou nodded, daring to look back at him. Even so, the formality was about to kill him.

"Kikyou," he asked, not caring about formality with the seriousness of the question. "Did you…did you hear the news?"

She shook her head; after all, she wasn't one for new gossip. "No, is there something wrong?"

"Well, you see…" Inuyasha kept his amber gaze on her, wanting to see her reaction. "Lord Onigumo's dead."

Kikyou gave a small gasp, though it was a gasp of surprise. "Lord Onigumo…dead?"

Nodding, Inuyasha explained, "Last night…it looked like it might have been a demon attack. It was definitely not natural."

"Poor man," she whispered, but her eyes looked more relieved than anything. With the way Lord Onigumo had stalked her, and she had looked over her shoulder for weeks, as if afraid he would get to her when she was alone, he couldn't imagine her reaction being anything else. "And let us hope that this was only against him and not a signal for a war."

"Keh, I doubt it," Inuyasha assured her. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare; he likes keeping his country peaceful. If anything, it was a small scale attack on one man by some pissed off demon."

"I pray you are right," Kikyou told him, glancing at the end of Tapestry Hall and seeing Tsubaki there, watching them both with a smirk on her face. "Excuse me, Sir Inuyasha…I must leave. Good day." She walked past him without stopping, to go back to the circle of her friends.

"Good day, Lady Kikyou," he replied, watching her as she left, feeling the pain open aresh in his heart.

_Keh, what was I expecting? _Inuyasha wondered, turning back and heading for the training yards, very much in the mood for a good fight. _She was afraid of the man, so she's more relieved than anything…_

_Though, _he thought with a twinge of regret, _Even if he scared her…with his position, he was the very sort of man that would have been "acceptable"…_

He sighed. It was true that behind his rough exterior he had once held a secret desire to find a woman he loved and start a family and live simply. But as a hanyou in a country that hated demons, he wondered how he could have ever been so foolish to think such a thought.


	2. Princess Kagome

A/N: It seems I'm getting a good response from this story! Glad you guys like it; I was kinda afraid of doing an AU after so many canon fics. Anyway, I had a nice birthday, my favorite present being the $100 Border's giftcard, which I am sure I will make use of in pursuit of Inuyasha. Also, if you didn't notice, I put up a pic on my deviantart that I drew, as art/spoiler for this story.

So, in the manga, I got what I have wanted for so long; YOUKAI INUYASHA! Okay...he's not EVILGRRR! Youkai Inuyasha, he's kinda like, "Whoa, my face is all freaky, yet for some reason, I'm not rushing to kill everyone..." Even though he's not rampaging, I'm still happy!

One more bit of news, **Four Seasons With Your Love** was nominated for Best Romance: Inuyasha/Kagome! I was obviously ecstatic, one for being nominated for something for the third quarter in a row, and two, for having it in THAT category! So, a big thanks to all that read, reviewed, and now, nominated my story! I would be nothing without you guys, so thank you so much!

(I gave you guys an extra long chapter for this! Hope you like it!)

**March 23, 2007:** Edited this chapter. I mostly fixed the description, since my description paragraphs always suck.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Princess Kagome**

Bright, morning light shone through the large windows and cascaded down to fall upon the sleeping woman. The rays shone off her raven black hair, woven into a long plait for sleeping, making small shades of deep blue appear amongst the black. Her face was peaceful, yet in her slumber, she held a small smile on her face, content,for the moment.

In sleep, with no formality, she never looked less like a princess.

With the light shining in her eyes, she stirred, opening deep brown eyes slightly dull from sleep, turning her head across the feather pillows to look upon the canopy above her. A small smile came upon her face as she remembered what she had dreamt about. _All that time ago…when I was just a girl, and Mama kept leaving me…_

She gave a small yawn, while stretching her arms over her head, the long sleeves of her elaborately embroidered white nightgown still touching the green comforter. Opening her eyes again, the woman smiled, before rolling over to stand up, the heavy fabric of her bed sheets rustling against the swish of her sleeping gown. She scanned the room for a moment, hardly taking notice of the beautiful portraits of her family, the marble fireplace, the couches and tables near the door, and all sorts of intricately carved and decorated things.

Sometimes, she thought this room was too much for her, always having the hidden desire for simplicity. But the thought had always been brushed off with a quick rebuttal; she was Kagome Higurashi, princess and heir to the Human Lands, and it was only befitting.

Kagome sat down in the seat against the large window towards the city. She would have much rather opened the doors to the balcony and have looked outside, but it would be absolutely indecent to reveal herself to the world in her current state of undress. She leaned against the glass, her breath fogging the pane, as she glanced at the city, to see the prison nearby, along with the hundreds of wooden roofs of the lesser folk as far as she could see.

She began unraveling the plait in her hair as she remembered the dream she had that night. It had been of ten years ago, when she still lived at the castle in the west, her mother coming and going occasionally, leaving her and Souta behind. Prince Souta was now ten, and she was seventeen, feeling like her childhood had long passed her by.

Things had changed dramatically in those ten years since that day. When she was only eleven, her father, the king, had died unexpectedly in a demon attack upon the border. She could still feel the pain in her heart as it had been when she first heard the news. Her father had been the most respected man in her life, and it was known that he always preferred her company over her brother's. But then again, Souta had been only four when he had died, and Kagome doubted that he remembered their father; he had been so young.

After her father had died, the country had been thrown into chaos, humans killing demons and dwellers of the Midlands for no other reason but revenge. Her mother, the dowager queen had eventually put a stop to it, but not before humans had nearly started another war with the Demon Lands, and that was something no one wanted to see happen. Eventually, through her mother and the king of the Demon Lands, Sesshoumaru, peace had been achieved.

But after all was settled and the country had mourned, there had been another problem. It had been expected that her father would leave the crown to Prince Souta, while their mother acted in his stead until he came of age at sixteen. However, their father had written in his will the unexpected, he left the crown to _Kagome_ instead.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Kagome could still remember the fights that had gone on amongst the King's Council, demanding that it be arranged otherwise. Many slanderous things had been said against her, though she had been but a child, in order to "set things right". But none of it mattered. Bankotsu, the chief advisor, had found that the late king's will could not be reversed—the crown would have to be left to Kagome.

An arrangement of sorts had been made after that. Instead of crowning her queen right away, they decided that the dowager queen would continue to rule, since she had already proven she was capable for the job, while they would wait until Kagome turned eighteen to crown her the official queen. However, there was one string attached—she would have to have found a husband by then.

Kagome had learned from an early age what being a princess of the realm meant—it meant finding a husband and securing an alliance as quickly as possible. Her first betrothal had been made at the age of two, but it had been broken quickly afterwards. Other offers and proposals had been made, but after one disaster with a betrothal at the age of six to a man of forty years already, her father began to feel sorry for her, and decided to let her be a girl for a while, instead of having to be a woman when so young.

After the king had died, and she turned the marriageable age of twelve, offers came in quickly. Most were rejected before she knew about them, but some had turned into betrothals, which were broken sooner or later. Kagome had watched her friends she knew from girlhood, save Sango, who would not marry to take care of her paralyzed brother, marry wealthy men, while she remained behind. Soon she found herself, princess of the Human Lands, seemingly unwanted by any man. When she was sixteen, the king's council was close to panicking, not knowing how to secure a husband for their future queen when the deadline for her future marriage was approaching fast.

But at last, it seemed that a solution had been found. Kagome smiled as she looked upon the sapphire engagement ring on her finger. It had been proposed that she be married to Lord Houjou, son of one of the highest dukes in the land. She couldn't believe it had turned out so lucky. She had been afraid she would have to marry some man she did not know, some man older than her and have to live with the consequence all her life. But she had known Houjou since she was young, and he was a good friend, and her age as well.

Kagome knew she could not love him; life was not like in fairy tales, she realized a young age. No one was really in love in marriages, after all. She was a good friend with Houjou, and that was more than she had ever hoped for. Kagome knew that it would all work out well, and soon she would be married to him, queen of the Human Lands, just as her life had been planned since she was young.

_It will all work out, _she thought, watching the sparkles of light reflect across the sapphire ring. _It _will_ work out. _

There was a small knock on her door. "My Lady? Are you awake yet?"

There was only one person in the world that addressed her by that title. "Yes, you may come in, Hannah." Thinking of her maid, Kagome always found it odd that their names were so different in origin. While the nobility stuck to the old names used for thousands of years in this land, the lower classes had begun using names brought in lands far away, across the ocean to the east. It was just another way of telling the distinction between class in a country that paid an excruciating amount of attention to that particular detail.

Her maid came in, dressed in a simple cotton dress of white. Hannah was a country bred girl with wavy mouse brown hair, startling green eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across her face. She was the exact opposite of the elegant, stunning Kagome, a more playful look about her than the alabaster perfection that seemed to radiate around her mistress.

"My Lady, I don't think I've ever seen you up this early before," Hannah smirked, before brushing up the comforter on Kagome's bed.

Kagome sat at the marble vanity, replying, "I had an interesting dream last night, and when I awoke, I saw no reason to sleep when I could sit and think about it."

Hannah finished fussing with the sheets, deciding simple chambermaids could handle it, and instead picked up the ivory handled brush at the vanity and began brushing out Kagome's long, and slightly fluffy, black hair. "You know, My Lady, they sometimes say that dreams are sometimes give you a glimpse of your destiny. Maybe today something will happen that will change your life forever."

Laughing, the princess responded, "If that is true, than my future is my past; the dream was a memory that I lived, long ago."

"A memory? You have me curious now, My Lady. What memory was it?"

Sighing, Kagome began rotating the large ring around her finger, not realizing the action. "It was a childhood memory of when I was very young, and my mother was leaving me once more…I think there was something about a story of a princess and a knight, but I can't remember that much of it."

"Maybe that means you will have a sweet, dashingly handsome, kind, and always chivalrous knight walking into your future someday," Hannah smirked. "Who knows? You may find yourself trapped in some desperate, aching love affair!"

"Don't be silly, Hannah!" chastised Kagome, though she said it with a lighthearted air. She held the sapphire ring up once more. "I am to be married within a few months, to a respectable husband, and then to reign as queen of the Human Lands, as my father wanted. If I met any such knight, then I would thank him for his service and walk on; I do not want anything to disrupt the future happiness of my marriage."

Though Kagome tried to sound happy about this, Hannah, who had served her since they had both been naught but girls, knew the truth. Kagome, though she knew the importance of marriage in her position, had always held a belief in true love, and had hoped to find hers one day. But after betrothal after betrothal had been broken, and then with the pressure of having to marry soon being weighted down on her shoulders, she had given up that dream, knowing it would be impossible. For now, Kagome only wished to marry well, and live up to the demands placed upon her, feeling she could be content with that.

"You never know, My Lady," Hannah suggested, leaving it at that with a smile.

Kagome gave a small smile in return, but turned back to glance at the cold, heavy, oversized ring upon her finger, and began fidgeting with it again, watching the sapphire jewel capture the light.

* * *

Her elegant green and white gown of silk swished around her as Kagome descended the grand staircase to the great hall of the palace. Her long sleeves swept down to her waist, while white lace and satin accented the body of the gown. Kagome's hair was left hanging down, the trademark symbol of virginity, while a pearl strand rested around her forehead. Dewdrop pearls hung from her ears, and small round ones were around her neck. A valuable commodity indeed to be flaunted in such a way. 

She looked every inch a noble princess, her expensive gown and even more expensive pearls not her only trait in showing her rank. Ever since Kagome was young, she had been taught how to act in a polished society; walking, sitting, dancing, and even talking were among many of the skills a princess needed to show her status as such. As Kagome descended, her hand resting upon the mahogany banister, her long sleeve being pulled slightly to expose her wrist, she made sure to discreetly adjust her sleeve to hide any bit of skin that would be scandalous if shown. Her head was held up high, her face set in the mask she had learned to wear over the years.

Men and women turned to see her as she walked to the last level, men bowing and women curtsying, muttering, "Your Highness," as they did when they first saw her in the morning. She bowed her head back, to show she acknowledged them, before looking around to see if any of her friends were in the hallway.

She did not spot anyone she would have liked to talk to, so Kagome walked amongst the nobles for a moment, lost in the sea of colorful fabrics and many perfumes before finding the way out towards the grounds. Passing a large door, where two guards also bowed to her, and she found herself on the palace lawn. The grounds were always her favorite place in the palace—with so many people living in one place, it felt crowded, smelly, and quite frankly, shallow.

The talk of nobles was always some gossip or another, scandalous words aiming to hurt another family in order to rise in the world. Kagome could never quite understand it; she was never able to talk badly about another person in her life. For this trait, many called her a "sweet tempered princess". Those were mostly women. She knew for a fact that many of the men at court called her a "naive and simple minded woman". Some even believed she was pretending for attention.

Walking on the grass, squinting slightly against the morning sun, Kagome smirked. The court was indeed fickle. They would bow and smile to her because she was their princess, and would someday be their queen, but behind her back they would say disreputable things about her. It didn't bother her as it had in the beginning; she was used to it. And being a princess, most of the courtiers to shut their mouths lest they be arrested for treason and malicious slander against the royal family.

Her gown was swept about her indecently in the wind, the breeze playing with her hair and long sleeves, flapping them both out behind her. Kagome didn't mind when outside; no one was there to see her. The castle lay on top of a hill, the sprawling city far below, stretching for miles. And just beyond the city which surrounded the castle, she could see the green and yellow of fields far behind. She had traveled the country many times, and knew her homeland well.

"Just think…in less than a year, I will be queen of all of this," she muttered to herself, turning away to walk towards the gardens. While most appreciated their flawless beauty, various trees and flowers arranged in a perfectly symmetrical pattern, Kagome always thought that the gardens, while pretty, were a farce on nature. Nature was never exactly perfect, scattered in a random order that had its own beauty, in a different way. The gardens had been rearranged in her lifetime to give the appearance of a "magic" forest, with some long sweeping willows, marble statues and benches arranged along a path. But it was all too flawless, too sugary-sweet to ever be passed off as an enchanted wood, in her mind.

As Kagome walked along the cobbled path, amongst the trees, she passed many courtiers she was slightly familiar with. Some bowed and curtsied, or others gave a nod of their head, as expected. Technically, everyone in the human lands was supposed to bow down to her, their future queen, except for her family and friends, and the few who did not; glaring behind false smiles because they felt in the back of their minds that a naive girl should not be running a country.

She heard her title being called, "Your Highness!" Kagome turned, and saw a familiar, light brown haired man bowing to her. She couldn't help but smile as she walked toward him and he rose up.

"Lord Houjou," she spoke to her betrothed. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise!"

"Yes, indeed it is," Houjou gave her a half smile. "I was just looking for you, Princess Kagome."

She gave a small, teasing grin while walking towards him, "Houjou, I've told you before, if we are to be married, then you must call me by my first name. What sort of impression do you think we'll make if you keep calling me that after we are married?"

His dark eyes looked away, as he crossed his hands behind his back. "But we are not, Your Highness, and I thought…" He trailed off, making Kagome shake her head with a small sigh.

_He never will learn, will he?_ "Well, shall we take a walk in the gardens?" she asked, holding her arm out to him, and he took it, escorting her along. They didn't talk for what seemed to the longest time, and it didn't take Kagome long to realize that there was something on her betrothed's mind. "Is there something wrong, Houjou?" she asked, wondering what could have made the cheerful, albeit naive boy quiet and distracted.

Houjou sighed and looked away, "Maybe it would be best if you sat down." He indicated to one of the marble benches next to the path. Wondering what this was about, Kagome sat down carefully, sweeping her skirts slightly out of practiced habit before she sat.

"Houjou…what is it?" she urged as he sat next to her, giving a subtle look at her engagement ring. That slight glance set her on alert. "Have I done something wrong?"

He shook his head, the short bangs falling over his eyes. "No, Your Highness…it is not something about you…this is about me."

"What do you mean?"

Lord Houjou took once last glance at the engagement ring that he had given her, months ago when their betrothal was sealed, and then turned away, looking much worse. "I'm sorry…but I'll have to break off our betrothal."

Those words hit Kagome like knives, stabbing her directly in the chest. "Wh-what?" she gasped. "No, you…you can't! Houjou, we've already been betrothed for months…the wedding date is set, you can't just…"

"I'm sorry," Houjou repeated, feeling his heart break. "It's not my decision…it's my family's…" He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look at the woman beside him. "I know you heard of that demon attack on Lord Onigumo that occurred two weeks ago, and it seemed that demons are set to attack the nobility, trying to take over our land...I only received word yesterday that our estate and fief was attacked, and many of our crops have been burned."

"Lord Houjou, I'm sorry for you and your family's loss…But I don't understand how this will affect our betrothal," she pleaded with him..

Sighing, he replied, "My family has ordered me to break it off and return home, to where I am needed. They feel it will not be in their best interests to have me marry you, and you know I cannot go against them." Houjou was always loyal to his family…after all, it had been his uncle pressing for their marriage when they had first become engaged.

Kagome felt like she was on the verge of tears. She had tried so hard…had waited so long, and now, a man she thought would finally become her husband and end her spinsterhood, was now saying he would leave her. "No, Lord Houjou, please…"

Houjou looked back at her, with the same sadness in his eyes. "Your Highness…you were a good friend in those years we knew each other…and you know I never wanted this…I…I've always…" He couldn't say the words out loud, but he reached his hand for her, stopping half way to comforting her, before turning away and standing up.

"Goodbye, Your Highness," he said somberly, before walking away slowly, leaving her sitting on the bench, in tears.

Seeing the ring still on her finger, a flaunting reminder of what had just occurred, Kagome pulled it off and threw it across the courtyard, giving a small growl of frustration as a tear rolled down her cheek. That morning, she had woken up with the absolute certainty she would be married within months. And now, hardly past breakfast, she was once again a single woman.

She hugged herself, knowing the whispers would start up again, hearing herself being called a "spinster princess" and others gossiping in the shadows how she would grow up an old virgin maid. Before she had been betrothed to Houjou, Kagome had been the oldest unmarried woman in the palace, and once again, she would hold that record.

Her face fell into her hands as another tear was shed, propriety the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears at the thought of living that life once again.

* * *

"And so another betrothal for Kagome has been broken," the dowager queen sighed, taking her seat amongst the late king's advisors. Her gowns were plainer than her daughter's, and she now wore less of the jewels she wore long ago. Even though she was the current ruler of the country, as dowager queen, it was ritualistic that her finery be less than that of the heir. 

"Good Lord, can that girl not keep a betrothed long enough for them to be wed?" Renkotsu, the chief advisor of the treasury, laughed. He was bald, and unusual sight amongst his fellows, and a shiny spot upon his barren crown drew much attention. "What is it, now, seven betrothals broken from birth? You'd think men would be lining up to marry her! Does she scare them away or is there another pretty woman out there capturing their fancy?"

"_Renkotsu,_" Bankotsu, a man laden in fine clothes, with a long dark braid running down his back, glared at him before turning back to the queen. "It seems that the Houjou family has recently been struck by another demon attack. And it would seem that they're worried this may be connected to the marriage to the princess."

The queen sighed, "With the strange death of Lord Onigumo, I can see why. But this is a most inconvenient time to break the betrothal with only months left until her eighteenth birthday. We shall have to find another man suitable for a husband, and quickly."

"I agree with your decision, Your Grace, but there is one other thing to consider," Bankotsu began. "With the sudden death of Lord Onigumo, there is no guarantee that whoever did this won't come after the royal family as well. And if they did, I should think that their focus would be mainly on the heir—Princess Kagome."

"And what do you propose we do, Lord Bankotsu?"

Smirking confidently, the chief advisor on the King's Council explained, "The princess will need protection, and I am afraid that our guardsmen may not be enough. She should have a knight protector commissioned, to serve her until her marriage, in which she will be safely on the throne, and no longer an heir, with a husband as king. She would no longer be a target once she is safely wedded and bedded, and thus, the knight would be dismissed. It would be a solution to keep her safe while all energy is focused on finding her a husband as quickly as possible."

The queen's head perked up with interest. "You have a good idea, Lord Bankotsu, but we have hundreds of knights within crown service; which one of these shall we choose?"

The advisor's smile widened at his own cleverness. "Why the fastest, the strongest, and the one most capable in destroying any danger, of course."

"And where or _how _shall we find such a knight among our ranks?"

Holding his arms wide at the grandeur of his idea, Bankotsu explained, "We shall have a tournament of knights, Your Grace. That way, we shall know that the victor is indeed the strongest, fastest and the most capable in all the land for this post."

The queen thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "I suppose you are right, that would be the best course of action in determining who shall take this position."

"It is settled, then," Bankotsu proclaimed. "We shall call together all the knights in the realm to this palace two weeks from today, and hold the greatest tournament of knights the land has ever beheld."

* * *

"So, mutt, what do you think?" Kouga asked, smiling with glee. They sat in the room that they (unwillingly) shared in the depths of the castle of the west. "Shall we head out? If we start tonight, we are sure to make it there in time." 

Inuyasha lay on top of his rather lumpy bed, staring up at the cracks in the stone ceiling. After duty hours, he wasn't in much mood to talk with Kouga…or in much of a mood to listen, as it seemed. "What are you talking about again, wolf?"

The wolf prince gave a sigh of exasperation. "The tournament, remember? A messenger came this morning and announced we have one week to make it to the tournament at the palace of the east! Apparently, the victor of this tournament is presented and put into the personal service as a knight protector to Princess Kagome herself!"

"Keh, you seem rather excited about this," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Getting up from his own bed, he marched over next to the hanyou glaring at him. "The Princess Kagome is now seventeen, and a beauty beyond compare. Even more so, her betrothal to the son of Duke Houjou was only just broken...Think about it; a beautiful woman adored by all men, who now has no obligations--who wouldn't want this chance? The chance to be close to, perhaps even minutely intimate with, a princess!"

Inuyasha rolled over, folding his arms in his trademark annoyed gesture. "You know they say she can't keep a betrothal even with all her wealth and power…There must be _something _wrong with her."

This time, Kouga folded his arms as well, turning away from him as she shot back, "Perhaps those ungrateful rouges didn't recognize what a woman she was."

"Keh!" the hanyou shot up from the bed, glaring at his rival with fierce amber eyes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! _'Perhaps they didn't recognize what a woman she was!'_ You're more of an idiot than I thought you were! Listen, wolf, who would give up the chance to marry a _princess? _The only reason they would break it off is if they realized they couldn't stand to live with such a woman, even if marrying her would make them a king."

Kouga began growling, in which Inuyasha supposed was in defense of "The Princess Kagome". "I know what you're trying to do, wolf, but let's get one thing straight—You can't convince me to go to some damn tournament, you got that? Even _if _demons were allowed, we'd never get a leave for that thing, and I sure as Hell don't want to be thrown in the dungeon for a couple of days for insubordination. Besides, I wouldn't want to enter and risk the chance of being servant to that wench any day."

"To speak of her in that way is treason, Dog Crap," Kouga growled dangerously.

As he was leaving the room, the hanyou shrugged, "So go report me for all I care, it'd keep me from having to come with you to this stupid thing." With that, he stormed out of the room, heading for the outdoors once more.

The palace was frightfully dark in some places at night; the torches having gone out and the narrow slits in the walls giving only a little moonlight. Due to his hanyou blood, he was able to see where he was going, and soon found the small wooden door that led out onto the grounds.

The night air was calming, with the breeze ruffling his long silver hair as Inuyasha stepped out. Crickets chirped, while he closed his eyes and sniffed the scents on the incoming breeze, recognizing one peaceful scent. _Home…_he thought absentmindedly, before his sensitive nose caught something else as well.

Amber eyes snapped open as he whirled around, unsheathing a rusty old sword from the scabbard at his waist, and pointing it up at the old tree in front of him. "Who are you?" he growled.

There was a laugh heard, and by the sound of the voice, Inuyasha could tell it was female. He saw a figure step into the light, one he had never seen before. This woman wore a long white gown, an older style which flowed straight to the ground rather than having many petticoats propping it up. It was accented with magenta in places, making her look like some kind of sorceress from long ago. In her hands was a plain, deep pink and white silk fan, much like the ones women used here. Her face was the most prominent of features; dark red eyes with a smirk upon the lips. Her hair had unusual feathers placed against the bun and underneath, her ears were slightly pointed, the signature mark of a demon.

While he stared at the strange woman, she gave a chuckle. "Were you planning to slice me with that rusty blade, knight?" Inuyasha didn't understand for a moment, until he looked down at the old sword in his hands, and cursed slightly before sheathing it once again. He hadn't meant to reveal it, but it had been an act out of habit…

"Who are you?" he repeated, firmer this time. Only three weeks after Lord Onigumo was killed, and already demons were showing up on the scene.

"If you want a name, I will give it to you, Sir Knight; you may call me Kagura." The name meant nothing to him, and Inuyasha wondered how she knew he was a knight, until he remembered he was still wearing the tunic with the royal crest stitched on.

"Okay, 'Kagura' what are you doing here?" he asked, cracking his knuckles in a warning. Though he may be a hanyou, he was fairly strong, and if he had to prove it here and now, so be it.

The demon Kagura stepped off the tree lightly, and _floated _down beside him, cocky smile still on her face. Inuyasha didn't like that smirk; she knew exactly why she was here and what she wanted. "Do you know about the Shikon no Tama, knight?"

He had never heard of such a thing. "What?"

"The Shikon no Tama," she explained. "It is a treasure guarded by the royal family, passed down from blood descendants of the king who long ago, received it as a way of peace from the king of the Demon Lands. It may be just a tiny jewel, but it holds greater power ever known…the power to destroy famine, to slaughter armies in its wake…and even the power to change things we could have never imagined."

Kagura fought the power to grin once more; the hanyou was already lowering his fingers, totally caught up in her speech. _So predictable…_ "Of course, it is only safe for a man to use the Shikon no Tama without the risk of failure. But only a pure blooded, first born descendant may use it. If the aforementioned is female, than she must be of the age eighteen, and married by the time she ascends to the throne, and becomes queen."

Inuyasha was totally enwrapped in her speech. "The Princess…"

The demon nodded, "They believe that for a female, any age younger is too young to use 'pure' wishes to change the kingdom…" Kagura paused for a moment, before adding, "Though it is the tradition to use pure wishes, the Shikon no Tama can do _anything_. The holder of the jewel must decide what they want, and it is granted to them automatically. An _unending _source of ultimate power."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, thinking this over, before Kagura smiled again, "I know what you're thinking, _hanyou_. You're wondering if you could use this jewel to turn you into a full demon, aren't you? After all, having gone through what you have, and being trapped here, in the service of humans, what a disgrace! You already match the wolf, a full demon, in power, so think of what you could be if you used the jewel…Free! Free of all that pain, all that anger…Free of all that binds you, with no man as your master."

He didn't respond right away to what she told him, but he asked her point blank, "And what do _you _want from me?"

Kagura gave another chuckle, "You're sharp, aren't you? All I want is the Shikon no Tama, from you. I'll compensate you of course," she drew a small bag from her waist and tossed it at him. It was very heavy, filled with many gold coins. "And consider this, you may wish yourself a full demon and then give it to me. It doesn't matter how long it takes you."

Inuyasha glanced at the bag full of gold in his hands, and then back at Kagura. She continued to smile eerily at him as he thought over this. Finally, he muttered, "Keh, fine," and walked off, back towards the palace, pocketing the gold as he did. _Idiot woman, does she think I'll actually steal this for her? If I entered that tournament and won, then I could find some way to take it from that girl…and all they'd ever find of me was this empty bag! I could be a full demon, and finally—_He stopped to sniff the peaceful scent on the breeze, but just muttered, "Keh," and headed back inside.

* * *

Kagura, who had watched him go, floated up on a giant feather she had conjured to view him as he went back into the palace, out of her sight. Once he was gone, she floated away, until she reached the cliff overlooking the castle. A man in dark, black robes was already waiting for her. 

She leapt off her feather, landing and catching a smaller form of it in midair, placing it back in her bun. "I gave him the money, and told him of the job asked, but I think you are fool. I doubt he'll just hand it over to us. Your plan is built on wishful thinking and idiocy."

The man behind the robes gave a chilling laugh. "Think all you want Kagura, but it is not so. After all," he glanced back at the castle in the distance, "It does not matter if Inuyasha keeps it for himself, just as long as he decides to take it."

* * *

Making sure the demon woman's "compensation" was well hidden when he walked back into the room, Inuyasha found Kouga lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Swallowing his pride, the hanyou said, "All right, wolf, I suppose we can go to this damn tournament, if you still think you could win." 

Kouga raised himself slightly off his bed, his eyebrows rising. "And what could have caused your sudden change in thought, mutt?"

"None of your business," Inuyasha growled, sitting back on his own bed, discreetly shoving the bag of gold underneath. When Kouga realized Inuyasha was not going to tell him, he rolled back over and grinned, imagining what it would be like to be declared the victor and led up to Princess Kagome to take the oath of fealty.

"I will win that tournament," Kouga declared, making Inuyasha give a snort of disbelief.

_Keh, cocky wolf. I won't let him…this is between me and my goal now…Nothing matters anymore, not this servitude, not Kikyou, not even Sesshoumaru…only that I win that tournament and become a full demon!_


	3. Bitter Memories

A/N: Well, I've had a rotten week. It seems that since I cannot comprehend the evil that is _i_, I was transferred into Retard Math instead of my regular math class. My evil math teacher never seemed happier than to get rid of me. Thouch I can't imagine why; she seemed quite happy scrawling big red F's on top of my dismal math tests.

How come its always the math teachers that are evil, I wonder? Or that all the evil math teachers are women? Must be some law of the world that I don't understand...

Anyway, this chapter is WAY longer than I expected. I bumped a scene or two up from the next chapter, since they were needed, so the next one won't be as long, I'm sure.

**4/10/07:** Yeah, editing again. I'm fixing up those stupid flashback scenes. They always bugged me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bitter Memories**

Ever since the tournament had been announced two weeks ago, knights from all corners of the Human Lands had flocked to the palace in hopes of winning and being chosen to the honor to serve Princess Kagome herself. Now the already overcrowded castle was bursting to its seams with noblemen come to watch the tournament, and dozens of tents for the knights had been set up on the castle lawn.

The activity around the palace was always in a flurry, with people from the city flocking near the palace to see the excitement. Kagome was sure the population had increased tenfold, since the noblemen brought along with them their wives, their children, their horses, their grooms, their maids, and all others they would require to keep a level of comfort.

It was nearly overwhelming for her, to see these hundreds of people coming all for her. She had been told when the knights began arriving that it was because of a tournament scheduled, in which the knight who won would be given the privilege of protecting her, until she was finally married. So soon after another betrothal fell through, she was eager to enter into another one, as she always did, and get it over with.

A young, skilled knight would probably be the one to win the grandest prize. After all, she knew a thing or two about the sports, and knew the old men that had come to give it a shot didn't stand a chance. Especially when it came to jousting, the sport of daring men, when sometimes people were carried off the field dead. She had no wish for knights to be dying in her name, but deaths were rare, and after all, these knights were hardly squires, fresh from the stable.

As the two weeks progressed towards the tournament, more and more knights came to the castle, and many, mostly the wealthy ones with the strongest armor that men could buy, were presented to her formally. And such was the case that day.

Smiling slightly down at the young man, no more than eighteen, who bowed before her, Kagome asked, "And who are you, Sir Knight?" She held her hand to him, and he took it gently.

"Sir Jonathan, Your Highness." His voice was smooth, and he kissed her fingers softly.

"I wish you luck, Sir Jonathan," Kagome told him, while the knight rose up, bowing once more.

A flirtatious look lit the knight's face, while mirth sparkled in his blue eyes. "And so would I, Your Highness. For who wouldn't want it with such a fair prize?"

Kagome laughed slightly, before allowing him to go and turning back to her ladies-in-waiting. They had been walking along the palace lawn, between the tents, watching the hundreds of men go about their duties; cleaning their weapons, practicing fencing with each other, and other such things. When she walked past, she couldn't help but feel self conscious about all the heads turning towards her, along with all the stares and murmurs.

Her lightweight gown of blue satin with long, draping sleeves blew around her in the wind, making her feel like she was plunged among the waves, unable to swim above them. Though such a sight seemed to be amusing to her, it was commonplace when woman wore the fashions of old.

Kagome's three friends gathered around her, nearly squealing when she rejoined them. "_He _was a handsome one," Lady Ayumi said, her eyes full of sparkles. "You're so lucky, Kagome, to have all these stunning men here willing to serve you! Now I wish there was some way _I _could have a few of them serve me instead…"

"You had better watch it, Ayumi," Lady Eri cut in. "After all, you already _have _a husband, you know."

"Have you seen her husband lately? Only thirty and he looks like a withered plum! No wonder Ayumi wants a young one," Yuka giggled. "Who wouldn't want one now when there are so many fine young men wandering about the palace?"

Glancing at the knights gazing at them as they spoke in private, Kagome gave a small, yet sad smile. "I guess you are the luckiest of all of us, Yuka. You married a man only two years from your age, and now, only three years from your marriage, his father died, making him a count and you a countess."

Her friend came back with a quick retort. "Well, being next to you, _Your Highness, _makes the title seem rather insignificant, don't you think?"

Yuka had meant it in good jest, but to Kagome, it seemed like a sting of insult. The barb only deepened by the presence of the hoods over her friend's hair, signaling that they were married, while her black tresses flew free in the wind. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

It was times like these when Kagome longed for her best friend Sango, who had decided not to marry, since her brother was paralyzed from a demon attack at a young age and she wanted to look after him. With her, she could have cheerful conversation, without talking or worrying about the subject of marriage. The only other woman she knew of that was her age and unmarried was her distant cousin Kikyou, but this was for reasons unknown.

Kagome looked back among the knights in the hundreds of tents, all having come here to win the chance to serve her. Her friends began talking amongst themselves, pointing to knights and commentating upon their stature and how handsome they were.

This sight, that at first seemed exciting, now felt suffocating to her. Turning back to her friends, Kagome said, "I think I'll take a walk in the gardens."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Lady Ayumi asked, but Kagome shook head.

"No, you can stay out here and view the men, if you wish…I just want to get away from the crowd." Her friends all decided to stay, while Kagome turned and left quickly, anxious not to have to hear her friends speak of the downsides of marriage.

The gardens were nearly empty, a welcome find after the crowded palace and grounds. Sighing, Kagome walked along the path, the trees branches swaying in the wind. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head against a large tree, breathing in the fresh scent of leaves. _I wonder, why is it I was born to be something that so many wish for, yet I wish I could be anything but?_

"Why do I feel so lonely?" She wondered out loud. _Why does it feel like something's missing?_

Kagome knew why; it had to be because of her marriage situation. She had no husband, no one to want her at all, despite her enormous wealth. She could never fit in with woman her age, and others looked down upon her for her unmarried state…she was lost in a world were marriage was the only thing to greatness.

"Kagome!" a small voice stopped her musings. Opening her eyes, Kagome turned to smile as she saw her younger brother, Prince Souta, coming up the path. He seemed to be struggling a little bit with the very fat royal cat Buyo in his arms.

"Souta," she replied, walking and sitting next to him as he sat on a bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Buyo needed a walk," he explained, holding up the cat in his arms. "But he seems to think that I need a walk more than he does."

Kagome laughed at that, before it subsided. Souta seemed to notice the tenseness in her voice, and he asked, "Are you all right, sister?"

"I am fine, Souta." She hoped that he would take the hint and leave well enough alone, but, like many little brothers, he didn't.

Glancing out towards the palace lawn to see the sea of tents, the prince said, "Kagome, I know how hard this is for you…don't try to deny it."

She turned away, wishing he wasn't so perceptive. "I can't imagine what you are talking about."

"I know you have to get married soon, Kagome," the boy continued. "And I know it's probably hard on you because of things like…well, Lord Houjou and all—" Hidden by the draping sleeves of her gown, Kagome clenched her fists in a moment of anger that rose up at the reminder of her lost betrothal. "But did you ever think it wouldn't be hard on me too?"

Pausing for a moment, Kagome turned back to her ten year old brother, curious as to his statement. "What do you mean?"

The prince's eyes fell, and he looked down at the cat in his arms, mewing contently as he stroked the soft fur. "You'll have to get married, Kagome…and then you won't be able to talk to me much anymore."

Kagome wanted to deny it to comfort her brother, but in the back of her mind, she knew it was true. If her husband wished, he could order her to move to the country; he could do anything he wished with her. And though she would be queen, it would be her husband, the king, who made the rules about what she did and did not do with her life.

Reaching over to pet Buyo as well, Kagome explained, "Father wanted me to become queen of this country, Souta. And I can't help it if I have to marry to do it…it's just something that has to be done."

"But Kagome, you're not even acting like yourself!" Souta snapped, glaring back at her. "Didn't you once say that you would rather be in control of your life and not marry, and now you say you must?"

She rolled her eyes at her brother. "I said that when I was young, and I was betrothed to a man nearly twenty years older."

"But now?"

Instead of lashing back, like Souta had expected, Kagome looked up at the sky and calmly explained, "I have no choice, Souta…Father thought I would be the best one to rule this country when he was gone. I have a duty to the crown, and I cannot turn over what Father wanted just because of petty moods."

"But why would Father give you this duty if he knew you would be unhappy? It's not fair!" Kagome couldn't help but smile at her brother's statement. Even though he had been denied the right to the crown as the firstborn son, he was still worried more about her than his own interests.

"I'm not unhappy Souta, I'm just…" She didn't dare say it out loud, but in her mind, Kagome finished, _I wonder what it would be like to be a simple person, and free of this duty.

* * *

_

"Keh, this is slow," Inuyasha muttered. They were on the road to the eastern castle for the tournament, but it was to take place the very next day, and they still hadn't made it there yet. The hanyou attributed it to the fact that instead of running, like they were used to as demons. But Kouga had insisted upon them riding horses. "Why are we riding these stupid things again? We could have gotten there at the most two days ago!"

"Be patient, mutt," Kouga growled back at him, pulling his stallion into a faster trot. "I'm saving my strength for that tournament. Or would you rather we both be worn out and have some human beat us?"

"_I _wouldn't be tired if we had ran," the hanyou glared, but he knew that Kouga did have a point. Even though they had more strength than humans, running that many miles without some urgency would make them tired like any other mortal.

Kouga ignored him, and turned his thoughts back to the event to take place the next day. "I wonder what it feels like, to be in service of the princess…After all, her knight would have to be with her at all times…anything could happen…"

The hanyou's face was set in a frown of annoyance. "Keh, don't tell me you're such a sap to believe that you're in love with her already—you've never even met her!"

"I did see her once at a distance, when she came to visit the castle a few months ago, when that stupid human was all over her," the wolf growled for a moment while Inuyasha continued to roll his eyes. "Princess Kagome was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…I don't think I've ever seen another that could compare to her."

"_I _didn't see her then, so how can I know you're telling the truth? She's probably just as plain as any other woman you come across. You're probably just exaggerating because you 'love' her."

Kouga huffed and turned away, "Well, you wouldn't have noticed, would you, mutt? Back then, you had your precious _Lady Kikyou_ to occupy your time."

Though Kouga had given Inuyasha the urge to growl and give him a good retort, he sucked it up for no reasons other than to keep the appearance of being indifferent. Turning away, he answered, "Listen you idiot, she's a _princess. _You're a knight, and a demon too. The only reason you're here is because you were captured, and were given a choice of loyalty or death, and were too much of a coward to pick the other." Glancing back at the wolf, Inuyasha spoke, with hard eyes, "So what makes you think this princess of yours would ever think of you in such a way?"

Inuyasha sped his horse up so he wasn't alongside Kouga anymore, leaving the poor wolf to contemplate his last words. Though it was a cruel statement, they both knew it was true, since it was how the world worked these days. But thinking of Kouga pining after Princess Kagome reminded Inuyasha so cruelly of another relationship of the same lines…of himself and Lady Kikyou.

Glancing down at the dusty road beneath them, he remembered the day he met her, crying in the gardens. Even then, he knew it wasn't to be from the start…

_Inuyasha had been walking alone, trying to vent some of his anger for something he now couldn't remember, when he saw a sight he hardly believed. There, on one of the ancient benches, lay a woman, crying. She looked terribly disheveled, her eyes red and puffy, her red and white gown wrinkled from having sat down without care, and her hair loose, the pearl strand wrapped around her forehead tangled within it. _

_Inuyasha had never before cared about human beings and their problems, but seeing this woman cry as if her heart was broken…he felt guilty, for some reason, as if he had caused it. He could not understand why, but he wanted to make everything all right._

_Carefully, slowly, he walked towards her, not wanting to frighten her. The woman didn't move; she was kneeling before the bench, resting her head in her hands as she continued to sob softly. Every so often, he would hear her murmur, "I can't do this…I can't…" making him feel even worse._

_When Inuyasha was right next to her, he took a deep breath and said, "Excuse me," The woman heard him and her head sprung around, staring at him, with wide eyes. No doubt the first thing she noticed was he was not human. When Inuyasha saw her, that guilt he didn't know he had hit him as he saw the redness under her eyes, the sadness among her features. He paused a moment, not knowing what to say, until he asked, "Are you all right?"_

_He could have kicked himself for asking such a stupid question, but the woman didn't seem to mind. She shook her head and tried to wipe her eyes, the tears stopping now that she had an audience. "No…I'm afraid I am not…"_

"_Would you like me to get you something?"_ Why _was he offering to help her?_

_Again, she shook her head. "Unless you can get me another life…" she whispered, but did not go on._

_They still weren't looking at each other, but Inuyasha replied, "I'm sorry that I can't…If I could do that, then you're not the only one who would wish to trade your life."_

"_Living in this place, with this life does not suit you either, does it?" she asked, but he didn't reply. "The world is so unfair, always giving us the perfect life that we cannot enjoy."_

_Inuyasha had never heard a woman speak this way; most woman of her station seemed to revel in the balls, the gowns, and the wealth that came along with it. Yet here was a woman who said she would wish for something else. It intrigued him like never before. "But are there some things that make this life enjoyable?"_

_She didn't reply for a moment. "I find nothing in this life that I can enjoy," her voice was harsh, but then it softened. "I suppose that I shall have to make things enjoyable instead."_

_The hanyou wanted to continue this conversation, but it was his day to be at his post, and now he was already late for his shift. Glancing back at her, he said, "Since you seem all right, I have to go." He turned to leave, but he felt a hand on his sleeve, he turned to see the woman looking back at him, all sadness gone from her eyes._

"_My name is Kikyou," she told him softly._

From the first time they spoke, he realized she was not like other woman. Though in public she wore the mask of a perfect courtier, with him, she secretly longed to be her own person, afraid to let anyone have control of her life to do what they wished.

_Inuyasha and Kikyou walked in the gardens, both talking and smiling slightly, but careful never to get too close, or smile too much. "You used to live in the Midlands?" Kikyou asked, curious._

_Inuyasha nodded, recalling memories long gone. "My mother lived there, near the border of the Demon Lands. That's how she met my father, when the Midlands was still a safe passage for all."_

"_But on the border of the Demon Lands…" Kikyou wondered, "Wasn't that dangerous?"_

"_That was when there was still a king on the throne," he pointed out. "The Midlands weren't as war torn as they are now."_

_Kikyou paused for a moment, looking away, trying to imagine what it would have been like, "It must have been a nice place."_

"_It was…" He mused for a moment on the past, before a new thought struck him. He turned back to her. "You told me once that you wished your life was different, so what is yours like?"_

_Sighing, Kikyou replied, "My father…he is a duke, and he knows in order for our family to rise, we have to form alliances…and one of the ways to form alliances is to use me as a marriage pawn."_

_Remembering, Inuyasha asked, "So, that day, when I found you…"_

"_Yes…I had just been told that I was betrothed to a man who is already over the age of forty...I was devastated when I heard the news."_

_Inuyasha saw no promise ring on her finger, but he cautiously asked, just in case, "And now…?"_

"_It fell through, as they often do." Inuyasha wondered why he felt himself sigh in relief at that. "But I do not know when my father will set up a match for me like that again."_

"_What, wealthy men to your liking?" he scoffed, but Kikyou returned him with a sharp glare, causing him to be put on his guard at the sudden change from her passive face to now anger._

"_I will hand my life over to no one, especially not a man whom I was given to secure an alliance. My life is mine, and mine alone." _

_THe hanyou could only stare at her. Her philosophy couldn't be more like his…and yet more different. She wanted to never give herself to anyone, keeping her secrets locked forevermore. Perhaps he too, was like that. On the other hand, he wanted to give his life, his trust, to someone, but only if they did the same for him as well. _

_And for some reason, the implication behind her words made him feel a slight loss. "So is it the institution of marriage that you're against, or—"_

"_It is the thoughts that breed from marriage," Kikyou told him harshly, her eyes still locked in that glare. "That women are the property of men, theirs to do whatever they wish…and that lust that men sometimes cannot keep restrained, though it would be better for all if they would." With her words, she walked off, leaving him there, completely puzzled._

They became friends, talking about things, and the more Inuyasha knew of her, the more fascinated he became, and the more he wanted to change her mind about her steadfast belief about trust and marriage. But soon, he found out why exactly she had spoken so harshly about the lust that men had…

_Inuyasha leaned against a pillar in the grand hall, almost hidden by the rough, old stone. He watched Kikyou with a smile on his face, as she spoke and laughed with her friends. The torchlight which lit the hall that night seemed to reflect off her skin and give her an ethereal glow, like an angel from the world beyond. _

_Kikyou seemed to notice he was there, turning to look at him while expression seemed to hold a longing to be closer to him. He returned her smile, and if they had not been in public, he would have granted her wish. _

_But Kikyou's eyes suddenly shifted from him to look away…and then her expression froze. Inuyasha could tell that something had made her frightened. He glanced in the direction she was looking but saw no one. When he tried to look back at her, she had already made and excuse, and was discreetly running away from whatever it was that had alarmed her. Worried, Inuyasha followed silently behind. _

_She was in the hallway, halfway to her room, just as she stopped and gasped—a figure had emerged from the shadows. She backed up against the wall, her eyes wide as the figure stepped into the torchlight. It was Lord Onigumo. "Alone, Kikyou?" he asked, with a smirk._

"_Get away from me," she ordered, but her voice faltered. How could it not? He had watched her for weeks, and he finally had her alone; there was no telling what he could do._

_Onigumo came closer, though Kikyou backed away. "Why are you so afraid, Kikyou? You know it is not my wish to hurt you—"_

"_You will leave me alone!" she yelled, turning and bolting, but Onigumo caught her by the arm, and pulled her sharply that she collapsed into his arms. _

_His hands instantly clenched her to him, so close that he could feel her tremble in fear. "Come now, Kikyou, you didn't say please…" Lord Onigumo smirked, holding her face to his, her breaths short and afraid of what was to come—_

_But it never did. In an instant, she heard a voice shout, "Kikyou!" and suddenly found herself thrown to the ground. Inuyasha's fist had come out of nowhere and hit Onigumo on the side of the head, making him crumple to the floor._

"_Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered, as Inuyasha, completely enraged, held Lord Onigumo high in the air, his fist around Onigumo's throat. _

"_You will not come near Kikyou again, you hear me!" he roared, his fist tightening around the insignificant man's neck._

_Instead of struggling, Onigumo only smirked. "I heard that some puppy was sniffing around Kikyou, but I can't believe the prideful, great Kikyou would ever allow someone like _you _near her…it makes me wonder if she's really worth it, if you've already had her—" _

_The hanyou lost his temper once more and hit the lord once more, making the man stumble back into the stone wall. Inuyasha loomed over him, grabbing him by his collar and giving a growling warning, "If you ever touch Kikyou again, I _will_ kill you." Inuyasha threw him back into the hallway, Onigumo stumbling away, but not before giving one last smirk at the both of them._

_With the threat gone, Inuyasha turned to Kikyou, who had watched the whole thing. "Are you all right?" he asked, coming closer to her, wanting to comfort her. _

_Instead of falling into his arms, like he expected, Kikyou just rose to her feet. "I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" He couldn't say he didn't wish at that moment to comfort her, but Kikyou was always afraid of too much intimacy between them...it would be scandalous if anyone found out._

_Kikyou nodded, "Yes…but," There was a genuine thankfulness and relief in her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha…"_

With the threat of Onigumo gone, for the most part, it allowed Kikyou's true personality to really show. Though she was always careful not to get too far down a path they were always treading close to, Inuyasha began to see that she was freer with him than ever before. Kikyou now smiled, and laughed. At the small banquets, they would sometimes dance, and she would lean closer to him than any other she was partner with.

He soon knew he had to be in love with her.

And, those months they were together were the brightest he had ever known in his life, knowing the joy of being in love with a woman willingly at his side…but always there was a point where it would stop, for the sake of propriety. That didn't matter…as long as he had Kikyou, it didn't matter to him at all.

But it appeared to matter to her. And before long, he would know how much.

_Inuyasha had noticed that Kikyou had been speaking to Lady Tsubaki and awful lot lately, and whenever she did, she wouldn't laugh like she used to. She seemed to be more distant, and kept her emotions closely masked from him, as if they were in public. He wondered if he had done something wrong, and hoped she would soon tell him what had changed so they could fix it, and continue being the way they were._

_But she had other plans. "Inuyasha…you know this cannot be," Kikyou told him, as they spoke in a secluded corner of the castle one day._

_His heart clenched; he had been afraid of this. "Kikyou…what do you mean?"_

"_You know, Inuyasha…You know that we both…this will never work out," Kikyou couldn't look back at him, but he could tell that even breaking his heart, she was having second thoughts. _

_He begged, "Kikyou, if I did anything to offend you, then please tell me—"_

"_It's not you, Inuyasha," Kikyou cut in, this time looking him directly in his amber eyes. "It's us. Look at us! I'm the daughter of a duke…you're just a knight. I'm human, you're a hanyou…and a bastard at that. Inuyasha…this can never—"_

"_No, no Kikyou, this doesn't mean anything!" He yelled, his voice cracking as he felt rejection in his heart. "Kikyou, are you telling me that I just have to forget everything? Forget about what we talked about? Forget about the feelings I have for you?"_

_That only seemed to make it all worse as Kikyou turned away. "Yes, Inuyasha…both of us, it will never work, don't you see? What would I be if I stayed with you? I would be a nobody, and I was born to high for that. I told you before, I will give my life to no man, not even you. And if I stayed alone, I would at least be Lady Kikyou, the daughter of a duke forevermore." _

_Inuyasha shook his head, suddenly feeling all the loneliness he had known thought his life hit him at once, and it all felt insignificant to what he was feeling now. "Don't do this Kikyou…You know you don't want to—"_

"_It doesn't matter what I want, Inuyasha, can't you see that?" She snapped, a fiery intensity in her eyes. "We live in this world, where we don't have a choice about these things! I cannot be with you any longer because of our differences, and so it must end, now."_

_He couldn't help but ask, "And if you did have a choice?"_

_Kikyou didn't reply, but only turned away and spoke, "Forget about your feelings Inuyasha…they are nothing to me now. Forget all about us, and me." She began walking away, leaving him behind, back in his lonely life._

_Clenching his fists, Inuyasha couldn't help but yell after her as she left him forever. "Kikyou!"_

Inuyasha was awoken from his melancholy thoughts as Kouga asked, "Hey, muttface, you alright?"

Glaring back at him, Inuyasha muttered, "Yeah," while gripping the reins so tight that his fingers turned white. Being reminded of how Kikyou had left him not that long ago, he was only reminded of his goal to win the tournament. _When I have the Shikon no Tama, then I won't think of this anymore…I can let these foolish feelings go, for good..

* * *

_

"You really are lucky, Kagome," Eri said, after Kagome had been bestowed many blessings from the different knights as they walked late in the afternoon. "So many of them are very handsome!"

Kagome and her other ladies in waiting laughed. "I promise you can have any that you wish, so long as your husbands don't find out," there was another chorus of laughter, so loud that they didn't hear her next statement, "Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of drooling over knights."

While her ladies began swapping stories of different knights they had met during the week, one of the younger ladies-in-waiting asked, "What is that?" pointing to the spot of red amongst the green grass.

"It looks to be a fox," another said, glancing at the bit of red fur in the distance. "Was it killed by some animal?"

"I don't think so," Kagome said, running up to it. When she knelt on the ground, her long dress pooling around her, she could see for herself that it was no fox. "It's a boy!" she shouted, gathering up the small body in her arms. The boy seemed to have a red tail and hair, but was dressed in the clothes on humans, and looked to be sound asleep. On its head were pointed ears, the trademark of a demon.

"It's a demon…" "But how did it get all the way here?" "Is it another attack?" her ladies asked all at once, like birds sqabbling over a bit of food.

"Oh please," Kagome snapped, holding the young demon in her arms as if it was a baby. "It's just a young boy." Smoothing the hair on its forehead like she would with a child, she noticed the sweat and the heavy breathing the boy had. "He's exhausted…" she whispered, before standing up. "I'm going to take care of him."

Her ladies stared at her. "Are you sure, My Lady?" a blond woman asked. "After all, be a young boy or not, it _is _a demon."

"That doesn't matter, he needs help!" Kagome asserted, marching back to the castle with the demon boy in her arms.

* * *

It was hours later, near sunset, when the small boy woke up to find itself in a large, extravagant bed. At first, the boy had been frightened, but Kagome smiled and told him he was safe, and had asked him his name. He told her he was a fox demon from the Demon Lands, and his name was Shippou. 

"I wandered into a bigger demon's territory without realizing it," he explained. "He started chasing me, and I think he chased me all the way into the Midlands before I got tired. He was going to eat me…" the fox demon trembled before continuing, "So I transformed so I could fly away, but the demon kept following me on the ground, waiting for me to stop. I flew as far as I could before I could go no further, and then I don't remember anything else."

"You must be strong, to fly all this way on your own," she smiled, but Shippou shook his head.

"I'm not strong; I'm not even full grown yet."

"I'm sure you'll be the strongest of all demons one day," she replied, smiling, before turning away to let the young demon sleep some more. Leaving him to meet with Hannah, along with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi in the corner of the room, they began chastising her at once.

"Kagome, you shouldn't keep him, it's dangerous," Eri told her sharply.

"He's just a boy!" she explained, but they would have none of it.

"What if his parents come looking for him?" Yuka demanded.

Kagome explained, "He said he had no parents. He's all alone in the world, which is why I have to keep watch over him now."

Ayumi looked uncertain of standing up to her, but she did put in, "Kagome, what of his tribe? This could be seen as kidnapping, and they could come and attack the palace."

"This is ridiculous—"

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but they are right," Hannah told her firmly. "Any way you look at it; this is a dangerous situation, harboring a demon, albeit a young one, in the Human Lands. Especially at a time when peace is so fragile."

Glaring at them, Kagome spoke, "Then perhaps I am too soft, and it will kill me in my sleep one day. And then you may laugh and tell me how dangerous it is. But for now, I will care for him, and make sure that no one who would rather kill him will have that opportunity."

She stormed away from her friends, throwing open the doors to her balcony and standing out in the open air, her long sleeves of the deep blue dress flying in the wind. Kagome sighed, resting her arms upon the stone railing and looking out towards the palace gate far below.

Though she knew living in the Human Lands meant scorning the demons, she had met some demons before; demon ambassadors when her father was alive, and knew demons could not be all bad. Yet no one was willing to believe her if she told them otherwise. To humans, demons seemed to be uncivilized, terrible monsters that fed off human blood any chance they got. The irony was, that was exactly how most demons viewed humans as well.

The Demon Lands and Human Lands weren't officially at war; her mother and King Sesshoumaru doing plenty to avoid it, but there was always an unspoken war, always attacks against one another whenever an excuse could be found.

_Is there no way that the two countries could ever have peace? _Kagome wondered, staring out at the city.

* * *

It was late, and finally, Inuyasha and Kouga had made it to the city. But the minute they had walked through the streets, Inuyasha's hair and ears were an instant giveaway that they were both demons. People would stare, or hurry out of there way, muttering about them being dangerous demons that would sooner kill them than look at them. 

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Every village we go through," he muttered. "What do they think, that we'd waste time killing them now?"

"Keh, yeah, despite that we're wearing royal colors most of the time." He glanced at the royal symbol upon his chest, ignored by any human looking at them.

The city was the biggest in the country, so it took much longer than expected for them to finally reach the large palace gate. Guards with spears lined the palace wall, and glanced at them suspiciously, before Inuyasha and Kouga both rolled their eyes. "We're in service of the crown, you morons," Kouga snapped, before the gate was finally opened.

Kouga continued muttering about humans and their aversion of demons, but Inuyasha wasn't listening. He couldn't, because his eyes had just been drawn to a woman who looked a lot like Kikyou standing on a balcony, high overhead.

Not knowing what he was doing, Inuyasha kept his eyes on her, wondering why she looked so sad. The dress she wore was so different from the fancy, expensive ones he was used to Kikyou wearing; she wore a gown in the old style, with the long, draping sleeves, all made of lightweight material, without the sweeping skirt and several layers of petticoats. It seemed odd that thought he fashions of the country had moved on, she chose to wear attire that had gone out of fashion several hundred years ago.

While he watched her, her long hair, left down to indicate she was unmarried began swaying in the wind, partially hiding her face from him, veiling her in mystery. Inuyasha couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty, wishing there was something he could do so she wouldn't be so sad.

Suddenly, the mystery woman noticed his stare. She turned first and glanced at him, probably only intrigued because of his unusual hair, and she turned back towards the orange horizon. Only a moment later, when she realized he was still looking at her, she looked again, this time holding his gaze.

Though he had wanted nothing to do with women ever since what had happened with him and Kikyou, he couldn't help but think, _She's beautiful…_

The moment was interrupted when he felt Kouga punch his shoulder. Turning away from the woman, Inuyasha growled, "Hey!"

"Come on mutt, we've got to put these horses away in the stables," the wolf replied, dismounting his horse and leading it on.

Before following him, Inuyasha glanced back up at the balcony. The woman was gone, and he would probably never see her again. Sighing, he followed Kouga's example and walked away.

* * *

Kagome had retreated back behind the door to her room, her heart racing. Thankfully, her friends were gone and Shippou was asleep as she put a hand to her racing heart and wondered, _Who was that man? _It had been obvious he was a demon because of his silver hair and ears, but for some reason, he seemed more handsome than any other human she knew of. 

She glanced back outside, and saw he was no longer there, feeling her heartbeat return to normal. _I wonder who he was…or if I shall ever see him again…_


	4. The Tournament

A/N: Forgive me if this chapter is...weird. I was still on a sugar high from waayy too many Butterfingers (my favorite candy bar) left over from Halloween. I hope I got all the misspellings out...

Anyway, I am proud to say that **Four Seasons With Your Love** was thirded and made it to the final round of the 3rd Quarter! It is now in the voting in the Best Romance: Inuyasha/Kagome category! Thank you all for the support and love you gave this story and for Four Seasons fans...I might give you something to thank you for all this! (And don't forget to vote!)

I did put in one term that you might not know, if you do, then ignore this, but I love this word and couldn't help but use it:

**Cuckold**: A man whose wife cheats on him. A cuckold was said to grow horns to indicate that his wife had cheated on him.

I really couldn't help it because ever since I learned it, I found it hilarious that this is where we get our modern term 'horny' from.

**6/13/07: **I always wanted to go back and clean up this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Tournament**

Finally, after two weeks of rigorous preparations and planning, the day dawned when the tournament of knights was to be held. Hundreds of knights all over the kingdom arrived, and every lord that could spare the time had come to watch the greatest tournament ever held in the history of the Human Lands.

The tournament was to take place on the massive jousting field, since it had seats enough to hold most of the court. Even early in the morning, it was already a madhouse, with knights young and old alike gathering to find to which division they were assigned. There were to be three events in the tournament—sword fighting, archery, and jousting. Each event would eliminate knights until the last, and most dangerous round.

While all the knights crowded around the bulletin erected, assigning them into separate divisions, Inuyasha and Kouga hung in the back of the mob. The noise was already too loud for Inuyasha's sensitive ears, with men calling out names and insults while the few who could read assisted the ones who couldn't. Though they were curious to what division they found themselves in, both hanyou and demon knew that they couldn't approach any further out of the shadows without risking being seen and found out for what they were.

"So, how's this going to work, mutt?" Kouga asked. "I signed us both up, but we can't pull that trick with my hair again. I can't keep it down like that during the fighting."

"Keh, right. Wouldn't want you impeding _your _fighting today, would you?" Inuyasha glared, his dog ears twitching as if they were drawing attention to them.

The wolf rolled his eyes. "For someone that didn't want to come, you're surely doing a lot to make sure you don't get thrown out."

Inuyasha growled back at him, "Mind your own business, wolf," and went back to thinking hard and long about how he could pull this off without being noticed for what he really was—at least, until he had won the tournament. His ears and hair were the main problem, he could probably hide his other demonic characteristics if he was careful.

He glanced across the small room that led out to the large open arena, looking for anything that could cover his obnoxious fuzzy ears…when his eyes came across a haphazard pile of armor and weapons lying innocently in the back of the room.

Grinning, he nudged Kouga, "He wolf, go get that helmet for me, will you?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Cuz you look more human from a distance than I do, idiot!"

After a small growl, Kouga emerged from their hiding place in the shadows and walked quickly across the room to the pile of armor. No one noticed. Scanning the blunt pieces of iron, the wolf grabbed two helms, each simplistic in its design. He shoved the one that covered his ears on his head, while walking back and giving the full helm to Inuyasha.

He stared at what would be his disguise. Unlike Kouga, who only needed one that covered his ears, he would have to have one that would cover his entire face, so not a hint of his unusual hair would get out. It did cover the face, with only a slit for the eyes. Though it seemed restricting, it would have to do.

Tucking the helmet under his arm, Inuyasha swept his long silver hair up, and flattened his ears on his head. Then the helm came on, covering everything, save his eyes, from the neck up. Without his ears and hair as a beacon, he looked as human as the rest of them.

"So, how you doing, mutt?" Kouga asked, the helmet he wore was at least exposing his face.

"Keh, I can't see that well, and my ears are never gonna stand up straight after this. How do you _think _I feel?"

The wolf prince rolled his eyes. "Just don't get knocked out too early, dog crap. After all, I didn't come here just to fight humans, you know."

"Same to you," Inuyasha muttered, before they walked out into the open, to check their divisions. But before he went to the board, Inuyasha glanced back at the pile of armor in the corner, which still remained untouched, and he supposed would remain so until the tournament began. He glanced down at the sword still strapped to his hip; the blunt, rusty edged sword he only carried with him because it had been his father's. It would be no use in a battle such as this. Checking that no one was looking, Inuyasha picked up the first sword he saw, and strapped it to his waist, before continuing on.

* * *

Kagome glanced out of the small window in her room, to see the large jousting arena in the distance, with a flurry of activity all around it. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, as Hannah continued to brush out her hair. 

"And so today is the day," her maid said, while Kagome continued to glance out of the window. "It seems like it has been planned for years, not weeks."

Kagome nodded, but did not respond. Today was the day that some knight—preferably a handsome one—would win the right to protect her as a prize. Men would fight, and possibly die just for her as the tradeoff. It didn't seem right, like she was chattel to be traded to the bravest fighter. Would be how her marriage would be as well? Trading her off to the man who offered the largest sum?

Hannah, like she always could, knew something was afoot. "Are you all right, My Lady?"

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "It seems there's all this fuss about me, just because they fear for my life."

"Well, My Lady…you are the princess," her maid reminded her. "You should expect that there should be some fuss over you, or that you are used to it already."

"I am used to it, to some degree," the princess replied. "But I'm not used to…this _much_ fuss being made. Usually whenever a betrothal is made, there will be a little banquet, but never a full tournament in my name with knights from all over the kingdom! Lords and ladies, some from even the Demon Lands might show up, just because my father's council is worried that some renegade demons may come and attack me. Why not just assign any old guard to me and be done with it?"

Hannah stared at her outburst. "My Lady, what has gotten in to you? Are you still upset over Lord Houjou—" By the look Kagome gave her, Hannah knew well enough not to finish that sentence. Sighing, she replied, "A marriage cannot be made in a day, My Lady, give them time and a match shall be found."

"I don't have the time!" Kagome yelled, whipping her head around to look her maid in the eye. "Hannah, every day I grow older, closer to the age when I should be well married, and yet I'm still a single woman! It didn't used to bother me so much, but I know what they call me in the shadows! Every day I hear someone call me the 'Spinster Princess' and wonder if I'll end up a dried up old maid with no man at my side because no one would have me!" She shrank back a little, calming her temper while speaking, "I don't want to be bothered by this…I didn't used to be, but hearing my name laughed at each day because I cannot find a husband when other woman have so easily is not something I can just live with, Hannah…I'm beginning to wonder if there's something wrong with me because no man, ever since I was young, has ever truly stayed by my side until the day of a wedding."

Hannah could only stare at her mistress with pity. She had always seen Kagome as a strong woman, not to be intimidated by the words of the court. But as time went on and people began to wonder if she would ever gain a husband, she had heard the rumors as well. Words were sharper than knives in this life, and if lesser women could run home in shame over a few rumors, it was amazing that the princess—who was spoken of most often in the gossips of maids—would only have a few tears in private.

"My Lady," her maid began, "your marriage must be one of great care and careful planning. I know it is taking longer than most could imagine, but I am sure it will happen soon. After all, your mother did say yesterday that Lord Bankotsu was already working on an arrangement with a lord from up north."

Kagome shook her head as she sat down in the chair again, now calm. "It will never work out; he's barely more than a commoner, and Lord Bankotsu would rather have no betrothal at all than marry me to someone where there are greater catches to be found."

"For someone who wants a marriage to be found as soon as possible, you seem rather passive about dismissing the candidates. What happened to the girl I knew years ago, when you professed that you would rather marry for love than for duty?"

Sighing, Kagome replied, "That girl is gone, Hannah. Now I know that it was nothing more than foolishness. I have to be married as soon as possible, that leaves no room for love. Love only exists between people who cannot possibly be together, I suppose…which explains why there's so many cuckolds and adulterers in this land."

Hannah laughed out loud at that one, before returning to brushing her mistress's hair.

* * *

The time had come for the tournament at last. The stands were being filled by finely dressed lords and ladies of the court, while vendors selling refreshments called out through the stands. The noise of the crowd was almost too much for Inuyasha, who stared out of the small room dozens of knights were packed in until they were allowed to take the field. Even with his ears folded on themselves to keep his helmet on, he could still cringe at all the noise.

And the smells! He nearly wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of ale, vomit, human and horse waste, sweat, and other such offensive odors assaulting him. How could people live in a stinking pit like this! He was glad he grew up in the Midlands where if there was a stream, people would take a dip in it instead of professing that baths would let infection in.

Humans claimed that they were the more intelligent of their two species, yet of how he had seen them, Inuyasha was willing to bet the demons were much, much smarter. He glanced back at the humans who would be his opponents. Most of them were lounging away, drinking ale and acting they were at a local tavern instead of preparing for a tournament where they would win the right to protect, and associate with, Princess Kagome. Didn't they realize that all that ale would make them tipsy?

One man keeled over from a night of drinking right before his eyes. Yep, he doubted it now. He was glad, at least, that Kouga was in another division than him, so later on in this tournament, he would get some real competition.

At last, he heard the trumpets sound as the princess was led into the top seats in the arena, reserved for royalty. The largest chair was left empty—the throne reserved for the king of the country. The smaller throne next to it was filled by the dowager queen, while two smaller, and lesser ornate chairs were situated next to them. The one on the empty throne's right was filled by the younger prince, which Inuyasha remembered was called Souta. And as a young woman dressed in perhaps the most fashionable gown of the day was led in with a trumpet fanfare, and took her seat next to her mother.

Watching her, Inuyasha was hit with a small shock. It was the very same woman he had seen yesterday, on her balcony, looking melancholy about something. Remembering his earlier thoughts about her the day before, now he couldn't deny that Kouga was right (for the first and last time in his life), the princess was beautiful. She did look a bit like Kikyou, but he concluded she was nothing to Kikyou at all—the princess, while regal, didn't seem to have the full demanding atmosphere that Kikyou did. Her posture was perfect, but it did not demand respect.

Pearls and diamonds were in her hair today, and her gown—so different than the one she wore the day before—had more jewels in it that he had ever seen. It was a deep green, with white trim, seed pearls and diamonds sewn into the design. Her sleeves were not long and draping, but tight around her arms and puffed at the shoulders. Even some of her ladies looked out of date compared to her, dressed in the latest fashions brought in from the coast.

It seemed some of the other knights had heard the trumpet fanfare and saw the princess as well. "Wow…that's her?" one with a dirty face and a thick accent asked.

"She looks like one of those _real _ladies, don't she?"

"Real lady, huh? Guess that means all my plans of what I wanted to do with her are ruined!"

Inuyasha gave a silent groan. He had forgotten how crude humans could be, too. Even the "sophisticated" ones, it seemed. At least well bred demons kept their tongue when such a comment came to mind.

At last, the princess stood up and came to the front of the top box, and all became quiet. That was their signal to prepare to proceed into the arena. But instead of Kagome herself speaking, another man, with a long braid of hair behind him, stood up and spoke instead. "Friends," the man said, "I welcome you to what shall be the greatest event that our land as ever known! Today, we present our Tournament of Knights, to watch the Human Lands' bravest knights battle for the ultimate prize—a chance to be the knight protector of the Princess Kagome!"

Kagome gave a small smile as the crowd cheered, but other than that did not respond. The man stepped back, and she smiled wider and spoke in a strong, sure voice, "Let the tournament begin!"

There was another blast of the trumpet, and Inuyasha, along with many other knights, strode on to the field.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she took her seat once more, watching the hundred or so knights walk into the arena, sword in hand. She wished she could have brought Shippou, but it had been understood that bringing a demon to an event like this, out in the open could have caused an uproar. She knew he would have been excited, and would have been glad to talk to him like a child, instead of having to watch this throughout the hours, seemingly alone, in a heavy, hot dress that Hannah insisted she wear. 

Only a small portion of the total number of knights that had come were in this first round—there would be several others until many were defeated and they would proceed to the second part of the tournament. The first round was sword fighting, something they knew every country bumpkin who called himself a knight had basic knowledge of.

There was the blast of a horn, and each knight who was pared with another began to fight, with the sounds of swords clashing filling the arena amid gasps and claps. At first, Kagome allowed her mind to lazily wander, until she caught sight of a knight who looked a lot different than the rest. Most knights could not afford full plate armor, and so they wore leather in this round. It was also a lot easier to fence without all that weight. Yet here was one who wore a full helm, and nothing more.

Focusing on him, Kagome noticed he fought with relative ease, dodging his opponent's blows and parrying as if he was bored already. His face was hidden from her, but she guessed that if she could see it, it would be set in a smirk. While watching him, she noticed something else odd. The knight fought with a broadsword, as others did as well, yet he seemed to have another sword strapped at his waist.

_I wonder why he has that, _she thought, continuing to watch him. After a few minutes of lazy fighting, perhaps to get his opponent in a false sense of security, the helm-clad knight struck out and sliced the man across the back of the knee, getting him to fall on the ground in pain. A second later his hand shot up, in a signal of surrender. _So he _was _only toying with him, _Kagome couldn't help but smile.

One by one, other knights went down and yielded, until one half the contestants remained. They were led off the field, while many more came on for the next stage of the first round. This time, Kagome saw another knight wearing an iron helm on his head, yet this one allowed her to see his face. He had clear blue eyes, and as far as she could see, long black hair peeking falling from the helmet down his back. That knight finished his opponent in less than a minute, striking hard and fast until the first blood was drawn.

"And so go all those unfit to call themselves knights," Lord Bankotsu said, watching as the defeated surrendered in shame as the crown roared for the victor.

"Perhaps that is not true, Lord Bankotsu," Kagome replied, making the lord glance at her. "After all, it is not easy to gain the title of knight, so perhaps they were unevenly matched."

"Oh, there goes Sir Jonathan, Kagome," Yuka, who sat in the box with her said as the knight surrendered after a violent cut to his ribs. "At least he didn't yield after that nasty slice to his wrist."

"I suppose he wanted to protect his pride rather than his body," she answered, rolling her eyes.

As the men being carried off to see the physician grew longer, the clang of metal dimmed until at last, the first round was over, and only half of the men remained.

That led the field to being cleared of all blood and into the next, and more challenging event—archery.

* * *

"You survived mutt?" Kouga asked after the first round, wiping off his bloody sword and sheathing it at his waist. 

"Keh, you think some measly human could take me?" Inuyasha growled, tossing his sword back in the pile where he found it. He knew without a doubt there was no way he could have lost the round before, he had been trained by demons in sword fighting…long ago. Demons prided themselves on quick and sure movements, having been built for speed, while humans concentrated on distinct parries and forms. Though Inuyasha had never really followed the rules of the strict training, his unorthodox method gave him an element of surprise.

"So, archery's next, huh?" the wolf asked, glancing at the targets being set up on the field. "Do you even know how to use a bow, mutt?"

"Keh, course I do." That was only half true. He had learned, but he had never quite mastered the feel, or had any idea on how to hit the target exactly dead-on. Any bullseyes he got were based upon luck. Out of the two of them, he knew Kouga was the better archer.

Which meant that if he didn't watch it, he might be thrown out even before he got the final round.

Picking up the bows and arrows that the tournament provided, Inuyasha was led on to the field, while the man, whom he learned was Lord Bankotsu, the chief advisor of the dead king's privy council stood up once more. "Welcome to the second round of today's tournament, which will be in the sport of archery." His announcement didn't get as many claps as the first—many didn't think that archery was as exciting as sword fighting. "The only rules are these—a man is given three tries to hit the target. If he should fail, then he will proceed no further."

Gripping the rough, wooden bow in his hands tightly, Inuyasha couldn't help but think,

* * *

Lord Bankotsu sat down after his speech, Kagome turning to him and asking, "Each man gets three tries to hit the target, and only one bullseye counts? Doesn't that seem a bit easy?"

"Not every man has a natural talent like you do for archery, Your Highness," Banktosu explained, as the wind picked up. "It'll be tough enough…men who do well enough with swords usually think they don't need to learn such skills. I think you'll see at least more than half eliminated here."

Kagome turned back to see the line of men, instantly pinpointing the knight under the helmet once more, looking very out of place with the bow in his hands, and secretly hoped that he would be one of those that would not leave the tournament after this round.

One by one, they watched as men came up to the targets and drew the bow. Some held it in a confident grip, others looked like they had never held such at thing in their lives. Arrows were fired, and more than one missed again and again. Many men whom could not hit the red dot at the center of the target were led off the field in shame, while others who won by a hair were led back to the waiting area in victory.

The knight with the blue eyes missed his first shot, but on his second, seemed a bit more confident and hit the target accurately. Kagome saw him grin back at the other man in the helmet as he was led back to the area with all the other victorious knights, leaving the helmed man behind.

Finally, after many lost and won, it was time for the mysterious knight to try his hand.

* * *

Inuyasha could just imagine the nobles laughing at him in the stands as he walked up to the line drawn in the dirt, taking an arrow from one of the squires. He really had forgotten most of what he knew of this weapon, only the very basics. He checked his grip once, twice, and yet it still didn't feel right in his hands. 

_I should have known they would pick archery as one of their events_, he internally growled, drawing the bowstring and glancing carefully at the target. Remembering from years ago, he aimed a little higher than the red painted circle, to hopefully help it hit dead center.

He released; the arrow flew in the air…to land feet away from the target.

Inuyasha could hear the scoffs from behind as he was given another arrow, the breeze causing ripples in the fabric stretched across the hay, the red circle momentarily changing into an oval and back again. He raised the bow once more, triple checking everything he could think of, and aiming a bit higher once more before firing. The arrow seemed to streak towards the red dot, but landed, once more three feet to the left again.

The laughing behind him got louder, causing Inuyasha to growl. He wasn't an archer, damnit! How the Hell was he supposed to know how to wield these stupid things? He had one more shot to go, and if he missed again he would be disqualified. But he had checked everything, and was pretty sure his form was right, so why was he missing the target?

But as he felt the breeze ripple his shirt again, he could have slapped himself. The wind! How could he have forgotten the wind? This land was a lot windier than he was used to, and he should have known to check the wind _before _he fired.

He aimed again, not even bothering to check his grip as he felt the wind blow the bow slightly to the left. He aimed far right, pulled the string back, and with only a moment's hesitation, let go.

The bowstring snapped back as the arrow flew being blown by the wind on its journey towards the target, and Inuyasha hoped it wasn't blown too far—

With a shriek through the arrow, the arrow impaled itself on the very edge of the red circle, but it was still legit.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome let out a sigh of relief as the next man was brought up and he sauntered off back to the waiting room with the other knights, safe, for now.

* * *

At last, after many men had lost in the last round, the time came for the final, determining event—the joust. Every one of the last knights, which was now a number under fifty, were given a horse, a lance, and plate armor, since it was a death wish to try to joust without it. 

Now Inuyasha would get no more strange looks since all knights wore the same as him. Each knight was parried off with another for their first jousts, and looking at the charts, it seemed that Inuyasha and Kouga weren't fighting each other again. "Looks like I won't be fighting you, huh, mutt?"

"Keh, just wait," he assured him. "I'll see you soon enough."

Now instead of the chatter among the spectators that had occurred during the archery, there was no more speaking for the final event. Everyone knew that jousting was the most exciting, and the most dangerous of all sports. One wrong move, and a man could break his neck, or be impaled on a lance.

Even Bankotsu made a wild announcement when it came time for the event, getting a cheer of applause as the first knights mounted their horses and took up their lances, preparing to charge.

With all the men wearing full suits of armor, it took Kagome a minute to see where the knight who had worn the helmet the entire tournament was. But she knew who was him by noticing after all the crashing and men flying out of saddles, one who had a sword still strapped to his waist saddled up. Most men took off their swords for this, as they would only get in the way, but it seemed this knight wanted to keep his on.

Kagome held her breath as she watched him charge against another opponent, holding his lance firm and steady. The knight he rode against was inexperienced—his lance bobbed up and down, no where near him while the other popped him out of the saddle quickly. This knight she had watched early on was no ordinary knight—he seemed to be an expertise at all this, having the strength of a dozen men.

If only she knew them how close to the truth she was.

After the first joust, Inuyasha watched as others charged, and some fell, glad that he had made it through his first round all right. He was no natural with jousting, as he was with sword fighting, but being half demon, he had the strength to hold the heavy lance steady and to stay in the saddle. Against full demons he might have some trouble, but against humans, he was easily the victor.

Charge after charge went by, Kouga and Inuyasha winning throughout every round they went in, until at last, the two knights who would compete in the final joust would announce.

And it seemed that Inuyasha and his rival would get their chance to fight against each other after all.

"You got this far, mutt, but you're no match for me," Kouga scoffed, as they donned their armor again, ready to head out to the cheering crowd.

"Keh, just wait. You'll be flying soon enough," Inuyasha muttered back, and they stepped out into the arena, parting and heading in opposite directions to mount their horses. As Inuyasha saddled up, making sure to check the straps of his saddle (one man he had gone against fell out because he had forgotten to tighten the straps and the saddle simply slipped off) before mounting. As he took the lance from the squire he could see the princess better from this angle. And when he saw her, he could tell her eyes were on him as well.

He turned back, and their gaze held for a moment, before Lord Bankotsu announced the start of the final round. "We come at last to the final round, where one shall be the victor, and given eternal honor and glory, while the other shall only be remembered as the one that lost on this great day." There was a roar of excitement from the spectators, until a trumpet was sounded. Their stand-off had begun.

Inuyasha could just see Kouga at the other end of the field, knowing that his mouth would be set in a smirk, while the hanyou growled at the very thought. He lowered his lance, giving Kouga no polite salute. The wolf seemed more interested in making a grand show of saluting the princess instead. But she wasn't watching, her eyes were still on Inuyasha.

Even if Inuyasha didn't care about the girl and only wanted to be her knight so he could steal the Shikon no Tama from her…for some reason, it warmed his heart a bit—just a bit—knowing that the princess was cheering for him.

Kouga faced him again, lowering his lance slowly, intimidatingly, and finally, there was a trumpet blast and they both kicked their horses into a run, charging faster and faster, the lance pointed straight at each other's shield.

But the first charge was successful for neither. Inuyasha's lance hit the shield, but shattered into tiny fragments when he caught it on the edge. There was a great sigh of disappointment as both riders rode back to their starting point, and Inuyasha was given a new lance.

He lowered the lance once more, making a mental note to hit dead center, and once again the horn was sounded and they charged. The horses hooves echoed in Inuyasha's flattened ears, all he heard beside his panting breaths, all he could see was Kouga's shield in front of him, eager to send his sometime friend and longtime rival out of the saddle.

But instead, he felt a great jerk as he was thrown back. Kouga's lance had been a second ahead of his and he had been hit. With the jerk, he felt himself nearly fly off, and all his weight shifted to the side. Off balance, he was seconds away from falling off, and the first one to hit the ground lost.

Inuyasha gripped the reigns, straining himself not to fall over the side, but with one arm holding him against nearly eighty pounds of armor plus his body weight, he was fighting a loosing battle. _I can't lose now…I can't lose now…I have to win! For that stupid jewel, damnit!_

Thinking about the jewel and what he would gain if he won, he found the strength, somehow, to pull himself back securely in the saddle, and back into the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the princess sigh in relief as well, seeing that he also was in danger of falling that moment ago.

Inuyasha was now panting in exhaustion as he took up his lance once more, and knew that if he didn't end it quickly, he'd lose by passing out. Before the next pass, he lowered his lance, and focused only on the center of the shield, a trick he had learned long ago. He hardly heard the trumpets sound for their charge, having kicked his horse the second it sounded. He and Kouga charged, but Inuyasha kept pushing his steed, going faster and faster. If he couldn't win by form, as Kouga had used, then he could go for sheer strength.

All sound left as he made impact, his lance hitting dead center of Kouga's shield. The wolf seemed surprised for a moment, his blue eyes opening wide as Inuyasha passed him, and with one thrust with the lance, Kouga was pushed back on the saddle, lost his balance and fell, landing hard on the ground.

With the roar of the crowd sound returned to him, Inuyasha barely realized what had happened after it did. He had done it. He had defeated Kouga. He had won.

Still covered in that infuriating heavy armor, he nearly stumbled out of the saddle while the crowd cheered, not caring right now much about anything but a nap soon afterwards. But only after he saw the princess standing up and applauding and smiling, did he allow an arrogant smirk on his face. Glancing back at Kouga, scowling as he stood up and removed his helmet, Inuyasha knew he was _never _going to let him live this one down.

But it was only Inuyasha had turned away that someone noticed Kouga's ears and began telling others.

The crowd still clapped for him as he was led up to the top box, where the princess smiled at him with a warm grin that sent Inuyasha's stomach into an uncomfortable jolt. "We have our victor!" Lord Bankotsu spoke to the crowd.

"What is your name, you?" Banktosu quickly asked, with Inuyasha muttering his name back. "I give you Sir Inuyasha!" he announced, the crowd cheering louder and some calling his name.

Some men lived for this, the final victory in a tournament, and Inuyasha couldn't be more uncomfortable. As was expected, he knelt before the princess, catching a whiff of a gentle scent coming from her that made that uncomfortable jolt only intensify. There was something odd about her, and he couldn't quite place what. "Sir Inuyasha," Princess Kagome smiled softly, reaching her hand out while Inuyasha took it in his gloved hand. "Do you swear fealty?"

Sighing, he spoke as he knew he had to, "I swear that I shall promise to protect—" he began but stopped suddenly as he felt something odd happen. Tessaiga, the sword at his waist, suddenly pulsed. It had never done that before. _Huh? What the…?_

"Hey, take off your helmet before you address the princess!" A bald man next to Lord Bankotsu requested. "Have some respect for royalty!" More followed in his protests, and sighing, Inuyasha knew he had no choice.

_Here it comes, _he thought, rolling his eyes, as he reached up and removed his helmet—causing many to give shrieking gasps. "A demon!" many called out. "There has been a demon in the tournament!"

While Inuyasha continued to seem annoyed by the yelling and gasps around him, Kagome could only stare with wide eyes at the recognition. _It's him…_she thought, remembering the man she had seen yesterday.

If the scene hadn't been so hectic, she would have wondered why her heart was suddenly racing once more.


	5. A Promise to Protect

A/N: Ugh. This week was tough, with me having a problem sleeping, (I blame it on my new perscription), having to host company that I hate, and getting my costume ready for Anime USA. And getting lost in several books. (Darn it, the Bloody Jack series is too addictive!)

It looks like I'm going Saturday and Sunday, and I'm going to be dressed as Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi this time. (I was going to be Kikyou, but the hakama didn't turn out, so I'll try again for Katsucon). My sister decided to be Yui, and it works out, since we have the hair for each character to do it. (Though someday, if I can figure out how to make that hakama, I might dress up as Takiko for some convention, as I like Genbu Kaiden better than the original Fushigi Yuugi. I'll always love you, Rimudo!).

Oh yes, and in the manga, for the first time in a year and a half, a NEW MOON! I remember the last one in Summer 05 quite vividly, since I was moving cross country by way of car at that time, and had to wait 5 days to read the chapter until we got to a hotel where you didn't have to pay for internet access.

(Bet you a hundred bucks that some evil beastie's gonna attack on the new moon night.)

Inu/Kag fans...have fun!

**6/13/07: **More editing...I hated this chapter when it came out, so hopefully I cleaned it up properly.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Promise to Protect**

"This is an outrage!" Lord Renkotsu shouted, slamming his hands on the long table in the council chamber, causing it to shake. His eyes were popping in rage. "How _dare_ you demon enter this tournament!" he roared in Inuyasha's face.

The hanyou stood cool and calm, though not without a glare, to Lord Renkotsu's ravings, while Lord Bankotsu, the dowager queen, and Princess Kagome looked on. "This tournament was specifically for anyone of _human blood_, and not one, but _two _demons have the gall to—"

"It never said it was _specifically _for humans!" Inuyasha yelled back in his defense, Lord Renkotsu rising to make a retort before Bankotsu stepped between them.

"Renkotsu, calm yourself," Bankotsu told the rather red faced financial advisor before turning back to the hanyou in front of him. "Though this is something we hadn't expected; not only did a demon enter the tournament, but to _win…_"

"You cannot possibly declare _him _the victor!" Renkotsu spat, giving Inuyasha a sharp glare. "After all, this is the _Human Lands_, we can't have a demon protecting our princess like this!"

Now, Inuyasha spoke up, folding his arms in annoyance. "I don't see what your problem is; I'm _hanyou,_ you moron. If it was for anyone with human blood, then I already pass your damn conditions!"

There was a small silence in the council chamber after Inuyasha's announcement. While he glared at everyone, Kagome could only stare at this knight in front of her. _A hanyou…?_

Renkotsu seemed taken aback for a moment at that. "But…but this tournament is only for knights of the crown! How would a _hanyou _become a knight of the crown in this country?"

"Renkotsu, you forget the demon knights in the west," Lord Bankotsu reminded him. "And I heard a while back that a hanyou had come into service as well…" His eyes flicked up to Inuyasha's ears above the hanyou's scowling face. "He seems to fit the description I was told…"

"So what are we going to do then?" the queen cut in, striding towards the irate knight. "After all, hanyou or no, he did win the tournament, didn't he?"

"Of course, we cannot accept him as the princess's knight protector!" objected Lord Renkotsu. "He's a demon, and being one, it would degrade the integrity of our country as we know it! We shall have to hold a new tournament, this time _check _all the knights that enter, so no mistakes can be made a second time—"

Lord Bankotsu sighed, collapsing into his orate chair. "We don't have time for that, Renkotsu, it took us two weeks at top speed to hastily organize this one. How long do you think it'll take to reorganize a second and convince knights to come a second time after the first one was botched?"

"So what do _you _suggest we do?" Renkotsu spat angrily.

Kagome could no longer take it when others were arguing about what should be done when it pertained to _her _life. She felt a bit nervous as she stepped towards the hanyou, the knight who had risked his very life for the chance to serve her. But her words never faltered. "Must we do anything, Lord Renkotsu?" she asked, calmly, noticing that the hanyou's piercing amber eyes were turned on her. "After all, this knight already went to the trouble of winning, so there should be no reason to deny him of his prize."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose as he heard the princess speak. She—the princess of the Human Lands—the one whom he expected to be stuck up and not care at all for demons, was defending _him_? It seemed there was a lot more than meets the eye with Princess Kagome…

Lord Renkotsu muttered stubbornly, "He is a demon."

"But Kagome is right," the dowager queen spoke, her voice as calm as her daughter's. "He already won, and even if he is a demon, who better than to protect the princess than one with the strength of ten men?"

"He is a knight of the crown," Kagome explained, glancing slightly at the symbol of the human lands on his tunic before looking away very quickly. "There should be no reason to doubt him."

There was a pause in the council chamber before Bankotsu sighed, "We do not have any other choice, it seems. Sir Inuyasha will have to be her knight protector."

"But…My Lord—!"

"It is _decreed_, Renkotsu," Bankotsu spoke firmly. "And I would hope you would trust the judgment of your superiors in matters such as these." With a glare back at Inuyasha, the defeated Renkotsu turned away, his high chin clearly expressing his solid opinion in the matter.

With Lord Bankotsu's firm decision, Inuyasha could breathe easier. The first stage was complete…all that was left was to find out where the wench was hiding that stupid jewel at to make off with it, but that could wait.

"Very well," Banktosu said, before turning to Inuyasha. "You have won the tournament, and we accept you as Princess Kagome's knight protector."

"But remember, boy, you will be closely watched," Renktosu muttered, before Inuyasha followed protocol and knelt before Kagome.

"Do you accept your duty as knight protector, Sir Inuyasha?" the princess asked, in a regal voice.

Because his head was bent, no one saw the casual roll of the hanyou's eyes at the formality. "I do, Your Highness." _Come on wench, just get this over with…_

"And do you promise to protect Her Highness with your very body, and life, if may be?" Lord Banktosu cut in.

Though Inuyasha knew he sounded like an idiot, he did what was expected of him, "I swear fealty to the crown, and promise to protect Her Highness—" He paused and his amber eyes opened wider in shock as he felt his useless sword pulse once more at his side. _What the…? There it is again! _

But his pause was noticed when Banktosu coughed to get his attention, and Renkotsu's accusing gaze fell on him once more. Deciding to think about this problem of his sword later, Inuyasha quickly finished, "Until I am released from service or death take me." With that, he kissed her hand, and she allowed him to rise.

For a moment, they looked at each other, highborn princess and lowborn knight. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with curiosity, and he did only for a moment, before turning away with an arrogant snort. _She's more naive than I thought, if she thinks I'm doing this willingly._

"Well, now that it has been taken care of, I believe that there is a feast I don't want to miss," the queen said, turning back to the lords at the far end of the room.

Sighing, Lord Bankotsu spoke, "We should probably announce to the court of our final decision, before we get an uproar like this afternoon."

"And I shall go dress for dinner," Kagome announced, Inuyasha taking his cue and following her out and into the large hall of the palace. Glad to be out of the scrutiny of Lords Bankotsu and Renkotsu, Inuyasha folded his arms and glanced around the halls of the palace, never having been here to examine it before. Unlike the dusty, dimly lit old stone of the castle to the west, the grand palace of the east was indeed filled with greater splendor. Not only tapestries, but portraits, statues, and other embellishments lined the halls. Even the stone on the walls was carved to show the rich elegance of the country.

Deciding to start up conversation between herself and the handsome knight, Kagome turned back to him and said, "You'll have to forgive Lord Renkotsu…he's not very trustful of demons."

The hanyou glared at her for a moment, and responded, "Keh. He's human, isn't he? What can you expect?"

His statement and standoffish demeanor, quite different from what Kagome expected, set her on edge. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha didn't look back at her as he continued, "You humans are all the same. Demons are monsters, who don't even equal up to the _glory_ and _majesty_ of the mighty human." He was not in the mood to be treated kindness from some stuck up princess who looked strikingly similar to Kikyou.

Stiffening at his sharp insult, the smile that had been on her face slipped off and was replaced with a glare. "I _beg _your pardon!" she exclaimed. Her knight in shining armor seemed to be lacking in quite a bit of the code of chivalry. "But humans don't all think of demons in that way!"

_Well well, the wench has a temper on her, _Inuyasha turned back to her, with his amber eyes flaring at pent up frustration. Annoyance at having to be stuck in this stupid position with this girl he didn't care one whit about, anger about having his "inferiority" thrown in his face minutes ago, irritation at being reminded of Kikyou just by looking at the princess, and quite frankly, he was unable to stand anything at that moment. "Oh, I forgot, demons do have some respect in this land if they can be enslaved and put to good use for the crown, right, _Your Highness_?"

Any other noble that Inuyasha had met would have probably reminded him to whom he spoke and would have threatened various punishments before he shut up out of common sense. But the princess, whom he believed would be the most haughty and proud of the lot, glared and began yelling at him like any common girl would do. "Listen, you knight! I don't care if you won a thousand tournaments to serve me, but I will _not _allow you to judge me so!"

After her unexpected attack, Inuyasha was bent down to her level, both of them eye to eye and only inches away from each other, both fuming in rage. "What are you going to do about it, Princess? Report me? I'm sure Lord Renkotsu would like that. Perfect excuse to get rid of a demon knight directly serving a princess, wouldn't you agree?"

It looked like Kagome would yell at him instantly, but with a breath, she said calmly, "Since you obviously don't want to serve me, that would be too easy. But you will _not _judge me before you even know me!"

"Keh, you may have all the world, Princess, but you can't change someone's minds once their made up," the hanyou glared at her, before folding his arms and marching away, leaving her nearly ready to burst with anger behind.

Why did he ever agree to do this? That wench was infuriating! He'd never make it past a week, much less long enough to find and steal the Shikon no Tama!

But he did want to stay around a bit longer, if only to find out why being around her affected the useless dull sword at his waist…

* * *

Kagome clenched her fists watching her "chivalrous" knight leave, nearly spitting curses at him. How _dare _he address her so? He obviously didn't care, like others did, who she was; he quite plainly spoke his mind about her. It was an interesting thing to see, when all of the court said only what they thought she wanted to hear, but it had worked out in the worst possibly way this time. Having _him _as her protector, to follow her around and such would be an absolute Hell if this is how he would act. 

She marched off to her room, alone, thinking, _How could _he _have won the tournament? He's rude, crude, arrogant, selfish…_She hadn't known him for five minutes and the list went on and on.

But most importantly…_And how could I have thought him handsome just yesterday? Even without those stupid ears on his head, he is most definitely not handsome at all!_

But as she slammed the door of her rooms shut, she didn't see the figure outside of the hallway window float away, heading towards the Demon Lands.

* * *

It was an early morning in the Demon Lands, and King Sesshoumaru was already up and awake. In fact, he was seated at the large chair in his study, leaning back in it and listening to reports from his spymaster, a flea no bigger than an inkblot on a page. 

"So you see, My Lord," the flea began, "Because they feared for the Princess Kagome's safety, they held a tournament in which the knight who won was commissioned to be her protector until her marriage."

Sesshoumaru sniffed, "Humans. They always think they need the protection of others, even when there is no danger to be seen."

The flea, who's name was Myouga, said, "Since no one can say who killed their Lord Onigumo in such a strange way, it is quite possible that the princess would be in danger, but from whom, I do not know. None of the demon tribes here has any quarrel with such a minor lord, or with the Human Lands itself."

"Could it be revenge for the enslavement of demons into service?" Sesshoumaru wondered outloud. "I do know that the wolf tribe has lost their prince already."

"I believe the prince told his tribe not to attack, out of concern for their safety," his spymaster answered. "If anything, it's probably renegade demons from the Midlands, upset at the continual raiding by the humans."

As the king and the spymaster continued to talk, a figure, unseen by them, hid in the shadows. This figure had on the uniform of a chambermaid of the palace of the Demon Lands, stolen by a wary maid who had been surprised at this hour, and held the mobcap low over her pointed ears and deep red eyes.

Kagura leaned to catch a glimpse of the powerful king through the open door. _So that's King Sesshoumaru, _she thought, taking notice of his deep golden eyes, and his shiny silver hair that reflected the dull morning light very well. Even without all the stories told about him and his father, she could tell he was very powerful just by looking at him.

She focused back on the conversation she was supposed to be listening in on when Myouga asked, "So, My Lord, would you like to know who it was that won the tournament? The answer is…quite surprising."

Sesshoumaru sighed and waved the subject away, "It is not important. I would not lower myself to petty espionage, unlike _some _people." Almost too quickly, he sent a golden whip conjured from the end of his claws straight at Kagura without even looking, and she just barely jumped out of the way. Her chambermaid costume did not come with her, however.

When the king and Myouga came closer, Sesshoumaru wearing his calm mask he always had, while his spymaster looked shocked, Kagura was in her regular clothes; a dress in the old style of white with magenta accents, and was floating near the ceiling, on top of a giant feather. Seeing Sesshoumaru in full light, she grinned, "So what they say about you is true, King Sesshoumaru. You are indeed more handsome than your brother."

"Who are you?" he demanded, not responding to her former comment.

"I am Kagura, the wind," she replied, with some pride in her voice. "And you can spare yourself from asking who I work for. I work only for myself—most of the time."

Myouga, who was now hiding on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, decided to be brave and yell, "You witch! What are you doing here? How did you get in? How long have you been listening?"

Kagura merely turned her attention back to the king far below. "So, Your Majesty, _do you_ want to know who it was that won the right to protect the beautiful Princess Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but only glared at her, a trespasser in his castle. Using a great gust of wind, Kagura broke a window near the ceiling and floated next to it. "It was none other than Inuyasha, the hanyou," she said with a grin, before turning and flying out.

"She speaks true, My Lord," Myouga explained, "I saw it with my own eyes before I returned here. I…My Lord?"

But Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. He only stared off into space, with a puzzled, shocked, even, look on his face at what Kagura had told him. "Inuyasha…" he muttered, gently clutching the stump of his left arm.


	6. Many Meetings

A/N: I went to Anime USA today! I dressed as Miaka, while my sister dressed as Yui, both from Fushigi Yuugi (the original). Anyway, it was fun, I got a lot of pictures taken of me since we were the only Miaka and Yui there, and we were in an elevator with MAX! (and their translator, apparently. I felt so proud of myself when I actually understood something one of the women from MAX said, since it was simple Japanese.)

I'm going back tomorrow, but because it was FREEZING and I haven't worn a mikiskirt in...5 years, I wanna crawl back into my crossdressing outfits again. So my sister and I already decided what we're being for Katsucon (which, BTW, Richard Ian Cox is attending, don't know about Kirby Morrow yet, though), I'm gonna be male Ranma, she's gonna be female Ranma. :3

Speaking of Ranma, I started reading that series, but I don't think it'll be one of my favorites. It was fun with the gender related jokes, but after a while, it became repetitive. While I love any guy that can turn into a girl (RIMUDO!!!), I missed the constant action/fighting for a goal that there is in Inuyasha. But it was a good read to see where Inuyasha got most of his personality from.

(Pocky to anyone who can name the famous book out of a famous series in which the name of this chapter is also the name of a chapter in it.

P.S. It's something you will all have heard of before.)

**6/13/07: **Come to think of it, why DID I name this chapter 'Many Meetings'? I can't remember...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Many Meetings **

Kagome and her knight had known each other for a week, and still could not stand each other. She had tried the morning after they met to resolve their conflicts peacefully, but it came to no avail. They broke out in a harsh argument yet again, and this time within company. Within a few days, the word was all over the castle; the princess and her chosen knight protector, a hanyou, weren't getting along.

Some just shook their heads and said it was to be expected; after all, her knight _was _a demon. Though many did not approve of this situation, no one dared to say anything in the princess's presence. After all, it had gotten around that it was her influence that the knight got his post in the first place, with her in full knowledge of what he was.

By one week, Kagome was seriously starting to regret having asked for him to become her knight at all. She thought playing nice might get him to calm down, but that seemed to make it worse. He insulted her about her looks, her position, and what he called, her "naivety". She could only take so much when her patience wore out and she lashed back, causing a heated fight like dozens before it.

And as usual with the morning routine, they had gotten into a argument…again.

"I don't understand you!" Kagome glared at her high and mighty knight protector, who frowned back.

"Don't understand what?"

Jabbing her finger at his chest, she yelled, "I don't understand why _you_ had to volunteer for this if you don't like me!"

"I told you, woman, I _didn't _volunteer for this damn job!" the hanyou roared back.

"You insufferable—"

"The stupid wolf dragged me to that tournament!" he finished his previous statement. _That and the Shikon no Tama, but if I have to deal with this wench, I should probably give up! Why does this spoiled princess have to be so damn temperamental! _

"You could have backed out _before _I stood up for you!" she turned away into a huff, walking away towards a secluded, darker hall. Unfortunately, he followed her, and as always, had a retort ready.

"Keh! I should have, woman! Then some other unlucky bastard would have to deal with a woman who's disagreeable, spoiled, stuck up, and not at all the figure of a woman that _I _would have imagined!" Unfortunately, he didn't notice the sudden chill that the room took on soon enough. "No wonder you can't find some dumb man to marry you, if you act like this!"

Kagome snapped back around, her pink satin gown whirling around, while her eyes glared daggers at him. And he noticed a second too late, angry tears were leaking out of her eyes as well. When he saw the tears gleaming, for some reason, a small, very small, feeling of guilt came upon him. "You are," she began, her voice low and her whole body shaking in anger. While she spoke, she didn't notice that she was backing up against an old tapestry. "The lowest, foulest, arrogant, crudest, most hateful man it has ever been my misfortune to—!"

She never finished her statement. As an unseen hand shot out from behind the tapestry and met its destination—upon her bottom. Kagome screamed and jumped away in surprise, while Inuyasha (who didn't quite know why it angered him so much) smacked the lump behind the tapestry, which out from behind and appeared…to be a man.

A man who was dressed in black monk's clothes and had a large bump on his head, but with a smile on his face all the same. "Forgive me," he said in a humble voice, yet the man still held a lecherous grin on his face. "But your form was so beautiful, that I couldn't help but test to see if it was a dream."

The princess could only stare, before turning away with her hands over her eyes in shame. How _dare _that man touch her in such a way! No man was to touch a woman except on the fingers, and yet he touched her in a place that only a husband should have claim over. Now what would she do if this got out? How would she ever find a husband then? _If anyone knows of this, I can never marry! _

While Kagome was still recovering from being inappropriately touched, Inuyasha yelled at the man, pounding him over the head again. "You lecher! You just…just…" He blushed a moment before yelling, "You did _that _to the princess! You could be executed for what you just did!"

The monk smirked as he looked upon his wandering hand. "I would go to the next world with a feeling of Heaven."

That earned him another hard punch from Inuyasha as he turned back to the now fuming princess. "So, can _we _kill him or not?"

"Why are you so eager to kill him?" she demanded, her hands clenched into fists, though she was still trying to control her temper by looking away.

The hanyou's amber eyes were cold as he spoke in a dead serious voice, "Men who do things like this to women shouldn't be allowed to live," he finished, remembering Lord Onigumo.

With his words, she glanced back at him, giving him a curious look at the ferocity in his eyes, before sighing and turning back to the culprit. "Inuyasha, it's all right. It's not like he has done anything to terrible or…" she paused for a moment, "_irreversible_. As long as this is never spoken of, and he never does it again, I won't tell a soul."

Now the monk seemed to get the drift, he sat up, into the light where Kagome could see him clearer. He appeared to be a young man, with dark hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his head, and curios violet eyes. He raised his hands in surrender. "How could you think that _I _would do something _that _horrendous to women?"

"Oh yes, the picture of innocence," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, when he noticed that the man's eyes were heading straight for the line of modest cleavage revealed by Kagome's tight gown. When she noticed as well, her face flushed red and she stood up straighter.

"Now, now, I am a simple holy monk; I am just cursed with this wandering hand…" he glanced at his right for a moment, before grinning once more, "That is all I ever allow it to do...on unwilling women."

Now the hanyou snorted. "Right, _holy_ monk. How is it that they let _you _in their order?"

Sighing, the monk got to his feet, his black robes coming to just above his ankle, and spoke. "All right, since you find it _so _amusing…I am not really a monk; at least, I didn't start out as one."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, curious.

"My name is Miroku," he began his tale, "I am a lord, or at least, I _was_, before my lands on the border were burned in a Demon attack. The village, my fields, the mansion, everything was destroyed, even the people. I barely escaped with my life. To get by, I had to sell everything on me, and when I had nothing left, I went to a monastery for a while, but that life…it just didn't seem to suit me very well…"

"I bet," Inuyasha cut in, but Kagome silenced him with a single glare.

"Now I travel the land, in the guise of a holy man to live, it is a humble life, but one that I find is not without its comforts. After all," Miroku flashed a grin back at Kagome, "I've met many pretty women on these travels."

Ignoring his last comment, the princess asked, "Lord Miroku…if you were a lord in service to the crown, then surely you would have been given some stability after the attack?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku stared at her as if she was mad. "There was none," he replied.

That caught her by surprise. Furrowing her brow, she continued, "But there is a compensation program for victims of demon attacks! And even for a lord, that provided the country with goods, then wouldn't they—"

"I was never given any aid, nor did they reply when I reported the attack and requested a fair price of compensation," Miroku finished, his indigo eyes firm.

It didn't make any sense to Kagome. She knew that her mother had written up a decree for compensation years ago, and she herself had to sign it into law. How could it be that it was not being followed, when to not follow the supreme order of the crown meant imprisonment, or even death? "And what of the other villages that raise crops for the crown near the border, did the crown give them aid? Or other villages that need it?"

"As far as I know, there is no aid," the monk told her. "The financial advisor only gives money when it directly benefits him, never in any other circumstance."

Kagome knew Lord Renkotsu liked his job as financial officer a bit too much, but this? She had even asked him a few weeks ago when she heard of an attacked village if aid would be sent, and he assured her that it would. Was he really deceiving her? Did this mean that the council was completely ignoring the cries of help from the peasants, the blood of their country, and even the lords who had sworn complete allegiance to the crown? Was this all or was the corruption deeper? Was her country really as bad as demon ambassadors whispered at night?

She turned back to the monk Miroku. "You are excused, Lord Miroku," she said firmly, before marching back to her room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed her, knowing that she was probably shocked at such a little thing like that. _How naive are you, princess? Shouldn't you know that _your kind_ won't care for the peasants? That nobles like you only care for themselves? _

He backtracked on his first statement. _But then…why do _you _care? _he wondered.

* * *

That night, there was a great feast to be held. It was a banquet to commemorate a great victory hundreds of years ago, when the humans pushed all the demons out of the border and back into the Midlands for good, or, so they thought. Inuyasha had heard an account of this from his father, years and years ago, who had been present for the battle. He said that it was more of a stalemate, and the demons left in the end because they wanted a place to live without being persecuted by the humans, but the human's pride made them think now that their ancestors were the victorious heroes of the continent. 

After all, when demons were by nature stronger than a few humans alone, what else did they have left but their unwavering pride?

But as Inuyasha sulkily watched the humans dance after the feast, each talking and laughing with each other, he had to admit they had some redeeming qualities. They weren't as uptight as demons, and would laugh and have fun without care, and would let their true feelings show even if they tried to hide them closely. Humans were born to have compassion, love, whereas demons had to learn these emotions against a history of having to harden their heart against all soft feelings.

Inuyasha remembered Kikyou as his eyes glanced at Kagome, sitting and watching the dancing with a smile on her face. That time, he had thought that as a hanyou, he had loved her. Maybe he had, but he always thought…that love would feel stronger than what he felt for her. But maybe it was his demon characteristics showing through. Maybe it wasn't love, maybe he didn't know what love was…but if he didn't, than what was this small ache he felt when he thought about that day she told him they could never be?

_It's anger, _he told himself. _I'm angry at her for it…she practically called me worthless! But it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because once I get the Shikon no Tama and turn into a full demon, I'll be free of these weak feelings that weigh me down. _

Thinking about what he would have to do to get the Shikon no Tama, his eyes glanced back at the princess, who was now pulled to dance by some smiling man. Of course she accepted, though Inuyasha did glare at the man who danced with her, if only in a warning not to try anything. After meeting that lecher Miroku, he couldn't be too careful, could he?

But for some reason, her loyal knight just couldn't stop watching her as she danced and laughed. She wore one of her traditional outfits again, a white long gown with the draping sleeves once again, with only a bit of gold lace to accent it, unlike the heavily petticoated, tight, very embellished gowns from the fashions brought by ships from lands far away. Inuyasha learned that women kept such gowns for festivals such as the festival of Midwinter and the festival of Midsummer, where traditions were part of the festivities. But Kagome seemed to like them better than the ones in style, and wore them all the same. She only got away with it without being called "old fashioned" because the royal family, of all people, had to keep up tradition.

When she wore them, she stood out in any crowd, and even Inuyasha had to admit that modesty worked for her. While she wore expensive pearls upon her neck and hair, modesty in her fashion made her look more beautiful than the most stylish of ladies in waiting.

_Wait a minute, when did I ever think she was beautiful? _Inuyasha reproached himself. _She's just a mere imitation of Kikyou! _But though she did look like Kikyou, anyone could tell that the two women were different. Kikyou kept in style to the letter, while Kagome could care less. Kikyou put forth a great show of her position, and without the clothes, Kagome could be mistaken for a common village girl. _That and her foul temper, _he added.

So if she was so different than Kikyou, what made her so damn fascinating? He could barely stand the sight of her when they broke out in fights, yet for some reason this woman intrigued him beyond the point of mere curiosity.

_It's because she's different, _he came to his conclusion.

Scanning the room, he was glad that the pervert monk was no where in sight. Traveling monks did not eat with the rest of the nobility, so at least Kagome would be safe, though he couldn't say for the kitchen maids.

However, knights _were _allowed, so Inuyasha came upon a face he really didn't want to see. "What are you doing here, wolf?" he asked, folding his arms in annoyance as he saw his rival. "Aren't you supposed to be back at your post?"

"You know if we went back to the west, they'd just flog us for leaving without permission. So, I got a post here, to avoid that for now." his rival answered.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "They just gave you a post?"

Kouga shrugged. "Seems we injured quite a few knights in that tournament. They were desperate for someone to do a few watches and rounds. Besides, why should I leave? You've gotten the job any knight in the country would give his life for, and its no fun to go back if I can't keep an eye on you."

"Spare yourself the trouble," the hanyou glared back, before turning his eyes towards the princess. "Besides, if those knights knew following this wench around was a nightmare, I'm sure they'd change their minds."

The wolf smacked him at once, and whispered, "It's treason to say that, you idiot! Especially in this company! And I'd get in trouble for talking to you when you said that!"

"Keh, like anyone really cares. It'd just be an excuse to get rid of me, wouldn't it?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, just as he saw Kagome, now finished dancing, walk up to him.

He stared. What was she doing coming over here? Why didn't she just keep on dancing? And so, he asked her, "What are you coming back here for?"

Kagome stopped in front of him and narrowed her eyes. "I was going to tell you to join the fun, but since you can't seem to enjoy anything in life, why don't I spare you that?"

"Whatever," he muttered, glancing back at the wolf beside him, who never looked more delighted in his life. And it seemed that the princess had noticed him as well.

"Who is this?" she asked, all anger fading and her voice being replaced with a sweet tone.

Kouga, like a perfect gentlemen, bent down and kissed her hand, "I am Sir Kouga, Your Highness," his voice was enough to make Inuyasha almost sick.

The princess smiled, "You may rise, Sir Kouga. Now, how do you know Inuyasha?"

"The wimpy wolf and I were stationed at the western castle," Inuyasha muttered, glowering at his rival who looked like Midwinter had come early. "He came here for that stupid tournament, but now that he lost, he can't think of anything better to do stay here and mope."

There were daggers in Kouga's glare, but he didn't dare smack Inuyasha in front of the princess. "It's true, but it is a shame that I didn't take the glory in the end."

Kagome gave a warning look to her knight protector, who had now turned away, but kept a fierce scowl on his face. "Yes, such a shame," she spat icily.

"I can't imagine of any knight who wouldn't want to serve such a beautiful princess," Kouga said smoothly.

Giggling slightly, she told him, "You flatter me, Sir Kouga."

"No, I hardly speak the truth. You are much more than that, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and—"

Kouga was silenced when Inuyasha, for a reason unknown to himself even, stepped between the two with an angry glare. "Don't you think you've done enough groveling, wolf?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "What's it to you, muttface? Why do you care if I want to talk to Her Highness?"

An excellent question, why _did_ he care that Kouga had talked to her? He couldn't stand the infuriating woman anyway. What was it to him if the wolf wanted to make a fool of himself? But when he heard that wolf go on and on about how he thought the princess was _so _beautiful…

Then again, he was appointed her protector…must be demonic pack instinct. Yes, that was it. Because he had to "protect" her, and because he already didn't like the wolf to begin with, he wouldn't want it happening. He couldn't stand her, so what other explanation could there be?

He felt a stony stare from behind him. "Sir Inuyasha, what is it to you if I want to talk to him?"

He paused, stunned for a moment, before whipping around and glaring, "I _don't _care! That dumb wolf can talk to you all night if he wants, but who could stand to talk with you with your damn temper anyway?"

Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes flare and her fists shake beneath her long sleeves for a moment, before she seemed to physically calm before his eyes. They had been fighting on and off for a week, and he knew she would never give up an opportunity to get back at him for this. So what was going on?

"Kagome, come and dance!" Countess Yuka called out from the dance floor, with her handsome husband on her arm.

When Kagome heard her, a sly smile appeared on her face, and she looked back at her pleasant, chivalrous, and ever-so-kind knight protector. "Come and dance with me, Sir Inuyasha."

He froze. That's what she was planning! But how did she know he hated to dance? And the only time he ever did it was with Kikyou…he definitely didn't want to do it now with a woman who was practically her twin! "No…I don't dance." he said at once.

"Then it's about time you learned," she spoke smoothly. "After all, even a knight should be competent in dancing."

"I don't want to dance!" he growled, but by now, others had caught on to Kagome's charade to get back at him.

Grinning wickedly, Kouga urged him, "Yes, Inuyasha, go dance. You don't know how much _fun _it is."

Caught between the urge to hit Kouga in public or argue with Kagome again, Inuyasha rounded on Kagome. "Listen, you can't make me—"

"Inuyasha?" she smiled sweetly, before her voice became a low, threatening tone. "I _order_ you to dance."

Another growl escaped him as he clenched his fist. She noticed and now held an impish grin filled with relish. _That damn girl! _As Kagome half dragged him on to the dance floor, clearly hoping to punish him by making him look like a fool, not being able to dance. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Well, he'll show _her_!

Several people gave them strange looks; the princess asking her knight, a demon to dance. Even if it was a simple dance, why ask a demon who had nothing, over any other handsome man in the room?

The music started up, and it was a sweet tune, with a flute playing the main melody. Though Kagome had thought that perhaps Inuyasha, the gruff, anti-social Inuyasha, would not know how to dance and so humiliate him, when he grasped her hand (though it was a little tighter than comfortable) she knew that her plan wasn't going to work.

But little did they know that it would backfire as well.

The tune was known well, it had started out as a simple country dance of courting, as the two dancers started off in small steps toward each other, before flattening their hands and staring into each other's eyes. When Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes, all anger evaporated, as he remembered having danced like this with Kikyou, only months ago. Slowly, they turned in a circle, until their hands clasped and he twirled her around, his fingers burning where they touched.

Kagome had thought her heart was pounding because she held pent up anger for this man all throughout the week. But it was not so. Their first dance was filled with mystery, wonder, and their harsh exchange minutes ago only made it worse. Kagome wondered what went through his head, as he stared at her softly as his arm gently slid around her waist, pulling her closer against him, herself only inches from his body. While looking into his eyes, and feeling his strong arm holding her gently, she couldn't help but blush and look away.

The flute melody became softer, sweeter, and once again they separated to join hands and repeat the first steps of the dance, never taking their eyes off the other. Kagome never really noticed before how his red shirt accented his golden eyes…and how his hair long, unlike the styles of humans really suited him…it wouldn't look good otherwise.

_Okay, I'll admit it. He is handsome, for all his rudeness. _

Finally, the flute finished off on one trilling note, and it ended, with both princess and her knight still joined by the hands, still staring at each other with fascination in their eyes. After only a moment, Kagome turned away sharply and admitted, "You dance remarkably well, Sir Inuyasha." She hoped she wasn't blushing.

"And it was a pleasure to dance with you, Your Highness," he spoke, kissing her hand honorably, but inside, he was screaming. During the whole dance, he kept remembering how he and Kikyou had once shared a moment like this. He had expected it to be a painful reminder of Kikyou's sudden parting with him, not for it to be so…tolerable. Nice, even.

Hearing the musicians begin to play once more, Kagome glanced back at them. "Then…would you like to dance again?"

"No!" he yelled at once, alerting the attention of several nobles, who started whispering amongst themselves. The hanyou cursed to himself, and then whirled around and promptly left the room.

Kagome heard those muttering from behind her, "Did you see that?" "The knight just walked out on the princess? Is he so disrespectful?" "Is she so repulsing to men that she can't even keep a knight around?"

That last comment did it as Kagome glared and marched out after him, also earning herself some funny looks, before catching her so-called protector in the hallway outside of the great hall. "You _know _its treason to turn your back on the princess," she chastised, frankly only wondering what had made him burst out like that, if he seemed to have enjoyed the dance so much.

Keeping his back to her in a defiant pose, Inuyasha asked, "Keh, what do you care? A charge of treason would be enough cause to humiliate me, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, lay off it!" the princess growled. "I was only trying to see if you would get off your damned arrogance and stop insulting me all the time!"

Now Inuyasha whirled around and spat, "It's all my fault now? I wouldn't insult you if you didn't start it, you infuriating woman!"

"You insufferable knight!"

For a moment they glared at each other, only inches away from each other's face, before turning away with a scowl. "I don't know why I allow you to disrespect me in front of others like that. _Especially _since your on thin ice as it already is."

"It's because I promised to protect you, remember?" Inuyasha answered dryly, but once again, he gasped when he felt the Tessaiga at his side pulse, now more prominent and powerful than before. _There it is again! What's going on? _

Noticing the change in Inuyasha's behavior, Kagome asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing just…nevermind," he sighed, giving up the fight as he marched out leaving her behind with a puzzled look on her face. He headed outside, not wanting to be seen by anyone, and that not being likely, since everyone was already at the feast. His sword was still pulsing once he had reached a cluster of trees that would hide his movements.

_Okay, we'll see what's up with this—_ he thought, drawing the rusty, dull edged sword.

Only when he drew it, there was a flash of white light that caused him to stumble back as right before his eyes, the dull edged sword grew much larger and thicker, it's blade sharpening and gaining a white sheen, while the hilt changed to look like it was covered in fur. Inuyasha's mouth was wide open as he saw the transformation appear, and it didn't shut once it was over. _What…the…Hell? Tessaiga? _

He didn't understand it. He had carried that sword for years, and had never used it; he only kept it because it was a family heirloom, his father's sword. He had heard that the sword would release great power when it choose its master, but he had never expected that useless sword to choose another master—namely, an unworthy hanyou.

Testing the edge of the fine blade, Inuyasha cut his finger, finding it was razor sharp. And a new question was asked. _But…how? Why did the sword choose me? And now, of all times? _

Remembering the pulsing he had felt over the past week, he remembered something—it had all happened after he had said something about "protecting" Kagome. Could that be it? The sword chose him because he had promised to protect someone? A human?

Damnit! He was trying so hard to hate that spoiled wench, and now it turned out that she was the one that released the true power of his sword?

He sheathed Tessaiga once more, the blade reverting back to its useless form as it went back into the sheath, and stared at it a moment, thinking about the new power he had within his grasp. But knowing he couldn't think on it forever before someone caught him here, he trudged back to the castle.

* * *

Kagura, who had seen the whole thing, floated away upon her enchanted feather. Her face was set into determined pondering. _So…it appears that Inuyasha has a new power…The great sword of the Inu no Taishou lives again…The sword that had the power to slay a hundred demons in one stroke… _

Her master knew the sword was in Inuyasha's hands, but he had doubted that the mere hanyou would ever get the sword to awaken and choose him. He had said once that Inuyasha was defenseless against them without Tessaiga, but with it…they were evenly matched, if not in great danger.

_If he is so afraid of that sword…_Kagura wondered as she flew back towards the Demon Lands, _Then if Inuyasha were to master it, perhaps…I could be free again! _


	7. Ignorance

A/N: Ugh. Well, I hope all got to see the last chapter, because the alerts were buggy at and none were recieved. In case you're wondering, unless I end up in the hospital or something, I will update every weekend until this fic ends (which, actually, will be early June because of the number of chapters...eh heh...).

Well, now that I read all the Ranma manga online, I moved on to pick up a new series that I actually read a bit years before and never got into -- Ruroni Kenshin. I guess when I picked up the book in the bookstore at 13, I wasn't really into manga so I didn't get it. But now, I like it. But don't worry, nothing can ever replace the love I have for our dear Inu-boy.

Oh, and the new manga arc rocks! New Moon Yasha! Squee! I LOVE his human form!

(Eat your heart out, **orangepencils**.)

**6/14/07: **The only point to this chapter was to introduce sexual tension...Kinda lame compared to the rest, I suppose.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ignorance **

Back in the Demon Lands, one very frustrated king sat at his desk, listening to new reports from his spymaster on the dealings of the Human Lands.

"You are sure of this?" King Sesshoumaru glared with his amber eyes, the tiny flea Myouga cowering in fear behind many large books.

"Y-y-y-yes, Your Majesty!" the flea squeaked, hoping that there would be a chance to run away if things got out of control. "I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Gripping the sword at his waist, Sesshoumaru yelled, "Impossible! How could that half-breed have managed to have the Tessaiga, the sword of the most powerful youkai in the land, choose _him _as the master?"

"I d-don't know, Your Majesty! I will tell you all I saw! Inuyasha walked alone into the forest and when he drew his weapon, it transformed into the steel fang for the first time in his hands! U-unless he got over the ward placed upon it, then it doesn't seem possible that—"

Snatching up the little flea from between his claws, the king demanded, "The ward keeps the Tessaiga from falling into the hands of other demons. And it also keeps humans from unlocking its full power. In his hands, the effect was the same as humans. How is it that a half-breed could unleash the power to slay a hundred demons in a single swing?"

"I…I don't know for sure, Your Majesty…but I did hear from your father before he died something about the sword was made to 'protect' humans…does that mean—"

Flicking his spymaster away, Sesshoumaru muttered, "I see…" before glancing out the window. _That is how the half-breed did it. With his promise to protect the human princess, the sword accepted him as its master. _

"The sword of protection now, is it?" he spoke out loud, once again resting his hand upon the sword hilt. _I do not understand, Father. Why would the Tessaiga, the sword of slaying demons choose Inuyasha, while the weaker Tenseiga, the sword of healing, choose me?_

_You thought me capable, you saw me defend this country, same as you, you left the throne, your reign of a thousand years to me, and now this Sesshoumaru is denied his birthright to inherit your power? In what way did I ever insult you, Father, so you would deny me this? _

Narrowing his amber eyes, the king gently touched the stump of his left arm through his draping sleeve._ This is yet another offense I can never forgive the half-breed for. _

_"Sesshoumaru!" _

_Gasping, Sesshoumaru turned, his sword slicing away at the enemy, its deep red blood splattering all over his face. Yet he did not see the demon sneak up behind him until it was too late. He whirled around, yet he was not fast enough. _

_His amber eyes widened in shock and gave a small cry of pain as the son of the great demon lord fell to his knees, grasping the bleeding stump of his left arm— _

Remembering that day, nearly two hundred years ago, Sesshoumaru thought_, I do not need this arm to be powerful, yet I cannot ever forget what you caused to happen that day, Inuyasha…_

_

* * *

_

Sighing in boredom, Lord Bankotsu sat down in his chair at the head of the council chamber, and asked, "So, anything new today, Gentlemen?"

Lord Suikotsu, the advisor of foreign affairs, shook his head. "Nothing, unless you count some demon attack son the border. Nothing new."

"And what about you, Jakotsu?" Lord Banktosu asked. "Anything new to report?"

Folding his arms, Jakotsu muttered, "Hmph. Well, if you want to deal with angry peasants, exports, imports, flood regulation, agriculture, etc, then be my guest. It seems that I'm the only one here who's ever working!"

Renkotsu sighed, "Jakotsu, we all have our work to do. You just like to complain about it more than us."

Lord Jakotstu didn't hear him as he continued, "And I haven't even seen that demon knight yet. I heard he's cute!" he said with a slight squeal, causing all members of the council to roll their eyes.

"And you wonder why we like to keep you buried in work," Suikotsu uttered.

While the councilmen continued their reports, Kagome, who had been listening at the door, turned away, and crept down the deserted corridor. Everyone else was at dinner, and she was thankful she had thrown Inuyasha off when she went back to her room to change. Though, as her heavy blue gown with its numerous petticoats swished at the slightest movement, she wished that Hannah had not insisted that she wear it.

The princess kept glancing back to make sure she would not be caught. Even though it was technically her castle and she could go where she liked, she knew that if she was caught, she would never know the truth. Ever since Lord Miroku had told her of his misfortunes, she wanted to know. Did the country that she held in so much esteem, the country that her father worked so hard to keep in peace really ignore the people that it was created to serve? Could the corruption of one man hurt thousands of others?

Kagome had lived in this castle for years—ever since she was ten years old. She had spent many of those early years exploring every nook and cranny of her new home, and now her knowledge had paid off when she came upon the door that led into Lord Renkotsu's office.

Glancing back one last time, Kagome quickly turned the handle and opened the door, shutting it quietly. She was met with a large, neat desk, and many cabinets full of papers. The office, to her surprise, was very neat and tidy, with everything in its proper place. _Then I'll have to be careful about putting everything back_, she thought, before heading over towards the first cabinet, carefully opening it.

A cloud of dust whirled around her as the drawer opened, and she gave a small sneeze. She shuffled through the papers, glancing at financial reports for building projects, annual tax collections, household pay, before finding what she was looking for.

Slowly, Kagome retrieved and old piece of parchment, signed with the official seal of the crown. At the bottom was her mother's signature, and her own from many years ago. _I knew it. Here is the proof that compensation for lords under the crown was ordered five years ago…_

She put the edict aside, and opened up another drawer, which was half-full, full of all papers pertaining to that year. The first document Kagome found was a listing of all tax revenue collected at the end of last year, which ended up being quite a sum. All of this money would go into the royal treasury, and then be divided up amongst the various financial projects.

A list of annual exports was next, and when looking at the total so far for the year, it was significantly lower than previous years before. Another document listed the losses in profits from the various fiefs, and that was a significant loss as well. Finally, after shuffling around papers for some time, she found something quite shocking.

It was a listing of all villages that had applied for aid. No less than twenty already, and the list was hardly up to date. All asked for food, shelter, and help getting back on their feet after disaster. All had suffered from the demon attacks by the renegade demons in the Midlands. Nothing at all could be found to show that money had been sent to any of them.

_It makes no sense…why ignore the villages on the border when they provide much of what we use for imports? Why ignore the very people that make our country at all?_

Now angry, feeling like a fool that she hadn't known of this before, Kagome drew open another drawer, pulling out the reports of the annual sums paid to the residents of the palace. To make up for the losses in profit from the villages, servant's wages were being cut, to make sure their superiors retained their allowance and didn't make a fuss. It seemed that with every year, Lord Renkotsu added just a bit of royal funds on to his pay…he now had in his possession triple times the amount he was supposed to have been paid annually.

Several checks were being sent to various men of the council for "duties toward the crown". Sums like those could only be given to them by the ruler of the country, yet they were getting away with it because she was not of age yet. _So that's why…they think they can take advantage of me just because I am not a queen yet!_

Kagome heard the knob of the office turn, and glanced in that direction to see Lord Renkotsu walk in. She whirled around to face him, with a glare on her face. For a second, the financial advisor looked surprised, as he glanced from her, to the open drawers and the papers strewn all over the office floor. "Though everything in this castle may be yours, I don't believe that gives you the personal right to destroyup my office, Your Highness," Renkotsu narrowed his eyes.

By now, she had enough. "Lord Renkotsu!" she yelled furiously, stomping closer to him and holding out the reports she had found while snooping. "Can you explain this?"

He glanced at the piece of parchment she had shoved in his face. "This is an edict of compensation," he read smoothly.

"Yes, one that my mother and I signed into law five years ago, granting any lord whose village had been decimated money from the crown to rebuild their village. Now why is it that there have been more than twenty such villages that have applied for aid and yet have received none?" She also showed him the list she had found earlier.

Glaring at her, Renkotsu explained, "You could say that there are greater priorities to be had then giving money to petty villages, Your Highness."

Nearly giving an almost Inuyasha-like growl, Kagome bellowed, "Priorities such as making out checks to yourself from the royal treasury? Stealing from the crown under _my name_? There are people in this country starving and yet you have the nerve to take money out of the treasury for your own end!"

Renkotsu paused, then turned away from her to walk to the cabinet in which she had searched. Her glaring eyes followed him every step of the way. "Now look what you have done. It will take me at least a day to reorganize this."

Kagome's fists clenched tight around the evidence in her hand. "We are not finished here!"

"Indeed we are not," he said calmly, turning back to her. "So tell me, Your Highness, what shall you do about it? What punishment awaits for so…horrible a crime?"

Her teeth clenched as she spoke, "You are hereby ordered to pay back all the extra money you have been stealing, and to donate your own salary to the aid of these poor people."

Instead of complying with her statement, Renkotsu threw back his head and laughed, making Kagome look in shock for a moment. No one before had ever thrown a royal order back in her face. "Economics are left to the advisors until you come of age, I am afraid, Your Highness."

"Then I will assure you are disposed of when that happens!" she snarled back.

His grin widened. He had cornered her. "That will be the decision of your husband, the king. After all, what good is a woman but for making children, anyway? Women should remain quiet on these matters."

"You will not get away with this," Kagome warned, not even flinching at his carefully aimed insults. "I will make sure to do all within my power to see you led to prison for embezzling royal funds."

"Like I said, it is only a king's choice whether or not to dispose of a council member, but…" Lord Renkotsu's eyes narrowed as he glanced back at her. "Perhaps that is something I will never have to fear at all. After all, it is very likely that you will never marry and be the first spinster queen in a millennia…I do wonder if it is this striking attitude of yours that drives men away—"

With his new, direct insult, Kagome lost what shred of control she had. Before she had time to stop herself she slapped Lord Renkotsu across the cheek, the papers she held in her hand flying all around the room. The lord did not chance his expression after her assault, but was met with her wild eyes as the hand she had struck him with slowly closed into a fist. With one last glare, she turned away and fled the room, leaving a smiling Renktosu behind.

* * *

Dinner had just finished as Kagome stormed back into the great hall, met with many lords and ladies she was familiar with. None came and approached her since they could all see the fury in her eyes. Watching her, whispers started behind her back. "What do you suppose happened?" "Did she have a fight with her knight again?"

The knight spoken of met her on the staircase. "Hey, princess, where they Hell were you—" He stopped as she marched past him, the chill around her seeping in. Out of all their fights, he had never seen her this mad…and he didn't even do anything!

Every step she took was a loud stomp as she walked up to her room, Inuyasha following behind. _What happened? Who could have gotten her this mad? Everyone else thinks she's so sweet, so who could have been brave enough to take on her foul temper?_

When Kagome reached her rooms, she nearly tore the door off its hinges, startling Hannah, who was dusting up the couches. "Hannah, I'd like my meal brought here tonight!"

The maid who by seeing Inuyasha had come with Kagome, guessed that her mistress was in a bad mood once again. "Yes, My Lady," she bowed and headed off to the kitchens.

With her absence in the room, Kagome plopped down on the couch, and seemed to just realize that Inuyasha was there. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned against the wall, rolling his eyes. "I protect you, remember?"

Kagome gave a huff and turned away, not wanting to deal with him now. She had discovered the horrible truth of her land, and had been brought to humiliation by Lord Renkotsu. She could do nothing to correct this problem, though in the eyes of the law, she was granted power over him.

However, her knight just couldn't leave well enough alone. "So, princess, what's got you so upset?"

"Nothing."

"Right," he snorted. "Don't think I haven't seen enough of you angry to know when something's got you ready to kill something. So out with it woman, what made you so mad?"

Whirling around, she glared. "It's none of your business!"

Deciding on another tactic, his mouth formed a smug grin. "Oh, I believe it is. After all, how can I protect you if I don't know everything?"

Clenching her fists, Kagome snarled, "You take great pleasure in this, don't you?"

"How ever did you guess?" asked Inuyasha, his grin widening.

After a moment of controlling her rage, Kagome sighed, and said calmly, "If you must know…it was because I snuck into Lord Renkotsu's office today."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow before she continued, "I wanted to know if what Lord Miroku said was true…about the council not giving aid when it was due. And it is true…all of it. There's worse—it seems that no one is getting paid their aid at all, and even Lord Renkotsu himself is stealing money from the crown for his own end…And I suppose, if I know this, there is more that I don't know about."

She was quiet for a moment, in a silent reflection of the truths she had just learned. Kagome expected the silence from Inuyasha was because he was shocked not having expected this either. But after a brief pause, the man beside her looked away and gave a cold chuckle, "You know nothing of life."

Turning back sharply, Kagome asked, "What? What do you mean?"

"If this is such a shock to you, then you're more naive than I thought." Kagome could only stay silent as he continued, "Just a spoiled, stuck up, rich, royal princess that knows nothing."

Her anger rose sharply as she shot back, "That's not true!" while standing up in outrage.

Inuyasha shot up as well, continuing, "Oh, but it is, Your Highness! Bet you thought the world was nice and shiny, filled with laughter and rainbows, where it's just a horrible, piss splattered muck in real life."

"Listen you—"

"The rich enjoy their parties, their dances, and their wealth, thinking of nothing else but what pleasure it is to have such luxury. While some people live in dirt, stealing and eating garbage to survive. Some people live by the sword, killing to live another day, even though they know it would be easier to die. You think that a little corruption among nobles is so horrible? Then you have seen nothing of the real world!"

Fighting back, Kagome roared, "I have too seen the real world! I know there are people out there suffering! I know that someone needs to help them—"

"And that is why you're so naive," he cut her off, his amber eyes giving her a sharp glare Kagome had never seen before. "Real life is about learning to accept when no one will help those who need it, and understanding that everyone truly works for their own gain."

She could only stand speechless as he finished, the glare in his eyes never fading as he turned away, finishing, "There are some out there who are of neither sort…Some who get spat on everywhere they go, everyone wishing they would die because they are a terrible abomination. They only family they knew is gone, and the place they call home won't accept them anymore…Knowing that they can trust no one but themselves…" Inuyasha turned back to her and repeated, "Your kind know nothing of what it is really like outside palace walls."

Inuyasha turned away to leave, but Kagome spoke up, "Perhaps you are right…maybe I don't know about what its like to live in what you call 'the real world' but…what if I want to learn?"

He stopped for a moment, surprised by her words, before turning back and asking, "Why would you want to learn?"

"Because if I don't learn, who will?" she spoke softly. "You say that my kind knows nothing…then shouldn't somebody know?"

"That is not a reason."

Sighing, Kagome admitted, "Fine, if you must know…I want to know what a common girl feels…what her life is like. As a princess, people think I have everything, and yet…" she paused for a moment. "I truly have nothing. Material possessions, yes, but…besides that, what is there to call my own?"

Inuyasha watched her, completely fascinated with her as she continued, "I have no choice in my own friends, I cannot show my feelings to the public…I am not allowed to pick the man I am to marry…not allowed to love who I wish…" Her brown eyes met his golden ones. "Do I really have everything I could desire? Is this not also the truth of the real world?"

He didn't answer. "Sometimes, I do wish I wasn't born to be what you call a spoiled, selfish princess…at least then I'd have the greatest possession of all—the right to choose."

Seeing her like this, looking away sadly as she mused on what right was denied her due to her position, Inuyasha felt his heart soften a little, and felt guilty for what he had said to her before. But he didn't know how to phrase it. "Perhaps, we are both ignorant of what life is like, in both circles?" Kagome asked, and he only turned away, yet agreed all the same.

_It's true…before I thought she was as mainstream as any princess comes but now…I really know nothing about her…_Though now he had a strong desire to learn.

Princess and knight glanced back at one another, and another small silenced passed, both wanting to say something. But just as Inuyasha had gathered his courage, Hannah burst in, carrying a tray. "My Lady, your dinner."

Whatever it was had to be forgotten as Kagome looked back at her maid. "Thank you, Hannah," she replied, setting down to eat, while Inuyasha pretended not to watch her from the corner of the room.

He couldn't figure this woman out at all…Trying to do so would require a lot of further study. And for some reason, that prospect seemed quite enjoyable.


	8. Beginning to Understand

A/N: Well, in the coming month, there is a possibility that I might get a chapter out later than expected, as I am directing a one act play at my school and need to devote all my time to that. It would have been fun to act in one, since pretty much everyone who tried out got in (not many actors in an IT school, I suppose) but I really didn't like acting when I did it two years ago, so I think its more fun to direct.

I don't think it'll affect me too much until it comes to the middle of January when its time to preform the plays. And if I win the school's one act festival (I wish!) then it'll be another few weeks until the distrect wide festival, which means more practicies. Oh well. The actors are great to work with, and my seniorority really gets them to shut up and listen.

Anyway, in this chapter, you'll start seeing the plot get darker. So, enjoy!

(Oh, **Four Seasons With Your Love **didn't win, BTW. I didn't think it would. But hey, I didn't get last place! So that's something to be proud of!)

**6/17/10:** Why do I hate all my old chapter titles?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beginning to Understand**

It was a bright sunny day at the archery courts as a small crowd gathered around and watched as the princess held a bow in her hand, aiming at a target. Kagome hesitated for only a moment, before releasing the string. With a whirr through the air, the arrow flew before striking the target, hitting it dead center.

The nobles around her clapped, while Inuyasha looked at his charge with a small look of surprise on his face. She said she wanted to get some archery practice in today, but he didn't think that she would be _that _good. And…Kikyou was a good archer too…

No, no no! He would not compare them anymore! With what Kagome said to him the other day…it was clear that they were both different! Very different!

But whenever he was around her, he felt at ease…like he used to feel around Kikyou. Why was this happening again?

"Her Highness is quite good with a bow," Miroku the monk commented.

"This is the first I've seen of it," the hanyou replied, before pausing, and turning back to him. "Wait…what _are _you doing out here?"

Grinning, Miroku replied, "I came out to see the fun…and the ladies, of course."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away in disgust just as one of Kagome's friends, Lady Eri begged, "Please, Kagome, shoot a pink arrow!" A chorus of agreement roused around her.

The hanyou couldn't help but snort as he looked back at the princess. "A _pink _arrow? What the Hell is that?"

"You had better not underestimate it," Countess Yuka warned, turning away in a huff. "It's a very powerful attack, and she is the only one who can do it."

But that didn't change his mind. "Right. How powerful could something called a 'pink arrow' be?"

"Just watch," Kagome glared back at him, adjusting the tight sleeve of her fashionable blue gown as she raised the bow once more. She gave her knight protector one last piercing look before closing her eyes and focusing on the power within her. She opened her eyes and fired—the arrow and the target both exploded in a boom and a flash of pink light.

While her friends clapped, Inuyasha was dumbstruck. She did that? One puny princess? So she wasn't one to be underestimated…

Looking at it more closely, he was sure it was some kind of purification power, but how would she get it? He thought again of the Shikon no Tama. _Aha, so that's it._ Since the royal family was entrusted to protecting the jewel, it would be obvious that some sacred powers would be passed down to protect it as well.

He found the arrow near the remains of the target, without a scratch on it. Inuyasha picked it up and studied it. _So this is the power of the jewel…in addition to the power inherited by the royal family…it was be limitless! _

His thoughts on the Shikon no Tama were silenced as he saw Kagome walking away, along with her friends, Lady Ayumi, Lady Eri, and Countess Yuka. Deciding that being her knight meant following her around whether she liked it or not, Inuyasha caught up to them, not even realizing he still held the arrow in his hand. If they noticed he followed behind, they didn't say anything, as they continued their conversation.

Eri sighed, "Well, it seems that my lord has taken to chasing the maids again…He'll never learn."

"He's a man, Eri, it's what they do," Ayumi explained, givng her a sympathetic pat on her shoulders.

Though the one man in the group had to speak his opinion, "That's not _always _true," Inuyasha said at once, making the women turn. It seemed that they hadn't noticed him there at all.

Kagome's eyes narrowed back at him, "Oh, Sir Inuyasha…you followed us?"

"Keh," he muttered, going over to her side, but not too close. "I'm supposed to protect you, you know. I can't let you out of my sight."

Admitting defeat, she answered, "Whatever. Just don't butt into our conversation again, Sir Inuyasha," before turning back to her friends.

"Keh."

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri said nothing after their exchange. They all secretly had their skepticisms about a demon knight serving a human princess, but for the sake of Kagome, they spared her their thoughts. "Though, I'll have to agree with the knight, Ayumi, men aren't _all _bad, I suppose," the princess replied.

"Kagome's right," Yuka continued. "My husband has been perfectly devoted ever since the day we married."

Eri rolled her eyes with annoyance. "That's because you have him wrapped around your finger, Yuka. We've seen how you play him—he wouldn't dare think of going to another woman with your charms around."

Giggling slightly, Yuka admitted, "Well, if it keeps him here, what else am I to do? Our only weapon is our feminine wiles, so we had all best learn how to use them to greatest advantage."

All nodded and smiled in agreement. Inuyasha however, could scarcely believe what he was hearing. So this was how women operated? They were far more dangerous than he thought!

Her red dress flowing in the wind behind her, Ayumi spoke, "Though, husbands aren't all bad, I suppose. My husband, for all his drinking, still comes to kiss me goodnight each night, even if he is not wanted."

"And my lord has never struck me," Eri thought outloud, counting her blessings. "I heard that's happening to one of the duchesses, poor lady."

Yuka didn't speak, but just smiled and looked away, no doubt imagining all the good things given to her by her husband, whom she thought was the most perfect and devoted husband in the world, even if she had to work hard to keep it that way.

But as Kagome listened to all her friends look on the bright side of being married, having a man to care and hold you for the rest of your life, the one single woman in the group began to get melancholy. Even without all the whispers and taunts in the shadows, it was hard for a woman who was a romantic at heart to think of living out her days as a spinster.

"If you will excuse me," she spoke up, alerting her friends' attention. "I would like a rest…Archery practice made me tired."

"All right, we'll see you at dinner," the replied, to which Kagome nodded and walked away, towards the rear of the palace. As was expected, Inuyasha followed her, and knew all too well that she was lying.

"So, one puny arrow makes you tired? You must be a lot weaker than you look," he muttered, making her whirl around.

Glaring, she demanded, "Why did you follow me?"

Sighing, he repeated what he had said dozens of times ever since he had been assigned to her. "I think you should know by now, princess. I protect you."

She turned back and continued marching on, this time looking angrier. "You will protect me _only _until I am married," Kagome reminded him harshly. "Once I'm good and in some man's bed—"

The arrow he had been holding in his fist suddenly snapped, making Kagome look back at the sharp noise. Inuyasha was glaring at the broken pieces in his hand, looking like he was angry at something, but when he noticed she was watching, he threw them away quickly and pretended nothing had happened.

After the slight disturbance, Kagome continued, walking away once more, "Once I'm married, I'll have no need of you."

"Oh, I see," he piped up, following her. "So you'll marry the first dope that comes along just so you can be rid of me, is that it?"

"That's not it!"

With one jump, Inuyasha landed in front of her, asking in a serious voice, "Then what _is_ it?"

Sighing, she decided it would be all right if she told him. She sat down on the hill behind the palace, her large, petticoated blue gown billowing around her. Inuyasha plopped down next to her, making her giggle internally as she saw him sit like a dog. "You see…my mother was married at fifteen. Yuka was married at fourteen, Ayumi fifteen, and Eri sixteen. Most women are married at those ages, and yet here I am, seventeen, without a husband, and have broken more betrothals than I can count."

Inuyasha noticed how her fingers slightly clenched the velvet material of her gown. She was a little nervous in revealing all this to him. She even looked a little embarrassed. "There's nothing wrong with that," he said, trying to put her at ease.

"There is." She turned , her eyes meeting his again, to try to make him understand. "I am the princess…I am supposed to be married young to make sure an heir is provided to the country, yet I am the oldest unmarried woman in the palace. And after my most recent betrothal was broken, people are beginning to call me the 'Spinster Princess'." And almost ironic smirk came on her face. "That name makes me sound like an old crone, not a woman of my age, doesn't it?"

"'Spinster Princess' huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking back out to the horizon. "I don't understand why men aren't lining up to marry you…You're a princess, aren't you?"

A small gust of wind came by, making Kagome hug her knees to her chest as she also looked out towards the city below. "I don't know…But," she remembered her fight with Lord Renkotsu a few days ago. "Perhaps it is because I am too outspoken about some things."

Inuyasha snorted and looked away. _It's true._ Kagome noticed his snicker, but said nothing. He answered her with, "Are you really so eager to get out of scorn that you'll marry the first idiot that comes along?"

"I have a duty to my country to marry, Sir Inuyasha," she reminded him sharply, her black hair being blown in front of her eyes. "I would go against everything, even if I ended up loving someone else, just to marry that 'idiot', as you call it, and complete my duty."

He couldn't disagree with her more. "So you'll even go against love?"

"Love has nothing to do with marriage, at least with betrothals," Kagome retorted at once.

Amber eyes narrowing at her, the hanyou mused, "I forgot how they do it with nobles; marry someone to wealth or prestige, and keep a hidden lover or two for pleasure."

"I'm not that type of woman!" she spat, her eyes so fierce that he regretted his comment for a moment. "I believe in wedding and betrothal vows. I would _never _betray anyone I was bound to in that way."

As Inuyasha watched her, her brown eyes wild with determination, while her freely flying hair blew all around her, he couldn't help but feel a small pang in his chest. How could her views be so twisted? She actually believed she could live with a man she did not love for the rest of her life without pain, as long as it kept her from being called a bad name? _She's going to be hurt badly when the time comes…_ And why did he suddenly wish he could come to her aid and protect her from that as well?

Maybe he was spending too much time with her… "Keh," he muttered, turning away and looking back at the setting sun.

* * *

Far away, in a dark forest, a cloaked man knelt by a river, looking down into the deep water. His eyes focused upon the image that was presented to him; Princess Kagome, looking melancholy, looking out at the capitol of the human lands, with her knight protector at her side. 

Kagura leaned against a tree next to her master, lazily calling up wind to blow dead leaves in boredom. Glaring back at him with her red eyes, she asked, "Are you finished yet?"

Her master smirked for a moment, looking back at the princess. "Look at that face. She really is the spitting image of her cousin Kikyou." He chuckled for a moment as the image dissolved away into the water, leaving no remnants in its wake.

"It seems your plan isn't going as well as we would have hoped," she commented, making sure to hide her smirk at his shortcoming. "Inuyasha hasn't tried at all to steal the Shikon no Tama at all, when you specifically said he would go after it within days."

Standing up, her master glared at her from under the cloak. "It is true, the bastard son of the Inu no Taishou that I knew would have gone after the jewel sooner, to turn himself into a full demon and no longer face the hardships of living as a half-breed."

"Then you admit your plan was a failure from the start, and will have to try another tactic?" asked Kagura, looking more interested.

"All is not lost yet," he reminded her sternly. "More is coming from this loss than I anticipated."

He grinned to himself, and she could only glance back, puzzled. "Why, what are you planning on doing?"

Glancing high up at the grey clouds above as he mused on his plan, the master explained, "Perhaps it is time we learned just how much Inuyasha cares for her."

His foreboding statement left a bad taste in her mouth. "You think he cares for her? I admit, I saw nothing that could claim that."

"It was what _wasn't_ seen that made all the difference," he explained, a sinister chuckle coming from him. "The time has come, Kagura…for that _other _plan we talked about."

Red eyes widened as she understood. "Wait…" she whispered in shock. "You won't…you won't think of falling back on _that_, would you?"

"When it comes to the Shikon no Tama, I must risk it."

"You are insane!" she roared, brandishing her fan dangerously. "I know this is about the Shikon no Tama, but if it gets out of hand, do you realize what you could do? Everything could be ruined if you don't—"

She was cut off as the cloaked man suddenly leapt forward, grabbing her hand that held her fan, while the other gripped her chin, forcing her to look up into his piercing eyes in submission. Kagura gasped for a moment as he caught her, before she released her weapon, his maroon eyes bearing into her very soul. He could kill her right now, and there would be nothing she could do about it.

"You forget, Kagura." His voice became lower, and more dangerous. "_I _am the master, and you are the slave…A slave who sold herself to be free from that low life brothel in the Demon Lands."

She kept the fierce look in her eyes, but trembled as he spoke the truth. "You have been nothing more than a slave all your life, and you had best learn to listen to your masters. Remember this well…you are merely a pawn in this plan. And a pawn that moves out of line will be killed instantly. Do I make myself clear, Kagura?"

For a moment, she thought about retaliating, but for the sake of being alive with the hope of being free one day, she turned away, and replied, "Yes, master…" before he let her go.

While she collected her weapon after being chastised, he ordered her, "You will go to the Human Lands tonight, and we will begin the second phase of our plan. I will accept no mistakes from you, Kagura."

"I understand," she muttered, cursing him under her breath as she drew the feather from her hair and flew away. _But you just wait…_she added silently. _Someday, you will be dead, and I will finally be free!_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Kagome, _

_It seems that you are doing well. I got your last letter, filled with curses against your knight protector. I have to say, Kagome, I never expected to hear half those words written from you…is he really such an arrogant imbecile? I would trust your judgment, even if it was said in a rage, but given the state of the letter, I suppose I will have to see for myself. _

_Kohaku is doing much better now. The fever that called me away two months ago is finally gone, and he is brightening up quite a bit. I don't ever expect him to fully recover, but pushing him along the grounds has been good for him…he looks a lot more colorful. I might be coming back to court soon, if he does not send me away tomorrow. He thinks it is such a burden for me to rush home every once in a while for him, but he really doesn't know how much I enjoy it…Now with all this talk of murders, I count myself lucky that I have such and escape._

_Really, Kagome, I think you should give your knight a chance. He may be 'stubborn, arrogant, jealous, insufferable' and many more things I have surely forgotten, but you know you could not stay angry at him for long. I hope that you two are on better terms when I get back, because I would like to meet him, and watching you fight with him isn't exactly what I would have in mind._

_Anyway, think about what I said. You always believe in the good in people, don't you? Perhaps you shall find it in him. _

_Sango_

_P.S. I'm sorry to hear about your broken betrothal. I forgot to mention it since your last letter seemed to be particularly focused on something else. I'll pray that another one can be found, and soon…and that whoever it is, you shall be happy. _

Kagome smiled as she finished reading the letter from Sango. She hadn't heard from her dear friend since before Lord Onigumo was murdered. But she had sent a letter back, written only after Inuyasha had been assigned her knight, and it was indeed filled with anger driven words against him.

Glancing at the knight who was in the room with her, his eyes looking away and musing on deep thoughts, she supposed that perhaps her first impression of him was a bit unfair. Even though he had fought with her a lot at first, he was very devoted to his duty as her protector, or so it seemed.

Slowly, Kagome was beginning to understand him, and why he had judged her the way he had the first day he met. As a hanyou, she knew he had to have had a hard life, and he looked as if he trusted no one. Would he really never let anyone into his heart?

Thinking about Inuyasha as lonely made her sad for some reason, wondering what his life must have been like. The way he had spoken the other day…there was no mistake that he could have had a happier life than the one he was given. Was that why he was so bitter all the time?

_Maybe someday, he can be happy, _she thought, before adding, _I want to see him happy, smiling…_

"She seems like a nice lady," Shippou, who was sitting in Kagome's lap said, looking at the letter.

Kagome smiled at the small boy. "Yes, Sango is one of my dearest friends…it's a pity she can't be here now."

While Kagome looked at the child with kindness in her eyes, Inuyasha watched them. He had seen her with the fox demon before, since she told him early on she didn't want to see him killed by those with a grudge against demons. But seeing her be so motherly and tender to him added a new side to her personality that he had never seen. It made him remember his own mother, and how kind she was to him, so loving…before…

Kagome wiped her forehead, pushing her bangs out of the way. It was only spring, and yet it seemed so hot. _It must be warming up faster than I thought this year…_

"Is her brother really that ill?" Shippou asked, diverting her attention once again.

"Yes," she sighed sadly, thinking about Kohaku. "Their village was attacked by demons years ago. Because the village had been attacked many times before because of how close it is to the border, the villagers knew how to fight, and the casualties weren't bad, but Sango's parents were killed, and her brother was so badly poisoned that he is still paralyzed, and sometimes the poison affects him terribly. There is always a hope that he will walk again, but it is a small hope. So Sango says she will never marry and goes to take care of him whenever she can."

"But won't it be lonely for her, if she never comes to court and she says she will never marry?"

"It's how Sango wants to live her life," explained Kagome softly. "Perhaps she will be lonely, but she will sacrifice everything for her brother, so I guess it does not bother her."

Inuyasha snorted, making Kagome turn around. She did not know he was listening on the conversation. "You women are always so self sacrificing."

She rolled her eyes in return. "We cannot all be like you, Sir Inuyasha. Some people have things they would sacrifice themselves for."

_That _set him off. He seemed to be stopping himself short of saying something else, but after a moment, he growled, "I _protect _you!"

Instead of arguing with him, Kagome merely looked back him, her eyes shining softly, and smiling, "Yes…I suppose you have."

Her words and voice alone were enough to make his eyes widen in surprise for a moment, and a small blush to break out on his face. He turned around sharply with a "Keh," but secretly wondered why her smile made his heart thump a little too loudly in his chest…

Kagome took a deep breath and wiped her forehead again. Why was it so hot? Her sleeves felt too tight, and her skirt too heavy. Was it the heat that made it feel as if her bodice was squeezing her? Perhaps she should change into something a bit lighter later...And with the fire burning in the room, it felt stifling; it might feel better outdoors.

She stood up, letting Shippou jump off her lap. "I'm sorry Shippou, but I think I might get a little bit of fresh air for a moment…it feels too stuffy in here."

"But Kagome," he begged, "Can't I come with you?"

Giving him a sympathetic smile, she replied, "I'm sorry Shippou, but I can't let anyone else know about you yet. Just wait a little bit longer, and then I'll tell everyone and you'll have no problem going around this castle with me. I'm trying to keep you safe."

He looked a little disappointed, but nodded, knowing she was only looking out for his safety. And he already knew what danger humans with a grudge and swords could do, so the little fox would bear it for as long as he could.

As she stepped out, Inuyasha followed her, as he was supposed to, but as they walked towards the grounds, she was much quieter than usual. "Sir Inuyasha," she began, acting a little bit nervous. "You know…you were right, you have protected me, even though I suppose there is nothing too dangerous to protect me against now."

He raised one eyebrow at her speech. He could smell the sweat on her, she was nervous about something. What was she getting at? "Yes?"

She turned away for a moment, "Well…I…I want to thank you." Turning back, she spoke easier. "I want to thank you for it, even if we both did not like the situation in the beginning."

"You don't need to thank me. All I did was follow you around and—"

"But I want to," she cut in, her brown eyes pleading. "You…you've talked to me…and spoken to me unlike anyone has ever done before. It feels…I don't know, it feels like you know me better than anyone else because of what we have spoken of…Perhaps you know the real me better than Sango."

Maybe that was true…after their realization a few days ago, he had tried to understand the princess as much as he could; what she thought about, her view of the world. And now, at least, he had a grasp of the Princess Kagome that the world never saw…the passions she cared about, and her secret desire to have the right to choose. "What of it?"

Kagome took a deep breath again. They weren't walking anymore, and it was still so hot. She could feel the sweat building up again, so much that it almost made her dizzy…Maybe a cold bath after this was called for too…to clear her head…Oh, what were they speaking about?

She turned away once more, and so did Inuyasha, as this awkward moment of silence came upon them. So, they knew each other better than most princesses and loyal knights, now what? "Sir Inuyasha…I think that maybe…maybe it's possible…that instead of just a princess and knight…we could be…be..frie…"

But she never finished her sentence as the heat and dizziness got to her, and Inuyasha turned around just in time to see the princess faint to the ground, covered in sweat. He didn't even think about formality as he yelled her true name for the first time, "Kagome!"

As he called her name and yelled at her to wake up, he didn't notice the woman seated upon a feather watching through the window close by, and then float back towards the Demon Lands.


	9. Between Life and Death

A/N: So, it started when I had a report on comparing Phantom of the Opera and Beauty and the Beast. So, I decided to watch the movie rather and read the 300 page book for reference because...meh, who wants to go that far out when I already had to read Phantom anyway? After I watched the movie, I got into an internet converstation about the hottest (American) cartoon characters, and...I ended up also watching Aladdin and Mulan to see some reference. I have concluded that Aladdin, Shang, and Beast (in beast form) are the cutest/sweetest Disney men out of all the Disney movies.

(Okay, perahaps Aladdin also won because I love greedy characters and I believe Kappei Yamaguchi, who voiced Inuyasha, did the Japanese dub for Aladdin's voice, but heh, he was the also only Disney guy who didn't wear a shirt, right?)

Out of non-Disney movies, I have to say that the all time hottest cartoon guy was Dimitri from Anastasia, which I had to find on the net since I (stupidly!) got rid of when I was twelve and found out that it was pretty much a rape of history as we know it. Augh! Now I really regret that!

(I also put in a vote for Simba as a favorite character, since I really think he needs a hug times 100 and is the most emo of all Disney characters, and I'm sure if he had a human form, he'd be hot. Plus no one EVER thought of doing Shakespeare with animals until Lion King came along!)

**6/17/07: **Aww...such a cute chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Between Life and Death**

Both Shippou and Hannah nearly jumped out of their skins as Inuyasha kicked open the door to Kagome's rooms, barging in holding the unconscious princess in his arms. "Something happened to Kagome!" he roared, saying her name for the second time without realizing it before the two had time to gasp.

"My Lady…what…what is going on?" Hannah asked as Inuyasha strode past, with wild, worried amber eyes that she had never seen before. Closer, she could see that her mistress was covered in sweat and breathed heavily.

"She's ill! She needs help!" he yelled, as Hannah ran out. Holding Kagome closely, Inuyasha gave the door to her bedroom the same treatment he gave the door to her sitting room; kicking it open. He lay her down gently on the bed, and placed his hand on her damp forehead. She was burning up.

A noise was heard and he turned; the dowager queen, alerted by the noise had come in. "Sir Inuyasha? What—" She stopped dead as she saw her daughter lying on the bed, looking so pale. Gasping, the queen stepped back a moment. "What happened?"

Turning back to the mother of the woman currently lying in a feverish state, Inuyasha didn't even take into consideration to whom he was speaking with when he yelled, "Call a physician! Quickly!"

The queen didn't even flinch at being ordered by a knight when she turned and bolted away to alert someone, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in her room, the knight becoming more worried by the second. Her breathing was still labored as she continued to burn up. Inuyasha's instincts knew that it had to be painful for her in all those heavy clothes, but his sense of self-preservation also knew that if he touched one piece of her clothing, he probably wouldn't be there to help her for very long. Trying to offer her some comfort, his fingers closed around her small hand, not feeling her respond back.

The fuzzy ears on Inuyasha's head twitched as another person came into the room. He looked and saw Shippou peeking in, looking frightened. "K-Kagome…" he asked, looking even worse when he saw her lying on the bed in such a state. "Is she…is she going to be okay?"

The small fox demon had asked the very same question that Inuyasha had wondered himself. "I hope so…" he whispered, looking back at her with worry in his amber eyes. Seeing her like this made all his protective instincts scream at him to do something, anything to help her, but propriety gave him leave only to watch over her. It was all he could do, with their positions the way they were. And he didn't like it one bit.

More noise came from the main room, as Hannah, the queen, and a tall, balding man Inuyasha assumed was the royal physician walked into her bedroom, eyes all widening as they looked upon their princess. The man immediately took charge, placing a hand over Kagome's forehead to feel her fever. "All of you will have to leave," he commanded. "I will have to examine her."

While Hannah and the queen left right away, Inuyasha didn't move. He didn't want to leave her alone, not when she was sick and vulnerable. After all, he was her protector, wasn't he? But the sharp glare the physician gave him was enough to let him know that if he didn't leave now, there _would_ be consequences.

Turning back to Kagome, once again feeling that ache from somewhere in his heart that he had never felt before, he whispered, "I'll be back." In a gesture that was more intimate than usual, the knight kissed her hand softly and slowly, and not without turning back once, left the room.

* * *

Every minute was painfully slow as Inuyasha, the queen, Souta, Hannah, Shippou, and Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi waited in her sitting room, no one daring to say a word. They knew that as they waited, the news was almost certainly getting around the palace that the princess had taken ill. 

The dowager queen held her son close, both holding their eyes downcast, with Souta clutching the fat cat Buyo. They had known Kagome all their lives, and she had never been a sickly child, so what she could have caught was a mystery to them now. What worried the queen more was the nature of this disease, since there had been no sickness in the palace, and Kagome hadn't traveled freely into the city in months. What could she have caught, when the likelihood of disease was so scarce?

Shippou sat all by himself, alone on the floor, occasionally glancing back at the door that led to Kagome's room. He had seen Kagome perfectly fine that morning, when she was laughing and telling him a story, why did she get sick now? He had only known her for a few weeks, and yet she seemed to have taken on the role of a surrogate mother to him. His own parents had been killed by much stronger demons, and now the fox was even more worried. Would she be taken too?

And Inuyasha leaned against the wall, his head down so his bangs hid his eyes, which never left her door. His emotions were tearing up inside of him, with panic and worry. He was supposed to be Kagome's protector, yet he had never seen this coming. When she had collapsed—he wasn't sure how long ago that was anymore—something sparked inside of him, something that didn't care what he had to put up with from that woman as long as she was safe. When he first became her protector, he had hated her, because she was a reminder of Kikyou, of those that had persecuted him all his life, and of the life of royalty that his brother and father had lived in that he could not stand. He thought she would treat him like other humans would—laugh, scorn, ignore, and occasionally, treat him as though he was their slave. He expected her to, and couldn't fathom that a princess of the Human Lands would act any different.

And yet…

She had spoken for him, kindly even, when she was in the mood. Kagome had argued back when he was angry, she let him protect her, and she shared some of her deepest secrets with him. Kagome, the human princess, trusted _him_, a hanyou knight. So much that she put her very life into his hands each day, and knew he would protect her with his own. She treated him almost like an equal, not a servant given to protect her.

And now, when he had failed, something broke inside of him that made all those protective feelings come to the surface. Kagome was _his _to protect. Even if it meant going into Hell and beyond, he knew he could _never _fail at this task. Inuyasha would risk everything, to see her well and smiling again.

He knew he had never felt like this with Kikyou. It was something more…But while Kikyou had told him of her life, and had smiled and laughed with him, there was something about Kagome, about the way she would argue with him like any commoner, about her wish just to be a normal girl…Whatever it was, made him silently repeat his vow to protect this time, only now, meaning it wholeheartedly. _Until I die, I will protect her with everything I have…and I will hold to this, forever._

The door from Kagome's room opened, and the physician walked in, making all look up. Each face held a mixture of worry and hope; only Inuyasha's remained solemn. His nose could tell that her sickness would not be cured easily.

After what seemed an eternity, Countess Yuka stepped forward and asked, "What is wrong with Kagome?"

Sighing, the physician began, "It is worse than I thought…Somehow, she caught the recent plague that has been going through the countryside."

There was a stifled gasp by all in the room, but Inuyasha remained silent. Only his determined amber eyes were replaced with ones on the brink of despair. "She has all the symptoms, high fever, paleness, small periods of freezing, dizziness, and shaking…" the physician continued, "By now, she will already have trouble breathing, since her lungs will start filling up…but unless I can get her to cough—" Tears were shed by the women in the room as they heard the fate of their friend. They knew that the worst had come. Kagome's symptoms had already begun, and those who had them this quickly were known not to survive long.

As the physician began to list the symptoms, Inuyasha only stood there, only his fingers began to tremble in fear as he remembered memories from long ago…

"_Mama, Mama, are you all right?" a young Inuyasha asked, running up to the beautiful woman in the small hut, who fell to her knees, sweat building up on her forehead. "Mama?"_

_Forcing a smile back at her son, his mother said, "Don't worry Inuyasha…I'll be fine. I'm just not feeling well today, that's all…"_

_The scene changed to his mother lying on a pallet in their hut, the village herbalist kneeling at her side. "It's bad," others outside whispered to themselves. "It's been going through the village lately…" "Who knows who might get it next?"_

_Feeling nervous, Inuyasha slowly walked up to the woman who looked so big when compared to his small size. "Is Mama going to be okay?" he asked, glancing back down at his mother, whom despite it all, still smiled at him._

_The old herb woman gave him a half-hearted smile as well. "I'm sure she'll pull through," she replied, standing up and walking out of the hut, leaving mother and son alone. Once the woman was gone, Inuyasha's mother grabbed his small hand._

"_Inuyasha…there's something I want to tell you," she spoke warmly, gently, as her son sat next to her._

"_What is it, Mama?"_

_Taking a deep breath, she began, "Inuyasha…you know, I might not always be here for you…someday you might be on your own."_

"_But that will never happen, Mama!" Inuyasha said at once, his large, round amber eyes the picture of innocence. "You said we'd always be here, forever!"_

_A sad smile crossed her face. "But I won't always be here…I'm human, Inuyasha. I won't live as long as you do…one day, I'll be gone from this world, and even though I don't want to leave you alone, I'll have to."_

_Trying to hold on to some sort of security, the small boy asked, "But that won't happen for a long time, right Mama? You won't leave me now, right?"_

"_I hope not…" was her only answer, as she looked upon her beautiful boy sadly. "But if I'm not here anymore…then someone will come for you to take care of you."_

_Inuyasha cocked his head, like a curious dog. "What do you mean, Mama?"_

"_You know how I told you about your father, Inuyasha…if I'm not here anymore, I told him to come get you." Smiling softly as she remembered the kindness she knew in him, she continued, "He's a good man, Inuyasha…and he'll love you as his son, I know it."_

"_But I don't want to go with him, Mama!" Inuyasha cried, hugging his mother. "I want to stay here with you!"_

_Hugging her son back, she replied, "I don't want it to be this way either, Inuyasha, but it might be…" In the back of her mind, she could feel the sickness already, knowing that it would be worse later because of her effort to appear well for her son. "One day, we will have to part, and that's the way it will be…but no matter what, always remember that I love you, Inuyasha…always…"_

_Once again, the scene flowed into the next as the boy version of Inuyasha looked back at the herb woman in surprise. "What?" he asked, hardly believing it._

"_There is a cure," she assured him. "But you have to hurry…if you want to save your mother, then I need some rare herbs, right away!"_

_Without a second thought, Inuyasha took off towards the forest, following the woman's instructions exactly. Sometimes, people got well from the sickness, but there were others, who didn't. His mother had been sick for a week, and had still not gotten better, but finally, there was hope when the woman had told him that day that she had found a cure! Maybe he could save her…no, he _had _to save her! He had to!_

_Due to his speed and superior tracking skills, it wasn't long before the boy was racing home, towards the village. He burst into his hut, where he knew the woman would be. "I've got the—" Inuyasha began proudly, holding the herbs up, before being met with a dead silence._

_There were many people in their hut, and all looked at him with pained eyes. The herb woman turned around, her eyes holding sympathy as well. Confusion was met with shock as he saw his mother lying on the pallet she had been for the past week…only now she was covered in a death shroud._

_The herbs dropped to the floor as the boy cried out in despair, "Mama!"_

Remembering his mother, that ache that he felt for Kagome only grew deeper. His mother had died from the same disease. Kagome could die as well. It was only a matter of time…

While the others were slowly going into Kagome's room to see her, Inuyasha couldn't do it. He didn't want to see Kagome in a worse state than she was before, and if she were to die…he couldn't even contemplate it. But the truth was that he couldn't do anything. The physician was treating her, they'd never accept advice from him. All he could do was wait…wait for the inevitable.

Turning around sharply, the hanyou stomped into the hallway where all his emotions spilled out as he furiously punched the stone wall, leaving an impressive hole behind. "Damn it!" he yelled, his fist slamming into the wall again, and again, until his knuckles bled. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it all!" he cursed over and over, before sinking down to his knees, his fists still shaking from the release of energy.

The awful, harsh reality kept hitting him over and over, pounding in like a hammer hitting a stake. Kagome was dying, and there wasn't a thing he could do to prevent it.

* * *

There were no festivities, or feasts, or anything now that the word was out around the palace that their princess lay between life and death. All court life had stopped, each courtier holding their breath, awaiting her fate. Each person prayed that the next news would be good, but it seemed that it was not to be. Her fever had been steadily rising as the days drove on. 

While some wept, Inuyasha walked around in a state of unreality. It seemed like the world around wasn't quite real, that everything was a cruel dream. He had never before cared for her much, other than feeling a bit sorry for her because of the circumstances, but now that he might loose her…He wouldn't be able to handle it if she died, and it was looking like the inevitable might happen now.

As he wandered through the hallways, not paying much attention, he noticed another who looked like they also were on the edge from recent events. Kouga also appeared out of the darkness, glaring at his rival, but also holding a sadness in his blue eyes that could not be hidden.

"What do you want, wolf?" Inuyasha asked, turning away from the clearly upset demon.

Kouga spat, "Why aren't you watching after your princess, mutt?"

"Keh, you know they won't let me within three feet of her now, idiot," the hanyou glared. "The only people that come near her are her family and those moronic physicians."

Inuyasha started walking away, but Kouga called back, narrowing his eyes in an intense look. "Some protection you are then, if you couldn't even protect her from this!"

Inuyasha paused for a second, for his rival's words to sink in, before whipping around sharply, fire radiating in his amber eyes. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, mutt! If you were supposed to protect her, then why couldn't you protect her from this?"

The hanyou was rendered speechless momentarily until he lashed back, "It's not like I could protect her from it! It's not my job to keep her from getting sick! If that wench ends up like this, then it's her own damn fault!"

"You bastard!" Kouga roared, punching the hanyou full in the face. "You can just stand there and insult her when she might die?"

Recovering from the sudden injury, and wiping some droplets of blood off his red shirt, Inuyasha retorted, "I don't want to see her die, damn it! But there's nothing I can do about it!" _I couldn't even save my mother…_he silently added. _I wouldn't be able to save her…_

"Like Hell there isn't!" Kouga's normally calm blue eyes fired up in rage. "Don't you get it, mutt? The princess is dying, and those human idiots don't know anything! But _you _know a cure to save her!"

Turning away, Inuyasha spoke sadly, "They won't listen to me. I can do nothing when it comes to things like this…"

The wolf snorted, "Mutt, I'm sure if you really care at all for Princess Kagome, you'd find a way to make _them _listen to _you._"

"Are you saying I don't care about her?" Inuyasha snapped back, seething.

"Well, you've never shown it," Kouga muttered, glancing at the enraged hanyou. He expected Inuyasha to yell at him again in one of his usual tantrums, but instead, he only saw him growl dangerously, one of his hands closing into a fist.

"Right now, the only thing I care about is Kagome," snarled Inuyasha, "Don't you _dare _say otherwise." With that, he turned away, leaving a very confused wolf demon behind.

_Did he just…say her real name? _Kouga wondered, pondering the implications of that one little change.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Inuyasha took the familiar steps up to Kagome's room, his ears drooping at what he knew he would find. The door to her sitting room was partially open, since physicians and nurses were coming and going so often. As he slowly creaked open the door and came in, he was met with the somber eyes of the dowager queen and Prince Souta, the only ones who stayed in that room all the time. 

A nurse walking out with a bowl of sodden rags broke the silence as she walked past, muttering to her friend, "Her fever won't go down, poor girl…"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of standing there, his eyes on the doorway to Kagome's room, the dowager queen asked, "Did you want something, Sir Inuyasha?"

"How is she?" he asked slowly, his eyes betraying his relentless worry.

Eyes looking down, she replied, "Her fever is still high…They were able to get her to cough and release the fluid in her lungs…but nothing can be done about that fever. They've…tried everything, but…" She shook her head for a moment, "If only something could be done!"

Inuyasha felt his heart drop even more for this woman, worried to death about her child. "Can I go see her?"

The queen nodded, and Inuyasha slowly walked towards the door, his feet feeling heavier with each step. What would he find beyond that door? Would Kagome so sick that she wouldn't be recognizable? Immense guilt rose up in him. Was it _really_ his fault that she got sick? Because he wasn't watching her enough? Kouga was right; how could he just sit by and let something like this happen?

He turned the doorknob and took a small breath as it opened, to reveal Kagome's bedchamber. Many nurses were cleaning up, all piled around her bed. Heart pounding in fear, Inuyasha took a step closer. And there she was, lying on the soft mattress under a light blanket, clad only in her shift. She was so pale, and her long, sweat-soaked hair was bound up in a braid. Even as he looked at her, he could see sweat forming on her head as her breaths were labored, struggling to stay even.

"Ka…gome…" he whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing. The fiery spirit that he saw days ago was replaced with a weak body, struggling to stay alive every minute. It seemed like the nurses knew instinctively that he didn't feel comfortable with them around, as they left the room, leaving him alone with her.

He sank to his knees, at the bedside, ears fully drooped and eyes despairing. "Kagome…I'm sorry…" he spoke, still not noticing his sudden usage of her first name as he kept on.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from it…I'm so sorry…"

Her arm lay on top of the blanket next to him, and close up, Inuyasha could see the faint bruises where they had leeched her. He felt the urge to curse those idiotic human physicians at the very sight. He had never understood how draining someone's blood could be healthy, since he knew from experience that too little of blood was never a good thing to have. Wanting to comfort her nonetheless, he gently took her hand.

Even her fingers felt hot to the touch, and he remembered how it was said her fever had been rising, getting close to dangerous levels. How could her body possibly hold up if she continued to stay so hot and sweat everything out? Inuyasha felt her shake slightly, but when he squeezed her hand, she calmed down. _Kagome…_

_She's really helpless…_He thought, his eyes nearly filling with tears. _How can this just go on? If someone doesn't do something, then…If _I_ don't do something, then she might…_

Maybe it wasn't just because he was worried that the physicians wouldn't listen to what he had to say. Maybe it was also because he was a bit afraid. He had tried to save his mother, but had failed in the end. Maybe he was afraid of that as well, of failing to save the woman he had sworn to protect. It was easier to say that he couldn't do anything and leave it at that then to try and to fail. But as he saw her, wasting away before his eyes…

_I can't just let this go on, _he realized, knowing his only option. _I was too late to save mother, I can't be too late this time! _

Tightening the grip he had on her hand, Inuyasha told her, "Kagome…I can't…I _won't _let this happen like it happened to my mother! I'll find a way to save you! I promise, I won't let you die, Kagome!"

After he said those words, he felt Kagome just slightly squeeze his hand back. It was weak and barely there, but it had happened, meaning only one thing; she had heard him.

Regretfully, he released her hand, promising, "I'll be back soon. Please, Kagome…hold on until I get back," and with that, he walked out of the room, with only one thing on his mind; saving the woman who waited for his return.


	10. The Meaning of Chivalry

A/N: Well, today was a good day for me. Because today, I got into college! It wasn't my first choice, but hey, considering my grade point average, it's something! It's actually a really good competitive university, but my parents wanted me to go to the harder honors college instead of the arts university (how typical, eh?). Even though I'm not allowed to make a final decision until I hear back from all the colleges I applied to, I'm pretty much aiming to go there anyway, since it isn't that hard of a school and even if I want to major in history, I like artsy people. They're my kinda people.

The only downside is it is a one hour drive from my house. But the upside of that is I'll have to live on campus anyway, since traffic is horrible around here and it takes double the time to get anywhere.

So, I'm very excited. Because even though my acedemic record (particularly in math) isn't that good, I have accomplished something! Now, off to go surf the university's website!

**6/18/07: **Hate this chapter title again...But such a sweet chapter all the same...

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Meaning of Chivalry**

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" Hannah called as she burst into the queen's rooms, her green eyes fearful and her brown hair flying all around her face. The dowager queen, who had been reading a book, stood up immediately with the servant's intrusion.

"Hannah, what is it? What is the matter?" she asked, with a worried look on her face.

Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Hannah continued, "It's the princess, Your Highness! Her fever keeps rising, and they don't know if—"

The queen's gasp cut her short, as reality of her daughter's imminent death hit her all at once. But, like a queen should, she put aside the fullness of her emotions to face the world. "I must go to her…" she whispered, her voice almost lost, like a child's.

Hannah nodded, "Yes, hurry, they think that by sunset—" the maid gulped, and stopped short of what she had begun to say. "It's best that we go soon."

Without thought for anything else, the queen followed Hannah as she led out the door, noticing many courtiers also watching as she left. She didn't look at them directly, and that caused many of them to know the truth of what was happening.

It was hopeless. Their princess would die. That very night.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed the horse he had liberated from the stables further, galloping into the heart of the city at incredible speed. _Come on, move! _He kicked the horse once more, and despite the neck-snapping pace, it still wasn't fast enough for him. He knew that the palace physicians would not have the rare herbs required for the cure he remembered from his childhood, but a common city herbologist might. But getting into the city and finding someone who specialized in medicinal herbs took time; time that he didn't have. 

_Damn it!_ He internally cursed, glancing around at poor, thatched roofed houses as he flew past them. _This is taking too long! Kagome, don't you die on me!_

People in the streets stared at him as he galloped past, and he supposed that it was a strange sight; a silver haired man pushing his horse to go faster at the heart of the city. But the spectators also led to many near accidents as more than one had to be pulled out of the path of the horse's hooves.

Finally, as he turned a corner near the bridge over the river, his sensitive nose caught a familiar scent. _Ratsweed…but that only grows in the Demon Lands, so it must be—!_ Pulling the reins, the beast skidded to a halt as he turned the horse sharply around, heading back towards the east side of the city, following the scent.

The trail led him to a shop near the main street, with a bowl and pestle shaped sign out front—the sign of the apothecary trade. More scents of rare herbs and medicines filled his nose, almost making the hanyou sick, before he tied up the horse to a fencepost of a nearby house and walked in.

A small bell rung as he opened the door, making a small, old man walk out of a backroom. "What can I do for you—" the apothecary stopped when he caught sight of Inuyasha's unusual hair, and like the normal reaction of humans, his eyes flickered up to the ears as well. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes under this scrutiny, having received it several times before. "Uh…sir?"

Getting right to the point, Inuyasha, slid a list over to the aging and stooping man. "I need these herbs in those amounts. Now."

Taking more time than the hanyou thought should have been taken, the herbologist took out a small pair of spectacles and peeked through at the list. "That's quite a number of rare herbs there—"

"Yeah, but they're in small amounts," Inuyasha cut in. "Can you get them _now?_"

Sighing, the apothecary carefully placed the list back down on the counter. "Let me see what I have…" he murmured to himself, walking into the backroom, leaving an irate and impatient hanyou behind.

Every second seeming to take forever, Inuyasha paced around the room, eyes flickering back towards the place where the old man left every few seconds. He marched over to the window and looked out, seeing the sun sink lower in the sky. He didn't have time for this! He was running out of it as it was!

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the apothecary came back, carrying a bag filled with herbs. "Is that it?" the hanyou asked impatiently.

"I have everything here you asked for," the old man replied, before adding, "Except for the bark of the moonflower tree…it's very rare and—"

Growling and grabbing the apothecary by the scruff of his collar, causing him to gasp slightly, Inuyasha asked, "You don't have it?" in a threatening tone.

Scared now of the demon that said with his eyes that there was a painful fate awaiting him if he didn't comply, the apothecary stuttered, "Y-yes…I-I-I'm afraid that we're f-fresh out and—"

Dropping the man, Inuyasha exploded, "Do you understand what happens if you don't have it? If you don't get that now, then she will die!"

Trembling in fear, the old man said, "W-well…I might have something that w-will work…it's been substituted for the bark of moonflower before…"

"Get it!" the hanyou roared, sending the apothecary running back into the backroom, coming out bearing another dark green plant and nervously placing it on the counter.

Inuyasha swept it up, tossing some silver coins in the man's face before rushing out and jumping back on his horse. He had used up all the pay he had gotten on this new post, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting these herbs back to Kagome, and fast.

But as he kicked his horse back up into a fast gallop, his heart sank as he saw the sun beginning to set on the horizon.

* * *

The hanyou didn't even bother to take the horse back to the stables as he jumped off as soon as he was inside the gates of the palace, running towards the entrance. The sun was but a sliver on the horizon, only a deep orange light amongst the dark blue. Inuyasha knew that once the sun had set, Kagome wouldn't last long. What if it was too late already? What if she already had…?

No…he wouldn't think that. He rushed up the stairs toward her room, his hair flying out behind him while some residents of the palace stared, only one thought on his mind. He would save her. He _had _to save her. He wouldn't let Kagome die now. He wouldn't fail her like he failed his mother.

But…

Upon bursting into the door of Kagome's room, he found that many were inside, including the dowager queen. When he last saw Kagome's mother, she hadn't shed a tear, but now, her handkerchief was pressed to her face, already wet from tears. Hannah was holding Shippou as he softly cried, with tears slipping softly down her face. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri where no where to be found, but they were nearby, since wailing was heard in the hallway.

Inuyasha's heart couldn't have sunk more, as the scene hit him like a blow to the stomach. _No…it can't be…she can't already be…_

No one said anything to his sudden entrance, and continued not to speak as he slowly made his way across the room, towards the door leading to Kagome's bedchamber. His heart thumped in his chest with fear at what he would find inside. Inuyasha hesitated, afraid, but somehow, with a small breath for courage, he turned the handle and opened the door.

Many were in her room, maids huddled in a corner, weeping, while physicians and priests were standing around Kagome's bed, the physicians doing nothing while the priests gave soft chants towards the sky. There could only be one reason why priests would be here…

He was brought back years ago, when he had come to save his mother to discover he was too late. _No…no…this isn't…Kagome isn't…_Clenching his teeth against the pain that hit him in his heart for the second time in his life, Inuyasha looked upon the princess, lying motionless and deathly pale upon her bed. _She can't be dead!_

The priests continued to chant, the incense they were burning filling his sensitive nose, while Inuyasha strode over to her bedside as if in a dream. No one tried to stop him, all already resigned themselves to the fate of their princess. And though he knew what it looked like, he had always been a fighter. He wanted to know for sure, despite the fact that he didn't hold much hope in his heart now.

Gently, he reached out and touched her fingers. They were as cold as ice, so different from the heat he had felt before. "No…" he whispered, his legs failing him as he sank to his knees. "No, Kagome, please…" he continued to say, hearing the priest's chanting loud in his ears.

"You can't be dead…" His fingers closed around her hand, and being at an awkward angle, her wrist too. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth as his inner pain tore him apart. _I was too late…I failed her to…I couldn't save her! Why couldn't I save her?_

But as his fingers touched her wrist, he felt something that made his eyes shoot open in shock. _Wait…_ gripping her wrist more tightly, he felt it again. Faint, but it was still there. A pulse! She was still alive!

"She's still alive!" he yelled back at the priests and physicians, feeling warmth in his heart despite her situation. "Hurry, do something! She's alive!"

"Of course she's alive," said the balding royal physician. "But her fever rose too high, and there's nothing we can do. It's only minutes before she's gone."

Standing up and thrusting the bag of herbs in the royal physician's arms, Inuyasha commanded, "There's something you can do! Boil those and give her the broth. Its medicine and I've seen it work before! Give it to her now and she can still live!"

Glancing at the moment at the bag Inuyasha had tossed at him, the physician asked, "And where do you have the authority to demand this of me, knight? I am a physician that has studied for years in the royal university, and you are just some demon that had the good fortune to win that damn tournament—"

"Just shut up and listen to me!" the hanyou roared, grabbing the man and forcing him to his eye level. "If you give her this medicine, then you have a chance to save her, but if you don't, your princess will die!"

The priests had stopped chanting and the maids weren't weeping anymore as they listened to their exchange. The royal physician started to retort, "I could have you hanged for this—"

"Oh, why are you so stupid?" exasperated Inuyasha, trying to decide another tactic. "If that princess dies, then who are they going to blame, idiot? I'm sure I wouldn't want to be in your position if word of this gets out—"

"All right, all right!" the physician roared, snapping up the bag of herbs. "I suppose it's worth a try, but some _distractions_—" he looked straight at the hanyou as he gave orders to his colleges. "Will have to wait outside."

Giving a final glare, Inuyasha muttered, "Fine," and left her bedroom, and her fate, in the hands of others.

* * *

Inuyasha joined Kagome's family and friends as he waited outside, the time since he left seeming like an eternity. Minutes passed by, with no word from her bedroom on what was happening in there. He wished he could have stayed, but obviously after his outburst, it would not have been allowed. 

_I brought her the herbs in time, _he remembered. _I did all I could…it's up to them now. _While he didn't have much faith in human medicine, he hoped on everything he had to hope on that they would be able to save her, now that he had brought the cure. It depended on them and her own strength to pull through. _Please Kagome, don't give up!_

The room was silent once more, without any weeping. Her family and friends had been told that a cure had been brought, but the physicians didn't know how effective it would be. No one dared to cry, not with a hope that Kagome would make it. Inuyasha had heard some whispered prayers, and for once in his life, he felt like praying as well. But since he was never a very religious person, he didn't know who to pray to. Because of the way he had been treated as a hanyou, he had decided long ago that if there was a god in the sky that supposedly helped others through their problems, it had ignored him, so he would ignore it as well.

But if this worked and Kagome made it, then perhaps he should start rekindling faith with whatever being controlled the threads of fate and time…

All gave a small jump as the door from Kagome's bedroom opened and an ashen faced physician walked in. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife as they all stared at him, waiting for word on what was happening to Kagome, if she had lived or if…

Slowly, the physician took a deep breath and said simply, "Her fever broke."

There were gasps and tears of joy from the women as they heard the news, and even Inuyasha, felt the urge to smile. Kagome did it. She survived. He had kept his promise to her.

"She's still unconscious, and will wake soon, but for a few weeks, she will still be very weak."

Those words only solidified the truth. Kagome would live. There was nothing to fear now. More relief flooded Inuyasha than he had ever felt before.

The queen stood up and asked, "Can we see her?"

The physician nodded, "Yes, it would be best if only family came now."

Turning towards Hannah, the dowager queen asked, "Hannah, can you go find Souta? I don't think he's come out of his room yet." Hannah bowed and took off, while the queen merely wiped the happy tears off her face and left to go see how her daughter was doing.

And Inuyasha merely sighed, sitting down on one of the couches in the room as it hit him over and over. Kagome was safe. She would live. He hadn't broken his promise. He hadn't failed her as he had failed his mother.

And perhaps…in saving Kagome, he had also redeemed himself from the mistake of being too late to save his mother as well. He knew, somehow, that it was because of her that he had been able to save her. Smiling to himself, he thought,

* * *

A while later, after he had remained in the room for some time, unwilling to go anywhere else until he knew Kagome was completely all right, the queen and Prince Souta came back in and looked directly at him. Smiling sweetly at him, the dowager queen said, "She's asking for you."

Standing up slowly, he asked skeptically, "She is?" But the queen nodded, and without a second thought, Inuyasha proceeded into her room, slightly worried about how weak she would be after the ordeal.

But his breath caught in his throat as he saw her, still pale, but awake and alive. Kagome was propped up into a sitting position with pillows, but as she looked on him, she smiled, sending his heart soaring in relief.

"Kagome…" he sighed, kneeling by her bedside. "You're awake…"

Kagome didn't even wonder about the use of her first name from him, and merely nodded. "Sorry I worried you, though."

"Damn right you worried me," he muttered, making her give a small chuckle at his abrupt crude language. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied, another small smile on her face. "Much better, I suppose…But I'd feel better if they said I'd be able to get out of bed a lot sooner than two weeks."

"Keh, they're right, woman. Considering what you put us though, you shouldn't be out of bed for a few months."

Though his tone was heavy, Kagome's heart warmed hearing about how much he was worried about her. And… She looked away for a moment as she spoke, "You know…the physicians told me it was you that brought the remedy."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened for a moment, and he looked away as well as a small blush came on his face. He hadn't expected for _that _to happen…he thought the humans would want to take all the glory for themselves. "Well…when I was young, and I lived in the Midlands…the same sickness came through my village. Sometimes people would get better, and sometimes they wouldn't." Pausing for a second, he finished, "My mother got sick, but the village herb woman said she had found a cure for the disease. I tried to gather all the ingredients to help her but…" he trailed off, leaving no doubt in Kagome's mind what had happened.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes filling with sympathy.

"It's okay," he said at once, looking back at her. "It's been a long time since then."

Her soft smile that sent thumps to Inuyasha's heart returning, Kagome gently grasped his hand. "In any case…thank you for saving me."

His blush was fully prominent on his face now, and he looked away, towards the window that showed the darkness of the night to avoid embarrassment. "Um…it's…It's no big deal, right? I mean…I'm supposed to protect you, aren't I?"

Grinning slightly to herself at his bashfulness, Kagome spoke, "Yes you are, but…what I was going to say before all this happened…We may have started out as just a princess and her knight protector, but now I feel that…perhaps we could be…friends."

Inuyasha's head whirled around to stare back at her. "Friends?"

Nodding, she explained, "Yes…I mean…aren't you already referring to me casually anyway?"

He blinked for a moment. He hadn't noticed. "I am?"

Another chuckle came from the princess. "Didn't you just call me 'Kagome' when you came in?"

"I did?" he thought for a moment. Well, perhaps he did. But when did that happen? He really hadn't noticed under all the worry he had for her over the past days. Perhaps it was because he hadn't paid attention to titles until he had been captured by humans and forced to work in the Human Lands as a knight under lords. When he wasn't worried about etiquette, he returned to his original state of mind. And he liked that state much better, in fact.

"Well, do you think we could be friends, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, her eyes worried for a moment about how he would take her using his first name as well.

He didn't answer for a moment, but then his hand squeezed hers slightly, and he smiled a smile that made Kagome blush for a moment, her heart racing. "Okay."

As Inuyasha watched her, returning his smile with her own blush across her face, he remembered all the worry he had for the past days, and now the rush of relief at seeing her safe and sound. He had risked many things in racing to save her life, and promising to fully protect her as he had sworn. He had never understood before why knights would risk everything to protect the weak and save the lives of the misfortunate, but now as he saw the beautiful woman smile, healthy once more he knew.

Seeing a wonderful smile on the faces of those that had no hope before because he had risked his life to put it there…that was the true meaning of chivalry.

Kagome didn't know what Inuyasha was thinking, but whatever it was, it made her heart race to see him like this, smiling freely in her presence. Her heart thumped as she looked at him, so handsome with his unusual silver hair and cute ears, and gorgeous amber eyes. At first she thought he was nothing but a crude, rude knight, but now, after he had saved her…

Turning away slightly as her blush became redder, she thought,

* * *

A cloaked man watched the scene through a mirror in the shadows, grinning at what he saw before him. This information would prove very useful indeed.

Kagura briefly glanced at the mirror. "So, were you intending to kill the girl? Because it was such a waste now of sneaking in and placing that infected meat on her plate…they should really hire some tasters, lest someone tries to poison her…"

"No, that was not my intent at all," her master spoke, cutting his servant off. "I wished to find out how much Kagome mattered to Inuyasha, and now I know."

With a flick of his wrist, the image disappeared, and he turned to face Kagura. "We now have something else to our advantage. Kagome trusts him, and knows nothing of his original intent to steal the Shikon no Tama, and he seems to have forgotten it now."

Smirking, he continued, "But Inuyasha could not have fully forgotten his original motive for coming to her side at all. Even if he is falling in love with her, despite the fact that in his heart, he knows he will never be worthy of her at all."

"This will help us?" Kagura asked skeptically.

"Of course. Even if it is forgotten, I promise you now, Kagura. Whatever becomes of him and Kagome, there will come a day when his original lust for the Shikon no Tama will become his undoing, and her undoing as well."


	11. Changed

A/N: I really hate my school district. Since this winter has been abnormally warm, we have had no snow days whatsoever. And we were in school all this week. It was quite horrible.

Anyway, for you Inu/Kag lovers, I think you'll like this chapter a lot. From here, you'll see them start to notice they have an attraction to each other, so yes, mucho sexual tension! Yipee!

So, to you all, readers and reviewers, you guys are the best gifts that anyone could get for Christmas, since I love hearing your replies and to know that there are people out there that actually like my stories. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or insert politically correct statement here and have a good holiday!

**6/19/07: **What is with these random chapter titles?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Changed**

In the long weeks which Kagome had remained confined in her bedchamber, unable to go out for fear of her catching sick once more, it seemed that everything had changed. The spring that she had known before changed into summer, the days getting much warmer, along with many of the residents of the palace spending their time outside. Now she and Inuyasha were friends, free to speak to each other as they chose instead of behind the mask of formality.

And she herself had changed. During her illness, she hadn't known anything of what was going on, but she did know that someone, Inuyasha, had risked nearly everything to make sure that she would live. It was something that should be expected of him because of his position to protect her, but not something she had expected of the gruff knight she had met after the tournament those weeks ago. She knew now that no matter what she had thought of before, she could trust him with her secrets, and her life.

Those weeks when she had not been allowed to leave the bed had been hard for her, especially when the weather turned out to be beautiful and she longed to walk outside in the gardens, to smell the fresh air, only for a moment. But every day, Inuyasha would come to visit her, and though he worried constantly, it was in a nice way. He wasn't just handsome, Kagome had decided, Inuyasha could also be very sweet when he wanted to be.

Even now, as he fretted over her being outside for the first time in weeks, it was in a way that made Kagome secretly smile to herself. Today, she finally felt the soft breeze against her face, blowing her black hair once more, the smell of fresh grass in her nose. Since it was summer, she wore a lighter gown of silk, though it was one of popular fashion as opposed to the gowns of old she desired to wear.

"Are you _sure _you're feeling up to this?" her knight asked, the question getting on her nerves.

"Yes, for the hundredth time Inuyasha, I feel fine!" snapped Kagome, sighing and settling herself down on the grass, the hanyou joining her with a plop. "You don't have to worry about me. Thanks to you, I'm completely cured."

Sighing, he explained, "Can you blame me, Kagome? You nearly died on me…I'm just worried that it might happen again."

There came the undeniable sweetness again that caused the princess to smile slightly. "I'm not trying to worry you, Inuyasha, I just want to be outside for a bit. This is my first time out of the castle in weeks, and I want to enjoy it."

He said nothing in reply, but looked out where Kagome was watching, to see many women in fancy gowns walking along the palace green, with handsome men at their side. Seeing some women she knew, laughing with their husbands, caused Kagome to speak up, "You know, there was a marriage proposal made for me yesterday, Lord Bankotsu came to speak with me about it."

"There was?" Why, oh why did he desperately wish there was something he could crush at that moment?

"But I don't have to worry," she continued, "The man isn't as high a lord as could have been hoped, and he's much older than me, so it probably won't go through anyway."

While Inuyasha was debating the matter of why something so little as this bothered him so much, he taunted, "Keh, remember how you said you needed to accept the first offer of marriage made before? It doesn't seem to work out for you now, does it?"

Giving a small chuckle, Kagome remembered exactly when she had said that. Not so long ago, but it did feel an awful lot like it had been years…So many things had happened. "Yes…I suppose you're right."

"About time you noticed."

"Inuyasha!" she playfully elbowed him, while the hanyou continued to grin, before silence came upon them once more. There was something that had been nagging at the back of Kagome's mind, something that she had debated with for a while on whether or not to tell him… But, making her final decision, she sighed, and began, "Inuyasha, there's…there's something I need to tell you…"

"Hmm?" he asked, noticing now how unsteady she looked. He was on alert instantly; whatever it was she had to tell him must be big.

Turning away slightly, so she didn't meet his eye, Kagome continued, "It's a secret, something that as my protector, you need to know…something that I couldn't tell you before because I wasn't sure that I could fully trust you but…" she glanced back at him, her brown eyes fully decided. "Now I know I can."

Inuyasha's amber eyes looked a bit surprised. "You could have told me this before."

"I know that now," said Kagome quickly, "But before…I can only tell a few people, people whom I can completely trust, and now that we're friends, there's no reason why I cannot trust you, right?"

All the thoughts of the things he hadn't told her about himself, and his original motive for joining the tournament rushed to his head as he said uneasily, "Right…"

Standing up, Kagome gestured to him, "Come on,"

"Huh?"

"I can't say it out here Inuyasha…it's too dangerous. Besides, there's something else, something that I have to show you."

Her last sentence also put him off guard. _Something she has to show me…_But he didn't let her see that. "Okay," he stood up as well and followed her.

Kagome seemed to be a bit nervous as she led him into the palace, leading him up to her rooms. Inuyasha glanced around, and noticed that all the courtiers seemed to have their eyes on them. The rumor had gotten around that he had been the one to save the princess, and he didn't know if that would warrant him any more respect, but it did seem to make him _very _interesting by these human standards. After all, knight or no, why would a demon risk it all to save a human princess?

Her sickness had indeed changed everything between him and Kagome, and in himself as well. He had decided that from now on, he would fully uphold his promise to protect her, no matter what the cost. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't lose Kagome, not her. Something about her made him want to stay by her side, to listen to what she had to say. There was just something…something that warmed his heart whenever he was near. And whatever it was, he had no clue. But he praised it all the same.

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha as she opened her rooms, to sigh in relief. "Good, neither Hannah nor Shippou is here."

"She doesn't know about it?" the hanyou asked as he joined her in her sitting room, the room where he had spent some of the most nerve wracking hours of his life a few weeks ago.

"No, it's too important," Kagome shut the door quickly. "We have to make sure that we can't be overheard."

They were not overheard, but they were indeed watched by a cloaked man glancing into a mirror, a smirk on his face.

The princess turned, and focused her attention on a portrait, one of her family from years ago. Her father, the king, appeared grand and regal, standing behind his smiling wife as she held the baby, Prince Souta, in her lap. And there was Kagome, ten years younger, at her father's side, looking happier than ever. _Happy times…not like these, _she thought absent-mindedly, before turning back and gesturing to Inuyasha to come closer.

He did as she asked, looking back up at the portrait. So that was Kagome as a child…she looked young, innocent from this world, and happy, not like now. There was no sign of stress at all in her eyes, just happiness. When the king had died, she had been thrust into an uncaring world where she was confronted with marriage proposals and problems of betrothals day and night. Her youthful innocence and happiness had seemed to have died with her father. In a moment he forgot their positions, and what they were…and decided he would do anything to see her like that now…

But he was brought back to reality as Kagome did something unexpected; gently, she reached up and ran her finger across the gold picture frame, a small click being heard. The hanyou's eyes widened as the canvas promptly swung open, to reveal a small hole in the wall behind. And in that hole was a small wooden box. Inuyasha suddenly thought he had an idea of what it was she wanted to show him…

"It's magic," Kagome explained, reaching up and taking the small box. "I don't exactly know how it was set up, or where it came from, but it's tied to the one who is rightfully ruler of the Human Lands…me."

The box seemed had no tricks to opening it, but Inuyasha could feel the power coming from the wooden box all the same. He figured it wouldn't open for anyone except the ruler (or in Kagome's case, the rightful ruler) of the country. Lifting the lid of the plain wooden box, another box rested inside, this one smaller, and far more ornate. It was carved out of one piece of black wood, with silver and gold inlay.

Inuyasha's heart thumped in his chest. He knew what was coming, everything here was leading up to one conclusion, and that conclusion was…

Kagome lifted the lid, setting it down upon the table. Inside the box lay a bright pink jewel on a cushion, the jewel itself strung on a beaded chain. Glancing back at Inuyasha's wide and surprised eyes, the princess explained, "It's called the Shikon no Tama, and it's what gives the kings of this country the power to be a grand ruler."

The hanyou didn't hear her, his eyes were only on the pink jewel in her hand, the jewel that he had wanted; that he had come all this way for…The power to change himself into a full demon, and not have to live with the pain of being a hanyou anymore…

"It was given to the humans many years ago, from the Demon Lands as a sign of peace," Kagome explained. "It can be used to do almost anything, but the rule is that kings must only use it for pure wishes for the good of the kingdom…This is the reason why they will not let me rule until I am older and married…they do not think I am wise enough to wield this on my own, even though queens married to kings also receive the power to use it." Not noticing Inuyasha's uneasiness, Kagome came closer, "Although, in my case, my husband will receive the power through me, and will be the only one allowed to use it when the time comes."

Even though Inuyasha wished she wouldn't, Kagome gently set the jewel in his hand. "This is why they want me to marry as soon as possible, and why they're so worried about Demon Attacks in our land, Inuyasha. This one jewel, even lying dormant for years, is causing so much trouble for everyone."

Inuyasha hadn't listened at all to what she said, and continued to say, he just stared at the small, pink ball in his palm. This is it, what he had searched for, what he had wanted so bad…and here it was, in his grasp, given to him by the princess himself. But…what to do now?

He could not have known that miles away, one watched his struggle with a grin on his face. "Yes, Inuyasha, what will you do?" the cloaked man chuckled.

Feeling the power radiate from the jewel, Inuyasha knew it could grant his wish without a doubt. He wanted that power, he wanted to be free of this persecuted life as a hanyou, he wanted to forget about all the pain from his mother's death, his years living with a father who was fighting against rebellions too much to love his bastard son, having a brother who clearly wished him dead, being forced to work in a country that hated him, and then, with Kikyou…he wanted that pain to end, to be free from it, but…

Now he knew what it was like to have a true friend. To have someone to protect. To want to see someone smile…Kagome. What about Kagome? He couldn't take this from her and expect her to remain friendly…and as a full demon, he would have no regard for her at all and might end up hurting her.

No, he could control his heart as a full demon, couldn't he? He could choose who he wanted to kill and who he wanted to save?

But Kagome…she would hate him…But he wouldn't care then, would he? He would be free of all pain!

Heart pounding in his ears, Inuyasha glanced towards the window close by. It would be easier than anything to jump out that window right now with the jewel, and never be seen again. No one would know what happened to him, and he would live life as a full demon, without needing anyone.

But he would be alone…and Kagome…she would also be alone…and she would hate him, and probably cry…

He could have what he wanted for so long, but…

Amber eyes found themselves back to Kagome. The beautiful woman that had that gentle, welcoming scent…who fought with him when she was angry, who confided in him, who was different than others, who treated him like an equal. Who _trusted _him…

Kagome watched as Inuyasha battled with himself, not knowing what was going on. Stepping closer to him, she asked with a confused look on her face, "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked as she called his name softly, and made his decision. Without a second thought, he handed the jewel back to her, though it may have been a bit too fast for her not to suspect anything. Giving one last puzzled look, Kagome gently placed the jewel back within the ornate box and packed it up, putting it back in its place behind the canvas. Once the portrait had swung shut and sealed the powerful jewel away from him, Inuyasha was surprised that he felt no sense of loss at all.

"This is one reason why they are very careful of whom they choose as my husband," Kagome sighed, glancing back at her knight. "The jewel's power should only be used for good, and not for greed. They want to make sure that the man who is to be my husband will only use it in that way, and that is why some of the betrothals have been broken over the years. Lord Bankotsu understands that my husband must not use its powers for evil."

Inuyasha kept his eyes to the floor, feeling like he had betrayed her. Here she spoke of greedy men who wanted the jewel for its power, when he, her knight, was no better than the rest of them! How could he just stand there, under her gaze, when he had secretly wanted the jewel for its immense power as well?

He raised his eyes, when the princess turned back to him. "I suppose you understand why I told you of this, Inuyasha. Not many people know of it, but I am sure there are some who have heard rumors and are after the jewel for themselves, and will stop at nothing to get it."

"You're right about that," he muttered, thinking of that witch, Kagura. The woman who had paid him to go after it, and made him decide to enter the tournament for this very goal…

"Huh?" Kagome asked. She hadn't quite heard what he said.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha quickly replied, "Oh, it's nothing…But you don't have to worry, I won't speak of this to anyone."

She did the unexpected when she smiled softly back at him. "I know," she answered, leading the way back out of her sitting room.

Inuyasha hesitated, glancing back at the portrait, before sighing and following her out, choosing Kagome over the jewel, and its amazing power.

* * *

"I knew it was pointless," Kagura said, as her master turned away from the mirror. "That half breed is attached to her like a puppy; he won't go after the Shikon no Tama now." 

Sighing, the cloaked man admitted, "I knew it would be this way ever since Inuyasha saved her from her illness, he couldn't let himself betray her once he is in love with her…he is much too soft."

"So are we to give up?" asked Kagura angrily. "Admit defeat and just watch her live her happy little life with that dog at her side?"

"Kagura, do you have such little faith in my abilities?" her master asked, grinning. "I think it may be time to take our first move in the next plan."

Glancing back at him slowly, her red eyes widened. "You mean…"

"It is time for me to reveal myself, and express my intentions clearly. But you know what that will cost me, which is why the next phase of the plan must be pulled off perfectly."

"The little princess will have to be out of the way for this to work," she pointed out. "But I've already told you my doubts. If Inuyasha gets any more influence on her—"

"Don't fret, Kagura, I have already taken care of that. All you have to worry about is making sure Kagome is out of the way for the time being so I may sneak into the picture."

Red eyes narrowed back at the master she loathed, yet had no power to oppose. "I see. I suppose you want me to kidnap her?"

With that, the cloaked man threw back his head and laughed. "You kidnap her? Do you think I am a fool, Kagura? How could I possibly allow such a job to be left to you, when you are always looking for a chance to betray me?" He didn't see her grit her teeth and tighten the grip on her deadly fan.

"No, Kagura, I shall leave this job to one I trust, one whom I know will do his job well…Ryuukossei."

* * *

To celebrate the arrival of summer, there was feasting and dancing in the palace that night. It was also a time of great joy for all, to finally see that their princess had recovered from her illness and was well again, and assurance of the survival of the country. Her smiles and laughter brought brightness to all, giving them hope that when her marriage finally came, the country would endure for many years to come. 

One person in particular was warmed by her smiles. And that same person danced with her as the music began to play. Inuyasha used to loathe dancing above all things, but when he danced with Kagome…something extraordinary happened. When their eyes met, his breath stopped. When he held her close in his arms, his body felt on fire whenever he felt her curves against his form. As he twirled her around, her dress swishing in the movement, he found himself staring at her, while she laughed and smiled, oblivious to this sweet torture she was inflicting on him.

But she too, felt something happen as they danced. Before, their first dance was one of mystery, but now that they knew each other, it felt as if this dance were drawing them closer together. Kagome felt his strong arms around her body, and wished they could be there, to hold her safe at other times as well. He didn't miss one step of the dance, yet she saw his eyes were always on her, as hers were on his. The silence between them as they danced only made her heart race faster…and only allowed her to know how absolutely handsome he was in this moment…

Thankfully, Inuyasha tried to start some conversation. "Why is it that no one's objecting this time, like the last?"

Tearing her eyes away from him for only a moment, Kagome glanced at the crowd. It was true, only a few were watching them, while the rest continued their own business. "Well, you did save my life," she replied, her breath hitching slightly as she felt his strong arm tighten to pull her closer as they continued the dance. "I suppose a few accepted this as proof of your loyalty to the country."

Kagome felt Inuyasha hesitate as they danced, before glancing back with serious eyes. "I'm not loyal to the country…I'm loyal to you."

Those little words made her heart race like never before, her eyes widening for a moment before she turned away, blushing like a maid in springtime. "Oh…"

Whether it was the sensuous moves of the dance, or the beautiful music in their ears they didn't know, but something changed the mood right then, making it impossible for both Kagome or Inuyasha to look anywhere but each other's eyes. "I promised I would protect you, Kagome…and that's what I plan to do, forever…"

Never before had Kagome heard such words from a man spoken to her. Her heart continued to race, her mind completely off track. "Inuyasha…" She felt him squeeze her hand slightly as they joined them and continued to twirl around the dance floor, but they were both lost to reality, only seeing each other.

He was being reckless, but for once, Inuyasha didn't care. He didn't know why, but he went ahead and said it anyway, "I'll always stay by your side…"

But at that moment, the song ended, and both Inuyasha and Kagome were left staring at each other, while others cleared the dance floor. But not wanting to be seen like this, they both let go of each other's hands like they were holding fire, though fire laced through both of them at that moment. "Inu…yasha…" Kagome glanced back up at him, her blush equaling his. "I…want to leave now…can we?"

Glancing back at the people who were starting to stare, Inuyasha said, "Of course," and followed her as Kagome (rather quickly) took the way back to her room. All the while her heart was pounding remembering the confession from the handsome knight. The whole dance it was like…oh, it like…she could scarcely explain it. It was as if something had taken them over and didn't care that some were watching them. She remembered the feeling in his arms, and wishing he would never let go…but now that the dance was over, she saw how foolish of a wish that was!

And Inuyasha couldn't stop wondering why he had said what he did. He had never dreamed of saying something like that to _her! _Why had he spoken up like that when he had never even dared to think it? And holding her in his arms, was just…it was almost too much as it was!

Something was different. Something had definitely changed since she had gotten ill. And they both asked the question of dire importance: What had changed? And what was happening?

Whatever it was, it gave both of them a foreboding feeling.

When they reached Kagome's room, she turned and caught her breath as she looked back at him, this handsome man who had said he would always be with her only minutes ago. But swallowing the heart-racing feeling, Kagome spoke, "Well, goodnight…Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome…" he murmured softly, and in a warming gesture, he took her hand and kissed it, causing her whole body to tingle from the feeling of his soft lips on her skin. When he released her, her eyes betrayed her hesitation for only a moment before she turned away and shut the door, leaning against it and sighing.

_What is happening to me? _she wondered, her heart racing once more. _Why is it that sometimes, like tonight, my heart flutters around him like this? Why is it whenever he does something sweet like that I can barely stand it? Why is it that… _

As her mind wandered, Kagome made up her mind without contemplating the problem any further. _Well, he is handsome…_she thought, walking away from the door and into her bedroom. _He is handsome, and attractive…and sweet, I suppose…There is nothing wrong with my heart fluttering because he is more handsome than all the men in the room, right?_

Glancing out her window towards the night, Kagome agreed, _That has to be it, that must be it. There can be no other explanation. He is handsome and that's all there is to it. _

* * *

While she made up her mind quickly, her handsome knight was having other problems. _Damn it! Why did I go and say that? Why did I do that? _he asked himself over and over as he paced the hallway outside of her door. _And why the Hell do I keep thinking that…_

He stopped himself before he even finished. _There's got to be something wrong with me…She's a princess, I'm a knight. She's a human, I'm a hanyou…I'm not going to let this…no, it can't happen like this, not again…_

Inuyasha glanced back at her door, determined. _I won't let this happen. I won't fall into the same situation I fell into with Kikyou with Kagome…I won't!_

* * *

Guards walked along the wall of the castle in the cold night air, crisp wind blowing through the breeze. Noise was slowly being extinguished as courtiers went to bed, the feast ending and lights being put out. Without the noise and the light, the grounds and the castle seemed eerily too quiet. 

But not quiet enough for one large shape moving swiftly towards the palace not to be noticed. A guardsman on one of the towers spotted it first, looking like a wisp of cloud, but moving much too fast. The man turned to another, pointing out the shape, but they were soon silenced by sharp, fast claws without so much as a scream.

Nearby, the princess sat in her room, now dressed in her nightgown and silk robe, sat at the window, braiding her long, flowing hair. Though it was summer, the night outside looked cold, and her breath upon the windowpane caused a small mist to form. Her thoughts were elsewhere, towards the handsome knight and what he had said to her that evening.

"_I'll always stay by your side…" _Did he really mean it? Would Inuyasha be with her forever…no matter what?

Her heart began fluttering again, and Kagome turned away from the window sharply. "Oh, I'm thinking too much of it!" she protested out loud, looking away from the view outside.

But as she turned away, she felt something, a chill, like someone was watching her. Goosebumps formed on her and her breathing became heavier, as she was sure someone, or something had its eyes on her at this very moment. Slowly, she turned back towards the window, her own eyes wider than ever before as she screamed, "Inuyasha!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Inuyasha, who had been passing her room quite a few times that night—by accident of course—had been walking by just as he heard her terrified scream, "Inuyasha!" 

He didn't hesitate when he threw open her door, and ran through the sitting room, to crash through and rip off her bedroom door. "Kagome!" he cried, just as he halted for a moment to see what had happened.

Her window had been broken through, and through it, he could see a giant, blue and white dragon flying away, with Kagome in its claws. Seeing him, she cried his name again, getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Pulling out the Tessaiga as it transformed, Inuyasha roared in his anger, "Damn it, just when I leave her alone—!" as he leaped through the window and soared several stories down, to land on the grass and take off sprinting after the dragon, but he wasn't nearly fast enough to keep up with it. Now they were but specks in the distance.

The hanyou stopped for a moment to think before he continued chasing after it. Why would any dragon bother to kidnap the princess of the Human Lands and then, as far as he could tell, take it back to the Demon Lands? Dragons usually only hunted for food, so an obvious kidnapping…that meant it was working for someone else? Did that mean that he had a chance to get Kagome back?

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou turned, to see Miroku, Kouga, and Shippou running to him. "What…What happened?" the monk asked, surveying the scene.

As Inuyasha glanced back, several people were streaming out of the castle, no doubt awakened by the noise. "A dragon just came and kidnapped Kagome," the hanyou growled, his grip tightening on the sword that so desperately wanted to rip that dragon up.

"What?" Kouga roared, clenching a fist and stepping closer towards Inuyasha. "You let her get hurt again? What the Hell is wrong with you—"

Shoving the sword that Kouga just noticed was now lethal in his face, Inuyasha finished, "Would you rather I stayed with her in her bedroom, wolf? Dragons are probably the fastest demons out there, there was nothing I could do…But don't think that doesn't mean I won't go get her." His amber eyes were burning in rage, and it was clear to everyone that he was just barely hanging on to keeping his cool after what happened.

"Since you're no use, I'm coming—"

"No!" Inuyasha cut Kouga off. "If something else comes, someone needs to protect the queen and the prince. You do that, wolf. But my duty is to Kagome, and Kagome alone."

With that, he took off running, his rage turned into energy to keep him going on what would no doubt take him days. _Kagome, I will get you back…and whoever is doing this, I will kill him!_


	12. First Move

A/N: Well, I had a nice holiday, except for the part where Amazon STILL hasn't delivered my ten manga books and two movies I was supposed to have under the tree...I wanted that Rurouni Kenshin OAV:'(

And I discovered a new meaning of boredom with a ten hour drive to visit family, four days of nothing, and then another ten hour drive back. I was able to work on a few stories, but without internet acess, this laptop doesn't do much...ugh. But I'm back now, and I've never been happier to be home!

(Feel the EVIL. FEEL IT. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!)

**6/19/07: **You know, "Requiem for a Dream Remix" is really good background music to listen to when reading these chapters...It's fun action music when imagining Inuyasha swinging that big sword of his around.

* * *

**Chapter 12: First Move**

The palace was in an uproar after the kidnapping of the princess. Even to those who were skeptical before, it was now very clear that someone indeed was threatening the royal family. Now many began to suspect that the Princess Kagome's surprise illness was no accident, but a murder plot by the villain, and had kidnapped her to fulfill his plan.

In short, it was nothing more than chaos.

The king's advisors locked themselves in their council chamber, stunned by this new move from an enemy they didn't know. Some felt that the old wars between the Human Lands and the Demon Lands would begin once more, but since King Sesshoumaru was known for wanting to keep the peace, that idea was quickly thrown out. Perhaps is was rouge demons seeking revenge, but it couldn't be, since they wouldn't be this bold, would they?

While ideas were thrown left and right, it was clear that one question remained; who could have concocted such a plot? And for what purpose?

The dowager queen was hit hard by the turn of events, and had kept to herself since the kidnapping. It wasn't just as her role as a dowager queen to a country that was seeming to fall apart; it was also the worries she felt as a mother. Her daughter had already had a close brush with death just a few weeks ago, and now had been kidnapped. It was obvious someone didn't want her daughter living in this world, and to know as a mother, she could do nothing was almost more than she could bear. Only two things kept her awake to the world; the fact that it was known her daughter must be alive somewhere, because of such an obvious abduction, and that her trusted knight protector had gone after her.

Though many doubted him, after seeing the service the hanyou had paid her daughter when she had nearly died of illness, the queen knew she could count on him.

Inuyasha had gone, but there was one other who wished he had not given his word so he could have left too. "It isn't fair," Kouga muttered, looking out on the darkening horizon. "It isn't fair…I should have gone after her…I shouldn't have just said I would stay here—"

"Don't think on it so hard," Miroku comforted him, as they both stood on the grounds of the palace, looking out to where Kagome had disappeared. "What Inuyasha said was true; they need someone with your strength here in case something else happens."

Giving a small grunt, the wolf looked back towards the west, the gentle breeze blowing his long ponytail out behind him. "That mutt has to be insane, to cross all the way into the Demon Lands on foot like this. He isn't slow, but he isn't all that fast either…and then to think he can just face a dragon to bring Princess Kagome back…I always knew he was insane."

The monk nodded, his indigo eyes also set upon the west. "He may very well be insane, but even if that is so, he is determined to protect her highness, and he won't let himself give up, that is certain."

Shippou, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder added, "Kagome may call him an idiot sometimes, but at least he's an idiot who thinks of what's best for her. If he hadn't done that, then she probably would have never survived that illness."

Thinking of that stressful time just weeks ago caused a sigh amongst all of them. Kouga folded his arms as he said, "There is definitely someone after Princess Kagome, but who…and why...Why would anyone want to hurt her?" Giving a growl, the wolf finished, "When I get a hold of him, I'll make sure he pays."

"I'm sure the courts will take care of that," the monk added, "But I don't think anyone will object as to the form the culprit is in when he is brought to judgment."

By the way Kouga clenched his fists, it was obvious that his frustration in not being able to save his princess was being vented through imagination of what he would be doing to the one responsible. With one look back at the horizon, the wolf sighed. "I suppose its best that I didn't go anyway…The mutt will probably go to that brother of his for information, and I really don't want to go there with both of them bickering."

While Kouga stomped back to his guard shift, both Miroku and Shippou shrugged over his last comment, having never heard anything before about Inuyasha having a brother, but they both supposed it was of no importance. "He was right," the fox demon added, "It isn't fair that only Inuyasha gets to go when I want to protect Kagome too!"

"You don't think Inuyasha is enough?" The monk asked skeptically.

"I know he isn't enough! A dragon is the most powerful kind of demon there is! He can't fight it without me there, helping to distract it! I could help! I can turn into all sorts of things! I want to help save Kagome!"

Sighing, about to deny him, Miroku began, "Shippou…"

"It's not fair! Kagome saved me once! Why can't I go and save her?" Now there were almost tears in his eyes, and even the monk could tell that this little demon thought of Kagome as almost a mother.

Glancing back towards the west, their destination, Miroku asked, "Shippou, do you think you're brave enough? To face a dragon to save her? To even perhaps face death, all to save this one woman?"

The redheaded fox seemed to stop and think for a moment, his eyes widening as he seriously took in the words and began to contemplate the situation. "Kagome protected me," he spoke slowly, meaning every word. "She took me in and hid me, when she knew others would want to kill me…She kept me safe, and treated me like an equal…she was so kind to me…" His bright green eyes were almost in tears at the thought. "Yes, I would. I would face a dragon to save her. I would die if I had to, just to thank her for all she did for me!"

Even Miroku was unable to keep the grin off his face. _He's got the spirit, at least…_ "Then do me a little favor, Shippou, and perhaps we will find ourselves chasing after her yet…"

Soon afterward, the master of the stables found himself chasing after an angry, barking dog with a curious fluffy tail, while a traveling monk decided to liberate a strong looking horse of the stables and on to the main road. The dog soon gave up and allowed the master of the stables to see that one horse had oddly been set loose, but not before the monk, and the newly transformed fox demon were long gone.

Sitting atop the horse as they galloped away, towards the west, Shippou sniffed the scent on the wind. "That's Inuyasha's scent!" he pointed out, and they were off, following the trail towards the Demon Lands.

* * *

Inuyasha knelt on the ground, his nose gently sniffing the scent that lay lightly on the grass. That gentle, calming scent that never failed to soothe his nerves soon hit him once again. _It's Kagome's all right…but it's getting fainter…_

He was already half way through the Human Lands, but though the hanyou was much faster than any horse when running, it wasn't enough to keep up with a dragon. As he glanced up, towards the almost endless trail of empty plains, he felt the worry fill his heart. _It'll take me some time to get to the Demon Lands…she'll have to find some way to stay alive…_

But following it throughout the night gave him no doubt in his minds that it was taking her to the Demon Lands, but under who's orders, and for what purpose? Why anyone would think of harming her, such a pure hearted soul was beyond him, but the motive had to be her position.

Thinking about her kidnapping brought upon the guilt one more. _Damn it …I should have stopped it…I should have done something…_But he knew there was nothing that could have been done. It had happened so fast, who could have predicted it? But with his job as her protector, it was horrible that such a failure could have come upon him like this. He had nearly failed her when she was sick, how could something like this slip by just after she got well?

But one thing was for certain, he _would _find her, wherever the dragon was taking her. He _would _get her back. And he _would _kill the one responsible.

The hanyou stood up, the wind drawing him ever on, blowing in his face, carrying more of Kagome's beautiful scent in the breeze. For only a moment, he closed his eyes, and allowed the scent to warm his heart, like it had just the night before as he danced, holding her close in his arms, while he felt her soft form against his…and promised he would be with her forever…

He knew now it was a reckless thing to have said, but…after what had happened, he didn't care. When he got her back, he would tell her again, and mean it, never letting something like this happen once more.

The scent reminded him of her beautiful dark eyes, revealing so much about her inner thoughts, her long, dark hair that swished so elegantly around her as she danced in his mind, and her smile…Inuyasha knew her smile would never leave him…and sped up his heart thinking about seeing it once more…

Amber eyes snapped open as his thoughts began to wander too far, and he couldn't allow that…not even in daydreaming. _I can never forget the law of the world…Never. _

His thoughts returned where they needed to be. He knew, at this pace, it would take him ten days, at top speed to reach the Demon Lands, and then, to where? He didn't know how far this dragon had taken the princess in, or what it planned to do with her there. In fact, he didn't know anything at all about this dragon demon, and Inuyasha knew that he had to have some information on it to fight it properly.

Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha knew he only had one option…his brother. Though he cringed at the thought, Sesshoumaru boasted of knowing everything that happened within his lands, so of course he would know about this dragon demon, even if he didn't lift a finger against it. But meeting Sesshoumaru again after all these years would be a nightmare…he hadn't seen him in at least two hundred years, not since…

"_Sesshoumaru!"_

_Gasping, Sesshoumaru turned, his sword slicing away at the enemy, its deep red blood splattering all over his face. Yet he did not see the demon sneak up behind him until it was too late. He whirled around, yet he was not fast enough._

_His amber eyes widened in shock and there was a small cry of pain as the son of the great demon lord fell to his knees, grasping the bleeding stump of his left arm—_

Inuyasha growled. It would be a nightmare for sure, but he would have to do it. For his duty. For Kagome.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Inuyasha began running once more, the green countryside whirling by as he sped up.

* * *

It had been days since Miroku and Shippou had set out from the palace towards the Demon Lands, and both were tired, and hungry. Their last meal and last sleep, though not very long ago, seemed like ages past…Their horse had even slowed to a trot, though it had been a full gallop that morning.

"How much longer?" The fox demon asked, his voice sounding tired and monotone.

Blinking at his surroundings, the monk determined, "We've stopped rarely, and kept a pretty decent pace…soon we'll be at the border, I think."

Shippou sighed in defeat. "It'll take us forever to get there!"

"This is as fast as we can go, Shippou," Miroku reminded him. "We are not graced with speed like Inuyasha is."

Thinking about him brought upon more unpleasant memories. "I hope Kagome's all right," the fox thought, staring out at the horizon. "Even with Inuyasha, it will take a while for him to find her and get her back…do you think she'll be okay, left like that?"

"I think she will be. We already know Princess Kagome to be a tough girl. I'm sure she can handle herself until Inuyasha gets there. And there's no need to worry about him at all, not when he's so determined like this. He will undoubtedly make it there in time."

Their horse passed over a hill, to canter down into a valley which looked like it had been burned at one time; ashes could still be seen underneath the light dusting of green brought on by the spring. "I bet Kouga's going to be upset when he finds out we went, too," Shippou grinned. "Too bad he's still under employ at the palace, or he would have run off as well."

Miroku had been listening to the young fox, until they passed into the valley and came upon what appeared to be a burned out, ruined estate. Now they could clearly see fields that were charred, and in the distance, a collapsed, old manor house that had once held great splendor. The scent of ash could still be caught on the wind, though it had been some time since the fire had occurred. The monk sighed sadly, and turned away as he glanced at the once-great estate, now reduced to ruins.

Noticing Miroku's melancholy, Shippou asked, "Miroku, what's wrong?"

The monk paused, and for a moment, it appeared that he didn't want to talk about it, but he sighed and began, "Do you see these lands, Shippou? These lands…I didn't even realize it before; they used to be mine…Before there was a demon attack and I lost everything."

The fox gasped. "Really? All this used to be yours?"

Miroku nodded. "Every acre. It was a fine manor estate I suppose, for a high lord. Nothing to the great palaces of dukes, but it was pleasant, when it still existed."

"That's not fair!" Shippou snapped at once. "Why is it that you had all this and now, after an accident, you have nothing?"

"It's the way of the world, and I assure you I'm used to it. In fact, in the general scheme of things, it doesn't really matter. After all," the monk gave a lecherous grin, "I have met many beautiful women on my travels."

Wondering why he didn't predict this response, Shippou sighed and rolled his eyes, as they continued on their journey.

* * *

The dowager queen continued in her solitude, sitting in her room alone, doing nothing but embroidering cloths for no reason whatsoever. It had been days since her daughter had disappeared, and the strain was wearing on her. Every day when they heard nothing was another day when her daughter could be suffering, or dead. 

It was just like when her daughter was ill, only much worse.

With a sigh, the queen set the cloth that was only half embroidered down, and glanced up at the portrait hanging on the mantle. It was identical to the one hanging in Kagome's room, a picture of their family when they were happy. It was painted only a month or two before the accident when the king had been killed; before all the pressure had been put on her daughter and her life had changed forever.

Sometimes, the queen wished that everything could have been reversed; that the king was still here, offering her comfort when she needed it, and her daughter would not suffer so much when demanded to find a husband, and quick. It wasn't fair to Kagome and she knew it, but in a country like this, so desperate to have an heir, it was folly to think otherwise.

The door to her darkened room slowly opened, and the queen turned, to see a small figure standing in the doorway. "Mama?" the prince asked slowly, walking in with Buyo in his arms, looking frightened.

"Souta," the queen sighed, her face lightening when she saw her son. She remembered the joy that had arisen when he was born, with the absolute certainty that the king had an heir. But she also remembered when her husband changed the succession laws in favor of Kagome. Why he did was always a mystery to her, but when Kagome was young, she was always interested in laws and politics, and perhaps he thought that with her interest in how to run a country, she would be better.

But thinking about her daughter only brought the worry on, so she put aside those thoughts once more. "Did you want something, Souta?"

Her son came in closer, looking worried. "Mama…I'm worried about Kagome," he admitted, not even stopping himself as he ran to his mother for comfort. Smiling slightly, she hugged him back, knowing that even at the age of ten, her boy was still just a child.

"I'm worried about her too, Souta," she told him softly, hiding the full extent of her feelings for her child. "It's terrible that something like this had to happen right after she got well again."

Unsure of himself, Souta asked, "Mama…do you think that everything will be okay? Like when she got sick?"

The queen paused a moment before answering. "I don't know, Souta…I honestly don't know."

"But…her knight went after her, didn't he? Won't he be able to get her back?"

That question caused her to wonder the same. She had seen the strange, silver haired man during Kagome's illness, and it was clear that he did care for her enough to want to protect her with his life. He had saved her from dying before, there would be no doubt that he would try with all his might to save her again. "I'm sure he will try as hard as he can to do so," she answered, knowing in her heart that the knight was probably at this very moment risking his life to save her daughter. "And I hope he will succeed."

They sat in silence, mother and son, for a few moments, contemplating what had happened to them now. Everything had changed since the king had died. And now, with Kagome being kidnapped, their family had been reduced to this. Would this be how it was forevermore, if her knight was too late? Was he already too late as it was?

There was a knock on the door that drew them from their tender moment. "Your Highness?" It was Lord Bankotsu.

"I wish not to be disturbed with matters of state now, Lord Banktosu," the dowager queen spoke, wishing she could have her quiet moments of peace now more than ever.

Despite her warning, the door opened and the head of the council walked in all the same, though he held no prideful smirk, as he usually had. "I'm sorry, your highness, but this is a matter of great importance." As an act of apology, he bowed low to the prince and her as well, though a dowager queen had as much standing as he did.

Sighing, the queen stood up from her chair and asked, "And what is it that is so important that you would disturb me and my son?"

Bankotsu began at once, "We have had a most generous offer of marriage for the princess."

The queen turned away, disgusted, "You know I can't handle that right now! This man will simply have to understand that until Kagome is back among us, no offers will be considered."

"I thought you would say that," Lord Bankotsu sighed, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. "But this man has made an offer that's almost unrefusable, and he seemed very upset when we informed him of the current location of the Princess Kagome. Apparently, he was already en route to the palace when the kidnapping occurred, and now wants to wait until she is back so he can meet her."

"Tell him to wait," the queen ordered. "He has no choice otherwise. I can see him later, but I will not accept Kagome's betrothal for her; not until she is returned."

Banktosu agreed, "That's fine; he probably figured that would be our answer anyway. He seemed to be the type that would be good at guessing our moves." The head councilman turned to leave, but the queen stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Lord Banktosu. This man, what was his name?"

He turned back for a moment. "His name? I believe he was called…Naraku." And with that, he left, the door swinging shut behind him.


	13. Lady Sango

A/N: Well, the chapter was late one day because I've had a rotten week. It's one week exactly until the play, and everything decides to go wrong, EVERYTHING! Actors don't know cues, props go missing, costumes rip, our light techies don't know what a 'blackout' is, we don't have sounds...and the list goes on and on...

Thank God, I only have one more week of this Hell until it's finished...I am so never doing theater again...

So, a few things about this chapter, **Love of a Hanyou **fans will recognize a certian cute character here...;D. And as greately requested, Sango finally shows up, as you may have guessed...God, I love writing Miroku...XD

And, as a little bit of chapter trivia, kudos to anyone who can name the story Sango is telling to Kohaku. It is a real story that dates back centuries, and was made into a movie in early '06.

Oh, and Happy 2007 everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lady Sango**

The moon shone brightly overhead as Inuyasha continued his fast pace, not having stopped once as he continued running across the empty land. While he ran, he gently sniffed the air, a peaceful scent filling his senses. _I'm close…I should be able to see it…_

Coming over a rise, while the moon lit the small objects below, the hanyou could clearly see his objective. _There it is! _Down below, there was a large crack in the earth; a wide crevice that stretched for miles; even he could not see the end. Across the canyon was a small, old looking wooden bridge, which despite its rickety appearance, Inuyasha knew held up well.

This was the border between the Midlands and the Human Lands, and it was said long ago when first establishing the borders of the lands, a demon settled the dispute by creating this long fissure to divide the two lands. It worked, since the border remained there today, despite the constant small battles by demons trying to increase their land.

A soft wind blew from the direction of the Midlands, carrying a scent that Inuyasha recognized from his childhood. The scent was peaceful, and calming, carrying the sweet smell of many wildflowers, it was one scent that he could have never forgotten, and had also expected never to smell again.

But on the wind, he could just barely smell Kagome's faint scent. There was no doubt the dragon had taken her this way, but it had been five days, and it would be another five until he reached the Demon Lands, and then…worry flooded his heart, because he knew, somehow or another, Kagome would have to have some food to stay alive, but how could she, when she was kidnapped?

Dawdling here was only wasting more time, so Inuyasha took off once more, rushing across the land between him and the bridge, ignoring the small border tavern, and crossing over the bridge. Once he set foot on the soft green earth on the other side, it was very clear he was in another country, and not just by scent alone.

The night waned as he continued to travel, and as the sun came up, he began to see once more the land he had lived, long ago. Sometime in the morning, he passed an ancient stone structure, run down now, when it had been beautiful centuries earlier. Inuyasha knew it was the old palace, where the monarchs had lived before the demons had rebelled and brought down the kings of the Midlands. Even his nose could pick up the faint smell of old splendor. He was very young when the rebellion had happened, and he couldn't remember very well what the lands had been like when there had still been a king.

But he knew that when there was a king, there were no attacks made weekly by demons or by humans, terrorizing villages who just wanted to live in peace. The land had not faded into poverty, leaving all of the remaining population just poor villagers trying to get by. Life was better for them when someone was there, looking after the people instead of leaving them to fend for themselves.

_Someday, it'll get straightened out, _he thought, passing the castle by and entering a small, dark forest.

Sometime later, he passed near a village, and paused for a moment, memories of his old life coming back to him. When he was young, he was the only hanyou in his village, but because both demons and humans lived in the Midlands, together, he had been accepted for the only time in his life.

And as he glanced at the people of this village, he saw mostly humans, one demon couple walking the street as well, and even a small little girl that looked like she might be a hanyou. Inuyasha was nearly awestruck as he saw these people, living together happily, without fear or anger. And as the hanyou girl laughed and played with her white puppy, he knew this was the real reason why demons had rebelled and had brought down the country; both the Demon and Human Lands couldn't understand this, humans and demons living together. In peace.

Inuyasha's mother had loved his father and him because of her upbringing in this country; and she loved him as well, and never considered him an abomination. To her, and the people of his village, he was just a small child, nothing more. While looking at the little girl, who looked to be a cat hanyou because of the very pointed, black ears on her head, his heart went out to her, hoping that this child wouldn't ever have to leave this place, this peaceful place where she could live as an equal.

But even against this peace, he could smell old blood and death on the breeze, and knew another village had been attacked by those who didn't understand this. It was terrible, but because there was no king to stop it, it was a daily occurrence now, in these lands.

While Inuyasha thought of this for a moment, the girl cat hanyou looked up and spotted him, looking a bit surprised before she waved at him. Inuyasha was also caught off guard, but figured that the girl could smell his scent and tell he was a hanyou, too. For a moment, he smiled back, before deciding it was time to leave and finish his journey.

For a long time afterward as the countryside of the Midlands passed him by, Inuyasha thought of that girl, and what hardships she would have to face if she ever left her home country. Though he liked this land for the acceptance he felt, he knew that the people who lived here had to be naive fools.

_This place is like some kind of paradise, where humans and demons live together, not like the real world at all. Any other place in this world would have the humans and demons fighting constantly, and that girl would already be dead. But they don't know any better; all they know is what they were brought up with._

Pausing for a moment, Inuyasha added, _And I don't know if that is something to be proud of or idiocy…

* * *

_

"The brave knight stepped up to the platform, his sword in hand, ready to fight for the glory and honor of his clan. But as he sized up the heavyweight challenger and took the position to fight, little did he know that he would be honoring his king by buying him one woman—the very same woman he had fallen in love with months ago."

"Don't stop now, sister!" the small, frail boy lying on a bed begged. "It's just getting to the good part!"

The woman, who had long brown hair held back by a ribbon and shining dark eyes, laughed at her brother, "Kohaku, you've read this story a hundred times, surely you know what happens without me telling you."

Kohaku, who had a pale face hidden by freckles smiled back, "Yes, but its better when you tell it, sister."

Sighing, the woman obliged her brother by continuing, "A gong was struck and the knight dashed forward, his sword slashing at the opponent, who didn't stand a chance as the knight cut him down. The challenger yielded instantly, signaling the next round. But the princess, hidden behind the heavy curtain, looked at the knight and with his fighting realized the unthinkable; her handsome lover had come to her once again."

There was a knock at the door causing her to pause in her reading. "You may come in," she spoke, and soon an old, balding man appeared in the doorway.

"Lady Sango," he addressed her, "I am sorry to disturb you and your brother, but we have just received two travel worn guests into the castle."

"Travelers?" Sango asked, standing up quickly, her pale yellow gown swishing in the air, "What do they look like?"

The man thought a moment before replying, "One appeared to be a monk; he had the robes, at least. The other was some small, type of creature that we have never seen before, possibly a young demon. Shall I admit them?"

"Yes, take them to the kitchens, they must be hungry. Put up their horse in the stables as well. There shouldn't be anything to worry about, since he is a monk," Lady Sango ordered, before a small smile came on her face. "A monk and a young demon? They must have some story to tell…"

"Sister?" Kohaku asked, glancing towards her as the manservant left.

Sighing, her smile faded, and Sango turned back to her brother. "I am sorry Kohaku, but I'm afraid I'll have to go see these visitors. We'll have to finish the story later. You should get some rest anyway, it's getting late."

As always, her brother smiled back, not at all disappointed at her leaving. "That's okay sister, just remember to tell me everything about them!"

"I will," she nodded, turning and heading out of his room, towards the kitchens.

* * *

Down below, in the dark, greasy kitchens, the monk and the fox sat on a rough wooden bench, eating gruel out of a wooden bowl. "I told you," Miroku grinned, his violet eyes flashing, "Wearing the guise of a monk has some benefits. We have food, _and _shelter for the night, instead of having to sleep outside once more."

"Okay, okay, you were right!" Shippou yelled back, turning to his food. "Still, isn't this wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean, Shippou?"

"I mean, even though you're not really a monk, pretending to be one to get food and shelter, isn't that morally wrong? Especially if you're pretending to be a holy man to do it?"

The grin on Miroku's face only widened. "Ah, my dear little Shippou, that is where you are wrong. It is not about what is morally wrong or right when it comes to survival. It is all about what works and what doesn't, understand?"

By the look on the fox demon's face, he didn't understand, and probably never would. But changing the subject, Shippou asked, "By the way, didn't the man who saw us in said the lord of the castle would see us?"

"I think so," Miroku replied, finishing up the last of his gruel, licking the wooden spoon clean. "We should thank this man generously, Shippou, without his hospitality, we wouldn't have gotten this fine meal, would we?"

They both had barely finished their meals when an announcer from outside the kitchen's spoke, "The Lord will see you now."

Both monk and fox stood up at once, out of respect as a figure strode into the dark room. But once light hit upon the person to greet them, both Miroku's and Shippou's jaws dropped; it was a _woman._

While Shippou merely looked confused, Miroku could only stand there in awe, his violet eyes sizing up the beauty before him. The woman wore a dress of pale yellow, the waist slim and the low neckline revealing enough of her chest to catch any man's eye. Her long, dark hair was tied back behind a white ribbon, and her nut brown eyes looked back at the world confidently, without a hint of fear.

A secret smile grew on Miroku's face, yes, he decided, he liked this estate they had lucked into _very _much.

"I am sorry for the confusion," the woman spoke, her voice soft, but commanding. "I am the lady of this estate, but they call me 'the Lord' because you know how those at the palace would react to hearing a woman was in charge of this mansion and village."

Hmm…so this woman was in charge of this place, for the time being. Unable to control himself, the smile on Miroku's face widened, but not before the woman saw it. "You are the monk?" she asked, much less of a question than something to say.

"Oh…yes," he nodded, kneeling down and taking the woman's hand gently. "My name is Miroku, fair lady," he spoke smoothly, going so far as to kiss her hand as well.

Taking her hand back, her eyes wandered him cautiously, "Thank you…Miroku," she said in a rush, before turning to Shippou. "And you are a fox demon?"

Surprised, he answered, "Yes, my name is Shippou, but how did you…?"

The woman only smiled to herself, then turned back to the doorway and called, "Kirara!" A small, white cat with black markings pounced into the kitchens, landing in her lap as she sat, before the other two noticed the cat had _two _tails.

"She is a cat demon," the lady of the mansion explained, as both Miroku and Shippou sat down. "Her name is Kirara, and mine is Sango, and this village you are in is called the Village of the Demon Exterminators."

"D-demon exterminators?" Shippou asked, going so far as to hide behind Miroku, before Sango laughed and shook her head.

"You are in no harm here, Shippou," she assured him. "We only kill demons that attack us, and other villages on the border of the Human Lands. Others we make peace with, and some, like Kirara, we have fighting at our side."

As Shippou relaxed, Miroku glanced back at her and asked, "Forgive me, Lady Sango, but demon exterminators? But if you are a village of warriors, then how come I don't see any—"

"Because there is no need for the hiring of warriors," explained Sango at once. "While we all have our duties to this estate, each man, woman and child are trained in combat, to fight any attacking demons. It has been this way for years; since we live on the border, we are in danger every day…"

"You mean," asked Shippou warily. "Even you?"

Sango nodded, "Even me. When I was a girl, I fought alongside my father, since my mother died when I was very young…But one day, a demon attacked that was too powerful, taking half the village and my father with it. I am thankful, in all that, that my brother remains alive from that attack, even if the poison he sustained means he will be crippled for the rest of his life."

By the way her eyes had lowered during that speech, Miroku could tell the memories had been painful for her. It was obvious that her love for her brother overtook any pain she had of the past. This woman was not some bubbly, air headed woman of the court. She was a woman that had known pain, and needed to be comforted. "So…you run this estate alone?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I do it in my father's place, as he would have wanted."

He couldn't help himself; he pried further. "And you are not married?"

By the way her brown eyes shot up to his violet ones, it was clear that it was a question not anticipated, or welcomed. But Sango answered anyway, "Yes, I am not married," though she thought it should have been obvious since she wore her hair free instead of confined. "If I married, I would have to live on my husband's estate, and I will not allow that. "I cannot leave my brother for that long. I do go to court sometimes, but if I hear his condition has worsened, then I like the liberty of rushing back here at once, instead of having to ask permission to go attend to my sick brother."

"I quite understand," Miroku assured her. "Your brother is quite lucky that he has such an attentive sister."

"Umm…" a small blush formed on Sango's face from his compliments. "Thank you, I suppose…"

Noticing the blush on her face, the monk pretended to be skeptical, "Forgive me, but you run this estate by yourself? Aren't you a bit young to be doing that?"

Now the lady knew her privacy was being trespassed on, but unable to stand his accusations, she spoke harshly, "I am eighteen, old enough to do what I want."

A lecherous grin sprouted on Miroku's face. _Aha, so she's eighteen. A bit old to still be unmarried, but nonetheless…_ The grin disappeared as he suddenly began coughing, unable to stop as he collapsed on the floor, making both Shippou and Sango very worried about him.

"Holy monk!" Sango cried as she kneeled over him, frightened at the sudden change in health in the monk. "Monk, are you all right?"

The coughing momentarily stopped however…once Lady Sango felt a wandering hand roaming somewhere _quite _inappropriate. For a moment, she stood still, dumbstruck, and then lashed out, smacking the 'monk' across the face in one sharp movement.

"What kind of monk are you?" she screamed, as Miroku fell back, clutching his stinging cheek, though still smirking.

"You have quite a hit there, Lady Sango," he muttered, stumbling back up to his feet. "You must forgive me, but from the moment I saw your beautiful form, I had to make sure it was real and not an image from Heaven—"

"Just shut up and answer me!" roared Sango, looming before with flames nearly coming out of her eyes.

Shippou rolled his eyes as Miroku sighed, and explained, "Okay, I am not really a monk…It's just a way to get by since I have nothing." He went on to explain the circumstances of his impoverished state, all the while trying not to grin once more as sympathy teemed at the edges of Lady Sango's eyes.

"That is awful," she agreed, all anger faded at the previous incident as Kirara jumped into her lap, and she absent-mindedly petted the cat. "But what are you, and the little fox doing all the way out here? Surely the palace would be more comfortable?"

Deciding it was all right to tell her, the monk said, "We were at the palace, Lady Sango, but about a week ago, there was an incident…Anyway one of our friends is now traveling to the Demon Lands and we are following him, because we think we can help…It all started with the Princess Kagome being kidnapped by that dragon—"

"What?" Sango shot to her feet, a shocked look on her face. "Kagome was kidnapped?"

Both Miroku and Shippou blinked in surprise. "You are on first name basis with the princess?" the monk asked.

"Of course I am!" Sango said abruptly. "Kagome is my best friend! Before the accident in this village, we both grew up together. I've known her all my life! And you say she's been kidnapped?"

Shippou suddenly remembered; right before Kagome got sick, she was reading a letter from one of her friends…Sango.

"Yes," the monk explained. "A giant dragon from the Demon Lands stole her from right out of her own bedchamber. Her knight protector, the hanyou Inuyasha, already went after her, but we decided to follow because we think we can help."

Sango seemed to think a moment, before making a great decision. "There is no other way, I will have to go as well."

"What?" Both monk and fox looked shocked at the notion. "But…Lady Sango, it will be dangerous…" Shippou began.

She shook her head, "That doesn't matter, I've been in dangerous situations before. But Kagome is my best friend, and if she is in danger, I have to go find her as well." She paused, looking back down at the small cat that mewed in her arms. "I don't want to leave Kohaku, but…Kirara, you will stay with him, to protect this village, understand?" The cat demon mewed in understanding.

"That done," she glanced at her two new companions. "We will leave in the morning," she glared back at Miroku, "As long as _you _keep your hands to yourself." With that, she strode out of the kitchens, taking her cat with her.

Grinning brightly, Miroku watched her go, thinking, _Well, this shall certainly be interesting…Divine providence must have led us here for sure…_

Looking at the smirk on Miroku's face, Shippou could only turn away and roll his eyes, disgusted.

* * *

It had been days since Inuyasha entered the Midlands, yet it had not taken as long as he thought to pass through the country. He guessed his sense of how direction had dulled slightly over the years he had not been through those borders. _Soon, I'll be in the Demon Lands…and from there, I'll find Kagome!_

As he continued on, through the dark forest, jumping over branches and dead leaves, a familiar scent caught his nose…one he hadn't smelled since he was just a young child…_No…it can't be…can it?_

Taking a running jump, he flew through the trees and out of the forest, back on the grassy plain. Some distance away, yet still within his sight was a village, one that he recalled out of fuzzy memory. He could remember running through those very same streets, the strangers smiling at him, his mother's smile, before…_Home…_

It was almost exactly the same as it had been two hundred years ago; the huts in the same place, the same amount of people walking through the small street, farms with the same crops growing…everything as it was that night long ago, when he last saw the village, when the tall, powerful looking man came that claimed to be his father…

When Inuyasha's amber eyes looked a little bit away from the village, he saw the graveyard, with mounds in front of wooden crosses…where they had buried his mother after she had died from that illness, so long ago…_Mother…_

A wind that seemed to originate from that graveyard blew towards him, carrying the scent of his old home he left so long ago, blowing his silver hair back as he allowed himself to get caught up in memory, just for a little while.

But, the wind carried another scent, one that alerted him to the present and made him snap his eyes open. _Kagome! _

Sniffing intently, he forgot all thoughts of his old home and continued to follow her scent as it led him away, back into the forest and continuing until he came to a strong river, the river that marked the border between the Midlands and the Demon Lands.

But once here, against the rush of the churning water, Inuyasha stopped. _Her scent…it's gone! _It was true; here the trail of her scent ended, just disappeared. _No…it couldn't have…damn it all! _He thought glancing up into the sky. The dragon knew what it was doing, it carried her too high up into the air near water, allowing all remnants of the scent to be washed away. It wouldn't descend again until it found its destination, and it would be nearly impossible for him to track the dragon with just his nose.

Inuyasha knew what this meant; he would have to see Sesshoumaru after all. There was no getting around it now. His brother would probably know where this dragon had a nest, and that would be the only way he could find it in this large and vast country. Leaping over the river in one bound and setting foot in the Demon Lands, Inuyasha let out his frustration by drawing Tessaiga and slicing clean through a tree.

But to his surprise, instead of the tree merely falling down, the sword released a golden light that flew off in many directions, taking out several trees as it flew. Inuyasha stared awestruck as it finished looking back at the sword his father had willed to him. _Tessagia…?_

It seemed that the sword had many more things it was determined to show him, but Inuyasha knew it was not the time. Sheathing the sword, he headed towards the palace of the Demon Lands, in a bad mood the entire time, because he had greatly hoped he would never have to see his brother again…


	14. A Heartfelt Rescue

A/N: Well, as of today, the nightmare of the play is finally over! Despite my worries, the cast did a WONDERFUL job, and the only person who messed up was me (one day before I found out I had to take the role of sound techie as well...yay for me...) because I missed a sound cue that kind of threw everyone off, but they got over it. Out of all three plays, ours was the best recieved by the audience on both nights, it seemed.

But we didn't win the school competition. Even though they stated the student body would choose their favorite, it was a lie. English professors were the real, behind-the-scenes judges, and they chose the play written by the famous English playwright, of course. Though I was upset because we did win the student vote and the one that they advertised would choose who went on, I am at least glad that I don't have to spent an upwards of 72 (yes, it was that long) hours a week in my school anymore, whereas the winning play still has to practice to go on to the district competition.

But, it was fun while it lasted, and I am happy that we won the student vote, at least.

Anyway, on one more note, **Protector of Her Heart** was nominated for Best Inuyasha/Kagome Romance of the 4th Quarter 2006 in the Inuyasha Fanguild! Wow, considering that there hasn't been any kissing yet, I'm glad you guys like it!

Also, I'm working on a small Sango/Miroku fic I'll put up sometime in the future. It's not very long, and won't interrupt PoHH one bit, but I wrote it as something to do in Math, and it seemed halfway decent, anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Heartfelt Rescue**

"Is this it?" Shippou asked, as he, Sango, and Miroku looked down in the valley towards the small bridge across the cataclysm in the distance.

"Yes, that's it," replied Lady Sango. Ever since they had departed one day ago, she threw aside her gowns and wore what she called her "battle armor"—a leather suit with demon hide protective pads—that covered most of the body, and separated into two legs instead of a skirt; scandalous clothes for a lady of her status. She also brought with her the most curious weapon, a giant boomerang made of compressed demon bone. One that she assured both that she had wielded since she was a child.

While Shippou didn't really have an opinion on her attire, Miroku's violet eyes had nearly bugged out of their sockets when he saw her dressed as thus. Though he liked women in skirts, he had to agree that this outfit greatly suited women as well—it showed off their feminine curves to the best advantage.

Of course, when he said that, he was slapped once more by Lady Sango, but none there could have said it wasn't expected.

Jumping down from his horse, Miroku began to unsaddle it. "Well, we should probably get rid of these."

Shippou gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean, Miroku?"

"He's right," agreed Sango, jumping down as well and beginning to unhook their saddlebags. "Those horses won't be able to go over the bridge. It would be better to let them go. We'll have to go on foot until we find more horses in the Midlands."

After a while of freeing the horses from their saddles and retrieving their supplies, they set off once more for the bridge. As they came to the cliff where it was hung on by a few tattered looking ropes and old wooden poles, it was clear that crossing this bridge would be no easy task. "Are…are you sure this is the only way?" the fox asked, hiding behind Miroku's ear.

"Yes, this is the closest way to getting into the Midlands," the monk replied. "The only other way would be to go around the canyon, and we don't have the time for that."

Eyeing the molding planks, Shippou asked, "But…is this safe?"

"We'll soon find out," Lady Sango replied, reaching into one of her saddlebags, pulling out a rope and a hook. Stepping forward, she swung the hook above her head, before letting it loose, allowing it to catch on one of the wooden poles on the other side of the gorge. Tugging on it slightly to check, she handed the rope to her companions. "If the bridge fails, at least we have something to keep us from falling to our deaths. Hopefully, those poles will hold if that happens."

She went first, carefully treading across the first plank of the bridge, looking down to see the swirling water below. She did not show fear as she kept a tight grip on the rope, along with the ropes of the bridge that held it up. Shuffling forward slowly, she moved at a slow pace, testing each plank before setting her weight on it.

Watching her go boldly on, Miroku followed her example, carrying their supplies on his back as he carefully treaded the bridge. After seeing that Miroku and Sango had made it halfway across and were both fine, Shippou panicked and ran after them, the bridge easily holding his weight, but his running in combination with the bridge making it rock gently back and forth.

Noticing its swaying in the bridge, Sango whipped her head back, the ponytail she put her dark hair in flying as she shushed to the fox demon, "Stay still!" He did as she obeyed at once, standing up and tall as the wind continued to make it sway.

No one moved as the wind picked up speed, the rocking back and forth becoming wilder. "Hold on!" Miroku bellowed, while all grabbed the ropes of the bridge in a death grip, Shippou shivering with fear as the wind continued to whip them back and forth, jostling them all on this ride.

It was like the Midlands was testing them, trying to keep them from going any further. The rope of the bridge began to turn tighter, and from her viewpoint, Sango could see that the ropes would snap if this continued any longer. "Shippou, transform, get off the bridge!" she yelled, the little fox confused by her orders, before transforming into a rather ugly and fat bird at once, soaring away as the swaying continued.

Glancing back at Miroku, Sango ordered, "Monk, hurry! We have to get off before it breaks!"

Deciding not to hold on any longer, Sango let go of the ropes holding the bridge up while running towards the other side. But just as she neared the sweet, solid ground again, the bridge bucked, and with a scream, she was sent flying backwards.

But, as luck would have it, she fell into a strong body and a pair of arms that caught her. For a moment, Sango remained stunned as Miroku asked, "Are you all right, Lady Sango?"

A blush sprouted on her face as she spoke, "Yes…thank you, Lord Monk," while removing herself from his hold. With another few and quick steps, she was off the bridge, and could have kissed the green grass beneath her.

Miroku, after a few stumbles came as well, just as the wild wind calmed down, leaving the bridge swaying gently as before. All three watched it return to its normal movement, their hearts returning to their normal pace as it finally stopped.

Retrieving her rope, Sango spoke, "It's lucky that didn't break; we wouldn't have been able to get back if it didn't hold."

"Yes, but all the same, it would have prevented some youkai from coming and attacking the Human Lands for a while, don't you agree?"

Miroku's statement was a bit odd for the ordeal they had just experienced, but all the same, they nodded anyway, turning towards the new land they had just entered in.

Sniffing the air, Shippou spoke, "There is a peaceful scent here…Like a place out of a dream…" But after he said it, the fox frowned and continued, "But against that scent, there's another, of bloodshed…But, how can that be? How can a peaceful place like this have suffering?"

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," the monk replied, gazing at the miles of grassy plain before them. He turned back to Lady Sango, and grinned, "Shall we, My Lady?"

"After you, Lord Monk," she replied, making him shrug and take the lead, as they all took their first steps into the Midlands, and a new adventure.

But far away, a woman sitting on a floating feather watched them, folding a fan and tucking it away. "I tried to warn them," Kagura shrugged, turning and flying back towards the Human Lands.

* * *

They did indeed find out what the scent meant soon enough. Two days after they had walked into the new territory, they fully realized the hidden terror of the peaceful Midlands.

Like usual, they all walked together in the mornings, continuing towards the west, and the Demon Lands, when Shippou suddenly stopped, sniffing intently. "There's a scent on the wind," he spoke, continuing to sniff.

"What scent?" Miroku asked, turning towards their small companion.

"It's the scent of blood," the small fox said gravely, turning towards the distance. "It's fresh…and that way…"

Both Miroku and Sango glanced at each other. "We should probably check it out," the monk said, turning to the exterminator, who nodded.

The took off in the direction Shippou led, them, the little fox leading the way through a small forest of trees. When they came out on the other side, they gasped at what they saw.

A small village that had been living happily a day before was massacred. Blood spattered the dirt and the huts, with people in contorted, painful positions lay dead in the grass. Some looked as if they had died screaming, and writhing in agony, while others looked like they had been slashed dead quickly by sharp claws.

Sango gasped and stepped back a moment at seeing the total destruction done to all; human and demon alike. The provocation of the attack was revealed in the one, small body lying at the center of the village. A small girl, with jet black hair and ears on top of her head lay with slash marks all over her, some having been put there right after she had died. Her blood blossomed around her like a wreath, while the only one at her side was a small, white dog, cut down while protecting her.

Lady Sango seemed to have to take a moment to recover after seeing what had happened to this small hanyou girl, her eyes filling with tears. Miroku sighed and walked up to her, hiding the sick feeling in his gut at the murder of this one girl. "They attacked the village because they harbored this hanyou girl…demons who couldn't understand."

"No," Shippou spoke softly, sniffing the air. "It wasn't demons. It was…humans."

"Humans?" Sango gasped; it was nearly impossible thinking that humans would do something this cruel.

"Whether it is demons or humans, none of them understand this way of life, or tolerate it," the monk finished, turning back to his two companions. "We will be delayed a little while. We will have to build graves."

Sango nodded, walking up to join him, trying to recover quickly. "Yes, we should."

As they did their duty to the dead, the innocent villagers slaughtered in cold blood, Miroku glanced back on the plains with the peaceful scent. "With all the border disputes, the Midlands will never fully be a peaceful land until it is decided whose it is…until they are strong enough to stop things like this from happening."

Placing wildflowers on the graves of the dead, and a whole bouquet on the hanyou girl's and her faithful pet, buried with her, Sango glanced up at the sky and retorted, "No…it may not be the border disputes at all. Perhaps it is just the Human Lands and the Demon Lands rejecting the Midland's way of life—humans and demons living together, in peace."

* * *

The tall towers of the ancient palace stood in the distance, getting closer as Inuyasha ran towards it, scowling the whole time. There it was, the palace of the Demon Lands, surrounded (as usual) by several guards, most of them from the dog demon clan, the clan King Sesshoumaru was from.

Usually, guards barred the gates from anyone attempting to enter the castle unless they had special permission, but when they caught sight of Inuyasha, his face in a determined sour look, they looked surprised for a moment, until they stood aside. "Welcome back, Prince Inuyasha," they spoke in a regal voice.

"Shut up," he growled back at them as he passed into the gates, standing still for a moment as the unpleasant smells he knew from long ago washed over him. He never liked this place, even when he first came to it as a child. His father, the Inu no Taisho, had come to the village just after his mother died and promised to take care of him. Wanting somewhere to belong now that his mother was gone, Inuyasha had agreed.

Little did he know that meant living alone in a place full of demons that scorned him, with a brother that despised him for what he was and several other reasons, hardly seeing his father, because he was always dealing with small rebellions within his country.

He had loathed this place, and after he left, he hoped he would never have to come back. But unfortunately, fate was none too kind. Pushing through the large doors, Inuyasha hoped that at least, this visit would take as little time as possible.

Unlike the Human Lands, which screamed elegance with as much decoration as possible, the palace of the Demon Lands had elegance in a different way, by giving a simple, plain theme to each room. As Inuyasha stormed through the black marble entrance hall, with demon courtiers from all different clans staring at him and not recognizing the brother of their king, wondering why a lowly hanyou had just entered the palace without being introduced.

Not taking notice of anyone, the hanyou continued to march through, towards the throne room where Sesshoumaru's scent was coming from. As he neared the golden doors, a weak weasel demon tried to stop him. "You, hanyou! You can't just march in here and demand an audience with His Majesty."

Giving that demon his scariest glare, Inuyasha snarled, "I think you'll find that I can."

And with that, he burst through the doors into the ornate, sunlit chamber, to see King Sesshoumaru himself lounging on the large throne, without the slightest surprise on his face.

"Bastard," Inuyasha snarled, his first word of greeting.

Glaring back, Sesshoumaru replied, "I do believe you are referring to the wrong one of us, Inuyasha."

The king looked like Inuyasha had remembered, still as smug as ever with the marks of his clan on his face, the same amber eyes and silver hair that he had inherited from their father. But Sesshoumaru had a demonic elegance and grace, and had a way of positioning himself that demanded respect.

However, that did not work on Inuyasha. For a few moments, both brothers stared at each other. While Inuyasha noticed how being a king seemed so natural to his older brother, Sesshoumaru took notice of how his little brother wore the emblem of the Human Lands so proudly on his shoulder. "In the service of humans, are you, Inuyasha? I didn't think even you would sink that low."

"Oh, quit the act, Sesshoumaru! I know you've had spies tailing me ever since I left this stinking Hell. Don't tell me you don't know what I've been up to." Inuyasha added a little growl at the end of his insults, but that didn't phase the demon lord one bit.

The king added smoothly, "Father made me promise to look after you, of course I am going to fulfill his wish."

Inuyasha snorted, "There is a difference between 'looking after' me and spying on me for your own enjoyment, Sesshoumaru." But he also knew another reason why it was imperative that his brother keep an eye on him. Because Sesshoumaru had not yet chosen a queen, Inuyasha was, by default, the prince and royal heir to the Demon Lands. Though Sesshoumaru hated thinking that he may one day be succeeded by an illegitimate hanyou, he had no choice but to make sure he knew where he was, just in case.

Rolling his eyes and turning away, as if looking at him was hard on his eyes, Sesshoumaru asked, "I can't imagine you coming all this way to see me, little brother. What is it that you want?"

Stomping towards him, the hanyou demanded, "I know you've had spies wandering around the Human Lands. Tell me everything you know, right now."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about, hanyou."

Growling, Inuyasha explained, "Lord Onigumo's death. That dragon kidnapping Kagome. There is something fishy going on here, and I _know _you know about it. There is something bigger behind this, and you are going to tell me what it is!"

Casually looking annoyed by his brother's tirade, Sesshoumaru asked, "Why should I share this precious information with my little brother?"

Stepping forward, the hanyou shouted, "Come on, isn't it obvious? If I don't find her, the humans are going to want someone to blame. And because you have _such _a reputation for your treatment of humans, try and guess who they're going to lay the blame on."

Sesshoumaru sighed once more, clearly feeling like this matter was of no use to him, yet nonetheless, spoke clearly, "The night their Lord Onigumo was killed, there was a strange demonic power in the air. There is also some wind witch, Kagura, who decided to humor me with boasts of her power. It is clear she is working for someone."

"Kagura…" Inuyasha thought a moment. "I've seen her before. She is after the Shikon no Tama."

"I thought so," replied Sesshoumaru. "The dragon you said kidnapped the princess, was it a blue and white dragon?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded. "That was it."

That information seemed to make the king uneasy for a moment, as he furrowed his brow in thought. However, he explained anyway, "The dragon you are looking for is Ryuukossei, and lives in a cave by a ridge. Follow the river and eventually you'll catch up with its scent. It probably took the princess there."

Without even bothering with a thanks, Inuyasha turned to leave and go rescue Kagome, but his brother stopped him. "Wait a minute, little brother. Didn't you also want the Shikon no Tama? Is that why you are going after the princess?"

Glaring back at him, the hanyou retorted, "I am going after her because I protect her, and it is my sworn duty. I keep my promises."

Smirking slightly and leaning back on his throne, Sesshoumaru replied, "Yet all the same, you are a hanyou in service to a human. Do you have any amount of pride at all in the small amount of demon blood that you have?"

Clenching his fists, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, as his voice deepened in seriousness. "I am half human, but I am also half demon, Sesshoumaru. I can have loyalty to both sides. But if it is a choice between loyalty to Kagome, and loyalty to you, I'd choose loyalty to her any day."

With that, he stormed out, leaving Sesshoumaru behind, with a pensive look in his eyes. _There is no way my little brother would take such risks for one woman, unless he had some attraction to her…_

But then is amber eyes narrowed, deep in thought. _But the dragon he described is Ryuukossei…which I thought father killed years ago…

* * *

_

It was the dead of night by the time Inuyasha reached the cave of the dragon, Ryuukossei. The cave was on a high cliff, with no way of getting to it but scaling the cliff face. Climbing up rock after rock, his strength was found when he caught Kagome's scent on the wind.

_Don't worry Kagome, I'm almost there! _he thought, hoisting himself up onto the edge, looking into the deep mouth of the cave where Kagome's and the dragon's scents emitted. Pulling out Tessaiga, he slowly marched in, keeping his eyes open for any sign of movement.

He heard a shuffle in the dark corner, and immediately, his hands tightened around his sword, waiting for Ryuukossei to make the first move. But then he heard a completely different sound, the sound of a soft female voice saying, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped at that sound, as he lowered his sword, "Kagome?" Without a second thought, he ran where he heard her, eventually seeing her lying against the stone wall, her silk nightgown and robe dirty and tattered, with dirt all over her face. She was hunched over, like she was cold, but her eyes, when he saw them, he could see the hope she had held on to these past days, waiting for him to come.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed, almost unbelieving what she was seeing was real when he knelt down next to her, to see if she was okay. "You came for me…"

All he could do was smile back his heart finally felt at peace, "I said I would protect you, and I won't let _anything _like this happen again."

Tears formed in her eyes at the words, and for a moment, Kagome looked at him, on the verge of breaking and falling into his arms…something she had wanted to do for those ten, horrible days…

But instead clinging to her sense of propriety she knew as a princess, she closed her eyes and shut her tears out for a moment before whispering back, "We have to get out of here…that dragon will be back any moment, and—"

"Yeah, come on," Inuyasha stood up, and offered a hand to her, which she took. He put his arm around her to help her out as they headed for the entrance. But just as the cliff formed in sight, there was an ungodly shriek as Ryuukossei dived towards them from the sky. Both hanyou and human stumbled back as the dragon landed inside the cave, the great boom echoing off all the walls.

"Get behind me!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, who did what he said as he pulled out Tessaiga once more. Ryuukossei charged, his white and blue body a blur as it flew towards him, Inuyasha barely slashing back in time. Outraged, the dragon flew back, hitting a wall before turning and flying towards him again. This time Inuyasha was ready as it came towards him, swinging Tessaiga full force.

But even though it seemed like Inuyasha had made a hit, it didn't phase the dragon as it continued to whirl overhead. The hanyou expected it to head towards him again, but instead it flew around him, and then aimed straight for Kagome.

She screamed and shrunk back as the dragon came, with his large talons ready to strike. Inuyasha ran towards her, swinging the sword once more, yelling, "Kagome!"

But what happened was a surprise to both of them.

A golden light flashed from Tessaiga erupting from the sword and heading straight for Ryuukossei. Both hanyou and human were awestruck as the light enveloped the dragon, who writhed in pain while being thrown back deeper into the darkness of the cave. At last, when the light faded, all was silent.

Both stared and caught their breaths for a moment, hearing nothing more from where Ryuukossei had been blown back. Finally, Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and turned to the princess. "Come on," he said, helping her up. "We have to get out of here and find somewhere safe."

But as they both left the cave together, silently overjoyed they had found one another again, there was a slight stir of movement coming from the depths of the dark cave…

* * *

"Here," Inuyasha whispered, offering Kagome a drink of water from the stream not too far away from the cave. She quietly sipped, glad for the cool refreshment it offered. "Are you hungry?" He asked, indicating to the fish that swam in the stream.

Kagome shrugged, "A little."

Surprised by what she said, Inuyasha asked, "A _little_?"

"I _was _able to survive in that cave," she explained. "Though I couldn't get out of there because the cliff was too steep, there was a small creek in the very back, and that dragon—Ryuukossei, you called him—always brought raw meat back, but wouldn't eat all of it. So it wasn't hard to feed myself when he was gone…Perhaps he was doing it on purpose, making sure I would survive for however long it took."

The hanyou nodded, conferring, "It was definitely a kidnapping, but if he didn't do anything once he had you, I wonder why he did it…It doesn't really make any sense…" But the thought of it plus the odd occurrences lately was too much to think about right now. Kagome was back, and that's all that mattered. He turned away, back towards the stream, "Well, I'll catch some fish anyway, if you don't want it, I'll eat it."

But before he could reach in the cool water to catch anything, he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist from behind. Inuyasha stiffened instantly as he felt Kagome lean her head against his back, smiling. "Thank you for saving me."

A huge, red blush grew on his face as he stammered, "It's…it's no big deal…I mean…I _did _promise to protect you, after all…"

Though Kagome knew she should be insulted because of that, she only smiled at his bashfulness, she knew him to well now. She knew he wasn't good with his words. Smiling once more, she said, "Thank you anyway," before releasing him, her heart beginning to race as much as his was.

Later, as Inuyasha watched over Kagome as she slept, wrapped in his tunic for warmth, he smiled slightly, remembering the warm feeling he felt when she hugged him.


	15. Discoveries

A/N: Ugh...bad week again. With midterms coming up and my trip to Katsucon on the line, I've had a week full of trying to remember what we learned at the beginning of the year in some hopes of passing...whoopie.

I've noticed that people seem pretty happy with the pace of the story so far. Usually everyone is begging me to make Kagome and Inuyasha kiss by now, so the fact that only a few out of the general whole have begged is surprising. I guess you guys must like the pace of the story so far, huh? Don't worry, they'll be kissing soon enough, and in fact, this is one of the chapters that begins the whole angst-filled romantic plot of the story, but kissing...just wait, it'll come soon enough.

I forgot to mention last time, the story Sango was telling was Tristan and Isolde. Congrats to **Simonkal of Inuy, I heart Sesshomaru, **and **Lothlome **who got it right. I saw the movie and loved it (And James Franco was a smexy treat as well) and think the critics underrated it, since it reduced me to tears at the end. You'll notice this story does have a few allusions to Tristan and Isolde, since I couldn't help but pay a little homage to that wonderful story.

**Chapter 15: Discoveries**

Back at the palace of the Human Lands, word had finally been sent overnight by one of King Sesshoumaru's demon subjects that was graced with incredible speed. Like always, the aloof king of the Demon Lands had little to say, but he did assure those in the Human Lands that their princess had indeed been rescued.

Hearing that news caused a great relief and broke the tension that had haunted the palace ever since the princess went missing nearly two weeks ago. She was safe, and, as King Sesshoumaru told them, in the hands of her knight protector, who was bringing her back as they read.

The dowager queen had finally emerged from her bedroom, having held herself within it ever since her daughter had been kidnapped, not wanting to see anyone. Once her worries and fears had been put to rest, however, she went back to face the public once more.

And her first act was to look into the case of Kagome's possible new betrothal.

"So, you came all the way from the West to inquire about Kagome, Lord Naraku?" the queen asked skeptically, wanting to hear what he said before fully believing him.

Naraku, a handsome man with long, brown hair and curious maroon eyes, and a seductive smile, nodded. "I had heard her most recent betrothal had been broken, so I came to offer up my services." Naraku wore the clothes of a noble lord, yet he wore a dark, black cape as well, that swished as he walked and gave him an odd look for his appearance of innocence.

The queen was no fool; she knew better than to take his word for it just based upon that. "Services meaning you were going to do the country a favor, instead of acting for your own gain?"

Lord Naraku didn't even flinch at her statement, regarding the woman carefully with his maroon eyes. "Your Highness, I do believe I sent a reasonable settlement—"

"Yes, it's _reasonable_ enough; it could pay the full dowry of ten women, but surely it is nothing compared to what you would receive in return," Pausing for a moment, the queen's eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded him, and then asked, "I have never seen you before at court Lord Naraku, so forgive me if I am a bit frank with you, but I would like to know _why _you never sought out the court of Kagome until this time?"

Blinking slightly, Naraku replied, "I never came to court because it never suited me, Your Highness. Besides, I did not have the money that I could offer up as a settlement for the princess' betrothal. I was just a friend of Lord Onigumo, until that _dreadful_ accident—"

"The accident was dreadful indeed," the queen replied, remembering the Onigumo accident which had originally been the reason Kagome's betrothal had been broken. "So where do you get the wealth that you claim you did not have before?"

A sad smile came on Naraku's face, though his eyes remained as seductive as ever. "Onigumo willed it to me, Your Highness, since he was quite without an heir. I took over his estates, and then decided to act upon what has always been my greatest wish—"

"Your greatest wish is to marry Kagome?"

Naraku's smile returned, although it appeared more sinister in the dim light than friendly. "You could say that…"

Turning away for a moment, while still interrogating him, the dowager queen asked, "Ironic, isn't it? That the time you came for Kagome, she was already gone, kidnapped in fact…"

Sighing, like a man disappointed, Naraku began in smooth, sugary tones, "Yes, it was a terrible thing to happen at a time like this, and I cannot say I am not worried about her…At least now she has been rescued, but I hope she gets back safely…"

"So we should all hope," the queen nodded, agreeing.

Daring the question, Naraku asked, "Do you find me a suitable betrothal, or shall I answer more questions first?"

He said it with an air of humor, but the dowager queen faced him once more, serious. "We shall see," she replied. "However, I cannot answer for Kagome; and especially not when she is in a situation like this. But, Lord Naraku, you may remain in the palace until she returns."

Bowing low towards the dowager queen, Naraku smiled widely once again. "I understand, Your Highness, though I cannot wait until I meet my—_beloved_."

His statement made the queen give him a curious look, but she dismissed it as the lord left her presence chamber, leaving her in peace once again. Lord Naraku was indeed a strange man, and one that she was wary of, but perhaps would he finally be the man to end Kagome's struggles for a husband?

The door to her room opened up again, this time brining in Lord Bankotsu. He had seemed to come with great haste, since his black braid was swinging behind him, and his blue eyes looked frantic. "What is it, Lord Banktosu?" the queen asked, suddenly worried. "Is it news about Kagome?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but we still have heard nothing…But your cousin and his daughter just arrived, and were anxious to see you."

Disappointed, the queen nodded, "Send them in."

Bankotsu bowed, and soon only one came to see her. A young woman dressed in an expensive red gown, with long black hair and dark eyes; her cousin's eldest daughter Kikyou. Like a loyal subject, she bowed to her before rising up once again, giving all respect to her father's cousin as if she was still a queen instead of a dowager. "Father went to his rooms," Kikyou explained in a calm, soft voice. "I think the ride was hard on him."

"Not too hard, I should hope," the dowager queen answered, smiling back. "But why did you and your father come all this way on short notice?"

Kikyou paused a moment before replying, "We heard about Kagome…I was worried…especially since a demon was the one that took her away."

"You can rest easy," the queen assured her, "We received word from King Sesshoumaru that Kagome was successfully rescued, her knight protector Inuyasha has already taken her back."

At the mention of that, Kikyou's normally dark, cold eyes went wide in surprise. She kept silent, but the queen could have sworn she saw her mouth 'Inuyasha…'

"Kikyou?" the queen asked, curiously. "Are you all right?"

"Oh—yes." Kikyou replied at once, letting nothing else slip a second time. "But what exactly happened? After her sickness, why would anyone want to attack her?"

The queen sighed. "We're not really sure…We think it's a plot by renegade demons that are unhappy with our country, but there is always a possibility that it was a planned kidnapping in hopes to force the Human Lands to bend to the kidnapper's will—"

But Kikyou stopped listening when she felt like someone was watching her…the feeling of eyes boring into her back, with a grin hidden beneath them…the very same feeling she had months ago…The same feeling of those eyes…But, that was impossible!

She turned sharply towards the doorway, where she saw the door was open a crack, but…no one was there, watching her. Sighing in relief, Kikyou figured it was her imagination, because it was impossible that after his death, Lord Onigumo would be here, wasn't it?

* * *

Kagome gasped as she looked up at the large palace of the Demon Lands, taking in the mighty fortress that Inuyasha had led her too. Unlike the palace of the Human Lands, built for beauty, this one was clearly built for strength, and had certainly passed the test of time. It's weathered but still strong battlements stood high and proud, daring anyone to try and take the castle. 

Inuyasha noticed the princess staring at the castle. "Keh. It's intimidating the first time you see it, but it gets boring after a while."

Turning back to him, Kagome asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea? I know that the Human Lands and Demon Lands are at peace, but asking King Sesshoumaru for help?"

"Don't worry," the hanyou assured her, turning away and setting his eyes back in a glare as he looked upon where he had once lived in childhood. "He'll definitely help; he won't refuse this."

"How do you know?" Kagome demanded skeptically. "You sound like you know him."

He paused for a moment, before muttering, "You'd be surprised…" Leading her on, he ordered. "Come on, it'll be safer for you once we get you inside, Sesshoumaru won't let anyone who would think of killing you into his palace."

Trusting him, Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha towards the gate, but she stared at the expanse of silver hair being blown across his back as she followed, wondering the same question over and over. _But how _does_ he know King Sesshoumaru? _

Her answer was given shortly, as the guards of the gate, all dog demons, stood aside for the hanyou and spoke in unison, "Enter, Prince Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped to the ground. "_Prince _Inuyasha?" What was going on?

Glancing back at her, the hanyou sighed. "Yeah, Sesshoumaru's my brother. Well…half brother, actually."

She was still dumbstruck, rapidly processing the thought that her handsome knight protector she had known for but a month was King Sesshoumaru's brother _and _a prince of the Demon Lands. "But…why didn't you ever tell me!"

Deciding he didn't want to get into it right now, Inuyasha sighed, "It's not a part of my past I like to remember," and with that, walked through the large doors of the castle, Kagome following behind, wondering the implications of his last statement.

It was late night, since they had spent all day getting to the palace, and the hallways were deserted. Inuyasha was glad; he preferred it that way, and it would be better for Kagome if few knew she was there. But walking through the black marble hall, they met up with a small, insignificant demon.

It looked like a little green toad, carrying with it an extremely large staff for its size. The creature's green eyes narrowed for a moment, before glaring at Inuyasha. "So, back, are you half-breed? And look, you even brought your bitch with you."

At that moment, a bright blush grew on Inuyasha's face, while Kagome's turned red with fury. "I _beg _your pardon!" she roared, even making the demon Jaken suddenly loose his nerve.

Deciding to stop her before she got too far, Inuyasha hastily explained, "He doesn't mean it like that, Kagome…dog demons just call their mates 'bitches'…it's a…a term…" If possible, his blush grew deeper as one sprouted on Kagome's face as well.

"Oh…" For some reason, those words made her heart thump quickly in her chest for a moment as she turned away, unable to look into those golden eyes anymore.

"And by the way, you nosy toad, she _isn't_." Inuyasha pointed out to Jaken before turning away and heading towards the throne room, where Sesshoumaru was bound to be. "But we have to see Sesshoumaru, so I don't have time to shred you."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were still blushing slightly as he threw open the golden door, his eyes staring right back into his brother's. Kagome's first impression of Sesshoumaru was the most handsome man ever on earth; obvious he was Inuyasha's brother since he had the same silver hair and amber eyes. This only made her curious as to what their father must have looked like. But his face, with the purple stripes and blue moon mark of his clan, was cold, and made her certain that no matter how handsome he was, he was probably a distant man.

Though Inuyasha was ready to fight with his brother, as always, Sesshoumaru, however, got in the first word. "Back already? That's sooner than I thought it would be."

"Keh!" was the only reply Inuyasha gave before answering, "Anyway, that dragon's dead, you don't have to worry about it disturbing the peace in your _precious_ kingdom anymore."

Golden eyes turning to Kagome, Sesshoumaru spoke, "I see you rescued Princess Kagome as well…you have nearly outdone yourself, Inuyasha."

"Will you—!"

But Kagome cut in, stepping forward and curtsying (as much as she could in her ripped nightgown and robe) towards the king. "Inuyasha told me it was you that helped him find me, so I would like to thank you, Your Majesty."

The hanyou was lost in his thoughts watching Kagome bow towards his brother. The image was enough to set him on edge. "What are you thanking him for? He didn't give a horse's ass—"

"You are welcome, Princess Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied, bowing slightly towards her, though not as deep since she was, after all, a princess to his king. Though he didn't really care of not if she was welcome, he gave her respect as etiquette in his position called for.

Now Inuyasha was really annoyed. "Will you two stop that already?"

Turning back to his younger brother, Sesshoumaru glared, "Perhaps if you tried to follow the rules of society, you would have more friends, little brother."

"Shut up!"

"However, put aside your temper tantrum for a moment and listen to me, hanyou. It is odd, since I was sure Father killed Ryuukossei years ago. How could he still be alive?"

"Keh," the hanyou muttered. "He was alive all right, but I took care of him. He isn't getting up anymore, I'm sure of that."

Sesshoumaru thought on this for a moment, before his amber eyes turned back to Kagome. "I'm sure the reason will be revealed later. However, there is the matter of you traveling back to the Human Lands with its princess in tow. You do realize, that there will be many demons coming after her if word gets out of the situation."

"It doesn't matter, I'll protect her!" Inuyasha asserted, making Kagome's heart flutter slightly to hear his words.

Rolling his eyes, the demon king spoke, "All the same, I do not want a war on my hands. I can offer you shelter for the night at least, since night in the Demon Lands is the time when you will find yourself in most danger."

Once again, Kagome said formally, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"It is only due for the monarch of another country," Sesshoumaru explained, standing up from his throne and walking towards the two. "You can have the fine room in the north wing; it is relatively secluded, to avoid any dangerous situations. Inuyasha…your old room is empty, as usual. No one wants a room a hanyou once used."

But instead of accepting this offer, Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of the princess, "No. I'm staying with Kagome."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "To watch over her?"

"To protect her!"

Glancing between both of them, Sesshoumaru replied after a moment's hesitation, "Yes…to protect her. I see. Very well, you may also take up a room there, little brother, but my hospitality has already reached his limit."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Kagome replied formally, before Inuyasha, growling, grabbed her and dragged her away from his older brother.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, jerking out of his grip once they were out of the throne room. "What is your problem?"

"_My _problem?" he growled. "What's with you being all formal and such to him?"

Kagome huffed, folding her arms in annoyance, "Whether you like him or not, he _is _a king, Inuyasha. And kings need to be treated with respect."

"A bastard like him doesn't deserve respect," the hanyou muttered, setting off in the direction of the north wing, making a sour faced Kagome follow behind. Though she tried to stay angry, she couldn't help but notice that despite the narrow, tall hallways of the palace, built for strength, there existed a simple beauty here, with minimal, yet elegant tapestries of king's of old.

The rooms in the north wing were unlocked, so they chose the closest one they found and walked in, shutting the door firmly so they could have some privacy. "Why do you always act like this? What do you have to prove to the world, anyway?" Kagome muttered as she walked past him, causing him to freeze momentarily at her words.

But an instant later, he had a comeback for her lashing retort, "Look, Kagome, someone like him doesn't deserve respect from me. He's hated me ever since he found out I existed."

That caused her to pause for a moment, then slowly turn back to him, with curious and pitying eyes. "Why?"

Sighing, Inuyasha decided it was time to tell her the whole story. He sat down on one of the couches in the room, staring at the floor. Kagome sat next to him, looking worried at his sudden change of expression. Then he began, "I lived in the Midlands with my mother until she died, but…she promised me that if anything happened to her, then my father would come and take me away with him, so I would always be taken care of."

"But your father…"

"Was the king of the Demon Lands," Inuyasha finished. "He met her on some campaign to the Midlands…a long time ago, but it was only about fifty or so years after his mate had died—"

" 'Mate'," Kagome asked, having heard the term before, but not quite understanding it. "Like…his wife?"

Glancing back at her, his amber eyes meeting her brown, Inuyasha explained, "Something like that," But when soft pink blushes graced both of their faces, they turned away once more. "Anyway, she was dead, and newly dead by demon standards, but he met my mother, and…"

Smiling slightly, Kagome finished, "Then you came along." Pausing for a moment, she added, "He must have loved your mother and you, to make such a promise like that."

"No one here wants to believe it," he added quickly. "But it was probably true. Father's first mate was taken to unite the two dog demon clans…and when she died, he didn't seem to care…But mother told me he wanted to take her as his second mate, but the laws wouldn't allow it…" he couldn't help it, but just kept rambling on, hardly realizing what he was saying, "Because of what they were, and their differences in status—"

"They couldn't be together," Kagome finished, causing both of them to desperately try not to look at each other.

"Yeah…" Was it Inuyasha's imagination, or had the mood suddenly gotten a lot sadder? Wanting to forget about that last statement, he began, "Anyway, when my mother died, my father did as he promised, he brought me back here to live, and declared me as his son, but everyone, including Sesshoumaru, hated the fact that the king had an illegitimate hanyou son…Sesshoumaru was especially angry since it was his mother that had been slighted and forgotten for mine."

"So you lived here, until…"

"Until Father died," he explained. "I really didn't have a choice; here I was protected and it was assured that no demon would dare try to kill me with my father looking after me. But after he died and Sesshoumaru was crowned king, I couldn't take it anymore, and left, heading for the Midlands and living there until I strayed too close to the Human Lands and was captured and forced to work in the Western Palace—"

"But why did you leave?" Kagome asked. "If you were safe here, then why?"

Sighing in exasperation, Inuyasha exclaimed, "It's because I hated it here! Demons always either ignoring me or scorning me for what I was…And there was the fact that Sesshoumaru and I never got along, since he considered me to be an insult to his dead mother, and an insult to him because father named me a prince and left me the Tessaiga, his most powerful sword…" with his words, he gently touched the sword at his waist, averting Kagome's eyes to the ancient blade for a moment.

Inuyasha felt his heart thump loudly in his chest as he felt Kagome's fingers gently touch his, making him look back into her deep, brown eyes. "But that's no reason to hate someone."

They were way too close, but…they were talking! Just talking, so…it didn't make any difference, did it? Pulling his hand away, already frustrated from his previous situation and…_that,_ he spoke without realizing, "Look, Kagome, Sesshoumaru's always been a bastard! He hated me even before _that_, so why should I—"

" '_That_'," she asked, making him regret his slip of the tongue instantly. "Inuyasha, what do you mean by it?"

By his horrified face, she thought at first he wasn't going to tell her, but slowly, she saw his face turn to one that looked slightly guilty, his ears drooping. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

His hands were folded in his lap as he glanced back at her, only for a moment. "There was an incident," he spoke softly, turning away once more, falling into memory. "Back before my father died, when he was fighting a rebellion from some demon from the north…"

"The north?" she repeated, but he cut her off.

"My father was always fighting against rebellions, that's how it is when you're king of so many different tribes, and some gain favor over others…That's why he never really had time for me, but this time, the rebellion was more than just one clan, and they fought so well that they reached the castle with their army they had mustered."

"What happened?"

"I was still just a child, then," Inuyasha explained. "Father ordered Sesshoumaru to look after me…He didn't want to, but he was never able to refuse him, so he had no choice. Father went off to head the army against the rebels, but some of them found a way into the palace, and Sesshoumaru had no choice but to fight, and protect me, but…"

"_Run, you idiot!" Sesshoumaru yelled to a small Inuyasha, looking frightened at the sight of blood. Slashing another demon that slumped against the wall, Sesshoumaru turned back and roared, "Run!"_

_Inuyasha did as he was told, running down the spiraling hallway in the depths of the palace. His small legs ran as fast as they could through the dark, damp hallways, and soon, he was lost in the labyrinthine corridors. Stopping for a moment, and hearing no one following, the boy Inuyasha caught his breath, his ears still on his head, searching for a sound. He was alone._

_He always hated to be alone…he hated feeling vulnerable. The little boy's heart raced as he couldn't hear anything, but felt like someone was watching. Slowly, with fear in his round amber eyes he turned, seeing nothing. But still…that feeling…_

_All of a sudden, the little boy screamed as many demons jumped out from the shadows. Stumbling back, Inuyasha hit a wall, surrounded by the large, and sinister demons, each grinning and holding their weapons pointed at him. They all laughed as they looked upon him, shaking with fear. Inuyasha only knew one thing to do, scream. "Sesshoumaru!"_

_But he didn't come. No one came to save him as the swords of the demons flew, ready to pierce his skin—_

_There was a cry and scream of pain as Inuyasha dared to open his eyes. To his amazement, Sesshoumaru had come, wielding his sword ferociously as he sliced the attacking demons, one by one. His silver hair swirled around him like a cloak as he moved faster than thought possible, carving up the attackers like butter._

_Inuyasha watched, amazed as his brother fought, feeling that nothing could ever hurt him if Sesshoumaru was protecting him. But his eyes flickered to see one more demon that Sesshoumaru hadn't caught, rushing forward with a dagger raised at Sesshoumaru's back, ready to strike. _

"_Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried, alerting his brother to the danger._

_Gasping, Sesshoumaru turned, his sword slicing away at the enemy, its deep red blood splattering all over his face. But the demon he had been fighting before was not yet slain. He did not see the demon sneak up behind him until it was too late. Inuyasha cried out as Sesshoumaru whirled around, yet he was not fast enough._

_His amber eyes widened in shock and there was a gasp of pain as the son of the great demon lord fell to his knees, grasping the bleeding stump of his left arm—  
_

Kagome gasped as she listened to Inuyasha's recollections. "What happened then?"

He replied, "Sesshoumaru fought off the rest of course, even with the loss of his arm, he was still stronger than them. Though he really doesn't need his arm, and could defeat anyone without it…he's never forgotten it was my fault that he lost it in the first place."

"Do you…feel guilty about it?" Kagome asked.

"Keh! No!" he spoke at once. "It's not my fault he can't keep up with all his body parts! Besides, I was just a kid then, so how could I have anything to do with it?"

"Right…" though she had a feeling that somewhere deep down in his soul, he did feel a little bit guilty about it. Rolling her eyes, Kagome snapped back, "Anyway, you're both idiots! Whether you like it or not, you're both family, and what happened before was an accident! Besides, since Sesshoumaru protected you with the life, and the cost of his _own arm_, you should feel a little indebted to him."

With her absurd idea, he shot up, yelling, "Me? Indebted to him? You're crazy, woman! Hell would freeze over before me and that bastard are civil to each other! You just wait and see!"

Why did they always have to fight over the least little things? Standing up as well and stomping out, Kagome muttered, "Then you're both hopeless if you're unwilling to try!"

After she had left, to go to her own room, Inuyasha growled and released some of his frustration by kicking the couch they had previously been sitting on over. Satisfied, he thought, _Fine, whatever…maybe I am somewhat…glad…that he helped me find Kagome, but that is as much thanking as he is _ever _going to get!

* * *

_

Later, in her own room, Kagome sat on the window seat, looking out on the stars. She remembered Inuyasha's story, thinking over what he had said, especially the part about his mother and father. _She must have loved him so much…but they could never be together because a human could never be the queen of the Demon Lands…_

After another thought, she added, _Besides that, she wasn't even of royal blood, but that doesn't matter much when it is a peasant woman and a king…only when it is a peasant boy and a queen…or a princess…_

Her heart thumped in her chest as she pictured Inuyasha, her knight, and now her friend. _It's odd…before I thought he had been penniless, but today, I learned that he is a prince…even if he doesn't want to claim that title…But as a prince, he is on the same level as me, a princess…so…doesn't that mean that—_

Kagome suddenly blushed, shaking her head so violently that her black hair flew around her. _What am I thinking? When did I start thinking about that! Besides…he doesn't want to be a prince, and he doesn't live at the palace, or have any money or inheritance, so it doesn't count…he's still just the same knight I knew…nothing more…_

_He's handsome…_the thought floated in the back of her mind.

_What does it matter if he's handsome! _she shouted back to the invisible voice in her mind. _Men can be handsome! There's no law saying men can't be handsome! There are several men who are handsome, just because he is one of them doesn't mean anything!_

But another thought came to mind, _He rescued me…twice…how many of my previous suitors would do that…_

That only made matters worse. _But that doesn't matter either! When did he start courting me? Inuyasha and I are nothing but friends, _friendsThat was what she told herself, but she couldn't deny the way her heart fluttered around him, or the way that she felt herself falling into those captivating amber eyes of his…

Standing up sharply, Kagome walked away, exiting her room and exploring the corridors, trying to run away from her thoughts, but now when they were out, exposed in the moonlight, there was nothing she could do to deny them now. _He is handsome…but this is nothing…nothing more than a summertime fancy…By the time I am home and betrothed to a new man, I will have totally forgotten about him…it will have died out…and it will be nothing more…_

Without realizing where she was going, she came into the great hall, dark in the moonlight, feeling very alone and vulnerable. With her heart sinking slightly, Kagome added, _Besides…I'm sure it is only just my silliness…Inuyasha doesn't…he doesn't care for me at all…with nothing to encourage it, it will fade into nothing and be forgotten. _

Unfortunately, what she overheard would turn the tables on those thoughts, forever.

"You are being foolish, Inuyasha."

Kagome practically jumped at hearing that voice. _Who was that? Sesshoumaru? And Inuyasha? What are they doing, talking? _Stepping softly in hopes that they wouldn't hear her, Kagome managed to make it over to the slightly open doors to the throne room, peeking in.

Sesshoumaru was standing up, regarding his brother with the same, stoic expression he always had. Inuyasha however was turned away, with his arms folded, looking stern as Sesshoumaru continued. "I know you are concerned for the girl, but you're making things obvious. If this continues much longer—"

"You don't know anything!" the hanyou snapped, turning around to glare at his brother. "You think you know everything about me, with your spies and such, but don't you _dare _assume anything about Kagome!"

"You make it obvious just by speaking her name," Sesshoumaru retorted, not even lifting an eyebrow to Inuyasha's yells. "I'm surprised the whole of the Human Lands doesn't know now. You're setting yourself up for ruin, if you keep on like this."

"Shut up! Just shut up, you bastard! I don't want your advice, and I certainly don't want to hear it when it concerns her—"

"If it goes on much longer, they can arrest you for treason, you know that, don't you? Or if she ends up getting married, they might arrest you both for adu—"

"I know what they can arrest us for, damn it!" Inuyasha roared, cutting off Sesshoumaru's explanation. Kagome, who listened with a shocked expression on her face, had a sickening feeling she knew what word Sesshoumaru had been about to say, but that was impossible! They couldn't be talking about…about _that, _could they?

Sighing, King Sesshoumaru looked away from his fuming brother, out to one of the dark windows. "Still, I doubt she would be as stupid to let it go on so far. You are setting yourself up to be in the same position you were with Lady Kikyou."

_Kikyou_…_Inuyasha knew Kikyou? _Kagome wondered what her cousin had to do with this, as Inuyasha erupted.

"Leave Kikyou out of this!" he bellowed, fully snarling and apparently fighting himself to just go up and attack his brother. "Listen, Sesshoumaru! I don't know who you think you are lecturing me on this, but let me say it one more time; you don't know _anything _about this at all! And you certainly don't know Kagome if you think that this would _ever _amount to what you're suggesting, got it? Don't you _dare _say anything about this again, or I'll kill you myself."

Inuyasha stormed out of the room, Kagome gasping and just barely hiding herself behind the door as it sprung open, nearly crushing her. Inuyasha marched out, so angry he didn't even recognize her scent as he continued back up towards his room, knocking over everything in sight.

Kagome, however, watched him leave, with a fearful and worried expression in her eyes. _What they were talking about…it couldn't be…it can't be…Inuyasha wouldn't be…_

She tried to convince herself, yet with what she had just overheard, it was nearly impossible to justify it as anything else. A hand was held over her heart as she sank to her knees, suddenly very afraid of what might be happening that was beyond her control. She knew, if she didn't put this out of her mind, if she didn't stop it before it began…then both of them could wind up in very much danger.


	16. A Whole New World

A/N: Several notes for this chapter, so bear with me. The first is that because my creative writing teacher said I needed a lot of work writing stories of 500 words or less, I started a livejournal, where anyone can prompt me to help me fix this problem. (Also so I don't clog my ff . net account with dozens of stories.) The url is inulovinkit (dot) livejournal (dot) com. If you want to prompt me, or send me a fanfic challenge (it can be Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Rurouni Kenshin, I don't care! I'll do alternate pairings too, just no lemons, yaoi, or yuri please.) then just send me an email, and I'll get right on it!

Because many people have been complaining about the lack of fluff in this story, I bring you mucho fluff! You will get cavities from the amount of pointless fluff in this chapter, I assure you. Enjoy!

The dress Kagome wears I actually have. I made it as a medieval costume because...well, I like costumes, and I like sewing. Although, I sexed hers up a bit...mine is a bit more modest. I really wanted to include it, so voila!

Reviewer Trivia! The line Inuyasha says, "_Excuse_ me, Princess!", which late 1980's show did it come from? (Hint: Even if you never have seen the show, you will have definitely heard of what it was based on.)

(Oh, and guess what song I had on repeat while writing most of this chapter. :P I love Disney.)

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Whole New World**

They next day, Inuyasha and Kagome set out from the palace of the Demon Lands, with Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back, anxious to get out of the country as soon as possible. At first, Kagome found this type of travel unusual, but soon got used to it.

As she leaned against his back as they flew through the air, the wind blowing back her black hair and billowing her silk robe, she couldn't help but think on the situation revealed the night before.

Though people thought her naive, she wasn't stupid. Kagome _knew _that something was happening, something that could put them both in great danger. Her heart stopped whenever Inuyasha touched her, or when he came too close. She found herself longing to be closer to him, to have him hold her and never let go. And her dreams were filled with thoughts of her silver haired knight.

Over and over, she tried to convince herself it was nothing, since she knew that if things got out of hand, they would be crossing barriers no one dared to tread. It could be nothing more than simple laughter and smiles—a summer's fancy, and would end once came the cold weather of fall.

_He can be nothing more to me than a friend. _Kagome reminded herself. _That is all. _

It was awkward, with both of them silent like this, so Kagome tried to find something that they could both talk about. Taking a look at their current position, Kagome asked, "Are you sure this is all right, Inuyasha? I mean…it does seem…odd…"

"Keh, it's no trouble," Inuyasha replied, as they sailed past the trees in the dark forest. "You're not _that _heavy, woman."

Giggling slightly, Kagome couldn't help but lean closer on his back, feeling him tense up slightly. "Still…wouldn't it be considered _scandalous_ if anyone caught us this way?"

"Well, _excuse_ me, princess, but I don't exactly have a horse right here in my pocket. You'll just have to deal with it. Besides, being the princess of the Human Lands is dangerous in this country, so I have to get you out of here quickly."

"How much longer until we're in the Midlands?" she asked, glancing at the dark forest of the Demon Lands as they ran through it.

Inuyasha replied, "At this rate, about a day or so if I don't stop. Once we're in the Midlands, we'll blend in more, so we can take it at a slower pace."

Smiling, Kagome spoke softly, "I'd like that…When you talk about it, it seems like such a beautiful and peaceful place…I want to see it, and experience it firsthand." _To know what it would be like to have a different life…when I wouldn't have to guard my thoughts at all times around you…_

And so their journey continued on, Kagome eventually falling asleep on his back as day turned to night. Inuyasha was true to his word and never stopped, keeping on his goal as he felt her slumber, her warm breath on the back of his neck. But there was one moment, when he paused briefly, if only to get a look at the princess as she slept.

She was so beautiful, so innocent in sleep, that he felt such a melting in his heart that he never knew before. A lock of hair had fallen in front of her face, and without thinking, Inuyasha brushed it back behind her ear, to reveal her face. She wore a small smile in sleep, and at that, he couldn't help but smile as well, feeling warmth in his heart.

When he finally sped up again, he mused upon how natural it all seemed, him carrying her like this as they journeyed on towards the unknown…Of course, it had to seem natural. It was his job to protect her, wasn't it? He was only doing his job, nothing more.

However, when the moon decided to sink in the sky and night turned into day, there was a smile on his face yet again. And even though all night he had told himself he was just protecting her, there was a nagging feeling in his heart that there was something else… something wonderful. At that something was close…on the verge of being fully awakened.

* * *

They passed into the Midlands without incident, and from there, their days took on a routine. Kagome didn't ride on Inuyasha's back anymore, but they walked through the country, seeing and exploring it, and opening their eyes to its wonder.

When Kagome first saw the country, filled with plains and tall grass, and meadows with dozens of wildflowers, her breath caught in her throat, enthralled by its beauty. They passed villages filled with ordinary people doing their daily comings and goings, and while villages were mainly full of humans, an occasional demon and even hanyou could be seen, being treated by the villagers as equals. For Kagome this was something amazing to be seen, with human and demon alike getting along, and living happily.

It truly was a whole new world to the "spoiled, naive princess" and she took it all in with wide, curious eyes.

For a girl that Inuyasha assumed didn't get out much, she could certainly walk however many miles they traveled without complaint. In fact, he couldn't help but stare sometimes as she seemed to be enjoying it, picking up wildflowers as the passed, and braiding them together while they walked, making a flower crown and remembering making them years ago with her brother when they were young.

He saw yet another side of the princess he had never seen before, her playful, fun loving spirit, hidden behind years of learning her modest duty. She wasn't like other women, reserved to their place in society. She was truly her own person, now released from the bonds of propriety.

In his eyes, she wasn't a spoiled princess any longer, but a happy, playful woman. And a beautiful woman, at that.

After several days of travel on foot in the Midlands, passing villages and meadows filled with sweet wildflowers, they came a gently flowing river, a perfect place to stop and take a rest. Kagome, a little stiff because she still wasn't used to walking so much, stretched as she yawned, "Should we stop for some lunch too, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm? Uh…yeah, whatever," he said fairly quickly, blushing slightly when he realized he had been lost in his thoughts about her…_again._ "There's probably some fish in the river, I suppose."

Kagome gave a tired sigh. They had eaten meat he had caught ever since they started their trip back, and frankly, was tired of the monotony. Glancing around, she noticed some berry bushes by the river. "Hey, Inuyasha, do you think those are good enough to eat?"

The hanyou glanced at the bushes and took a sniff. "Yeah, I guess so."

Smiling slightly at the anticipation of something other than meat for lunch, Kagome replied, "All right then, I'll go collect them while you get the fish."

Inuyasha couldn't help but watch as she walked over to the berry bushes, her tattered silk robe swaying in the wind behind her. Once again, her smile had struck him dumb, and he needed at least a minute to move his legs once more. When he did, he gave a "Keh!" before heading towards the river. Whenever she smiled, it was always the same. Why did she have to have such a…such a _beautiful_ smile like that anyway?

Trying to put it from his mind, he glanced at the river, cool water on a hot summer's day. Shrugging, he removed his shirt (he parted with the tunic long ago to disguise their true identity) and waded into the stream.

Kagome continued to pick berries, now having quite a bit collected in her nightgown. She sat on the ground, looking for the ripest ones while occasionally sampling one or two. They tasted delicious, with a slightly tangy taste to them, but like every food from this land, they tasted completely fresh.

Smiling once more, she stood up, holding her tattered nightgown in her hands to carry the berries, looking for Inuyasha. When she saw him, her mouth dropped open and her hands released her nightgown, causing all her well picked berries to fall to the ground.

Kagome saw him, wading in the stream, catching fish with his bare hands, _without a shirt. _She wasn't so stupid as that she didn't know what men looked like under their clothes, but…she had never seen a man like _this _before. Water droplets clung to his hair and ran down his bare chest as he continued to work, oblivious to the woman secretly staring.

She couldn't help her eyes opening wider as he moved, his bare muscles flexing in the sunlight. Kagome felt her heart pound faster as she watched him, silently wondering what those powerful muscles would feel like under her bare fingertips…

A scarlet blush popped up on her face as she sharply turned around, and sat down again, covering her face in shame. How could she think such thoughts? Handsome he may be, but it was _over _the line now…After all, no matter what she was beginning to suspect her feelings were leaning towards, all they could be was friends, and she could never, _never _forget that.

But still…she was fairly certain that not many men she had met could measure up to him when in a state of undress like that…

"Kagome?" She nearly jumped at hearing his voice so close, turning to see him back with several fish in hand, and thankfully, all of his clothes put back on. He noticed the blush on her face, and the strewn berries all around. "What happened?"

"You…you startled me is all," she said quickly, gathering the fruit up once more. However, she didn't notice the skeptical eyebrow Inuyasha had raised, having seen them on the ground before he called out to her.

But, the incident was forgotten quickly, and the hanyou asked, "I've got the fish…do you need anything else?"

Kagome's eyes flickered towards the river. "I'd like a bath…" and glanced down at the tattered nightgown as well. "And perhaps some new clothes as well."

Inuyasha took a sniff towards the wind. "There's an abandoned village nearby. You might be able to find something there."

"Abandoned?" Kagome asked, as they put down their meal and walked towards the village, seeing it appear on hill before them. "But will there be anything left?"

"Probably," he assured her. "Around here, there are a lot of abandoned villages because of demon attacks. Usually the humans just drop what they're doing and get out of there, and never come back."

When they came upon the village, it indeed showed some signs of having been attacked. The huts had been charred, and some had collapsed. Wagons lay on their side through the torn up, muddy street, and there was a particular eeriness about the village, that left no question to the imagination about what had happened here.

If Kagome had been a girl of any weaker constitution, she wouldn't have been horrified by the sight. But she had faced the horror of the demon lands, and wasn't to be intimidated now. They searched the huts until at last, Kagome found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she exclaimed, holding up something made out of blue material.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, coming over to where she had found it, in a chest beside a bed that had been knocked over.

Hiding it behind her back and grinning like a fox, Kagome replied, "Just wait and see." And with that, she marched back to the river, leaving the hanyou wondering about what it was she had found. Back at their makeshift camp, he cooked the fish on a fire he had started, his sensitive ears hearing her splashing around in the river behind him, as he held his back to the river, not daring to turn even an inch.

Sometime later, he heard Kagome coming back, so he turned to see her walking towards him…and then he was stunned still.

Simple clothes suited her, he decided, mouth hanging slightly open as she came closer. She wore a simple peasant's blouse, which was cut low enough to draw any man's eyes, while over top of the blouse was a black vest, tied up tight enough to accentuate her already barely modest chest. She had also found a blue skirt and petticoats that puffed out slightly and swayed in the wind as she walked. Inuyasha could also see that she had tied some blue ribbons in her hair.

Smirking slightly, Kagome asked, "Well, what do you think?"

A bright red blush grew on his face. He couldn't tell her what he _really _thought…He was hardly believing what he was seeing as it was! "Uh…it's um…" Thinking fast, he added, "It's better than what you had on before."

Was it his imagination, or did she look a bit disappointed? But that look soon faded as she lifted her skirt slightly and sighed, "The shoes don't match, though." She had managed to find some brown boots, but they were greatly faded and didn't look well at all with her outfit.

"That doesn't matter," he said quickly, looking away just as fast. No man in their right mind would look at her feet when she was in that.

They ate their lunch in silence, though Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha staring at her a few times. When she did turn to him, as if to question why, he became flustered once more, and glanced away. Though when he was sure she wasn't looking, he stole a glance once again. _She doesn't even look like a princess anymore…you wouldn't even suspect it here…She just acts like a normal person…_

Kagome glanced up at him again, making him one again turn away quickly. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he shouted quickly, blushing scarlet.

Sighing slightly, a small, mischievous smile came on Kagome's face as she looked at him and asked, "Inuyasha…?"

"Hmm?" He glanced back at her, noticing she was no longer smiling, but looking slightly nervous. "What is it, Kagome?"

Glancing at the ground and twisting her hands in her lap, Kagome began, "It's just that…you've…you've done so much for me, Inuyasha, saving me, taking care of me like this…"

The blush came back again, this time much more prominent. "Well…um…I mean…I'm supposed to…"

"I know you're supposed to, but still…" Kagome glanced at him, Inuyasha noticing she was getting closer. "It means so much to me, what you've done…"

His face was bright red. "Er…K-Kagome?"

"And Inuyasha…I just want to say…" she was avoiding looking in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from blushing profoundly. He couldn't help but be caught up in the moment, his heart racing. _What's she going to say…what's she going to say?_

Kagome now looked him in the eyes, a smirk on her face as she patted his head. "Good Boy."

Stunned, it took the hanyou a minute to process what she had said. When he did, she was already up and running, laughing into the wind with a sound like church bells. "Kagome!" he yelled, jumping up and running after her, the insult forgotten as he chased her down, both of them running through the tall grass, with resting birds and butterflies scattering on the breeze at the disruption. Simple, beautiful laughter was all that was heard as the knight chased the princess, eventually catching and gently bringing her to the ground in his arms, a playful capture.

Sitting in the field of sweet smelling flowers, their laughter died down, but smiles were still on their faces as they remained in each others arms. Kagome glanced up into his beautiful amber eyes, sparkling in the sunshine, and in a moment, their smiles faded, replaced by a stare.

However, when a bird chirped nearby, the moment was ruined as they both looked away, blushing slightly, and he released her to sit next to him, both feeling very awkward after that last moment. Kagome glanced at the variety of colors and shapes of the flowers nearby, and began to pick them, fascinated by the multitude that existed in this land. It still felt odd when they weren't talking, the silence making them more uncomfortable, so Kagome sighed, looking up at the sky, "It's so peaceful here."

"Huh?" he asked, finally glancing back at her.

"This place…Where humans and demons can live together, in peace. Just cooperating, and not fighting at all…" Glancing at the array of flowers in her hand, she added, "It's like the land picked up this peaceful quality as well."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her last statement. She had noticed something that he had thought only he had. Kagome finished, a small smile coming to her face at the thought, "People here just live to survive, without any hidden motives or anything else."

However, at this, the hanyou snorted. "They get tons of trouble from both the Demon and Human Lands, wanting to claim this land as their own."

"That is true," she added, but continued, "But in order to stop the attacks, and let the Midlands live in peace, they need to have a strong ruler to make this land a country, not just territory to be fought over."

They glanced at each other for a moment, but looked away again, in silence. But this time, it was Inuyasha that finally broke it. "I also like it here more than anything else…life here is simple." Kagome glanced back at him, noticing the intensity in his amber eyes. "And because there are a few hanyous running around…I'm not constantly stared at, or thought of an abomination that doesn't deserve to live…I'm just another person, out there to survive in the world."

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, as he turned to her, and to her surprise, was smiling slightly.

"Here, I can be who I am…not just someone hidden behind what other people see."

While Kagome saw him smile, her heart jumped a little in her chest. _I like his smile, _she decided instantly. _He hardly ever smiles, but I love to see him do it anyway…I want to see him smiling, and happy…_As his gaze came upon her, with a feeling in his eyes that made her heart race once more, she added, _I want to make him happy…_

Their gaze held for a moment, as Inuyasha looked down at the princess, whom didn't look at all like a princess now, she just looked like an average girl…one of the same class as him…equals…

Though it was hard, Kagome tore her glance away, staring back at her small bouquet of flowers. "I feel like a young girl again here," she admitted, her voice soft. "I have nothing to worry about, no cares…not about money, politics, or…" She couldn't help it, she stole a small glance back at him. "Marriage."

He flinched slightly at that one word, that one word that sparked so much inner emotion when connected with her. Why did one word affect him so? Why is it now whenever he thought about it connected with her, he was torn between feeling immensely happy or extremely angry?

Once again, Kagome smiled that sweet smile that never failed to melt his heart. "Here, out of every place I have been I am content…with you."

Like an idiot, he nodded, but replied, "Yes…I…content here…with you."

Their gazes locked, amber to brown. Hearts pounded as they couldn't bear to turn away, not when entrapped within a warm look like this. Kagome remembered something she had said before…she was like a normal girl, no longer a princess, with no worries or cares…

No blushes came this time as they continued to stare longingly into each other's eyes, neither one moving. Slowly, gently, Inuyasha raised his hand, and, in a bold move, placed it on her cheek, rubbing yellow pollen that had come to rest there away with his thumb. To his surprise, and to hers as well, she leaned into his palm, her heart doing flip flops with the feeling of him touching her. Her eyes closed a moment to savor the feeling as his hand traced her cheek, his fingers coming to rest under her chin, turning him towards her.

Her eyes opened to be so close to his, that for a moment, Kagome found herself drowning in amber, her heart racing so fast she thought it would burst. There were no more thoughts, no more objections from either as they came closer, their hearts leading the way.

Slowly, as if in a dream, their eyes slowly shut, their heads slightly turning as their lips came together for a gentle kiss.

It was like nothing Kagome had ever experienced as Inuyasha's hand that had been resting on her cheek found its way to her waist, pulling her closer into his arms. Neither could pull away from the spell that made her fist her hands in his shirt, and made him hold her tightly against him as if she would disappear at any moment. A wonderful, rapturous feeling rose in their chests as for the first time, they followed their hearts, leading them to the wonderful world beyond reality.

And thus, in that moment, the princess and the knight unlocked the dark future yet to come.

"No!" Kagome cried, her eyes snapping open as she pushed away from Inuyasha, to land on her back, propped up by her elbows, facing him. Her eyes were wide and fearful. They couldn't have…they couldn't have…and yet…it couldn't be!

In turn, Inuyasha felt the shock and horror of the realization of what they had just done. They had _kissed_. A princess and her lowly knight. A hanyou and a human. It should never have happened. And yet it had. Why had he been so foolish as to do it? Why couldn't he stop himself? He knew he had been attracted to her, but this? This was _way _over the line of friendship they had tried to establish. Had he learned nothing with Kikyou?

He suddenly stood up, Kagome's eyes following his every move as he stood there for a moment, before lowering his gaze. Suddenly, he took off in the opposite direction, wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

She didn't call after him. She knew he would come back. But right now, she couldn't bear to see him…not after what they had just done. They had just kissed…her first kiss. It was awkward, and inexperienced by both…the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. But…

Kagome hid her face in her bouquet of flowers, disguising the tears growing on her face. They could never be friends now, of that she was certain. But they could be what they both obviously wanted…it was taboo. It could never exist, and even if they tried…one of them would get hurt because of it.

_Why? _Kagome wondered, feeling tears on her cheeks. _Why must my life take this dangerous turn now? _


	17. Midsummer

A/N: First of all, congrats to **xMikoxMandiex**, **Kyoumi**, and **Moiraine** who knew that the line "_Excuse _me, Princess!" was from the Legend of Zelda cartoon series. I have watched ONE episode in my entire life, and it made me twich, but that line is one which would haunt me for years. (And why the Hell was Link a brunette?)

Anyway, I've had a tough week, since I've been having some trouble sleeping again. I'm a light sleeper, and it takes me forever to fall asleep, on top of some company in Asia keeps calling us, thinking we're a copy center or something at all hours of the night. I've unplugged my phone from the wall, but I can still hear it throughout the house. Everytime a phone rings, I cringe.

I've been going through a mini Panic! At the Disco phase lately. I liked their music before, but that's all I'm listening to now, since I found out that **Brendon-effing-Urie** went to my old high school, I figured I might as well honor my roots. He was apparently a senior when I was a sophomore. (He looks like a demented Beatle in the yearbook, though.) Funny, since I never saw him. Then again, that school DID have 4,000 students. (Envy me, fangirls! Mwa ha ha!)

Once again, I have a chapter of fluff. Better enjoy it, since the story's going to turn very anti-fluff soon.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Midsummer**

"Are you sure of this, Lord Naraku? It seems to me that the Princess Kagome is safe enough with her knight protector. After all, he did defeat the most trained knights in the country for his position," Lord Bankotsu responded warily.

"It is not so much a matter of security, but more a matter of propriety," Naraku spoke, a small grin on his face. "One such as the princess should not be traipsing about the Midlands, like a commoner! Living like a peasant is not suited for someone with royal blood, like her. And on top of that—"

He paused as the dowager queen walked into the darkened council chamber, looking a bit surprised that Lord Naraku was there as well. Nevertheless, both men bowed to her. "Your Highness," Lord Bankotsu asked, "Is everything all right?"

It was clear that the queen found it a little unnerving that Naraku was there as well, but she directed her attention to Bankotsu. "I was coming to ask if there was any more news on Kagome, but it seems you were already discussing this subject."

Naraku stepped forward, his eyes glinting slightly as he spoke, "Lord Bankotsu informed me that there was word she was traveling in the Midlands and present, and I was concerned for her welfare."

"Concerned for her welfare?" the dowager queen asked, sweeping her skirts aside and sitting down, her gaze never leaving his face. "Whatever do you mean, Lord Naraku?"

Sighing slightly, Naraku spoke, "If I may speak plainly, Your Grace, I believe that the Princess shouldn't have to suffer like a mere peasant in the Midlands. That is why I have sent several of my men back to collect her and make sure she returns to the castle safely."

"You have _already_ sent them?"

Naraku shrugged, but she barely caught the calculating look in his eyes. "I only want the best for the princess…and my future bride."

The queen reminded him sharply, "She is not your betrothed yet, Lord Naraku."

"Of course," he added at once.

"But the princess does need a promise of marriage, and soon," Bankotsu cut in. "And since Lord Naraku has already offered and given an agreeable settlement on the matter—"

"I would like Kagome to meet this man and have her opinion before we promise her into any arrangement, Lord Bankotsu."

Lord Naraku cut in, unexpectedly, "I agree, Your Grace. Why should the princess be forced into anything if she does not agree? I merely say I am anxious to meet her...and if she if she will approve of me."

With his small speech, the dowager queen glanced at him. He seemed attentive to Kagome at least, wanting her approval, but…she vaguely remembered seeing Kagome's knight when she was sick, and remembered how attentive he seemed to her as well.

She knew Kagome was in need of a husband before her eighteenth birthday, and judging by how Lord Naraku spoke of her, he seemed like the perfect man to pick as her husband, but still…perhaps it was only her motherly worries about the whole thing.

After all, she knew Kagome was a child capable of great love, perhaps, _hopefully_, more like, she would come to love this man if he was always this attentive to her. With a sigh, she thought, _I hope so…it would make things so much simpler if she was able to love the man she is to marry…

* * *

_

"We're getting closer to a village," Inuyasha said, sniffing the wind, not even casting a glance back at Kagome.

"Good," she replied, also eager to keep her gaze off him. Ever since…_that _they had been avoiding each other, only speaking when it was needed

Kagome blushed slightly when she remembered that kiss they had shared only days before. The action that was so wrong, but felt so right…She could remember clearly the feel of being in his arms, the sharp jolt down her spine when his lips touched hers…and the wonderful way her heart raced before she suddenly pulled away, terrified…

Unnoticed by Inuyasha, she wrung her hands in a nervous gesture as they continued on. No matter how much she liked the kiss, Kagome knew pulling away was the right thing to do. Even though Inuyasha _was _a prince, he was only a prince because there was no heir to take place on the throne if King Sesshoumaru were to unexpectedly die. And once his brother finally mated and had an heir, Inuyasha would be back to what he had always been, the bastard son of the King Inu no Taishou, nothing more.

In her country, he was nothing more than a knight, much, much lower than she was. When propriety was concerned, she shouldn't even dare to have a friendship with him at all. Hadn't she learned from infancy that a princess had to only socialize with those in her class, and not lower? Besides, if anyone found out about…_that _in her country, Inuyasha could be in danger.

Kagome certainly didn't want to see him dragged off to prison for treason, and that's what it was—to place an inappropriate touch upon the princess was one of the worst kinds of treason. It didn't matter if the touch was a mistake, or, Heaven forbid, even _wanted, _the fact of the matter was that because she had allowed such a thing to happen, he could be in danger for his very life.

And if he got in trouble for her foolishness, she would never forgive herself.

But…even though she regretted putting him in danger, she could never forget that kiss. It would be something, a little secret moment of happiness that she would treasure always. The first time a man's lips had touched her own had been something wonderful, something wanted, to know she was in the arms of someone who cared for her as much as she cared for him.

And even though she knew such a thing couldn't happen again, she couldn't help the nagging feeling that perhaps, she _did _want it to happen, one more time. Kagome kept her eyes downcast for a moment, not daring to look up at the man next to her. After all, they were alone, in the Midlands, no one would know…and for once, in a long while, she felt freer than she ever had before.

She noticed how his eyes kept flickering back to her, how he almost said something many times…did that mean he felt the same way? That even though it was wrong, no one would know, and that they didn't need to care?

Was it…was it truly all right to act on selfish desires, just this once?

"Kagome!" Her head popped up as she heard a familiar voice. Even Inuyasha looked a little surprised as they saw two people coming towards them, looking weary but happy. One was dressed in long, black robes, and the other was dressed in leather armor of some sort…and was that a small animal on the tall one's shoulder?

"Are you all right?" the voice asked again, and as Kagome recognized it, all suddenly became clear.

Her face brightened as she ran towards them, now realizing it to be her friends. "Sango!" she ran towards her friend, not having seen her in months, leaving Inuyasha to catch up. "What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing curiously at the man she recognized to be Lord Miroku and her fox demon friend Shippou.

The monk grinned, with a look of mirth in his eyes noticing the princess's new attire. "We were concerned about you, Your Higness, but it seems that Inuyasha had everything under control."

"Keh, course I did," the hanyou muttered, looking slightly uncomfortable, before glancing over at Sango, not recognizing her. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Kagome turned back to her knight. "This is my friend Lady Sango, the one who lives with her brother on their estate most of the time." This made her turn back to the exterminator, raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of that, why are you all the way out here?"

"The monk and Shippou showed up at my estate, looking for shelter," she explained, "And when they told me about what happened to you, I was so worried that I decided I wanted to help as well."

"As you can see, I'm fine," she assured them. "Inuyasha rescued me and killed the dragon, and we've been heading back for a while now. He's been taking care of me." she added, lowering her eyes.

Grinning, Miroku spoke, "I see, but forgive me Your Highness, but may I ask where you got _that_?"

Kagome instantly blushed up when she noticed he was looking straight down her blouse to the view below. Crossing her arms over her chest, and glancing down at the skirt and vest below, she muttered, "Well, my clothes _were _torn up, you know, or would you rather I didn't wear anything at all?"

The monk was about to comment on the latter, but then he noticed something…strange. Inuyasha, whom had been at the point of ripping someone's head off when it concerned Kagome before, now looked at her with a softer look. A look of—no, it couldn't be—longing?

Figuring the monk wouldn't dare comment now, Kagome turned to talk to Sango about topics long undiscussed, while the monk slinked next to Inuyasha, who was still looking at the princess with that saddened look in his eyes. "So, why are you gazing at the princess with that look of longing in your eyes, Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Wh-what?" he demanded, going bright red in the face. "I am not!"

_Always bashful, eh, Inuyasha? _"Well then, could you tell me what _did _go on between you since you bravely rescued her from her kidnapper?"

The hanyou replied, "Just what she said, I rescued her from the dragon, took a small detour across the Demon Lands, and then we ended up here."

"Nothing else?"

The hanyou gave a small growl, yet his cheeks were aflame all the same. "No! Nothing else!" With that, he marched off, leaving the grinning monk and the confused fox behind. As Inuyasha went off in a foul mood, Kagome glanced back, only for a moment, before returning to her conversation with Sango.

"What was that about, Miroku?" Shippou asked.

"Ah—nothing," he replied, but the smirk never faded from his face. _Well, it seems he has definitely fallen for her, as she has probably already fallen for him.

* * *

_

They continued on throughout the Midlands, the group seeming much merrier now that they had their friends alongside them. However, there were two that weren't relieved by the sudden intrusion. While they seemed to laugh alongside their friends, occasionally, both Inuyasha and Kagome would glance in each other's direction, turning away once they were spotted.

"We should stop to take a rest soon," Lady Sango yawned, taking a moment to stretch. "And now that we know we don't have to fight some dragon to get you, Kagome, I'd like to change out of my armor into something a little more appropriate."

"I agree," the monk grinned. "Beautiful Sango should change into something more carefree, but alas, I hate to see that outfit go—"

"Don't you dare!" she hissed, smacking away his hand as it advanced.

Inuyasha glared at the two. "Keh, are you humans so weak that you need to stop so soon? It's not even dark out yet!"

This time, it was Shippou that popped up with a retort, "Oh, come on, Inuyasha!" the fox rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't stop when it was just you and Kagome!"

Both the princess and the knight had a flash of what happened last time they had 'stopped' and both of their faced flamed bright red. The monk couldn't help but snigger slightly at the scene, while Shippou merely grinned at being right in his assumption.

Since it didn't look like anyone was going to stop them, Sango went off to go find a secluded bunch of trees, threatening the monk severe bodily harm if he even attempted to get a peek. Grumbling, Miroku sat in the tall grass, fumbling with one of their bags for a bite to eat with Shippou helping him. That left Kagome and Inuyasha standing close togehter, too afraid to speak or even look at one another.

_We can't keep doing this, _she realized, her brown eyes glancing up at her handsome knight. _It'll only make things harder for us…one day, we're going to have to accept what happened and move on…it'll be better if we do that sooner rather than later. _"You shouldn't worry about them dragging us behind, Inuyasha," she spoke, making him turn sharply as she continued, "They can probably keep up with you faster than I can."

"Kagome…" he murmured, his amber eyes softening while she continued to speak, in a whisper so they wouldn't be overheard.

"You know…even though I am glad to see Sango and the others…I'm kind of sad that they showed up so soon…it means that I'll have to go back to the palace sooner; back to my old life…" _A life without you…_

Realizing what she had meant to say, she blushed up once more, covering her face with her hands and turning away from him, sitting down sharply amongst the tall grass. _I'm such a fool!  
_

Shocked by her display, Inuyasha sat next to her, not sure if he should continue or just turn away and let things, once again, be forgot. But the grass was so high, that it hid them from view, and feeling that sense of aloneness with her once again made him brave. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

Her brown eyes snapped open at the touch. She thought for sure he would just walk away and leave, but he didn't. Daring to turn back, she looked him in the eyes when he asked, "What were you going to say?"

Kagome didn't want to tell him, for some reason, telling him this would acknowledge those feelings which she had taken before to just be silliness, but… "I don't want to go back," she spoke softly, her eyes never leaving his. "I just want to stay here, forever…" _With you…_

_She…she doesn't want to go back? She _wants _to stay here? _He was nearly struck dumb at her statement as she blushed and continued, "I realized something while I was here…I realized I didn't need the life I left behind. I could make it, as just a poor village girl. I would have a lot to learn, of course, but…I could live this life. And seeing how it makes me feel…how I can be free in ways I could never be before…I want to."

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, but grinned slightly all the same. "Wouldn't you miss the life of a pampered noble? To have everything you ever wanted and everyone waiting on you hand and foot?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle slightly at that. "Only a little, I suppose…But I can get used to anything, especially if it meant getting rid of the burden of nobility."

The hanyou snorted. "Right."

Playfully punching him, the princess retorted, "I mean it!"

"Well, what's with this 'burden of nobility' crap? Yeah, you've told me before you hate it, but it doesn't seem like it's that bad."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome huffed, "You just wouldn't understand."

With her statement, it got quiet as the hanyou turned away, "You're right, I wouldn't."

Her chocolate eyes opened wider as she realized what she had said. Turning back to him, she shook her head, saying, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha waved it away, "It doesn't matter. I knew it before, after all. I've just got to remember my place when we get back there, you know."

There was another uncomfortable silence between them before Kagome turned to him and spoke softly, "That doesn't really matter much anymore."

The hanyou glanced at her skeptically. "What do you mean?"

When she glanced back at him, he saw something in her eyes that made his heart stir. She looked a little nervous, but overall, her eyes radiated contentment…happiness at being here with _him._ "Well…if you think about it, I'm a princess, and you _are _a prince, aren't you?"

Amber eyes widened slightly, but he turned away quickly. "Not really. It doesn't count since the minute Sesshoumaru gets an heir, I'm back to what I used to be; a nobody."

"But for now, you're a prince, and that means…" He turned so his eyes met hers. "We are equals."

"Equals…?" he repeated, slightly stunned as a smile came upon her face. _We're…equals? But…we can't be…in her country it doesn't make any difference…_

Noticing Sango coming back, having changed into a simple, green cotton dress fashioned like Kagome's, Kagome stood up. Smoothing the wrinkles out of the skirt, she glanced back down at the hanyou who still looked surprised by her comment a moment before. "Besides that, we are both people born into this world, with one goal in life—to live happily. I suppose you could say we are equals for that as well." With another soft smile, she left to rejoin her friends, leaving a bemused Inuyasha behind.

When it was clear they were going to continue on their journey again, Inuyasha stood up, recalling her words in his mind. _Equals…we are the same because of our goal in life…not who we are…_

And for the first time in days, a loving smile came on his face when he glanced back at the princess, the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman he had ever known.

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached the next village, but they didn't have to worry about not being able to see through the pitch black that night—several tall bonfires had been lit, and many people were out at this dark hour, feasting and laughing. A small group of people were playing fast tunes on a variety of instruments, to which couples were dancing around, looking happy and carefree. 

Both Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the scene, confused. "What the Hell is this?" the gruff hanyou asked, for some reason the display making him uncomfortable.

It was then that Sango gasped in realization, "Oh! Kagome, do you know what day it is?"

"What?" Kagome replied, looking confused.

"It's Midsummer's day! Remember, how we used to dance around the bonfires when we were children, before Kohaku got sick and I had to more back home?"

"Midsummer?" Kagome did remember. She remembered the tall fires, the laughing and dancing couples, the flower crowns, and maidens sleeping with flowers under their pillows, dreaming of their future husband. Midsummer was the festival of life, of love, when a man and his sweetheart leapt across the flames together, if they landed without a mark on them, then their hearts were one and they would never love another in their entire life. Thinking about this tradition made her glance back at Inuyasha for a moment, her heart beating faster when her gaze met his.

"Well, do you think we should stop for the night?" the monk asked, glancing at the festivities. "It certainly seems livelier then traveling alone for a few more hours."

"It does cut into our traveling time…" Inuyasha muttered, glancing away with a blush. He felt the same thing Kagome was. Though she wanted to spend a few hours laughing with her friends, the implications of this festival and what was going on between them was something they could not divulge into now.

Shippou looked up at the hanyou, his eyes wide and pleading, "Please? It'll be fun!"

The hanyou glanced at his other companions. Both Miroku and Sango looked eager, and Kagome…she said nothing, but she didn't need to. Sighing, he made his decision. "All right, but we're leaving tomorrow."

"Then come, my friends," Miroku grinned, leading them towards the long table loaded with mugs full of ale. "Let us begin the festivities, shall we?"

Some villagers, who were laughing and clapping along with the dancers glanced at them curiously, but then shrugged it off, figuring the more the merrier. Sango, tugging slightly at the sleeves of her more modest blouse asked Kagome, "So, it _is _Midsummer after all, do you think you'll find your true love tonight?"

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red as she was handed a tankard full of ale, sitting down at one of the rough wooden benches. "Well…um…I doubt it…I mean, I'm hardly in the position to…" she rambled on, but her eye caught Inuyasha's for a moment, before she turned away sharply, taking a sip of the cool drink.

At this, Inuyasha, who was sitting at the other side of the table, cut in, "You shouldn't be drinking that."

Glancing back at him, trying not to notice how handsome he looked by firelight asked, "What?"

"_That_," he repeated, pointing at the ale. "You've only had wine at banquets. You shouldn't push it."

Her eyes flaring, Kagome countered, "I'm not a child, Inuyasha. I can drink whatever I feel like. And if I want to drink ale and get drunk like a commoner, then just watch me!" With that, she took a long sip out of the tankard, making all her friends stare at her.

However, when she glanced back at the hanyou over the top of her mug of ale, she had a look of mirth in her eyes, and a fox-like grin. She nudged her friend, "Come on Sango, care to show our brave, strong men that they're not the only ones who can drink?"

Slightly stunned by her friend's carefree behavior, Lady Sango immediately shook her head. "I don't dare, I have a bad memory of what happened when I was twelve and found our estate's mead stores."

"Oh, tell, tell, my fair lady!" Miroku laughed, before she smacked him lightly, a small blush upon her face.

But while Sango and Miroku still fought, Inuyasha and Kagome were still at it, though this time, their argument had taken a light hearted tone. "You already told me once you don't like wine, how will you be able to handle that, then?"

"I'll show you, then," she grinned once more, nearly emptying the pint as she took another drink. And Inuyasha, not to be outdone by a woman, especially not a spoiled, noble princess at that, emptied his tankard in one gulp as well.

"That's one," the hanyou smirked. "But I doubt you'd be able to go any further without needing some help."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" A small chuckle escaped her as she grabbed for another mug. "I'm warning you, I won't let any insufferable knight beat me!"

Sango, who finally noticed what they were up to, warned, "Kagome! You're going to get drunk!"

_Who says I'm not drunk already, Sango? _Kagome thought to herself as she glanced back at her knight with a happy smile. _Drunk on all this, this feeling of being completely free…without having to worry about what is right or wrong…_ Perhaps it was this festival, or that she had finally come to a conclusion she should have come to long ago, but whatever it was…she felt like she had woken up from a deep sleep, free to make her own rules. And those rules were all that mattered now.

"I suppose you're right," she spoke to her friend, setting the mug down. "After all, I don't want to be too drunk to dance!"

"What?" was all Inuyasha managed to say as Kagome grabbed him and dragged him off towards the dancers. He was slightly unnerved by her lighthearted behavior, something he had never seen in her before, but soon, he, like her, threw all cares into the wind.

The music was light, and upbeat, with a bouncy tone that was so different from the formal, rigid music she heard at banquets in the Human Lands. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha twirled her in his arms, and her laughter brought a soft smile to his face as well. Soon afterward, their friends joined them, Miroku convincing an almost reluctant Sango to dance with him as well. Shippou was left rolling his eyes, sitting on the wooden table feeling slightly left out. But he wasn't left out for long as young girls came up to him and squealed when they thought he was the cutest thing they had ever seen.

Finally, with one last trilling note, the song ended, and Kagome found herself in the air after Inuyasha had lifted her up. The end of the song was met with claps and laughter from some of the drunker villagers present. When her feet touched the floor again, Kagome's arms were still around Inuyasha's neck, his strong arm gripping her around the waist…Their eyes met and all laughter and sounds around them faded as they felt the feeling of being in each other's arms, where they wanted to be.

The small peasant band started up again, but instead of all couples joining themselves in carefree dancing, each couple got in a line, heading towards the bonfire. "What's going on now?" Inuyasha wondered, watching a human man take his lover in his arms and leap over the fire.

Kagome's heart caught in her chest. One of the many traditions was happening now, the leaping over the bonfire to ensure that neither one's heart wandered. On one hand, it seemed like a fun thing to try, if only just for tradition, but…what would be the outcome if it came out in their favor? Should they try it?

But the recklessness that had seized her earlier wouldn't go away this easily. "Come on, Inuyasha!" she smiled, leading them to their place in line. "It's tradition, after all!"

Behind them, they heard that Miroku had convinced Sango into the line as well. "Come, my fair lady, you don't want to spoil tradition now, do you?"

Kagome looked back, and noticed the blush on her friend's face. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "Just keep your hands to yourself," Sango muttered, but all the same, looked a bit flattered at the attention he was giving her. It seemed that her friend, whom Kagome had never seen blush in the presence of a man in all her life, had found her true love this night.

_Have I found mine? _Kagome wondered, daring a glance back at Inuyasha as they neared the bonfire.

When it came their turn, both stared at the flaming embers before them, the fire leaping higher than they realized. Both paled instantly at the sight, were they foolish to try this? After all, what would it accomplish?

But they had no choice as both Miroku and Sango pushed them on. "Go on, prove yourself to your lady," the monk laughed, Sango smirking giddly as well.

Suddenly, that recklessness that had seized them all came up in full force, when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into his arms, with one hand cradling her to his chest, while the other was underneath her knees. She gave a small gasp and being pulled up in his arms, and blushed slightly at the hoots of the crowd as Inuyasha got a running start towards the bonfire. "Inuyasha!" she cried as he leapt into the air, much higher than the flames reached. She had a death grip on his shirt until they hit solid ground again, not a hair singed.

It took a while for her heart to stop racing when the crowd clapped, shouting congratulations on their 'assured futures'. When she felt the trampled grass under her feet once more, the villagers placed a small crown of flowers on her head, like all the other women whom had made it across. When Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, she noticed he had a smile on his face as well, and soon reached down to take her hand in his as they watched both their friends attempt to take the leap.

It looked like the monk was going to try Inuyasha's example, but since Sango had promised bodily harm if he touched her like that, he settled for wrapping one arm around the waist, jumping across with surprising agility for a human. They also landed happily, though when Miroku grinned as she was crowned and told her that her heart must have chosen him quickly, she blushed fiercely and yelled that it was only tradition, nothing more.

There was more dancing, more drinking and feasting, but…after Kagome finished one more dance with Inuyasha, she felt his strong hand take hers, leading her away from the festivities, into the darkness of the forest.

They found themselves in a small, but beautiful glade, with the half moon shining and reflecting off a small, trickling pool. They could hear the sounds of the Midsummer festival, but they sounded so far away as they stood in the darkness and gazed at each other. Unable to keep the smile off her face now, Kagome admitted, "I've never had so much fun in my life."

Amber eyes glanced at the crown of white flowers on her head, naming her queen of his heart. "Yeah…"

When their eyes met, her heart raced again, much like it did that day in the meadow… "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were nothing but a stuck up, spoiled princess," Inuyasha admitted softly. "But, I guess you could say you've certainly proven me wrong, woman."

Chuckling slightly at his statement, Kagome agreed, "You've proven me wrong too. I thought you were just an annoying man that would never be agreeable. I thought I'd never be able to get along with you…and now…we've become so much more."

As her eyes continued to stare in his, he nodded silently. _No more just a princess and a knight…not a hanyou and a human…but just a man and a woman, under the stars…_

"I was wrong…" he muttered to himself, thinking of how he had thought after Kikyou, he would never love again. The feelings he felt for Kikyou paled in comparison to what he was feeling right now for this woman.

Kagome looked confused for a moment at his odd statement, but shrugged it off as she reached up and pulled a leaf out that had settled in Inuyasha's silver hair. His strong, but gentle hand cupped hers, sending shivers down her spine as the tips of her fingers touched his cheek ever so slightly.

Holding her hand brought them closer together, all the longing and feelings they had inside being released as they stared into each others eyes, wanting for so long what could not be allowed. But Kagome, who had been so careful of everything before, threw caution into the wind. She wasn't at home, she was here, in the Midlands, where no one would know. For now, she could be that peasant girl she had always dreamed of.

For now, Inuyasha could be in her arms, where she wanted him to be.

Inuyasha dropped her hand as they couldn't wait anymore. Arms flew around each other in a longing embrace as both princess and knight lowered their defenses and kissed passionately, never wanting to let go. As he kissed her with all the feelings in his heart, she responded, and this time, didn't let go.

Tonight, they were together. Tonight, they were both queen and king of each other's hearts, and no laws, propriety, or people were going to say otherwise. Tonight, even against a future of hardship, they were content. And that was enough.


	18. End of a Dream

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but in all honesty, it was a long chapter. (Why is it the ones I think will be the shortest end up being the longest?) Anyway, I've also been real depressed lately, and it was affecting my writing, so I put it off for a while. That's why Replacement hasn't been updated in two weeks, but I have hope in finishing the chapter early this week and FINALLY putting it up.

Ever since I read book five, I've been in Harry Potter mode. To be more specific, James and Lily mode, to be exact. I might put a drabble on them on my LJ, because I can't resist! James was the ORIGINAL bishie, after all. (And I've been debating in the forums on Gaia lately as well. Snape is innocent, damn it!)

The next chapter up might be late, because of Katuscon next weekend. I still have to finish my costume (eh-heh...) but I'm sure I'll manage. The good news is Richard Ian Cox is going to be there, even if Kirby Morrow isn't coming this year, and since I got a new camera that automatically flashes, I won't forget about the flash this time and messing up my pictures.

Oh, I'm EVIL. xp

* * *

**Chapter 18: End of a Dream**

"Kagome?" a soft voice whispered in her ear, making her shift slightly from waking slumber.

She recognized the voice of Inuyasha instantly. "What is it?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed, her head still resting on the pillow of soft grass, with her flower crown hidden underneath. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, glancing back towards the lightening sky. "No, but there's something I wanted to show you," the hanyou replied, keeping his voice down. "Without the others…"

Smirking slightly at the thought of Inuyasha showing her something, Kagome opened her eyes to see his face, looking as gorgeous as ever in the little light. She sat up, brushing some of the grass off her skirt, and glanced at the dark blue sky that was just beginning to lighten. "It's not even dawn yet," she yawned, casting a nervous glance at the other three members of their group, who were sound asleep in their makeshift camp.

"I know, come on." He helped her to her feet, as she cast one last look at their friends, before turning back to follow him. Last night had been one of the turning points of their relationship. They had kissed, and continued in that embrace until they heard their friends calling for them. Even though Kagome was ready to allow herself to be happy for the first times in her life, she wasn't going to let their friends know about her small happiness now. Inuyasha knew without asking what she wanted, and frankly, agreed. They were stepping into dangerous territory, and it wouldn't be wise to have anyone else to trust their secret to.

Besides, Kagome liked keeping Inuyasha all to herself, and she figured he felt the same way.

Inuyasha was leading her deeper into the forest they had gone into the night before, and glancing around, she saw a single flower blooming in the trampled grass. That night, like all young maidens on Midsummer's Day, she slept with flowers under her pillow, to dream of her future husband. But there was a catch with this wonderful dream; it was never remembered. But Kagome already knew one thing for sure, one thing she could always remember from her Midsummer dreams if she strained her memory; a crown. She had known it from the start that her husband would be a king.

_It's obvious, isn't it? _she thought to herself. _After all, once they marry me and I become queen, they would become king…or does it mean I'll marry a king of another country? _Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for a moment, her heart deflating. _But he will never be a king. The tales told of Sesshoumaru show that he could last through no matter what was hurled at him, and he will one day take a mate and leave Inuyasha with nothing more than being the Inu no Taishou's bastard son…I can never marry him, never…_

But as soon as the idea came, Kagome blushed and looked away. _But I knew that already! What we have now…it's just a small happiness for the time being. When we go back…it will have to be nothing…but for now…_

Inuyasha's strong hand, holding hers and guiding through the forest, suddenly let her go as he stepped away from the tree cover and on to show her a cliff. She glanced around, but saw nothing as the sky began to lighten with highlights of pink and purple. "Inuyasha, what?"

"Shhh," he murmured, leading her towards the edge of the cliff. "Look." And then he pointed towards the distant horizon, with the orange sun rising over the hills.

Kagome gasped as she watched the sky turned to hues of indigo, pink, purple, orange; a rainbow of light as the day began to break. Whisps of cloud, looking perfect in their place, like the strokes of a brush lay across the endless sky, with beams of light streaming through. The princess opened her eyes and took in the beauty of dawn, watching the chirping birds fly through the sky and across the endless meadows…a picture she knew no painter could ever recreate.

"It's beautiful, Inuyasha," she whispered, leaning back against him as his arms came around to pull her to his side.

At her comment, he smiled and glanced back down at her. "Yeah…beautiful…" he spoke softly, kissing the top of her head.

They stayed like that, watching the sunrise, until it had fully arose and the beautiful colors had faded. The magic was broken, and there was nothing to keep them from having to go back to their friends, and pretend like this wonderful dream didn't exist. Kagome felt Inuyasha nudging her, knowing it was time to go, and she shook her head. "No, not yet…I want to spend more time with you."

"Kagome…"

Realizing his cautious tone, her eyes begged, "Please."

With a sigh, the hanyou scratched his head, glancing back at the edge of the cliff before them. A smirk grew on his face. "Hey, Kagome…want to fly?"

"_What?_"

He beckoned to her, "Come here, I'll show you."

He led her over near the edge of the cliff. "What are you planning on doing?" she asked skeptically.

The hanyou crouched down, like he did when he carried her on his back. "Get on."

"Inuyasha…" He wasn't suggesting…was he?

Golden eyes met hers. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't even pause to think and replied, "I trust you," climbing on to his back.

"Hold on tight," he warned, bracing himself. "Here we go!"

And with that, he had a small running start, and jumped full over the cliff. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when they first went over, gripping him in fright as the air whizzed all around them. Her eyes shut tight, afraid of the ever closer ground, and what would happen when they hit—

The hanyou's feet touched the grass lightly, as if it had been no more than a small step, and then jumped up again, high into the air. "Open your eyes!" he called back to her, as they soared through the sky.

Kagome did as she was told, and was met with yet another wonder. True, they were high off the ground, but they weren't falling so fast anymore; they seemed to float above the ground, able to see for miles, before falling again, allowing Inuyasha to jump once more into the air, continuing their flight.

Once, a long time ago, Kagome had wondered why birds could fly and why humans couldn't…why a small animal could be free to soar the skies, and do what it wished, while she was confined to the wills of everyone else. But now…as the hanyou she had come to care for allowed her to soar, she as free as that small bird felt when it flew.

Letting all her fears go, she let out a joyful laugh, the sound delighting the air. Another whoop came afterward as they sailed upward again, even Inuyasha letting out a laugh with her as the air flew through their hair, both loving this moment that gave them both so much freedom.

But it had to end as the ground came near, and when Inuyasha landed, in one swift motion Kagome turned, setting them off balance. They landed in the soft grass together, Kagome lying on top as their laughter died down and they looked each other in the eyes, soon giving in to that wanted kiss.

_He's given me so much,_ Kagome thought, feeling his strong arm wrap around her waist to hold her there, in Heaven for the moment. _Happiness, laughter, freedom…_

They finally pulled away to smile at each other, before Kagome rolled over to lay on her back, beside him, both looking up at the clouds. "It must be amazing," she murmured, lost in her thoughts.

"What?" he asked, still slightly dizzy from the touch of her lips to his.

"Being able to fly…able to see, and all the other things you can do with all the powers of a hanyou," she replied, closing her eyes for a moment, imagining having such power.

Feeling flustered for some reason, Inuyasha answered, "It's not _that _different…"

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, turning over on her side, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "Then tell me, big strong hanyou, what can you hear with your ears?" Gently, she reached out, and doing something she never did before, gently caressed his oddly shaped ear with her fingertips. To her surprise, he didn't seem to mind, but smiled slightly and even leaned in to her touch as she did it.

_I can't believe I've forgotten how good that feels…_he thought to himself, his eyes sliding shut for a moment as she began caressing his other ear.

"Hey, are you awake?" she asked, seeing him visibly relax under the attentions she was giving his ears. Kagome had thought before that he didn't like people touching them, but apparently she was wrong…or perhaps it depended on the _person _that was touching them that did it.

"Yeah," he grunted, golden eyes opening once more as he rolled over as well, putting support on his elbows as he smiled back on her. "Just…no one's done that in a long time…" _Not since my mother…_

Removing her hands from his ears, which made him look a little disappointed, she asked, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"What is it that you can hear with your super sensitive hanyou ears?" Kagome repeated, her eyes flickering back up to the adorable puppy ears, things that, in her mind, would forever curse him to never look truly menacing, no matter the circumstances.

He seemed to think for a moment, then replied, "I can hear your heartbeat."

Brown eyes opened wider at that. "You can?"

"Yeah, that, and the sound of you breathing…I can hear whenever it changes, like now," he smirked, noticing her heart race at his words.

Kagome gave him a playful glare but continued, reaching out to brush her fingertips lightly across his cheek. "What can your eyes see?"

"Many things…much farther than your wimpy human eyes. And I can see better at night, and closer up to things than you can."

"Doesn't that get annoying, if you were forced to see something close up that you never wanted to see?" she questioned, grinning.

Inuyasha gave a small laugh, "Maybe, but I can't think of anything right now I wouldn't want to be looking at."

His words made her heart race again, and judging by the one eyebrow that he raised, he heart it too. "So then, Mister Hanyou," she continued, asking, "What about your nose?"

"That's the most important thing for demons like me," he explained, tapping his nose slightly. "Scent tells us everything."

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep. Scents can recognize danger or a safe place, a person's emotions and heath—sometimes," he added quickly, remembering he wasn't able to smell the plague on her until it was almost too late because the disease was more internal and would blend in with her own scent to hide it. "I can tell friend or foe, whether something is safe to eat or not, and if a person is really who they say they are or a disguise."

"How do you do that?" she wondered, fascinated by how this small sense meant so much to his survival.

"Each person has their own individual scent," he enlightened her. "It's usually connected to their blood kin in someway, but for every person, it's a bit different. It usually identifies pack members as well, even if they aren't related."

That was something Kagome had never heard before. But it explained a lot on how demons were able to track and find those humans that they were after even after they hid. "So everyone has their own individual scent, huh? Then tell me, what do I smell like?"

Smiling at the thought, Inuyasha leaned towards her slightly, his nose nuzzling into her hair as he closed his eyes and took a deep sniff. "Gentleness," he murmured, pulling away and looking her in the eyes. "Kindness, beauty…and everything wonderful."

"Inuyasha…" She whispered at his loving words before he cupped her chin and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Kagome returned the embrace with the same kind of passion, feeling the emotions she felt for this man echo into her very soul. This was her forbidden dream from childhood, finally realized; to be free as a bird, nothing but a little peasant girl, trapped within the arms of the man she—

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" they heard Sango call, causing both knight and princess to pause then spring out of each other's arms as if they were on fire. Kagome could feel her heart still racing within her chest, knowing that he would hear it as well.

"We're here!" she called half heartedly, standing up, upset that their friends had ruined the moment. As Inuyasha also stood up, glancing up at their friends who had seemed to have found them by following their scent (Shippou must have been concerned). Though both hanyou and human were angry that their time alone had been ruined, they were glad that their friends were too far away to have seen anything.

Kagome sighed; she knew what it would be now that Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had shown up. She and Inuyasha would have to disappear into the façade of being nothing more than friends, and continue traveling back to her life of imprisonment in the Midlands. If only there was something to distract them…to take more time away from traveling so she and Inuyasha could have a few more precious moments…

The wind blew her long black hair in to her face, making her turn slightly to tuck the rebellious strands behind her ear. When she turned, her eyes got a glimpse of something in the distance. Kagome turned her head sharply to get a better look. There, on a hill somewhere miles away, appeared to be a castle. And not just any castle…it was large, demanding, and even though it looked slightly run down, it had a commanding aura of respect.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, pointing towards the castle on the hill.

She watched him as he first saw it, his eyes going wide with realization and then soft with memory as he replied, "That's the palace of the Midlands…or what _used _to be the palace. No one's lived there for about two centuries since the rebellion."

The princess looked back at their friends, who were coming closer and closer. Soon, their whispered conversation would be cut short. "Inuyasha, do you think…do you think we could visit it?"

"What?" the hanyou gave her a curious glance. "Why?"

"I want to know what it looks like on the inside," she replied simply. _And I want to spend more time with you…_

Somehow, he got her meaning loud and clear. Sighing, the hanyou closed his eyes for a moment and spoke, "All right, we could probably convince the rest for a little detour, I suppose." _But only because this means were close to the border, and I just want more time with you before you return to being a princess and I to a knight…_

_I don't want this to end so quickly…_Both the hanyou and the princess thought, eyes downcast at the realization.

* * *

"Wow, it looks even bigger close up," Shippou spoke, glancing at the towers above him. The old palace was built as a fortress; tall and commanding. But there was also a simple beauty as well. Broken stained glass windows could be seen from the front entrance, and ivy crawled up the side of the rough stone, coating old busts and carvings engraved in the walls.

"What are you waiting for, come on!" Kagome looked back at her friends, grinning, as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him up the steps.

Miroku shrugged, then knelt down before Lady Sango and asked, "Shall you need an escort, fair lady?"

Unable to help a giggle, she replied, "Thank you, kind sir." Miroku rose, and took her hand with great care, leading her up the steps in a parody of court life. When Inuyasha kicked open the door hanging off its hinges, they were met with the entrance hall. It was vast, dimly lit from grimy windows, and covered in dust, but beneath the age, there was a beauty to it that could be seen.

Kagome glanced at the moth eaten tapestries, showing mostly humans, but some demons and even a hanyou wearing the crown of the Midlands. Glancing at a water spotted mirror, she could almost see a reflection of what this place used to be, magnificent and strong. The colors had faded and the laughter was all gone, but what was left was a memory of greatness.

"How could the Midlands have been overrun, with rulers like this?" Kagome whispered, her eyes on a bust of a queen that had smashed to the floor in a struggle.

"Demons never liked this place," Inuyasha replied. "Humans didn't like it either…neither wanted to imagine a place where everyone lived in peace…and so they rebelled and over through the monarchy, two hundred years ago, leaving the country in disarray."

"I know that," she answered sharply, looking back at him. "What I'm saying is, how could such a thing happen and leave the country like this for so long without anyone doing anything about it?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, before his amber eyes turned back to her. "Because no one wants to fix it. The Midlands are no more but a source of raw materials to both kingdoms; why should they care about the current state of its people? This place represents peace, and neither the Human nor the Demon Lands want to admit that both races can live alongside and tolerate one another."

"Do you think that perhaps someday this might be fixed? That one day, someone will come to their senses and put a king on the throne, to rule again and stop the countless attacks on the people?"

Once again the hanyou was silent, lost in thought and conflicting memories. "I don't know…I hope so, but…it's unlikely. Even if an idea was put forth, the Human and Demon Lands could never agree on who could rule it; both would want someone from their country, not willing to listen to reason."

Even though Kagome hated the truths of the world, she sighed, and could not argue. For now, with the state of diplomatic relations between the two kingdoms, there would never be compromise. At least, not in her lifetime.

After they finished talking, both princess and knight noticed that they were quite alone in the entrance hall. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had disappeared. "Hey, where did they go?" the hanyou muttered, glancing around.

Though Kagome wasn't worried. Her friend was more than capable of handling anything that came by. And besides…their excursion had done the one thing that both of them had wanted for a while, the chance to be alone.

* * *

"Are you sure it was all right, to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone, Lord Monk?" Sango asked, stepping up the slippery, circular stairs.

"They'll be fine," the monk, who was leading the way assured her. "Didn't you see them? Both talking about politics and stuff that didn't seem very interesting. Besides, it gives us a chance to explore."

But the exterminator wasn't sure. "I don't know…" she glanced back towards the entrance hall, through the open door leading towards the hall. She could no longer see her friend and her knight standing by the mirror anymore. She was worried; what if something happened? Or worse…what if something happened that was dangerous to both of them?

Lady Sango had suspected something when they found Inuyasha and Kagome missing last night, at the Midsummer festival. Her suspicions were aided when both of them were missing in the morning as well. They had a habit of disappearing together, and if what was happening while disappearing was what she was afraid of…

"Sango, are you coming?" Shippou asked, glancing back down at her.

Sighing, she decided to put such thoughts out of her mind for now. Kagome was responsible, and that was the important thing. "Coming," she replied, following them up and coming out in a narrow corridor.

"What's this?" she asked, glancing at the chipped stone and torches littering the floor.

The monk shrugged, "Apartments, I suppose." He marched up to the largest, and grandest door he saw at the end of the hall, and pulled it open with a tug. "Aha! Look at this, it's the king's chamber!"

"The king's…" Sango wondered following him. It had indeed been a magnificent chamber at one time. A thick layer of dust lay on the floor, with statues and many fine things strewn about. The curtain from the bed lay in tatters, with the floor marred with droplets of blood and the marks of swords. It was obvious that this place had once been a battlefield.

Shippou glanced at what was left of a canvas painting on the wall. "It's so sad..."

Glancing around at the destruction, Sango noticed something odd. "There's something I don't understand, Lord Monk," she asked, looking down to see a particularly large bloodstain. "If there was a battlefield, then why aren't there any remains of bodies? It's just empty."

The monk seemed to think on this for a moment. "Well, either the triumphant demons ate the bodies after the battle was over—"

"_Ate _them?" the exterminator gasped in horror.

"Or the humans dragged their dead from the palace and burned them once the battle was over. The latter is more likely…demons want fresh meat, not something that had been killed for a while."

Feeling a little queasy, Lady Sango replied, "I see…"

Seeing an opportunity, the monk suddenly pulled her close and held her in his arms, to her shock. "But never fear, dearest lady, for I shall protect you from the violent castle spirits even if it costs my life…" She probably wouldn't have protested if his wandering hand hadn't strayed at that moment.

Still blushing, Sango slapped him away, staggering back a moment, her heart racing despite it all. _Damn him! Even when he's being a lecher he's sweet…Why does he have to be so sweet? _She wondered, standing off and turning away, putting on a grand show of anger.

But even to her protests, the monk had a grin on his face as he noticed the redness in her cheeks that wasn't from rage.

* * *

The palace chapel was magnificent—its high ceiling was painted with scenes of fields and flowers, and with little children running through the grass, laughing happily. Visions of the next world were carved into the walls, partially covered by ivy upon the walls. Stained glass that was cracked and spotted still allowed light to shine in, with the colors reflecting on to the stone floor.

As Kagome stepped down the aisle, she saw some wildflowers and grass growing through a crack in the floor, making the stones uneven. "Even in decay, it still is beautiful," she whispered, seeing Inuyasha nod behind her.

Walking closer towards the altar, she felt a draft brush against the bare skin of her shoulder, revealed by the low cut blouse. She quickly lifted the fabric to cover the skin revealed—feeling very nervous like this in Inuyasha's presence for once. She wanted to glance back and see what he thought of this place, but her heart raced and she became nervous at the thought, so she kept her eyes fixed on the stone altar of the chapel.

The altar was a large stone, carved with scenes of the Midlands entwined with religious scenes as well. It was faded, and the wood and painted colors that once embellished it were long gone, but it still held that ancient quality that made Kagome feel as if she had stepped into another time.

Standing there, alone at the altar in this chapel, she began to imagine what it would be like when she stood before an altar in her own wedding. She knew she had no choice in the question of being married…it was imagining to _whom _that was the challenge. So many men had come and gone along the road to matrimony, that she couldn't imagine what sort of man she would eventually end up with. Her fantasies on that subject had always included herself dressed as the virgin bride, with a faceless man at her side.

Thinking of the man with no face, she had always concluded that he was head over heels in love with her, and she with him. Though she knew better, her imagination had always given them this beautiful love, so deep that nothing would be able to pull them apart. And so, lost in her imagination, Kagome closed her eyes. She saw it now, the beautiful chapel, fully decorated and full of light, no more a scene of decay. Herself dressed all in white, a bouquet of roses in her arms, the priest standing before her, clothes in robes and ready for the ceremony to begin. She could see the man she loved walking towards her, taking her hand in his with a beautiful smile on his face, as they knelt before the priest to seal their love forever…

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, making Kagome's eyes snap open and blush. She wasn't just blushing at him catching her daydreaming, but also because he was in the very same position her dream husband had been seconds ago.

"It was…nothing," she answered quickly. "Just…imagining."

But the hanyou wasn't going to let it go so easily. "Imagining what?" He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow, giving her a skeptical look.

Kagome did tell Inuyasha many things about herself and her life, but she was not ready to tell him what she was just thinking about. Shaking her head, she replied, "Nothing, just a stupid thought…Pay it no mind."

"Kagome!"

"Don't…don't ask, Inuyasha…" she spoke softly, turning away. "You don't want to know."

Her odd tone caused him to ponder it for a few seconds, when he realized what she had been thinking about. Kagome must have been thinking about weddings, and didn't want to upset him. She was right; knowing that caused the hanyou to remember that when they got back in the Human Lands, they couldn't be like this anymore, and she would be married off to some idiot, whenever that was.

Sighing, Inuyasha looked away as well. Why was he cursed to feel this way about a woman whom he knew he would never have in the end? But how much he wished it wouldn't have to be this way! Why couldn't they just stay in the Midlands and never return, at least so they would never have to be split apart. Here in the Midlands, they could allow themselves to be selfish and have what they want, because no one would know…but back in the Human Lands, if their small affair continued, they would certainly be found out and then…Kagome would be in danger. And even though he didn't want their time together to end, the hanyou knew he could never willingly put this woman in danger.

"Your thoughts," he finally allowed himself to ask. "Were they nice?"

Glancing back at him with a curious expression on her face, Kagome replied, "Yes…they were."

His heart felt like it had dropped into the pit of his stomach. "Are you…happy?"

Realizing what he was doing, Kagome glanced back, her eyes meeting his. "Yes…" she paused for a moment. "Because I am not marrying a man because I have to. I am marrying him because I love him, and he loves me."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened at the thought. "Kagome…"

"Before my father died, I always thought I would love the man I would eventually marry, and he would love me," Kagome explained, looking away for a moment, towards the altar with a content look on her face. "But after that…with all the betrothals, I began wondering if it was possible to find love at all. I thought my heart had turned to stone, only to find a man to be wed to so I would no longer be a spinster, and that love was only something in stories. I thought I could never feel for a man for any way except friendship, and that was to be my fate." She stopped for a moment, then turned and met his eyes. "Until I met you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…" he murmured her name once more, his heart restored and racing at her soft words.

Turning away, the princess dressed as the peasant girl glanced back at the altar, stepping into the small beam of light cast by the hole in the stained glass window. "There was a song in my childhood, about a woman standing at the altar, waiting for her true love to come and marry her. I can't remember the words but, I always felt like her, standing, and waiting for them to come…Even though I probably won't be able to love the man I marry, I…always hoped that perhaps…"

Inuyasha came closer, his eyes filled with pity and longing that would not go away. "Kagome," he began, making her turn to look at him, her eyes holding the same amount of longing for what they couldn't have. "What if…what if you didn't have to marry a rich idiot because of your position? What if you could choose…would you…"

"Would I what?" she asked, but she didn't need to; she knew what he meant.

Glancing away for a moment and suddenly feeling very nervous, the hanyou asked, "If you could have that dream of yours…where you're happy…then…" he stopped short, but still was unable to tear his eyes away from her. He shouldn't be asking this! He shouldn't even be suggesting it! But…he wanted to know. He _had _to know…before they left this to stay in the Midlands and went back to their separate lives.

"Inuyasha," she murmured, reaching up and gently caressing his cheek. She broke free from all confines of her life and did the one thing that she knew would haunt her memories for months to come, "I do."

They couldn't wait any longer as all propriety left them and they fell into each other's arms, kissing passionately. Kagome felt as if her body was on fire as Inuyasha kissed her until she felt for sure that she was floating on air. The feelings she felt for him flooded her senses, loving what he was able to do to her when they kissed. She felt his lips kiss a trail down her cheek to her neck, where, growing bolder, he kissed her at the base of her neck. Her arms pulled him closer, with a tear sliding down her face as he continued this sweet torture, never wanting him to stop.

In that moment, all cares that she had kept inside her flew. She wanted him to keep doing that, worshipping her body with his lips. Kagome wanted to be able to let him lay claim to her and her to him, wrapped around each other, never to part. She wanted him to be the man she married that day on the altar, for them to always be like this and never to part. And the one dream she had thought but had never dared to acknowledge—she wanted them to run away from their lives in the Human Lands, to stay here, for all eternity, without anything to say otherwise.

And, if there had been no interruption at that moment, perhaps all those things would have come true.

"Kagome!" Sango called, rushing down the stairs. Her voice was far upstairs; she couldn't see them, but Inuyasha and Kagome froze for a moment, then, like always, pushed away, blushing furiously.

All of Kagome's previous thoughts filled her head as her blush deepened. Good God, how could she have thought and imagined those things! How could she have dared to imagine running away with him, despite the fact that…she knew how much she wanted that now.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder in the front, to hide the mark Inuyasha had made, both glancing away uncomfortably at the thought. A second later, Lady Sango burst through the chapel door, looking worse for wear. "There you are, Kagome," she said in relief. "There's…there's something you have to see."

"What?" Kagome asked, unable to keep from glancing back at Inuyasha at this interruption. "Is it something in the castle?" she walked closer, noticing her friend had already torn her green skirt on a stone from running so quickly.

Lady Sango shook her head. "It's…well, Kagome, it's something unexpected, but I think you are the best person to deal with it right now."

Confused, Kagome followed her anyway, pondering what on earth it could be that would send Sango into such a state and interrupt her and Inuyasha in one of the most blissful moments of their lives. When Sango led her out the front door, Kagome gasped and stepped back a moment, hating her life as a princess even more.

In front of the palace were a group of soldiers. Soldiers from the Human Lands. And, with a single horse and trunk decorated in the royal colors, she knew they could have only come here because of her.

Miroku and Shippou were already out front, looking frazzled at the sudden intrusion. "I do not understand this, but I'm sure if you speak to the princess you'll find this is unnecessary—ah, there you are Your Highness," Miroku said, noticing she had come. "As you can see, these men have come to, ahem, 'insure your safety', but as I was explaining, I do not see the need…"

Kagome felt Inuyasha steady her for a moment as she got over her shock and slowly walked down the steps, all men turning and bowing towards her. "Your Highness," they all spoke in unison. "We came to ensure that you are safe and unharmed. Such being, we will now escort you back to the Human Lands, without you having to worry about such a filthy disguise any longer."

The princess could not understand why they came. Didn't Lord Bankotsu and her mother trust Inuyasha enough to get her back safely? Wasn't that the whole reason that he was assigned to her, to keep her safe? He had already defeated Ryuukossei, so why would they be worried about her safety now? She took a small breath and spoke in her commanding regal voice, which she hadn't spoken in for a while, "Good men, I appreciate the concern, but you are not needed in this situation. I am sure you know of my knight protector, Inuyasha," at her voice, the hanyou stepped forward, giving his best glare. "He was commissioned to me because he was the victor in a battle of the best knights in the kingdom. He is more than capable and he has already defeated the dragon that kidnapped me. He is escorting me and, as you can see, I am quite unharmed."

The men seemed a bit thrown off by her praise of him, and the captain, who had a red hair and beard, stood up and spoke, "We understand how capable he is, Your Highness, but now your knight has done his part, and we shall do ours. While unharmed you may be, is it fit for the heir of the Human Lands to be traipsing about the Midlands, dressed in the clothes of a common whore?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide at the accusation, and her hand flew to make sure that the mark Inuyasha made moments ago was covered, but she still couldn't help the fact that the only clothes she found were a little revealing, could she?

The hanyou, on the other hand, gave a low growl. "Don't you _dare _call Kagome that!" he warned, baring his teeth at the man he now couldn't help but hate.

Rolling his eyes at the angered hanyou, the captain said, "While she needed to be kept disguised in this land, it is not necessary for her to dress below her position any longer. We have brought you some more suitable traveling clothes, Your Highness, so when you make your appearance back at the palace, you won't look like some common tavern wench."

"Wh-what?" This was all happening too fast. One minute she had been kissing Inuyasha, feeling happier than she had ever felt in her life, and now everything was crashing down, sending her back to her old life that now seemed nothing short of torture.

Seeing Kagome's distress, Inuyasha, now close to snarling at the men upsetting her, walked forward and looked the captain in the eye, speaking gruffly, "You are not in the position to do this to her. I am her chosen knight protector _and _I outrank you. If I say I can get her back unharmed, then I can do it _without _anyone's help!"

"Yes, but listen closely, _hanyou_," the captain replied, his voice holding the same amount of dislike. "You are her knight protector _only_ until she is betrothed. Your step up in society is no more once the princess is good and wed."

"That doesn't matter!" Inuyasha snapped, his nerves at an end. "Right now, _I _protect her, and now my judgment is the only one that matters!"

The captain was not deterred by Inuyasha's words, and his mouth formed a small smile. "Did I not say that you are her protector only until she is betrothed? I believe now your judgment is no longer valid."

That phrase hit both hanyou and princess like a ton of bricks. "What…what did you say?" Kagome asked, afraid. _No…please, oh Gods not now!  
_

"We were sent to aid Her Highness by Lord Bankotsu, head of the King's Council, and," the captain added with a grin, "Lord Naraku, the princess's new betrothed."

_Betrothed! _A hand shot over her mouth as she stumbled back, falling and landing on the stones of the steps of the Midland's palace. Though Inuyasha rushed to her side, her heart felt like it could sink no further. _No…this can't be happening! Why now, of all the times? _

When Kagome glanced in Inuyasha's eyes she could see the same amount of hurt and shamefulness in them. Betrothed…she was betrothed now…The feelings they had in their hearts were now sins…their trysts could be seen as adultery…Oh, anything but that word!

Blinking past the tears in he eyes, and trying to keep herself together, Kagome stood up, not taking the help Inuyasha offered and spoke to the men, "I understand the concern, gentlemen. But it was stated that he is my knight protector until _marriage_. Until then, he will remain at my side. And to this betrothal…I have never met the man, nor given my consent, so for now, it remains unofficial."

The captain nodded, "We quite understand that, Your Highness, but you also must realize that in order to be married before your eighteenth birthday, you have precious little months left to search for a man to become your betrothed, and with this new offer, perhaps you could rectify that problem."

_I know…but…how could I have wished for a man to suddenly appear months ago, and now I wish that he had never come! _Biting her lip nervously, Kagome asked, "Who is it that sent you?"

"We were sent by Lord Naraku, who had the approval of Lord Bankotsu."

"My mother did not know of this?"

The captain shook his head. "No, she believed your knight protector would be sufficient."

Kagome felt a small warmth in her heart, knowing her mother trusted Inuyasha to take care of her. "I see…" _This was all just a dream, nothing more…Now I am woken up, and have come back to reality. This is my life, not the life of a carefree peasant girl. _

_No matter what I want…I can never forget my duty to my country…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha asked, coming closer to her, but she did not turn to look back at him. She couldn't bear it.

"We will go back at once," Kagome spoke to the captain in a dead, flat voice, hearing shocked gasps from her friends at her words. "Prepare the horse."

But no one was more shocked that Inuyasha. His eyes were pained, hurt as he looked on her, arguing, "Kagome, what are you doing? You said before that you didn't—"

"I have no other choice," she replied softly, her words penetrating his heart like arrows. "I have a duty to my country that I can never forget, Sir Inuyasha…it would be good if you remembered yours."

Knowing she broke his heart, she turned, and went towards the soldiers, accepting their help as they helped her on to the horse, making sure she didn't look back at Inuyasha at all as her previous companions and the new guards began their slow march back to the Human Lands.

Kagome could see the looks in the eyes of their friends as they kept on, and she didn't dare check to see how the hanyou was faring. She knew he was feeling the same as she did. Hurt, broken hearted, and betrayed…She remembered what happened earlier in the day, when she had been in his arms feeling loved and had almost admitted to him those feelings now sealed away…

She knew it would be the last time she ever felt truly happy. The dream was at an end, and would never return. Knowing this, She hid beneath the curtain of her hair, not caring if the mark on her shoulder was exposed as the tears rolled down her cheeks, never stopping.


	19. Reflection

A/N: Well, Katsucon was fun! I had a good time at the con, doing con-y stuff. I did get to see Richard Ian Cox again, and I did tape the panel, but I'm having some trouble loading it up to youtube like I said I would because my video camera must be the last model on this planet made without a computer adapter...thing. So, I'll see if I can upload it via my friend's video camera.

I did, however, put up some pictures here: http:// inulovinkit . livejournal . com (take out spaces, o' course!)

And, as some of you heard, I broke my hand on Valentine's Day. You see, we had been out of school all week because of an ice storm, so since we had 2 inches of solid ice in the backyard, I thought it would be a good idea to try and sled on it. Where I tried to sled was not as solid as the rest, so somehow, my hand fell through the ice and got stuck WHILE I was sledding down a hill, so, add some forward velocity to a hand stuck in ice, and it ends up broken. According to the doctor, it's not really broken, but badly sprained, but I still can't use it much, so it's still considered broken to me.

I can however, type with three fingers on my left hand (the broken one), so I was able to write the chapter for ya.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reflection**

Passing by the mirror, the princess of the Human Lands glanced at her reflection for a moment. Once again, she was the princess of the realm, no longer lost in the wonderful fantasy that felt more natural to her than the routine her life had fallen back into. Her hair was loose as always, but was now crowed with pearls of nobility. Pearls and jewels hung off her neck, her ears, and her fingers, all accenting the heavy, tight red silk gown, given every ornament possible to put no doubt in anyone's mind that the wearer was royal.

At last, Kagome had returned to her proper place in society; her simple dress in the Midlands traded for an elaborate gown, her freedom once again handed over to court rules and propriety. The dream that she had been in for those few weeks was over, never to return.

Everyone was filled with relief when she had returned, her mother and her brother nearly crying with joy, and her friends Lady Eri, Lady Ayumi, and Countess Yuka chattering about her filthy state of dress and court gossip within minutes of her arrival. The red headed Captain whom she had never learned his name nor cared about it was given great honors for "rescuing" her, while Inuyasha was left in the shadows. Then Hannah and taken her and scrubbed and clothed her until she resembled that peasant girl she had pretended to be no more.

The journey from the Midlands and into the Human Lands was a hard one. While the time spent with Inuyasha and her friends had been enjoyable, being waited on hand and foot by the guards and having a grand show every time she came near a village was unbearable. She hardly got to speak with Lord Miroku or Lady Sango, and not at all with Shippou. And Inuyasha…they had hardly spoken since those men had arrived, and ruined one of the happiest moments in Kagome's life…

And now, with the thought of Naraku, and being betrothed…it was almost too much. She couldn't think of Inuyasha anymore. She had to try to let it go…for her own good…

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the tears that were trying to come. No! She had to forget, and let it go! But…

"Are you all right?" asked the one person she didn't want to see right now.

Though things had been awkward for them ever since they had been forced to come back to the Human Lands, Inuyasha still had to remain at her side, as his duty as her knight protector. He was as loyal as ever, though now, their lighthearted talks were no more. And more than anything, Kagome wished he would not be concerned about her when she was still grieving for the wonderful time they had now lost.

Pulling herself together quickly, Kagome did not look back at him as she replied, "Yes, I am fine, Sir Inuyasha…nothing to worry about."

But she couldn't help but glance back as she saw his ears droop at the formal tone she addressed him with. Kagome knew it hurt him, but she had to do it, to protect her heart from any more pain.

Pushing all weakness aside, Kagome walked past the mirror, and towards the door leading to the council chamber, where for the first time, she was to meet with her intended betrothed, Lord Naraku. Thinking about meeting this man whom she might have to marry, she knew that it would be harder having Inuyasha at her side.

Before she opened the door, Kagome turned back to him, her heart feeling heavy. "I shall be fine by myself for this…you can go now, Sir Inuyasha."

His amber eyes remained downcast. "Kagome…"

She shook her head, with a fake lighthearted air. "Do not worry. I shall be all right alone. You needn't stick by any longer." With that, she turned and opened the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

Once in, everyone in the room stood up to greet her. "Your Highness," Lord Bankotsu said, bowing slightly. "I am relieved to see you back safely."

"As are we all," the dowager queen walked towards her daughter, smiling. "We prayed every night that you would come back unharmed, and thankfully, our prayers have been answered." Sighing, she hugged her daughter, thankful to have her alive and well again. "I missed you, Kagome."

"I missed you too, Mama," she replied, hugging her back.

"Now that we've all met each other again," Lord Bankotsu began, his tone foreboding. "There is someone else who wants to meet you, Your Highness."

He turned towards the darker side of the room, where a silhouette was waiting. Kagome felt an unknown chill come over her as she looked at this figure appearing from the looming darkness. The world seemed to go still as the man walked forward, a sinister smile on his face. "May I present Lord Naraku."

Kagome's first impression was a man trying to seduce the world; his almost maroon eyes held a darker quality to them, with a look as if he knew a deep secret, but his face still held on to that charming smile. His dark hair hung down long, in an almost attractive way, the darkness of it making his face seem even paler, like a ghost. All in all, he seemed to be a man that looked as if you could not trust him.

Lord Naraku knelt before her, still with that unnerving smile on his face, and took her hand gently. "Your Highness," he whispered placing a kiss on it. "I am glad that we have finally met."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well, Lord Naraku," Kagome replied, tough her true thoughts were anything but.

"Lord Naraku was the one that suggested we send soldiers for your safe return," Lord Bankotsu supplied as Lord Naraku stood up, now in the light, giving Kagome a good look at his attire as well. His clothes were expensive to be sure, but he wore them like he wasn't used to them, seeming like he belonged in something simpler rather than the latest, most expensive fashions. "He didn't want you treated like a country girl when you are worth so much more to us, Your Highness,"

At a reminder of that one moment where the precious time she had in the Midlands was shattered, Kagome couldn't help but be bitter. "So I heard," she replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I thank you for your concern, Lord Naraku, but it was not necessary. My knight protector Sir Inuyasha had the situation under control. He defeated the dragon Ryuukossei, got me out of the Demon Lands alive, and because there were only two of us, we were able to blend in and hide all through the Midlands. Forgive me, but when I was safe because I was hidden and looked after well, I could not help but feel uncomfortable when a whole troop of guards came and announced to the world who I was, could I?"

This time, it was Lord Naraku who spoke, with heavily sugared tones, "I quite understand, Your Highness, but I did not understand the situation, you see. How could I have known how well your protector looked after you, when I was here, fretting away for your safety? All I wanted was to ensure you were safe, Your Highness."

Knowing she could not win this battle, Kagome sighed and replied, "Yes, that is perfectly logical, I suppose."

There was a small, uncomfortable silence in the room, making Kagome feel slightly nervous under Lord Naraku's gaze. There was just something about him…something she didn't like. But…was it all in her head? Was it because this man was responsible for destroying the happiest times of her life she couldn't help but dislike him?

That was it; that had to be it. Of course there would be no other explanation.

Bankotsu coughed, breaking up the silence. "You understand that you were not called here to exchange pleasantries, Your Highness. While you were in that dreadful place, Lord Naraku made a generous offer of marriage to you. And now that he has met you, I hope that offer has not diminished—"

"Oh no, far from it," Lord Naraku replied, a small smirk coming on his face.

"You understand, of course, that we do not have much time until you turn eighteen, Your Highness, and that was the date given that you should be married and on the throne. Lord Naraku is very generous in relieving us from the problem that has plagued you for so many months, so you would do wise to consider this offer."

"I always consider every offer given, Lord Bankotsu," Kagome replied. "If they are reasonable…" she glanced up at her mother, waiting for the answer.

The dowager queen sighed, "It is a good offer, Kagome. Much more than we could have hoped for. I have not spoken for you, since only you can accept it."

Eyes downcast, Kagome nodded silently. Yes, she knew, her mother never accepted for her, always believing it was her daughter's choice in who she had to marry. But what a choice! Only rich men who made offers of marriage to her, no one else. Not…

No no no! She had to forget all that went on between her and Inuyasha! She had to! It would be wise to accept Lord Naraku's offer, and once tied to another man, forget all about her handsome knight. It was the right thing to do; the _only _thing to do. She knew that, but…

Before that time in the Midlands, and before Inuyasha, she would have accepted without a second thought, just to free herself from the humiliating state of spinsterhood. It was her duty, after all. But Inuyasha…he taught her how to laugh, how to be free and have no cares, no worries at all. Did being a single woman even bother her anymore? She didn't know…But everything that she used to care and think about seemed alien to her, those ideals petty and selfish when compared to what people in the real world dealt with. For a little while, she had been given the right to choose, and that was something that now, taken away, she wanted back more than anything.

_And…Inuyasha…_

"I am sorry, Lord Naraku," she said softly, not bearing to be able to look up at him. "But…I hope you understand, I have just been through a terrible ordeal, and I am still too shaken up to make decisions such as this now. I will however, remember your offer and think of it fondly, but as for accepting at this moment—"

"I understand, Your Highness," Lord Naraku replied. He was no longer smiling.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome glanced back at Lord Bankotsu, "If you will excuse me, my Lords, it has been a long day, and I shall rest a while." They both bowed to her as she left the room as quickly as she could.

The instant she shut the door, she spotted Inuyasha, leaning against the stone wall across the hallway. His ears were high on his head, and she didn't doubt that he could hear every word, if his ears were so sensitive that he could hear her heartbeat, which was certainly racing now. He glanced up at her with a pained look in his eyes. She returned that look, but then turned away sharply, marching back down the hallway.

But Inuyasha wouldn't give up so easily. "Kagome!" she heard him coming after her, and after _that_, she didn't want him meeting with her now. "Wait up! Kagome!"

_Please don't make this any harder than it is, Inuyasha! Please just let me forget you and move on! _she begged, but he wouldn't relent now.

As Kagome turned a corner in the palace, she was suddenly met with a face she didn't expect to see here. She gasped, "Kikyou?"

Kikyou was, as always, adorned in finery, but today, she paled in comparison next to the princess. Kikyou looked less surprised at seeing her. "Kagome," she replied, in her usual, emotionless tone. "I see that you are well."

"Yes," Kagome answered, wondering why it was always so trying to talk to her distantly related cousin. "I have been feeling much better ever since I returned."

"I should hope so. The Demon Lands seems like a dreadful place, and I hear the Midlands aren't much better."

Kagome felt a small rush of anger, but she knew Kikyou couldn't help her comment. She was like all women of her class, ignorant to what they had never seen. "It wasn't so bad."

As she replied, she heard a sputtering, shocked noise from behind. Turning, Kagome could see Inuyasha, standing at the end of the hall, looking bemused. "Ki-Kikyou?"

Suddenly, Kagome noticed a drastic change in Kikyou's behavior. She looked away as she replied, "Sir Inuyahsa," in the same, barely hanging on tone that Kagome had used in an all too familiar situation.

Even though Kagome desperately wanted to forget Inuyasha and move on, Kikyou's behavior was strikingly similar to her own, and she had to know what had caused it. "Kikyou, you know Sir Inuyasha?"

Glancing back at her, her cousin replied all too quickly, "We met before… at the Western Palace."

Kagome's eyes glanced away for a moment. "I see…" _So they have a history…why didn't I expect something like this…why didn't I think before? _

_Because you wanted to be the first, and only in his heart, _an annoying, stubborn voice in her head replied.

_That's not true! _she shouted back to the voice in her head. _I don't want to be in his heart at all!_

But she didn't get any more arguments out of her own consciousness as Inuyasha slowly came up to them and asked, "You both…know each other?"

Acting a bit like Kikyou at this moment, Kagome did not look in his eyes. "We are related. Her father is my mother's cousin."

"Oh…" _They're cousins? It's one thing if they know each other, but if they're both blood related…_

Glancing at Kikyou, Kagome could tell plain as day that something about Inuyasha was bothering Kikyou…some memory in the past. _Something definitely happened between them…and Inuyasha wouldn't tell me if I asked…and I certainly don't want to. _

_He can do what he wants…now that we are no longer…_

Even though it wasn't very ladylike, Kagome yawned slightly. "If you will excuse me, I am quite tired. It was nice seeing you, Kikyou, Sir Inuyasha."

Kagome walked off, a little quicker than usual as she headed for her rooms, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou standing there, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. All the guilt in Kikyou's heart weighed her down as she remembered how she had broken off all relations to Inuyasha months before, while Inuyasha was contemplating the confusing thoughts clouding his head.

_I used to think I loved her…_he remembered, glancing back at the woman he had deemed the most beautiful in the whole world, before he knew there was a different kind of beauty to be found. _I thought I couldn't live when she told me we could never be…but now…What I felt then is nothing compared to…Kagome…_

_I hurt him because I thought I was doing the right thing, _Kikyou kept avoiding his gaze, even when he looked back at her. _Now, when I regret, he has found Kagome…and we will always be like this…_

She glanced in the mirror across the hall, staring back at their reflections. Both of them said nothing, looking away from each other desperately. _We used to laugh and talk about the silliest things…we were happy…what happened to us now? _

Not bothering to say anything to him other than a rigid, "Sir Inuyasha," Kikyou walked off, her head down in guilt.

Inuyasha replied, "Lady Kikyou," watching her walk off, just like Kagome had done. _This is the second time…how many women will I have to see walk away from me?

* * *

_

That night, a thanksgiving banquet was held, in thanks for the princess' safe rescue. The courtiers smiled and danced, all joyous at the return of their princess and with the feast being held. It was also a banquet celebrating the impending betrothal of the princess to Lord Naraku.

As such, a toast was given in the man's honor, and when Inuyasha saw his smug face, an instant rush of dislike came upon him. He wanted nothing more but to march up to that man and declare that he couldn't have Kagome and that was that. But if he did that, what else could he do? Say Kagome was his and his alone? No…that was impossible. Kagome was never his in the first place.

Inuyasha took of his normal place at the corner of the room, watching the courtiers dance. His eyes were only on Kagome, dancing (to his annoyance) with Lord Naraku. Naraku kept looking at her in a possessive way, making the hanyou's blood boil, and many times he had to restrain himself from diving in and doing something stupid that would embarrass the princess. He didn't care about his reputation, but if he did something to put a stain on Kagome's, he would never forgive himself.

A large, golden goblet filled with wine reflected his face back at him. He was glaring, grinding his teeth, looking possessive and jealous as he watched the two dance. What did it matter if he was jealous? He had Kagome for so little time, so who could blame him if his instincts were telling him another man was about to take his place?

He strained his ears; through the music, the laughing, and all the noise of the banquet, his ears twitched as he picked up the sounds of Kagome and Lord Naraku talking. He was speaking softly to her, asking her questions about her journey and about herself. They were unimportant, and Inuyasha didn't listen to them. Instead, he focused on the one sound that had calmed him when they were in the Midlands; her heartbeat.

It was calm, almost passive as she replied to the man, and that helped lighten the hanyou's mood. Her heart _always _raced back when they used to talk like that. She didn't feel anything for this man, of that he was sure. Kagome had admitted in the chapel of the palace of the Midlands, before she knew of this suitor, that if she could marry any man, she would marry him. But, even so, the fact that her life and bed would be signed away to this one man despite her feelings, he couldn't help but seethe at the thought.

Suddenly, her heartbeat increased. Naraku had asked about when the soldiers found them in the Midlands…about that time in the palace…But her heart wasn't racing like it did for Inuyasha…something in the way Lord Naraku had asked it had made her afraid.

That did it; the hanyou could no longer take it as he strode out on to the ballroom floor, straight towards Kagome and Naraku. "_Excuse _me," he growled slightly, glaring at the man he now felt the seeds of hatred form for, "But it isn't fair to keep her from dancing with other men all night, is it?"

Kagome looked shocked and mouthed his name, while Naraku glared back at him. "It is not fair for me to be keeping her from other men, but I believe there is no rule against me keeping her from _hanyou knights _who don't know their place in society—"

Kagome cut in, "It is all right, Lord Naraku. Sir Inuyasha and I danced before…Before all this. I see no harm in it."

Clearly Naraku didn't like her answer, but he agreed all the same. "Of course," he bowed and gently kissed her hand. "I shall wait 'til you are free again, Your Highness." Inuyasha kept glaring until Naraku was out of his sight.

_Why did you do that? _Kagome wondered, her heart betraying her as it raced once more as he turned and took her in his arms, leading her around the room to the tune of the music. _Why do you have to make this so hard for me, Inuyasha?_

The dance, unlike their previous ones, was rigid, and formal. Kagome did not lean into him like she used to, and neither did Inuyasha pull her closer. They would look into each other's eyes for a moment, then turn away, afraid. Kagome's heart raced, spelling out her anxiety. And Inuyasha heard every beat, every time it raced while looking in his eyes, and then her own fears of betraying too much. _Kagome…why do you insist on doing this to me?_

By the time the dance was over, both had wanted it to end for a very long time. Their hands dropped as if they were holding fire, and with one last, longing look in his stunning amber eyes, Kagome turned and raced out the nearest exit, not caring if anyone saw her. Inuyasha of course, followed, her previous actions igniting his now hair-triggered temper.

Seeing her race back to her rooms, he threw all propriety aside and yelled, "Kagome, don't you dare run away from me!"

She stopped instantly and whirled around, sad and angry tears mixing in her eyes. "You dare order me around, Sir Inuyasha?" she yelled, matching his anger.

Marching towards her, he growled, "Don't start up with that again, _wench_! I'm sick of all this!"

"Sick of _what_?"

"_This!_ You trying to avoid me, acting all formal, treating me like I'm no more to you than some damn knight! I _know _you don't feel that way, so don't even try to lie to me about it! Can't you see that—" At her eyes looking at him in longing as he had cornered her against the wall, he sighed and spoke softer, "Kagome…this…it hurts…Why are you doing this?"

Blinking away the tears, Kagome looked down for a moment, taking a shaky breath before glancing back up at him. "Inuyasha…that time in the Midlands…it's over. Now we're back to cruel, harsh reality. You know…you know it'll never work out. I'm a princess, you're a knight…there's too far of a difference in between. And…I'm a human, you're a hanyou…we would never work, don't you see? We're far too—"

There it was again, the same words Inuyasha had heard of before, when Kikyou had rejected him. Now, thinking of meeting Kikyou again, and the same situation that he had fallen into before happening again, he couldn't handle it, and lost his temper.

His fist slammed into the wall, inches above Kagome's head making her gasp. "Damn it, Kagome, I won't hear this speech again!"

She couldn't help but stare, wondering the meaning of the word 'again' as he continued, "You seemed to have no problem with me until Naraku came into the picture!"

"Inuyasha, that's the point!" Kagome retorted, her voice sounding watery with impending tears. "You can't be more than a knight to me, because of Lord Naraku. There isn't any other way—"

"You know, I thought you were different than other nobles," he cut in with a harsh voice. "I thought you actually thought differently, and didn't care about stuff like that. But you just turned out to be the same, snobby, backstabbing type, didn't you?"

Angry tears spilled down her face as she yelled, "What more can I do, Inuyasha? I have no choice! I _have _to marry Lord Naraku."

"But I know that's not what you want!"

"I have no choice! It doesn't matter what I want or not, Inuyasha!"

"Yes it does!" he roared, his eyes softer, and his voice soon matching the tone. "Kagome…all you want is to live in peace, as a normal woman, with no obligations to class or propriety, with someone always at your side, to love you forever. That is what you want/"

There was a silence as they both looked into each other's eyes, all the pain they had been feeling for the past days flooding their emotions. Yes, that was what Kagome wanted, more than anything…but she had been taught all her life to do what was expected of her. She was a princess, she couldn't be selfish, but still…she had to ask, "And you can give me that?"

Her tone was skeptical, and she knew he wouldn't be able to answer. He wanted to say yes, and then whisk her away to fulfill her dreams, but he knew, as she had known, that it had all been impossible. What they had in the Midlands was wonderful, yes, but now this was reality, where dreams of courtly love were shattered once the minstrels stopped their song.

"We have obligations in this life that we have to follow, Sir Inuyasha, whether we want it or not," Kagome whispered, moving away from the wall he had cornered her at and walking back, towards her rooms.

But he wasn't going to let her go so easily, after a moment's pause, the hanyou turned around and yelled, "What do you want?"

His voice caught her as she turned a corner, making her pause, as a small sob came forth and she ran back to her rooms. She burst through the door to find Hannah dusting up the sitting room. Seeing her mistress in tears, she asked, "My Lady, are you all right?"

Kagome lost all shred of control that she had as she cried, "Oh, Hannah!" and fell to her knees sobbing. Her maid knelt next to her and hugged her, patting her back gently as her mistress continued to cry all the pain her heart.

"It's all right, My Lady," Hannah murmured, hoping she would calm down soon. "It's all right…"

_It's not all right, Hannah, it'll never be all right! Inuyasha…don't you know that what I want…what I've wanted ever since that time in the Midlands, is you?

* * *

_

The next day, now with dry eyes, Kagome sat in her sitting room with Sango, both of them working on embroidering some more handkerchiefs for themselves, in silence. Sango had decided when they had first gotten back into the Human Lands to stay by Kagome's side after seeing her so melancholy, instead of returning to her brother. She was free to leave at any time to take care of him if she wished, but somehow, her friend knew that Kagome needed her.

"Kagome, remember the story you made up, long ago when we were both girls living at the Western Palace? About the princess and the knight?"

Kagome's heart sank at her friend's words. "I remember," she replied, keeping her eyes on her needle and thread.

"Well, I told the story to Kohaku when he was ill. He seemed to like it. You make a good storyteller."

"I suppose," she answered, her dull voice making the exterminator stare. She had never seen Kagome so moody before.

Deciding to change the subject to something that would get her some answers, Sango asked, "Kagome…why haven't you and Sir Inuyasha been speaking lately?"

"There is no need," Kagome replied at once, yanking her needle through the cloth. "He is not saving me from any dragons, Sango…in fact, we hardly run into each other in the hall—"

But her friend managed to hit the mark, "He's been upset ever since he heard about your impending betrothal."

Kagome's needle went straight into her finger, and she fought the urge to swear as colorfully as Inuyasha tended to do on a daily basis. "It shouldn't be any of his concern," she muttered, sucking the droplet of blood off her injured finger.

Deciding not to beat around the bush any longer, Sango asked, "Kagome…what happened between you and him in the Midlands? You have been acting odd ever since then, and I didn't need to know him before to know that he is acting odd as well."

Kagome didn't want to tell her; she didn't want to tell anyone. But…the weight of carrying the burden all alone was heavy, and perhaps, she did want to get it off her chest, to one person she knew wouldn't tell anyone. Looking away, Kagome spoke softly, "Something that can never be."

"Kagome," Sango gently touched her shoulder, to get her to turn around once more. "I didn't know Inuyasha before the time in the Midlands, but…from the way he is acting…Do you think…that perhaps he is acting this way because he is in love with you?"

Kagome's heart leapt in her chest; whether it was from joy or fear she didn't know. Turning away, back to her sewing, she replied, "He never said that he was."

"That doesn't mean that he isn't," her friend retorted.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Kagome remembered their recent fight when she told him they could never be together. Yes, by the way he was acting…it would seem…perhaps it was possible that…but, no! She couldn't let herself think about it. It was much better to never acknowledge it at all.

After a small silence, the main question that had been bothering Sango was asked, "Do you love him?"

"No!" Kagome's head jerked up as she shot it back at once. "No, no, of course not! What happened before was a…summertime fancy, nothing more! Besides," she sighed, turning back towards her needlework. "There are too many reasons I cannot be in love with him. To me, he will always be nothing more than a dear friend, fondly thought of."

_She loves him,_ Sango noted, without a doubt now. _She loves him, even if she doesn't want to admit it to protect her heart. _


	20. Betrayal of the Heart

A/N: Wow...a lot of fanfic updating in just a few days...Anyway, just to let you guys know, my hand is better, so I can write fanfiction at full speed again!

Okay, so about the manga...well, this week's chapter 494 was FLUFFY! I could hear the Inu/Kag fans squee all over the world! Which is why I wrote the oneshot **As Long As You're Alive** to commemerate it. It was, after all, by far the fluffiest moment in all of the manga. (But that means that we're not getting anymore fluff for a while, I bet...even next week's chapter has no fluff!) The oneshot was written in Inuyasha's POV from that chapter, since even though Kagome was on more pages, I think it dealt with more of Inuyasha's feelings rather than Kagome's. (/cough/ He does something we've wanted him to do for a while. /cough/) Anyway, I hope if you're a manga fan, you'll read it and tell me how I did at capturing that chapter.

And as for this chapter...I think I've been watching my Fushigi Yuugi DVDs a bit too much, eh-heh...ANGST!

Oh yes, and **The Protector of Her Heart **is now in the voting stage for Best Romance: Inuyasha/Kagome in the Inuyasha Fanguild! Show...show the love, eh/nudgenudgewinkwink/

* * *

**Chapter 20: Betrayal of the Heart**

Birds chirped and flew across the peaceful blue sky, oblivious to the turmoil that enveloped the earth beneath them. It was a beautiful summer's day, with clear skies and a light breeze, and the palace gardens seemed to bloom with an even brighter vigor, yet despite all the beauty and peacefulness, anyone could see that an emotional storm was brewing inside the palace of the Human Lands.

Outside, on one of the many benches inside the garden, sat Lady Sango, the monk Miroku, with Shippou in their lap, all wanting to get away from the tension brought on ever since it was clear that Kagome and Inuyasha were having troubles.

Sighing, the monk replied, "I haven't seen Inuyasha all week…Is he still moping over the princess?"

"Probably," Shippou answered, twirling a white flower between his hands. "He was really attached to her in the Midlands, so of course he's not going to be taking it well now."

"I don't think 'attached' even begins to cover it, young Shippou," replied Miroku, looking back towards the high walls of the palace sadly. "He must be taking the separation real hard…"

"He isn't the only one," Lady Sango cut in, remembering the sad look in Kagome's eyes that had been there ever since she and Inuyasha had a 'talk', as she called it. "I haven't seen Kagome look remotely happy since we came back here, when she's usually bright and cheery all day."

Concerned, the fox demon asked, "Is there anything we can do to cheer them up?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't, Shippou," the monk answered. "This isn't the sort of thing you can just make them smile and it goes away. With the situation as it is now, I doubt either or them will recover quickly."

There was a collective sad sigh from the three; each wishing it never came to this. Despite it all there was nothing they could do; no matter how much they wished Kagome and Inuyasha could be together, the way of the world worked differently, and Kagome would end up marrying Lord Naraku in the end. The only hope now was if she denied the betrothal, but the chances of that happening were slim.

Changing the subject, Shippou asked, "Where is Kagome? I haven't seen her all day."

"I believe she went to try to find Sir Inuyasha, because she did say something about wanting to apologize and set things right," Sango told them. "I don't know if it'll help any, but she did seem like wanting to do it…and I suppose they can't go on avoiding each other forever."

The monk nodded, "True, but it is sad that in the end, the princess will have to do what is right by the court rather than do what is right in her own heart."

"It's not fair!" Shippou burst out. "It just makes problems for everyone else! If it hurts them so much, then why do they do it?"

Sighing, Sango closed her eyes and recalled what she and Kagome had known all their lives. "It's because they must, Shippou. Even if a woman is in love, she has to marry a rich person in her class. It is the way of the world, and to want to marry someone beneath her, with no fortune and status is scandalous, taboo, not done." Glancing back up at the endless sky, she finished, "A woman can think she is in love, but despite that, it will only lead to ruin in the end."

Looking back at the monk, Shippou noticed sadness had appeared in his indigo eyes as he glanced at Lady Sango, who, for a brief moment, looked back at him. "Yes, that is the way of the world," he sighed, looking away.

Sango and Miroku looked away from each other, the silence building, each with disappointed eyes. The fox demon just glanced at one and the other, more lost than ever. _Just what…is going on here?_

But putting those thoughts aside, he remembered Sango's words. _Still…both Kagome and Inuyasha must be having it rough…I really wish they didn't have to go through this…

* * *

_

Inuyasha, his head down with a sad look on his face, walked through the halls deep in the palace, glad that it was more empty down here than up above. It wasn't that he was worried about anyone seeing him…he just didn't want to run into Kagome right now.

_Kagome…_

Ever since they had tried to talk after the banquet, he knew it was tearing her up inside as much as it was in him. He knew that she didn't want to do this, but she felt obligated and trapped into something that she didn't want. And though he wanted to blame her and curse her for it, he was more angry at himself. How could be called a 'knight protector' if he couldn't protect her from a marriage she didn't want?

_She could always refuse the betrothal…_a small portion of his mind reminded himself. _She could always refuse Naraku because she does not love him or want to marry him…_

For a moment, he felt a small drop of hope, but he crushed it as soon as it came. _She won't, though. She didn't want to be a 'Spinster Princess' any longer. She needs to marry before her birthday in a few months. She really has no choice…_

_But she has the power to say no, despite that…_

Stopping for a moment, the hanyou slammed his fist into the old stone wall next to him, releasing some of his inner anger. Damn it, it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that even with what happened in the Midlands, they would end up like this! Kagome to marry some handsome lord and he to be forgotten…those times they shared just a fond memory, nothing more…

But as he faced the wall, he heard a step behind him. Whoever it belonged to was downwind, so Inuyasha had no choice but to turn and face them—it was Kouga, with an enraged look on his face. "What do you want, Wimpy Wolf?" he asked, his voice sounding worn out after all the inner turmoil.

"You and the Princess haven't been on the best of terms lately," Kouga spoke, his blue eyes narrowing.

"And that bothers you?" Inuyasha asked, stepping closer to the wolf, but his face not challenging him. "I thought you didn't like it when I stayed too close to her."

Growling low, the wolf continued, "And she's been melancholy and unhappy lately, too. Damn you, if you did anything to hurt her, then I'll—"

"I never did _anything _to hurt her!" The hanyou roared back, his temper released. "It's just her stupid stubbornness and pride that's causing this!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, obviously unbelieving. "Oh?"

"Damn right it's her fault! She would rather do what everyone expects of her and what _they _judge to be right, rather than do what would make her happy, even if she knows she'll be miserable! Stupid woman!" _And she won't even listen to me when I try to tell her this…_

Just as Inuyasha had expected, Kouga growled and threw a punch at him, which Inuyasha blocked easily. "Come on wolf! If you wanna fight, then why not give it to me? I've been looking for a good fight for days!"

"Oh, shut up, Mutt!" Kouga roared, this time his fist hitting Inuyasha's jaw, causing the hanyou to fly into the wall. When Inuyasha stood up again with a grunt, wiping the blood off his chin, the wolf cracked his knuckles and continued, "I ain't looking for a stupid fight like you to drown my sorrows in. You're pathetic even by your standards."

Though Inuyasha kept a fighting stance and growled back at the wolf, Kouga continued, "Don't go blaming the princess for your own petty problems. She knows she has a duty to her country, even if she hates it. Each one of us has a duty here, even if you don't want to acknowledge it."

"Oh yeah, what's your duty, Wimpy Wolf?" asked Inuyasha, his amber eyes glaring.

"My duty is simple; protect the castle and its inhabitants, and stay out of the lives of nobles. At least _I _know I don't belong with them." Sighing, the wolf admitted, "That is why I can never approach the princess with my love except as a simple flirtation, because of my duty to remember my place, unlike you."

Inuyasha snapped, "Remember my place, huh? Well Kagome didn't seem to care much about place or duty in the Midlands—"

"I wonder about that," Kouga folded his arms. "What exactly happened then?"

Inuyasha's first instinct was to growl and tell the wolf it was none of his business, while inside gloat on his victory over Kouga's but…Kagome wasn't a prize to be won over. Sighing, Inuyasha glanced towards the small window in the hall, letting a little bit of light shine through. "She seemed happier than she ever did in the Human Lands."

There was a silence for a moment, as both men who cared for Kagome worried about her now that she was brought back to a place where she could never be fully happy. "Whatever the circumstances, you had _better_ stay away from her and distance yourself. Though I know you want to cling on like a lost puppy," (Inuyasha let out a growl at that) "It will be your duty once the princess is married to Lord Naraku."

_It is your duty to stay away from her…to just let her marry that man, but…_Inuyasha had enough of hearing that over and over again! Turning away, he muttered, "I don't have to listen to this! I'm sick of hearing it!"

Inuyasha had nearly reached the large curtain at the end of the hallway, when Kouga replied, "Why's that, mutt? Do you fancy yourself in love with her?"

_That _caught the hanyou by surprise as he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't move for a moment, just standing there clenching his fist. Finally, he turned back towards the wolf, his eyes no longer angry but deadly serious, "If I really loved her, do you think I would sit back and let her do this rather than what would make her happy because of my 'duty'?"

The wolf's own eyes opened in surprise; he had never seen Inuyasha so pained. With that, the hanyou turned, and walked past the curtain into another corridor.

For a second, Inuyasha thought he caught a whiff of that scent he had missed. _Kagome? _He looked around, but saw no one. The hall was empty. _Keh, I'm imagining things…_ And he walked away, back into his dreary life without her.

But after he was gone, a figure appeared from behind the curtain watching the hanyou as he walked away, until he disappeared around a corner. With tears in her eyes, Kagome appeared from behind the curtain, looking more upset and shocked than ever.

A hand came over her mouth as she thought, _No…this can't be…_

She had gone to find Inuyasha to try to apologize, and maybe make up so they would at least be talking to each other, but when she saw him with Kouga…she stayed to eavesdrop. And then Inuyasha had said it. _"If I really loved her, do you think I would sit back and let her do this rather than what would make her happy because of my 'duty'?"_

Those words had thrown all of Kagome's plans right out of the window. What could she say to him after that? Did that mean that…he didn't love her? Or that…he did, but he couldn't acknowledge it? Whatever the reason, it pointed to one conclusion…Inuyasha was upset because of Lord Naraku, and in his heart, he wanted to stop her from doing what was right.

But why? The only reason he would want that…would be if he did love her after all, right?

Kagome's knees were trembling, and she sank to the floor, still too much in shock. _No…what can I do now? I…don't want to marry Naraku…but…if Inuyasha's in love with me…_

She remembered Sango's words, about how she also believed Inuyasha loved her. Her previous fooling herself that he didn't say it, so therefore it wasn't true couldn't possibly fit now…and with the realization that Inuyasha might be in love with her, set her own feelings on edge…how did she really feel about him?

Kagome called him a friend, but…those moments they had shared were more than "just friends" had shared between each other. Before she was kidnapped, they became friends, but in the Midlands…what had happened? Her feelings had changed, that was for sure, but had they changed enough that…

_Oh dear God, I cannot be in love with him! _Kagome gasped, the tears filling her eyes once more. _Because…if…if that's true…then I can call off the betrothal to Lord Naraku…I don't have to marry anyone but Inuyasha…_She paused a moment, blinking away the tears before she sighed. _I have the power to say no to Lord Naraku…I can say no…_

_I can do what I want…but…_

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes as she fought the heart-wrenching feeling inside of her. _No…he's right…If I truly loved him, I could do all those things, but…I can't!_

_I'm sorry...Inuyasha…

* * *

_

"If you excuse me, then there is an announcement that must be made!" Lord Bankotsu said the next night at the feast, tapping his spoon against his goblet to get the attention of all the courtiers at the feast. The room abruptly went silent as he stood up.

Beginning his speech, Lord Bankotsu began, "We have faced many trials this year, with Her Highness needing extra protection from an unknown foe, the catching of the plague and her miraculous recovery, and her recent kidnapping and her returning to us. Ever since His Majesty has passed away, we have seen more men come and go as her betrothed, but it appears, that these men were never the right ones, and they went away with a second thought. Now, with only three months until she ascends to the throne, we have had the trying task of finding her a honorable husband before that time."

With a glint in his eye and a small smirk on his face at his triumph, he finished, "But now, at long last, the Princess Kagome has an announcement to make."

From the back of the room, Inuyasha's heart thumped in his chest, watching as Kagome, so far away from him now, stood up slowly. Her face was emotionless but her eyes…he could feel the pain in them as she faced the crowd, and his ears picked up her racing heartbeat…she was nervous; afraid.

And now, more than ever, he wished he could abandon those damn ideals of propriety and rush to her side, and come to her aid, like he had promised her long ago.

Kagome didn't speak at first, her breath had caught in her throat. Was she really going to do this? Now, as she looked at the crowd, her heart raced in her chest from fear. Was she really going to stand up and announce this to all of them? How could she? It was sure to get some people angry when she told them…

The silence deepened, and the fear in her eyes escalated, she looked towards the back of the room, where she wouldn't have to look in their eyes and then…she saw Inuyasha. For a moment, she felt her heart stop as their eyes met, both filled with pain. _Inuyasha…_how much she wanted to explain, to tell him of what she had decided, and why…She remembered his words earlier. _If you love me…then please…understand…_

Taking a deep breath as fear spiked her heart again, Kagome spoke softly, "I would like to announce…my betrothal…" And she stopped dead, her eyes dead locked with the hanyou's.

_Don't do it, Kagome! Do what you know will make you happy! _

_Inuyasha please! If you care at all for me, please stop me!_

But nothing happened and Kagome turned away from him, finishing quickly, "To Lord Naraku."

A cheer erupted around the room as Lord Naraku stood up with a confident grin and stood next to Kagome, while tears formed in his future bride's eyes. She glanced back at Inuyasha, who looked more shocked and hurt than ever. _I'm so sorry Inuyasha…But why didn't you stop me? Do you really…not care enough for me that you wouldn't stop me when you knew I was making a mistake but I had no choice in making it?_

Inuyasha just stared and watched as Naraku smiled and held Kagome on his arm, feeling like a knife had been shoved between his ribs. _Does she…really not care about doing this? But about what happened in the Midlands…doesn't that mean anything to you now, Kagome? _

Kagome blinked away the tears, not wanting to cry in front of the crowd and all those happy faces. _Even though it hurts, so much…I did the right thing…I'm supposed to be married when I am eighteen and that's in a few months…even though it hurts…I did the right thing…_

Unable to take Naraku smiling and flaunting his prize any longer, Inuyasha turned and stormed out, into the hall where it was quieter. Gritting his teeth against the feeling in his chest, knowing soon Kagome would be signed away to another man, he lost control and punched the stone wall. "Damn it!" he chocked, his fist colliding the wall over and over again, until his knuckles bled. But even the sweet pain wouldn't comfort him now.

_Don't you care about me at all, Kagome? I thought after the Midlands I meant something to you…I guess not enough that you could give up your old ways…Is everything you said you felt in the Midlands a lie then, Kagome? _With one final punch, his fist met the wall again, this time leaving a good sized crack as blood erupted from his fist. His palms bled as well, from his claws pricking them. And he didn't care one bit.

He heard noises coming his way, and saw the courtiers were leaving the great hall, with Kagome and Naraku at the center of the throng. Instantly, Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha, and for a moment, the two stared at each other, desperately hoping that this was all some nightmare and they would be woken soon.

But just as another tear appeared in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha turned away, headng back to his room at the bottom of the palace. _Fine, Kagome…if I don't mean anything to you now, I won't intrude upon your new 'happiness'._

As Kagome turned away, her heart aching for Inuyasha and the pain she had caused him, she was not unnoticed by Naraku, who couldn't help a sinister smirk.

* * *

Later that night, in a dimly lit room deep within the dungeons of the palace, Naraku leaned against the moldy wall, with Kagura, hidden from the moonlight, sitting on an upturned barrel, listening. "It is done, Kagura," Naraku told her smugly. "Kagome has finally given in, knowing she had no say in the matter. The betrothal papers will be signed tomorrow, and the wedding is already being planned." 

Rolling her eyes at her master, the wind demon muttered, "Fine, send me an invitation then. But why must you lead the court on, if you could just take the Shikon no Tama by force? Surely the girl isn't _that_ hard go get past."

Smirking, Lord Naraku replied, "There are a few main reasons. For one, as Kagome's husband, I could gain the loyalty of the court in case I need it. The princess will also be in an easier position to kill once the time has come. When I am, ah, 'tied to her', so to speak, the Shikon no Tama will respond to me and will give me the unlimited power I need. And once I have the crown, and the Shikon no Tama, I will be in the position to wage war against the Demon Lands, and Sesshoumaru, the son of the man that disgraced me years earlier."

Tapping her fan against her knee, Kagura agreed, "True, but you forget one important thing; that knight of hers. He is the only one who doesn't seem to be fooled."

If anything, Naraku's smirk got wider, looking eerie in the moonlight let in by the tiny window. "I wouldn't be sure that it is he is not fooled, Kagura, but merely that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome. Because he seems me as a rival, he will do anything he can do discredit me. If it had been another man, it would have been the same."

His servant's eyes narrowed. _I wouldn't be so sure about that, Naraku…_

Confident, Naraku continued, "But as long as Kagome knows her duty to country and crown, it won't be a problem. In order to protect herself, she won't believe what he says even if he is smart enough to figure it out. But…it could be a problem if Kagome thinks she is in love with him as well…"

_Naraku, you fool. Ever since you lost your power to see, I have spied for you. And if you saw them both in the Midlands, then you only know it is a matter of time before that plan fails…_

"So, this knight is a problem," Kagura replied, standing up and opening her fan lazily. "Shall we dispose of him, then?"

Naraku shook his head. "Not yet. Kagome's heart is still too weak. We should wait to see if we need to, before we risk her turning against us as well."

Closing her fan with a snap, Kagura couldn't help the small, unseen grin that appeared on her face. _Just wait…your confidence on that will be your death, Naraku!_


	21. Signed Away

A/N: Well, I've been kinda lazy this week, as I borrowed Kingdom Hearts from my friend...and got hooked.

I can't help it! I liked Final Fantasy VII, but breeding chocobos almost killed me. Kingdom Hearts is great, and no chocobo breeding, so of course, I'm having a lot of fun. And, hitting things with a giant blunt key is great for stress, too. Since I'm about 2/3 of the way through already, I should finish it this week, unless I get stuck trying to kill Sephiroth, or something.

**Historical Note: **I actually don't know if they had betrothal contracts in this time period (circa 1100-1400's) but I know they were around in the Renaissance period (1500's). I know they had verbal agreements, but I figured a paper would make it more...physical, so I threw it in anyway. Just a note in case people actually try to write a history report off this. (Why would you, anyway? This is WAY innacurate on most things, since I don't have a completely set time period).

* * *

**Chapter 21: Signed Away**

Drowing. That's all Kagome felt at that moment. Like she had been plunged into a pool of her own making, down far below the surface and struggling to get out. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, couldn't do anything as she realized now she was trapped, and all chances to escape her fate were lost forever.

That feeling was what plagued her as she stared at the piece of paper, the contract before her that would seal her away from Inuyasha forever; to the life and bed of another man.

As she fully realized what was going to happen, Kagome cursed herself and the world for allowing it to be so. When the document was signed, when she took the betrothal vows, she would be given to Naraku, and Naraku alone.

Why? Why had she gone through with this? Why had she agreed to the engagement when she knew she would be unhappy? Why couldn't she just say no instead of following what she knew was her duty? Why did she always have to follow her duty? Why couldn't she have something she wanted instead of what was expected of her for once?

Why, oh why had she been born to this fate, to have all choices made for her instead of getting to choose on her own?

_I can't do this…_Kagome thought, as she heard the door of the council chamber shut as all who was supposed to be there filed in, waiting for the moment that would destroy her life. _I can't do it!_

She was trembling, she knew she was, as she was also pale, filled with fear of this action and loathing of her life. It was unfathomable; she, who had been kidnapped by a dragon, and had nearly died of the plague, who had seen many strange and terrible things in the demon lands, was more afraid of a small signature on a single sheet of paper!

_How can I possibly do this? _she wondered, biting her lip while her fingers trembled. She held her hands together, but it did no good. _How can I just give up and sign my life over to Lord Naraku, to a man I don't even love, when I know I'll have a life I hate and end up in despair because I was too afraid too—_

"Are you nervous?" a smooth, tempting voice cut into her thoughts. Kagome turned, her eyes widening slightly upon seeing Lord Naraku standing next to her. "You seem a bit afraid," he explained, his voice as honeyed as ever.

Calming her racing, fearful heart, Kagome replied, her eyes cast at the document before them, "I am merely dumbfounded…There was a time before when I wondered if it would ever greet this sight once more," she replied, her voice regal, not giving away her true feelings like a princess should speak, but not the way she spoke around Inuyasha…

It an attempt to calm her, Lord Naraku smiled, his maroon eyes giving the appearance of softness. "You look lovely, Your Highness…your royal colors suit you well." The gown itself was truly a marvel, made specially for her previous betrothal to Lord Houjou, but Naraku didn't have to know that. The bodice dipped low, with white roses embroidered on to the green fabric and decorated with pearls and lace, while the skirt itself was decorated with flowers sewn of darker green thread. The sleeves were, as usual long, but its overall design was a blend of newer gown fashions and the long sleeves of old, a perfect mix of old and new.

Kagome couldn't help but glance away slightly, hoping she was not blushing. She may not love him, but he _had _complimented her, after all. "I thank you, Lord Naraku."

But…it appeared compliment was not what he really intended. "But, I do not understand why you insist upon those long, open sleeves. They must have gone out of fashions hundreds of years ago! Forgive me, Your Highness, but you must be the only woman in the entire palace to waste yards of fabric on those, instead of the more common tighter ones."

Her jaw clenched. Did it really matter what she preferred to wear? After all, she had _liked_ the older gowns ever since she was a child, ever since she found an old book in the library with pictures of old ladies dressed this way. The new fashions brought in from the tales of the coast came from countries foreign, and were always too tight, and constricting. Personally, Kagome had always felt that she was being squeezed and trapped inside them; something that was too much a metaphor for her rotten life.

And even though no one else had understood, Inuyasha told her once he had liked them, since they reminded him of what women wore in his childhood. And he had said that she looked more beautiful with her stubborn attire rather than to follow the crowd…

But Kagome couldn't tell Lord Naraku that. Deciding on a simple and curt reply, she answered, "Tight sleeves itch, My Lord."

A smirk grew on Lord Naraku's face; playful as he intended it, but to Kagome, it seemed sinister. "Be it so, but surely once you are queen you won't be able to get away with this nonsense. You should perhaps refresh your wardrobe to be more in style before we are wed."

It was like an arrow had been pierced through her heart. Trivial as it may have been, the barb had hit the mark in her already tender emotions. _So this is how it will be…Naraku will tell me what I shall do and what I shall wear, and I will have to obey because I will be his wife…not like…_

Inuyasha had let her have her own mid. He understood her…He had cared about what she wanted, and had never (well, with a few exceptions) tried to stop her otherwise. It wasn't just because she was a princess, it was because had admired her for it.

He had loved her for it.

Oh yes, she knew now that he had loved her. If he had not, he would not have been so hurt when she had chosen Lord Naraku at the banquet. Kagome had seen in his eyes, a window to his soul, the pain, the unbearable pain she had inflicted on him when she announced she would marry the man standing beside her. She saw the blood on his hands, and knew he was trying to relieve the frustration and grief, but nothing would help. He had looked, in that moment, as if even death would have come as a blessing.

That night, Kagome had cried. Not for herself, and what would become of her life, but for him. She had cried for hours into her pillow at the look on his face, and the last blow she had given. Her tears were for his love, and how she knew she could never return it. At times like that, she wanted to run into his arms, her castle of safety, and let him protect her, but it was not to be. Not anymore. Not when she had taken both of their hearts and shattered them, scattering the pieces into the wind, never to be put back together.

Only letting herself love him back would be more painful than this.

Kagome closed her eyes, stemming the impending well of tears. _I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…I'm sorry I ever had to do this to you…you know its not what I want…But saying sorry can never help, can it?_

There was the sound of someone clearing his throat, and she opened her eyes to see Lord Bankotsu standing at the head of the long table, dressed in his best for this (as he thought) merry occasion. Other members of the King's Council, were seated at the table, while the dowager queen stood beside him, smiling. A priest was also in the room, to validate the betrothal before the heavens. "At last, we have come to this happy moment," Lord Bankotsu began, looking positively ecstatic at the achievement of his own making.

Kagome felt the bile rise in her throat at that statement. _Happy enough for him! But not for anyone else caught up in his self-glorification!_

Nothing more came from him, thankfully, as the priest, dressed in the honorary white robes, motioned for her and Lord Naraku. "Will the couple come forward?"

Icy fear flooded her veins. Oh God, it was time. She felt her heart race again. She thought there was to be more talking, perhaps some words on the significance of this day which was so like Lord Bankotsu to speak of. Why were they doing this quick? Why couldn't for once in her life someone slow down and allow her a moment to look her last on a world where she was not sealed away in Lord Naraku's grasp?

All eyes were on her as she slowly moved forward, but she kept her own downcast. She didn't want to look at anyone as they smiled to the 'happiness' of this day. Kagome could feel her breaths become faster as the priest, who was a bit chubby through his robes spoke, "We are all gathered here to witness the vows of this man and this woman, to unite them in a holy engagement that, unless under the direst of circumstances, cannot be broken."

Kagome felt her heart stop within her chest. She had been through many contractual betrothals in her life, but never had she heard those words…_Cannot be broken? But…but I thought…usually they can be broken off simply if one pulls out before the marriage day, why then would they do this? _

It hit her like ice. Once this contract was signed, not even if she came to her senses could she get out of it. She could no longer have a small, narrow escape. Naraku had chained her to see the day through, and even if she refused to get out of her bed on the dreaded day, they could seize her and drag her before the priest to have her vows forced to her.

As the fear filled her face and eyes, no one else saw Naraku give a small smirk.

The priest said no more to her, but glanced back at Lord Naraku. "Do you have a ring, sir?"

To that, Naraku merely nodded, pulling a betrothal ring from his pocket. Kagome couldn't help but glance at it. The stone was cut into a large teardrop, and was a deep, deep red…like a drop of blood, that was all she could think, as she heard chuckles from the men in the room around her.

"Red, the color of virginity," Naraku grinned, while the men around smirked at the obvious innuendo.

Kagome didn't even care at the joke made at her expense, while the stone drew her gaze. Her breaths became shallower, glancing at the teardrop shape…tears she would cry for years and years at the mistake she was allowing herself to make. How very appropriate he should choose such a stone, almost as if he knew what she was sacrificing at this very moment…

The priest coughed and glared at the men, who quieted up at once. Knowing was was expected, she turned towards Lord Naraku, who took her hand gently. Kagome had heard the vows now to be said spoken to her many times before, but never before had she felt the words down to her very soul, rattling in her ears like chains. "Do you, sir, promise that you shall take this woman as your wedded wife, to guard her and guide her for as long as you shall live?" the priest asked.

Lord Naraku couldnot hide his happiness in that moment. "I do."

It was wrong. It was too much like a marriage ceremony, though the real ceremony was to take place in a month's time. Though Kagome had felt numb in this situation before, now her terror was starting to overwhelm her. Was she really going to allow this to happen? Was she going to allow herself to be given to Lord Naraku for life, when she really wanted another?

Was she going to choose her eternal unhappiness just because it was the right thing to do?

Next, the priest turned to her. _No, please, no! _she begged, but it did her no good. "And do you, promise that you shall take this man as your wedded husband, to listen and to love him for as long as you shall live?"

_No, I can never promise that on my conscience…I don't love him…I love…_She wanted more than ever to shout those words to the priest, but inside, she had to hold back. Never allowing herself to love Inuyasha was the only way she could make it through this with her sanity.

But…

Now was her last chance, her _very _last chance to stop this. She didn't have to agree, she could say no and tell the priest that she could never, ever, love Lord Naraku. She could insist that she would only marry one man in her life, and that man was Inuyasha. Kagome could see it right now. She could shout no into the air, step away from Lord Naraku and run, run into Inuyasha's arms. She could declare her heart belonged to only him, forever, and he was the only man she could ever marry without regret. If it was not to be in the Human Lands, they could run away, back to their Midlands, and live together, never being parted until the day they died, happy…

Kagome hated her duty. Kagome hated her life as a princess, and would never forgive her father for changing it all in his will and declaring her the heir, despite her femininity. She hated Lord Bankotsu, for insisting she be married by the time of eighteen; in this moment, she hated her mother for telling her that Lord Naraku would be a good match for her.

In this moment, she hated her friends, who went along with this as if it was the most natural thing in the world, not talking her out of it though they knew she would be unhappy.

Now, Kagome even despised Inuyasha, though she could not hate him, because he had loved her, but not apparently enough that he could barge in and declare her his and no one else's.

But there was no one else Kagome hated more at this moment then herself.

And, speaking words that brought tears to her eyes, words that she had spoken in the chapel to Inuyasha, when she told him she didn't want to marry anyone but him, "I do."

As claps and cheers went around the room, and the witnesses signed the contract, Kagome felt nausea rise within her. She actually did it. She had agreed to become Lord Naraku's wife, and belong to no other. Now, the iron chains weighed down, dragging her away from all dreams and hopes as a child and into his arms and bed. Kagome felt the lock close shut, locking Inuyasha out forever. She could never, by any stretch of the imagination, be his now.

Kagome felt Lord Naraku slide the betrothal ring over her finger. As the ring she had with Lord Houjou felt too lose, this ring was much too tight, pinching as it met her skin. It would be a constant reminder of what she had done, and could never escape now. Naraku raised her fingers to his lips, and kissed them gently, but Kagome had to shut her eyes to keep herself from crying. It was all over now. Her life was laid before her, with no alternate path.

_I can never be yours now, Inuyasha…though now I want to be more than anything!_

But as Kagome had to go to great lengths to keep herself together, it seemed only the dowager queen noticed. She watched her daughter as she turned away from Lord Naraku, with anything but tears of happiness in her eyes. Her eyes…they were filled with so much despair, and her voice sounded dead, as if she would never be happy again.

How could this have happened to her daughter, who was smiling last time she saw her, only to look like she was on the edge of losing control today?

Sighing, her mother prayed, _Whatever is wrong, please let it be resolved soon.

* * *

_

Inuyasha lay on his bed, in his small quarters deep within the palace. He stared up at the ceiling, his heart feeling as much as stone as the ones that made up the wall. The betrothal papers were being signed today, and Kagome would now belong to Lord Naraku. All day, ever since he had waken up from that wondrous sleep, he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, knowing that she would be signed to the life and bed of another man, no longer his…if she ever was.

True, she was a princess, and it was a princess's duty to marry well, far above his class, but still…why did it have to be that way? He knew this before, when he first met her, but he had never really understood the full possibilities of what that meant. Even in the Midlands, during those wonderful times they spent together, he had no claim over her, but now, more than ever, he wished he did…

But he had felt something, back in the Midlands, that gave him hope. Somehow, Inuyasha knew, her heart belonged to him, as his heart still belonged to her. That feeling gave him hope…hope for something he knew was foolish, but could not help otherwise. He had claim over her heart, that was all. But a claim over her heart was nothing, when compared to the claim Lord Naraku now had.

Besides, Kagome had never admitted that she had felt anything for him, or loved him at all. It was only in her eyes, in her actions, but she had never said it aloud…

And perhaps, if he had courage, he would have told her the truth about his feelings.

When she had announced her betrothal to Lord Naraku, and he felt more pain that he had ever felt in his life, Inuyasha knew he loved her. He had known ever since the Midlands, but now…it hit him full force. His complete, and total love for this woman that he would never have. It was painful, to be sure, knowing the woman he loved with every bone in his body was going to marry another man, but somehow, after he had gone back to his rooms and bandaged his hands, the thought hit him, and it was wonderful and terrible at the same time. It was an amazing feeling, realizing he was in love, but even so, it now made the pain in his heart almost unbearable.

_Why did I love her? _Inuyasha asked himself, clenching his still bandaged hand into a fist. _Why didn't I learn my lesson with Kikyou? Why did I fall in love with Kagome when I knew we could never be?_

It was a question that could not be answered. His heart had chosen her, but unfortunately, it had a habit of choosing women he could never have, despite whatever feelings he had.

Sighing, he glanced at the ceiling once more. _I've always been alone…I guess that's how its meant to be._

That was what he thought…until the door of his room came bursting open.

As quick as a flash, from years of being trained to be quick against attempts at his life, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, about to draw his sword…when his heart jumped in his chest. Standing in his doorway, was Kagome. Kagome wasn't with the others. She had come. To him.

Slowly, his tenseness evaporated, as her wonderful scent filled the room. Their eyes locked and he heard her heart race as well. "K-Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" she replied, his heart racing once more, with her dropping the formality she had used since they had arrived back in the Human Lands.

Hope like never before filled his heart, as she came closer, drawn to him. _Did she…did she actually do it? Did she refuse the betrothal and come to me? _

But his eyes were drawn to the teardrop shaped ring on her finger, and the despair hit once more. _No, of course she didn't refuse him…but why did she come?_

Kagome noticed his eyes looking at her finger, and the sadness begin to show in his eyes. Regretting the hurt she saw, she quickly pulled her hand behind her back, apologizing, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry…but I—"

"Let me guess," he muttered, his despair turning to anger as he sat down on his bed again. "You had no choice, right?"

A lump grew in her throat. She had come to him because she needed him right now, she needed him more than anyone. And now he was mad at her. How could he not be, when she had refused him and his love for Lord Naraku? "Inuyasha, please believe me when I say, if I had a choice, then I wish—"

Inuyasha turned back to her and glared harshly. "But you did have a choice, Kagome! You could have said no! You know you didn't have to agree, but you did anyway!" he spat, not caring how harsh he was being. He was in pain, and he couldn't think of any other way to make it better.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she sobbed, sinking to the floor, "But I don't have a choice, Inuyasha! Don't you understand? My father did the most horrible thing he could do when he thought I was more suited for the crown and left it to me; he shunned me to this! The council _ordered _me to have a husband when that happens, to be king. If I don't agree to Lord Naraku, they will pick a man for me, just any man, out of the court! I won't even know them, I'll just have to do it anyway! Don't you see, Inuyasha? I have _no choice at all _in what happens to me! Even if I refuse, I will be dragged before a priest and married against my will! _At least with this I get some semblance of a choice in what happens in my life!_" she shouted so loudly that the hanyou was sure he wouldn't be hearing properly for a few hours.

As she continued to sob, Inuyasha felt guilty. He had no idea that there was a catch to this. He had assumed that if she had told Lord Naraku no, she was free again. But they would drag _her _to a priest and marry her to any old many off the street? No matter what she said, it was her fate?

His protective instincts kicked in, despite the raging guilt inside of him for his words. He knelt beside her, debating whether to hold her in his arms, or to refrain from touching her because of her new engagement. But, allowing himself this, he put a comforting hand on her back as tears rolled down her cheeks, wishing he could do more than this. His ears drooped as he apologized, "I'm sorry, Kagome…I didn't know…I just…" _I love you and this hurts me so much, Kagome…_

Through tears, Kagome spoke, "I know, you're angry, Inuyasha…I know you're upset…but…" a small sob choked through, "Please, I beg you…stay with me…I need you…"

The knight stared at her, as she looked up at him, pleading. "Kagome, what do you mean?"

Finally pulling herself together, she spoke softly, "You were right, Inuyasha…about me regretting marrying the first dope that comes along…I thought I didn't want to be a single woman, but…I know now I just didn't want to feel so alone…" She repeated, "Inuyasha…I just…I need you with me. Please, as a friend, or even a knight…just be with me…no one else understands…"

He couldn't refuse her this. Not ever. "I will," he promised. "I won't leave you because of this, Kagome…I swore to protect your life, and that is what I intend to do."

Not caring anymore about propriety, Kagome leaned against him for a moment, closing her eyes and replying, "Thank you."

They sat like that, for only the minute they allowed themselves, before Kagome remembered she was to be married to another man. The time had come to pull apart. "Are you going to be all right?" Inuyasha asked, the worry in his voice showing through.

Kagome didn't reply for a moment, but merely glanced into the distance. "I'll manage."

The hanyou sighed, his ears drooping once more. "But you're not happy."

Glancing back, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, do you remember the time in the Midlands?"

"Yes," how could he forget? Those wonderful times he had spent with her on the way…the Midsummer festival…her words in the chapel just before their imaginary future had been shattered.

"Those times were the happiest in my life," she answered, her eyes glancing back to his beautiful amber ones. "That time, with you, I will never forget, and it will always be a wonderful memory…but I will never be that happy again, I know."

"Kagome, I…I wish…"

Their eyes met, and there was a moment of silence. "I know…I do to…but…" Kagome replied, knowing that was all they could say, in their current situation. _It doesn't matter how much we want it, it is not to be. It never was, and we have to accept it…We have to move on to keep our sanity._

_That is why I can never admit my feelings in my heart, Inuyasha…

* * *

_

The night air was still as King Sesshoumaru sat in his study, a habit he usually had late at night, staring at numerous reports that had come across the Demon Lands. Sometimes news came in from the Human Lands, brought to him from his ridiculous spymaster who seemed to think trifle matters were important.

In Myouga's full report, it said, "Princess to be betrothed today. Princess melancholy. Inuyasha no where to be seen."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he spoke aloud. "That idiot. I warned him, but he always seems to find himself in worse trouble anyway."

"Yes, but in dealing with matters of the heart, we all are, it seems," came a voice from behind. Sesshoumaru turned, not even showing concern in his eyes. There, on the windowsill, sat Kagura, the wind demon. There was no smirk on her face, but yet, no emotion in her red eyes.

Her fan was open, and the king glanced at it. "You made your scent downwind," he spoke.

Closing her fan with a snap, the wind witch allowed a small smile to come on her face. "Yes, but you knew I was here, didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru huffed, "I felt demonic power, but it was so little that I suspected it was no more than Jaken."

Kagura did not look offended; if anything, she looked amused. "Always so blunt, aren't you, King Sesshoumaru?"

He didn't respond to that, only glared at this woman who intruded in his palace with his amber eyes. "Is there some reason you came, Kagura? Here to warn me about something else of no consequence?"

Shrugging, she replied, "I can't help it if I was bored, can I? Besides, Your Majesty, did it ever occur to you that there might be some things in this world that even _you _don't know?"

Folding his arms, the king demanded, "Fine then, what is it you want to tell me so badly? It can't be so urgent, since you have watched me for several days without making an appearance."

Kagura was stopped for a moment. He _knew _she had been watching him secretly? He was indeed the most powerful demon she had ever met…more powerful than Naraku, even. "You know of the princess's betrothal, then?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru replied, "Of course I know, I'm surprised there are people who _don't _know. But it means nothing to me."

A small grin appeared on her face. "I wouldn't know about that. After all, it is your own brother who brought the princess back from this place. It was Inuyasha who fell in love with her in the Midlands, and it is now him who suffers for this mistake. After all, with her betrothed being a high lord, there is no place for him to fit in."

"You expect me to care about my brother and his troubles?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know how he felt about her, I warned him too, but of course that impulsive hanyou wouldn't listen to me. He should know that love is only for the foolish and the weak."

At his words, Kagura paused again, her eyes loosing that expressionless look, before she pulled herself back again. "True, but the real problem is not with _him._ But merely, with the man she is to marry?"

"You assume I care who she marries? He will be King of the Human Lands, but as long as he doesn't bother me, I won't need to hear from him." Sesshoumaru turned away, angering Kagura.

"So you don't even want me to tell you, when you came all this way to—"

"You came all this way to spy on me again," Sesshoumaru's voice was calm as he looked back at her, brimming with fury. "I can't imagine what your master wants this for, if he wants a good fight, he should come out and give it, instead of sending you to spy on me and threaten Rin." Rin was the name of his deepest secret, the human girl he had saved and kept her hidden, out of sight, since demons here would be more than happy to kill her. Kagura had known about her, and the softer side of his heart for a while, but she had no desire to use it against him.

"Fine, If you don't want to hear it, I won't tell you! But it would be in your best interests to know!" she snapped, whipping a feather from her hair and transforming it to its larger form. As she sat on it, outside the window. "By the way, _Your Majesty, _I have _never _been under the orders of my master to visit you. _Not once._"

As she flew away, she clenched her jaw in annoyance. _Think on that, Sesshoumaru! _

But later, as her anger died down, she thought, _'Love is only for the foolish and the weak', huh?_


	22. The Shrouded Identity

A/N: Ugh. Okay, didn't update because I was too busy beating Sephiroth and Ansem. I finally beat that game yesterday, then spent a day catching up on my homework. And then, I decided to work on fanfiction. I think I'll edit this again later, since I know its not my best work.

Heh, I love this title. It sounds like a mystery novel, or something.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Shrouded Identity**

Kagome's heart had returned to ice ever since she had agreed to marry Lord Naraku. Now, being forced to marry a man she could hardly stand while the one she truly wanted was locked away forever, she was forced to bury her emotions deeply, to never let on that inside, her true self was screaming to be let out and end this façade of life.

Her friends and family were the only ones who seemed to notice. Even her old friends, Lady Eri, Lady Ayumi, and Countess Yuka had asked her what was wrong, as she was no longer as cheerful and happy as she had been before she was kidnapped and spent those wonderful times in the Midlands…

But she had told them nothing, either making up excuses to her mother, or merely turning away. Looking towards her dark future, a light had gone out inside, one that could never be rekindled, save by the kindness of one man.

And it was only around this one man that Kagome dropped her protective barriers and allowed her true self to show. It was only around him that she could be happy, even if it was a small happiness against a world of her misery.

Ever since she and Inuyasha had settled things, her anxiety had started to calm. He promised he would be with her while she went through these hard times, and as long as she had him, then she could believe things would work out. With Inuyasha at her side, Kagome knew she could face anything, even marriage to another man. When she needed him, she could go to him now, and for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, they could believe that they were back in the Midlands…back where no marriage or class or propriety mattered…

But now, she was with Naraku, and had to hide all of her true feelings. She knew that if anyone found out about Inuyasha love for her, or about the time in the Midlands, then his life would be in danger, and she would be powerless to help him. The right thing to do would be to stop seeing him and act, at all times, that she cared nothing for him…but she couldn't help it. Her life was going in a direction she did not want it to go, and he was the only thing holding her together when everything else was falling apart.

Inuyasha was all she had now. If he was taken from her, then what else was there to live for?

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Lord Naraku smiled at her, bringing her out of her thoughts. Kagome attempted a smile back, but did not have the heart to fully bring it off. As her intended husband, he wanted to spend time with her, which was understandable, yet unbearable. For one thing, she had to pretend that she wanted him as a husband, when in reality she wished she did not even know him, and for another, he had been responsible for ruining the only happiness she had ever known.

And sometimes, it even seemed, like Lord Naraku knew what he had done to her life, and gloated over it. Back before that time in the Midlands, when she was just discovering her feelings for the hanyou knight, she remembered a time they had stood in almost this exact place; the palace lawn, looking out at the city. That was the time Inuyasha had berated her for wanting to marry any man, even going against love, just so she would no longer be a spinster.

It was ironic, really, that her intended husband that she could never love when her heart wanted another, would take her to this very same spot.

When Kagome did not answer him, Lord Naraku asked, "Are you all right?"

All right? How could she be all right when she had made such a mess of her life she had fooled herself into believing she had any control over? "I am well," she replied. After all, she had lied so many times in the past few weeks, what was one more lie on top of it? "But I have a small headache that is causing me discomfort."

Of course, a headache wasn't the problem. It was heartache that plagued her night and day, heartache and lamenting for her cowardice and stupidity.

Kagome looked away, back towards the city; anywhere but upon the man who, in a month's time, would be her husband. But even if her words would not betray her, perhaps it was her expression, or her eyes, that tipped Lord Naraku off. "You are not happy," he spoke softly, surprising her with this comment.

Whipping around to face him, so fast that her milk white gown twirled around, she asked, "You must be mistaken, Lord Naraku, I am quite happy." She even attempted a soft smile, but her smiles always came out as sickened copies around him.

Giving what would have been a tragic sigh, Lord Naraku's eyes attempted to look worried as he told her, "I am not stupid, Your Highness. I know you have been unhappy ever since our engagement."

Kagome was shocked and fearful at the same time. How could Lord Naraku have figured it out? She had managed to fool Lord Bankotsu, and half the court, and all others that did not know her that well, but…_him_? How could he have figured it out when her greatest performance of all was being given every minute she was in his presence? Thinking quick, she came up with an excuse, "I am merely overwhelmed, is all. I have been through so many broken betrothals, that I always am a bit melancholy in the beginning. After all, Lord Naraku," she begged herself not to sound giddy as she spoke, "If you are going to break the betrothal, it is best to do it now and get it over with, right?"

He must have thought she was humoring him, and not actually serious. Lord Naraku let out a laugh that chilled her blood. "Not for the world, I assure you. You are too beautiful, too kind, too perfect, that I wonder why any man would break a betrothal once you are promised to him." His words continued, sounding too sweet to her ears, and even though the were the kindest and most romantic words ever spoken to her by a man, they did not move her, as they should.

These words could never move her, what did move her was…

Inuyasha. She remembered the time when she was ill, and he had brought her the remedy. He had saved her life for the first time…And then, soon afterward, when he had saved her life again. Kagome remembered the time in the Midlands, that wonderful time when she could laugh and live life the way she had wanted to, not living this half-life she had now.

She remembered the warmth of his arms, when he held her, the way his voice sounded when he told her everything was going to be all right. The way Inuyasha had opened up to her and they had both shared their feelings, becoming much closer than they were. How he had declared his loyalty so many times, and told her he would die for her, if need be. And those times, when he had kissed her in a passionate embrace, when she felt as if anything were possible…

Yes, that was what moved her.

When Kagome focused her attention back on Naraku again, they started walking towards the palace, while he spoke of their upcoming wedding. "I heard from Lord Bankotsu that the preparations are going well."

The princess's eyes were downcast. After her wonderful thoughts of Inuyasha, the wedding was the last thing she wanted to think about now. "I should hope so," she replied, grateful for the long sleeves of her white gown, hiding the fingers fidgeting with the tight betrothal ring, as if she would yank it off at any moment.

"I hear that perhaps even King Sesshoumaru of the Demon Lands will be invited. It will be an amazing thing, one not seen in over hundreds of years, and will never to be seen again for at least that long." Lord Naraku's sinister maroon eyes seemed to light up at this thought, something that sent chills down Kagome's spine.

No matter how charming the man acted, there was just something about him…something she couldn't quite figure out…

In any case, she did not want to continue this conversation any further. "Forgive me, Lord Naraku, but I think my headache has gotten worse," she said quickly. "I would like to go back and rest." That was also a lie. What she wanted to do was run to Inuyasha, and have him hold her while she cried at her own stupidity for allowing herself to promise to marry that man.

"Of course," Lord Naraku spoke at once. "But I cannot help my giddiness, Your Highness. I cannot help but happily await the day I will make you mine."

"_Make you mine." _He had said that. Oh God, how was she going to handle this? She would have to marry the man she did not love, while the one her heart chose was always separated from her, and she would die heartbroken, and alone, just like the princess in the story she had made up, long ago.

Inuyasha said he would be at her side, yes, but only as a friend from now on. They could not dare go any further; if they newly wed queen of the Human Lands and her loyal knight were caught guilty in adultery, they could both be put to death, another tragic end.

Though, out of the two, Kagome thought she would prefer the second. It seemed to at least have some small happiness, before the tragic ending. However, though she was stupid enough to agree to marry a man she did not love, she was not stupid to throw both hers and Inuyasha's life away because of a mortal sin.

Turning away, Kagome replied, "I thank you for your company, Lord Naraku, but now, I must rest. Good day."

With that, she took off, back towards the palace and to her rooms, where she could hope to get some peace of mind after everything that had occurred. But, as she left, Naraku watched her, his almost too sweet smile fading to a frown. _It seems, _he thought, glaring. _That I have underestimated Inuyasha's influence on her.

* * *

_

While Kagome was off with Lord Naraku, something her friend Lady Sango wished she could spare her from, she herself was walking in the gardens with Miroku…just to get some fresh air from the beautiful day. They had talked quite often now, ever since Inuyasha and Kagome had troubles, they sometimes felt it best to stay out of their way, since nothing they could say would make it better.

Their friends were victim to something they couldn't control, but both Sango and Miroku wished it would have never come to this; causing them both nearly unbearable pain in both of their hearts. Both had suspected something was going on in the Midlands, and now, seeing what both of their friends were going through, it appeared that the situation was worse than they could have contemplated before.

It was heartbreaking. Neither had seen two people more devoted to each other, but were both powerless to stop themselves from being separated.

But Sango and Miroku weren't going to bring that up. Not now.

Laughing slightly at a comment the monk had made earlier, she shook her head slightly and spoke. "Of course! I told you, we _all _fought demons in our village. Every last man and woman would don gear and fight, if need be. But I understand this is not _proper _behavior in any other part of this land, so I'm afraid that I will not be able to show off my skills to these eastern soldiers."

Miroku laughed along with her as they passed underneath a weeping willow, with tendrils of leaves so long that it nearly blocked them from sight as they walked along the path. "You are truly unlike any woman I have ever met, if you are willing to wear the garb of a man and fight along side of them."

"But I seem womanly enough for _you_, at least," she muttered, smacking his hand away as she felt it creeping towards her behind. Miroku gave a nervous laugh afterward, but at least he did not try it again.

There was a slight pause in their conversation, before Sango turned, and looked back towards the palace. There was Kagome, racing back towards the doors of the palace, like she had been scared out of her wits. The exterminator knew that she had just been with Lord Naraku, and perhaps that it had been too much for her. When Kagome loved another man, being promised to someone like Lord Naraku was something that she could not take easily.

But just as Kagome neared the entrance to the palace, she stopped suddenly, having nearly run into Inuyasha. Both Sango and Miroku watched, hidden, at the exchange in which the hanyou asked her why she was looking so unhappy. Kagome said nothing, but passed him by quickly, making him even more frustrated at his situation. They could see him itching to rip up or punch something in order to vent, but, he glanced at his knuckles, and seemed to remember what happened the last time he tried that.

"It's horrible," Sango said in a whisper. "With both of them so much in love, and yet never being able to be together."

The monk stared at her. "Lady Sango…"

"Oh, stop it!" she growled, turning to face him as she sat down on a bench underneath the willow tree, her yellow gown fanning around her. "Just stop calling me 'Lady Sango' please…all this formality is going to kill me before everything is settled."

Sitting next to her, the monk grinned. "All right, _Lady Sango_. I'll make a deal with you. I shall call you by your true name, if you agree to call me by mine; Miroku. Not 'Lord Monk' or simply 'Monk', just Miroku."

Allowing herself a small grin, she asked, "Not even _Lord _Miroku?"

"Not even that, _Lady _Sango."

Rolling her eyes, she agreed, "All right, you have a deal then…Miroku."

"As do you, Sango."

There was another silence, after using their true names, both lady and monk didn't know what else to talk about…as formality was something only dropped between family, or lovers…neither of which they were, thankfully.

Glancing back at Inuyasha, who stomped off to some other part of the palace grounds, Sango picked up where she had left off in their previous conversation. "I wish there was something that could be done for them…an amendment of some law, or some way Kagome could get out of her betrothal to Lord Naraku…she didn't know it was a full binding contract until too late."

"Lord Naraku is a man, with as good of eyes as anyone, and whom also sees the advantages of marrying a princess besides her beauty. He is not going to give her up easily," the monk explained.

Sango sighed. "I know that, but…I don't want to see my best friend from childhood suffering so much. She told me years ago that she hoped to fall madly in love one day, to be just like the women in chivalric tales sung by minstrels…but it happened to be the misfortune that she fell in love with someone she could never have."

Miroku's indigo eyes looked downward as he spoke, "It is a misfortune, yes, but…it doesn't have to be."

She glanced back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, even if she is to be married to another man, there is no stopping them from being in love anyway, right?"

Sango eyes widened. "You mean…you think Kagome would actually be disloyal to her own husband? But…that's absurd! Kagome would never do anything like that…in love with Inuyasha she may be, but she is not abandoned all reason to throw away her life for a sin—"

Miroku shook his head. "Calm down, I didn't mean that. I meant that even if all they do was dance at banquets, and see each other casually during the day, they could still be in love, with the advantage of not committing adultery."

Glancing down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap, Sango shook her head. "I don't think it's possible. After all, she would have to be a master of hiding her feelings to accomplish that, which she is on the brink of cracking as it is. For another, that would mean that one of them would have to finally admit their feelings, to show that their bond is strong enough to last even through a marriage to another man. Kagome's been so upset lately, but maybe if Inuyasha spoke his feelings, she might respond as well."

The monk argued, "He's not going to do that. He won't go blindly and admit what he feels because he's afraid how she's going to take it. After all, with Kagome's recent betrothal, Inuyasha will surely try to put his feelings aside, since it must hurt him whenever he sees her with Lord Naraku."

"Ridiculous," Sango muttered. "All Kagome wants is to have Inuyasha hold her and pull her through this tough time. If Inuyasha told her he loved her, it would give her a small happiness to hold on to, through the misery surrounding her."

This caused Miroku to pause and think about something for a minute. Then he began, softly, "Sango…"

But the breeze picked up around them, making reality fall back into place, and causing the monk to stop and turn away, not going to say whatever it was he had been meaning to.

Feeling a bit disappointed, Sango wondered what it was he had been meaning to say…however, she knew that she didn't care one bit if it had romantic intentions. No, she truly did not care at all if that is what he meant, because why would that mean anything to her?

It wasn't like she had fallen for this false monk, after all.

* * *

The halls were silent in the darkness of the night. While everyone was at dinner, Kikyou wandered the halls, alone. She didn't like dining with everyone else. And the main reason was because of Lord Naraku. 

Kikyou, who was usually so calm and reminded, did not understand why whenever she looked at this man, he looked so familiar, or why the mere thought of him sent chills up her spine. Lord Naraku was a lord from the far north, so why would he look so familiar? It was as if something was tugging on her mind, begging her to figure out why.

Sighing, she thought, _I am sure it is just my imagination,_ turning a corner of the halls, never expecting what came next.

Suddenly, Lady Kikyou found herself face to face with Lord Naraku, who's eerie smile made all warning bells signal in her head. Trying to regain control of her racing heart, Kikyou spoke, "L-Lord Naraku. Forgive me, but you startled me."

His marron eyes glinted, making Kikyou wonder why that gaze was causing a small fear to rise in her heart. "Ah, are you always so easily startled, Lady Kikyou?" his voice was sinister, adding another shiver to go through her. What was wrong with her? Why was she so afraid of this man she hardly knew?

Kikyou suddenly remembered something, something from months ago…something that she had desperately been trying to forget. She didn't know why, but the situation made her think of Lord Onigumo…who caught her in the halls frequently, grinning at her fear as he stalked her…and the evil glint in those terrible maroon eyes…just like Lord Naraku's!

"I-I must go!" she gasped, turning and running as quickly as she could anywhere away from him. Her mind raced. What was happening? Why was Lord Naraku so much like Lord Onigumo? And why, when they were two different men, was she so frightened?

Kikyou didn't even think as she saw Inuyasha in the deserted main hall, and ran for him. "Inuyasha!" she called, barreling into him before he knew what had happened. She didn't mean to…but then again, she hadn't expected to meet a man with Lord Onigumo's eyes, either.

As for Inuyasha, his mind instantly raced to the train of thought it had been for weeks. "Kagome? Kagome, are you all—" But as the woman lifted her head, the hanyou felt all the blood rush to his face at the realization of his mistake. "Oh…Lady Kikyou." Damn it all, why did they have to look so similar!

_But wait a minute…why is Kikyou…? And why does she look so scared?_ "Kikyou…is something the matter?" Of course something was wrong. She wouldn't have run to him otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kikyou spoke softly, her face as pale as death. "But…I just…" she trailed off, looking away.

Even though Inuyasha no longer loved her, he could never leave a woman in distress. "Kikyou," he spoke softly, trying to calm her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

But as Kikyou struggled to pull herself together, someone else entered the hallway and saw what was happening. Someone else, who's eyes went wide and instantly hid behind the first curtain she could find, though still watching. _Inuyasha…and Kikyou? _Kagome thought, wondering why she felt sudden, hot anger bubble through her.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou finally replied, looking back up at him. "Just now…I was walking through the corridors, and I saw…I saw Lord Naraku."

The hanyou's gut tightened at the mention of Kagome's future husband, but he did not let on to it. "Lord Naraku?"

Kikyou nodded. "Yes…he just…stared at me, but…Inuyasha, on him…I saw Lord Onigumo's eyes!"

"Lord Onigumo?" Inuyasha asked, shaking his head. "Impossible…I saw him die!"

"I know he's dead, but I would know that gaze anywhere!" Kikyou exclaimed, her eyes that had been frightened a minute ago, now turning to anger. "I don't know, how, or why, but I swear, those are _his _eyes!"

Deciding the best way in calming her down was to believe her, Inuyasha sighed, "All right Kikyou. If anyone would know Lord Onigumo's eyes, it's you. But…how, or why…?"

That was what Kikyou wanted to know, but knew the asking would be a silly question. Lord Onigumo was dead. But why was she so _sure _that Lord Naraku had the same eyes as him? However, it was something to ponder later. Pushing away from the hanyou, Kikyou composed herself. "I am sorry for worrying you, Inuyasha," she replied, dignified as ever. "But…I was scared, you understand."

"I do," he nodded, glad that he felt guiltless in all of this. "You needed comforting…and I can't leave a woman in distress."

"For that, I thank you, Inuyasha," Kikyou replied, and, as always, turned away, leaving him behind. Inuyasha just stood there, watching her go, before he turned away.

But as he turned away, he heard a movement behind the large, crimson curtain. His lightning fast reflexes ripped open the curtain in case of an attacker, but instead found a very embarrassed princess of the Human Lands. "K-Kagome…"

Kagome looked away. She had just seen Inuyasha with Kikyou, and for some reason, didn't want to look at him now. "Oh…hello."

Something was wrong. And he couldn't just tell it by her scent either. His heart fell in his chest. She must have seen… "Kagome, did you see me with Kikyou?"

Instead of replying slowly, she spoke in a rush. "It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. I know that there must have been…well, that is, I understand…after all, I'm to be married and—"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" the hanyou sputtered, dropping the curtain so they were both shrouded by its fabric from public eye. "She was scared, and I couldn't just…Damnit, Kagome…" His hand ran through his hair in a nervous habit as he tried to explain. "Okay, I admit there was something before, but its all over now, understand? Kikyou was scared out of her wits and I was just trying to comfort her! I'm not—" He sighed for a moment, and spoke softer, "Kagome, am I the kind of man to say one thing to a woman I care about, and then do another?"

Kagome glanced downward. "No, you are not," she admitted, feeling sick at herself for coming to the wrong conclusion. "I'm sorry Inuyasha…I just—"

But he forgave her instantly. "I know Kagome, I know…"

They were silent for a few moments, before Kagome decided to turn their conversation elsewhere. "But why was Kikyou so scared? I didn't think anything could scare Kikyou."

At first, Inuyasha didn't want to tell her. It was, after all, about her intended husband. But, he couldn't exactly lie to her; for one, it was against the law to lie to a princess and for another…he just couldn't. "Kikyou said she saw Lord Onigumo's eyes on Lord Naraku."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "But…that's impossible! Lord Onigumo is—"

"Dead, yeah," he finished. "But…I can't say that they don't look similar. And Lord Naraku did say he was a good friend of Lord Onigumo and inherited his lands upon his death."

Thoughts whirred in Kagome's head. Lord Onigumo...how could he be connected to Lord Naraku? Her betrothed was…somewhat odd, but how could that prove anything? "I don't understand…how could they be connected?"

_How, indeed?_ Inuyasha remained silent for a moment. Was he really going to do this? How could he? But…he knew now there was no option. "That's what I'm going to have to find out."

Kagome remained silent for a moment, glancing up at him as their eyes met. In the darkness, a golden flame seemed to be kindled in his within them, giving him a determined look. "What do you mean?"

"I made a decision," he told her, continuing. "Kagome…this thing with Lord Naraku, and Lord Onigumo…your kidnapping…everything seems so unusual…and that's why I'm going to have to find out how it all adds up. Kagome…I'm sure Sesshoumaru knew more than he let on when we last met. That's why…I'm going to have to see him again, and figure out what this all means."

"Wh-What?" Inuyasha…was leaving her? How could he? He promised to always stay by her side! How could he leave her now when she needed him so badly? "Inuyasha, you're not—"

"I have no choice, Kagome!" he countered, making her stop and see the fire burn in his eyes. "Something is going on here, something that could endanger you, and I will never forgive myself if I don't figure out what it is and you get hurt!"

It was true. Inuyasha _was_ leaving her. There would be no stopping him at this point. But… "How long will you be gone?" she asked, her voice sounding dead as she looked away.

He closed his eyes a moment. "At most, a month."

"A…A month!" she stammered, glancing back up at him with sudden shock in her eyes. _But the wedding is in a month! How am I supposed to make it through if he is not here with me!_

Her fingers began to shake as tears formed in her eyes. Feeling guilt flood him, Inuyasha suddenly did something he had not allowed for weeks; he pulled her to his chest in a comforting embrace. Kagome let out a small gasp, but then, all barriers melted as she relaxed in his arms, her own clinging to his chest as if all the world was crumbling away. "I'm sorry," his voice was harsh in his own guilt. "But…I can't see you in danger because I didn't learn about what was happening sooner. Kagome…I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You protect me," she felt her voice water as the tears grew larger. She was in his arms, the place where she always felt safest...so why didn't she feel protected and safe now? "Who will protect me when you are gone?"

"I'll ask the wolf; he'll do it gladly."

That wasn't at all what she meant. Her head snapping up at him, she demanded, "But what about my heart? Who will be here to help me when I am nearly driven mad because of the wreck I made my life?"

Looking away, Inuyasha spoke softly. "Please, don't make this any harder than it is, Kagome…you have your family, and your friends to help you…they will probably help you better than I will. But I have to do this, Kagome. I've been thinking about it for a while, and with what Kikyou said, I know it is what I must do. I'm sorry, but…I can't allow a woman I care about to get hurt because I didn't do anything about it."

Her eyes widened. That was probably the closest to a romantic confession she had ever gotten out of him. And what he did next was even better. Inuyasha slowly, came closer to her, both of their hearts racing, and, in a bold move, placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kagome's heart fluttered as he pulled away, wondering if he would kiss her again, only not on the forehead this time.

"Wait for me," he whispered, and then, turned, leaving her there, never looking back. She couldn't see him leave, because of the curtain, but Kagome listened until she could hear his footsteps no more.

And then the tears filled her eyes. "He's gone…" she whispered to herself, as tears fell down her cheek. "Now there is nothing to keep me happy between now and…" She couldn't bring herself to name the day she would be sealed away to Lord Naraku forever. Didn't he realize that without him, she would go insane?

Clenching her fists, she squeezed her eyes tight in an attempt to control herself as she thought bitterly, _Inuyasha, if you don't come back soon, then I'll never forgive you! _


	23. Fears

A/N: A series of unfortunate events caused me to be late on this chapter. Please forgive me.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Fears**

The ground thundered under the horse's feet, as its rider drove it on and on, with great haste. There was no time to lose since every moment Inuyasha was away from Kagome, that put her in possible danger with the threat of the mysterious Naraku if he intended her harm.

The sun sunk low on the horizon as Inuyasha continued pushing the animal to its limit, trying to get as far as he could until he had to stop. He couldn't possibly go on foot this time; he would be too distinctive from afar, if Lord Naraku had his spies, as Inuyasha was sure he probably did, awaiting for him. Even so, he felt guilty, since this method of travel was slower than what he was used to, and for Kagome's sake, he wished he could go much faster.

Kagome…he remembered her face when he left her. Tears had flooded her eyes, and she looked so upset…upset because he was leaving her. It wasn't that the separation wasn't hurting him, but…he had promised before to never make that woman cry again, and he had broken his promise.

It was a foolish notion, really, to protect her by leaving her. But, it was the right thing to do. The wolf would protect her for the time being, if need be. By the look in Kagome's eyes as he had turned away, he knew that wasn't just the only thing she needed him for. Inuyasha had seen how she had clung to him when the new direction her life was taking became almost too much. He didn't know if it was love or trust that compelled her to him at those times, but even still, he felt obligated all the same to comfort her.

At first, perhaps he was a little annoyed, with Kagome seeking comfort when he needed it as well, but he came to learn that she was comforting him as well with her assurances that she didn't love Lord Naraku, and if she could marry anyone, it would be him. The hard look in Inuyasha's amber eyes softened at the thought, knowing that despite it all, her heart belonged to him. Ironically, it was the very same situation in that princess and knight story Kagome had made up long ago—one that Inuyasha had demanded Sango tell him after frequent mentioning by herself and Kagome. In the end, the princess married another and lived a life of longing for her secret lover, who died protecting her in the end.

_Is that our fate as well? _Inuyasha wondered, his grip tightening on the reins. _Will we be nothing more than a tragic story, sung by minstrels long years from now…with no happy ending?_

Their brief happiness in the Midlands had ended when Lord Naraku had intruded into their lives. But for a little while, they had that happiness together, living a forbidden dream. Even if her body were sold to another man, her heart was his, and at least, that would give him a small happiness through the tough times.

But, in the end, if Kagome were married to Lord Naraku, Inuyasha didn't know how he could stand it. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and how would he be able to stand by her side when she was declared the possession of another man? He could be there for her all through the engagement, but on the final day, would his strength be powerful enough to watch her married and then not be able to jump and declare to that Naraku that Kagome was his and his alone?

Seething anger rose within him as an unbidden growl escaped his lips. Naraku…that man he now hated. How could a man like him ever win someone as pure as Kagome? Inuyasha was sure there was some mystery behind his existence. When Onigumo perished in that strange fire, no body was seen, and there were no marks except the strange, spider shaped burn. And then Naraku was said to look like Onigumo, when Kikyou swore that Lord Naraku had Lord Onigumo's eyes. Something strange was going on, no doubt about that.

And if this Naraku's intent was malicious…Inuyasha hoped that if he had left her in any danger, Kouga would be enough to keep her safe. He doubted that Lord Naraku would try anything until the wedding, but if that was not the case…

He kicked his horse to speed it up, despite the beast's protests. _I'll be back soon, Kagome! Wait for me!

* * *

_

Kagome had been silent ever since Inuyasha had left, her words sparingly bestowed, and only when necessary. Her melancholy mood plunged further to make it so that she hardly seemed aware of the sunlight on her face, or the flowers in the air. And every day it seemed worse, when another day dawned when her knight protector was not here.

The days ticked by slowly as her mood never stilled, however, though they went by slow, Kagome wished that the days would just stop and not move on at all, since each day ticked off was another day closer towards the wedding.

The wedding…the day when she would be tied to Lord Naraku formally, would belong to him for the rest of her life. She would be pulled away from Inuyasha, forever. More than anything, she wished she didn't have to go through with it. The fact that when the vows were spoken, all freedom she might have had would be gone, never to come back.

_I hate it,_ she thought, screaming inside when on the outside she could be nothing but silent. _I hate this sham of a life!_

Even now, as her friends accompanied her as they walked through the gardens, Kagome could not voice her opinions. Anything might be sent through hidden spies back to Lord Bankotsu, or worse, Lord Renkotsu. And if they found out that she hated her life and did not want to marry Lord Naraku, things would get a lot worse for her.

But even more so, to most women, she _couldn't _complain. Many women were in the same state as she; married off to a man they didn't care about, while their heart always longed for another. It was a sad fate, but that was the way of marriages with the nobility; love mattered not. Rewards gained through the joining of names was the only thing that had any issue. It would seem selfish, wouldn't it, to complain of her life when women had been dealing with the same thing for centuries?

_Am I selfish?_ Kagome wondered, looking away, towards the setting sun as the wind blew her hair around her, like waves upon the ocean. _Or, am I just—_

"Kagome?" Lady Sango asked, making Kagome turn towards her. Her friend's gown of yellow, that was ironically the color of happiness, swayed gently in the breeze as her friend came towards her. "How are you feeling? You said a walk might do you good."

Glancing towards the three following them, Kagome could see that Sir Kouga, Lord Miroku, and Shippou all looked towards her with looks of pity. Of course she knew it would have been obvious straightaway to them, but the thought of _their _pity wasn't a comfort in her heart.

"Yes," she lied, taking in the sweet scent of fresh air. "I believe I do feel a bit better, Sango."

"You're lying," accused Sango, her voice in a low whisper so the rest couldn't hear them. "You're lying, just as you have been ever since we got back from the Midlands."

The princess said nothing, but glanced back into her friend's eyes. Yes, she was lying, Sango knew that much. But what she didn't know was the lies had started long before that…lies that had been in Kagome's heart, with truths too terrible to behold. It was such a web of lies that she had woven that only those close to her were able to navigate through them all to discover the hidden secret within.

Turning away, Kagome countered, "What does it matter? What does it matter for a month or two if this is how it is to be for the rest of my life? I should probably get used to it as fast as I can."

It was then that the rest of their friends caught up to them. The monk intervened, "Don't worry so much, Your Highness. Inuyasha won't leave you for too long, he'll be back here quite soon, I expect."

No reply came from her. Ah, so all her friends were able to read her like a book, were they? She missed Inuyasha terribly, but perhaps they didn't fully know…didn't fully understand _why _it hurt her so much, save for Sango, who alone knew the dark secret in her heart.

With this, Kouga stepped forward, "Until then, I'll protect you, Your Highness," he gave a small bow at this, with no more subtle flirtation. _He, too, then? _"And don't think so much about the mutt; he'll be able to handle himself and make it back in one piece, if he's as thick skinned as he used to be."

"I'm not that concerned about him," she replied softly. "I know Inuyasha is strong enough to take care of himself." Though she tried to sound firm in her belief, no one else was convinced.

_It's not about _how _he will come back, _Kagome admitted to herself, _It's _when _he will come back. What if…what if he comes back too late? What if he doesn't make it in time for the wedding? He doesn't understand…Inuyasha doesn't know why I need him so much…I just…I wish he was here so that if I can't go through with it…I'll know I'll always have him at my side._

_I want you here to hold me and tell me its all right when everything is crashing down…I want you here to keep me from falling…and…now, with this mess of a life I have…your love is the only thing that comforts me, Inuyasha…_

"Sango?" Kagome asked, turning towards her friend. "I think…I think I've had enough fresh air for one day, and I would like to go back inside."

Once again, the pitying looks appeared on her friend's faces. "Kagome…"

But she shook her head. "I am just tired, is all. No need to worry." With that, she turned and left, leaving her concerned friends behind as she headed towards her room, the only place she could get peace at these times.

But, musing on her excuse, Kagome thought somberly, _Another lie…_ When she reached her room, she threw open the door to the bedroom, and without even a thought to taking off the clothes she already had on, she simply plopped down in the bed and pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes and imagining the warmth of being in Inuyasha's arms once again.

Not long after, she was in the realms of sleep; the only place she could go to escape the harsh reality of her life now.

* * *

"Are you all right?" her mother asked flatly, after she had asked her daughter to dine with her that afternoon. When Kagome looked downward, like she had been asked this question many times, the dowager queen explained, "You've been very unhappy lately, Kagome…I can notice that, at least." 

Glancing back at her mother, Kagome lightly set down her glass of wine that she had been served but not drunk more than a sip. "Mama…its not that…it is not that I'm unhappy, it's…" _Everything. It's everything, Mama. This wretched life that I was born into just because you married a king…_

Almost as if she could read her thoughts, the queen, with sad eyes, replied, "I know I have not been the best of a mother to you, Kagome…I often left you when I was on progress with your father when you were young, though we both hated it…I brought you up in a life where you weren't able to be a young girl and were forced into this marriage …and I'm sorry for the suffering it caused you."

"It is nothing, Mama. You are over exaggerating." _It caused me a different kind of suffering than the one you are thinking of, Mama…_

Even though for a moment, the queen looked like she didn't believe her, she sighed and seemed to accept that fact, before speaking, "I hear the wedding plans are becoming complete."

"Oh yes. It is so amazing how they could manage to put something like this together with hardly any time to prepare at all." Kagome's voice was toneless, without any feeling at all in the words. While she herself abhorred the idea of this marriage to be, Kagome still had enough respect for her mother not to mention it now.

But, as if her mother could read her well, she shook her head. "Kagome, something about this _is _bothering you. Ever since the betrothal was made, you haven't been yourself. If there is something wrong, you can tell me."

Kagome's gaze fell to the hands in her lap, twisted between layers of blue velvet. She debated with herself, wondering if she should tell her mother of her worries. She couldn't tell her mother everything, especially about Inuyasha and what he meant to her now, but…could she tell enough to get her to understand?

"It's just…it's going to be hard to go through with it," she answered softly, her eyes downcast as it seemed, for the first time in days, she told the truth. "Before all this, I wanted to marry a man so I would no longer be a 'Spinster Princess'. But now…marriage to someone I hardly know is going to be tough."

Trying to comfort her, her mother instantly replied, "Lord Naraku seems like a good man. I'm sure he will take care of you. And Kagome, you can never judge how a man will be as a husband before the wedding. You know, I even cried on my wedding day to your father, yet it turned out well. He was kind to me, kinder than I ever thought he would be, and so I was content as his wife."

_But did you love him, Mama? _the princess was dying to ask. _Even if you were content, did you love Father? Or did you love someone else, someone whose love died when you left, lost in the shadows?_

"Mama, it's not that. Lord Naraku is kind to me now, but…I'm marrying him for all the wrong reasons."

This unexpected argument by her daughter left the dowager queen stunned. Nowadays, when marriages were made for political gain, why would one consider what are the right or wrong reasons anymore? But her daughter had always challenged such ideals like this. "Then what do you think are the right reasons?"

Once again, her daughter paused, not answering for a moment. Her hands in her lap fisted folds of her dress in her nervousness as she began to speak. "Mama, when I was in the Midlands, I learned some things, about how the common people live…. How amazing it is to control your own fate, without anyone saying otherwise. To be able to love someone and spend the rest of your life with them, rather than marrying a man for power or prestige. Most importantly, Mama…I learned a few things about myself. One of them was that I could be happy, living a simple life without noble comforts. And lately, I've been desiring that rather than this life."

Her mother stared at her as Kagome revealed these things to her. Kagome was a strong-willed girl, to be sure, but she never knew that within her heart, she desired so different a life than the one she already had. "Kagome, I am sure it is just pre-wedding jitters. Every woman gets them."

However, what she said in attempt to calm Kagome down didn't help one bit. "It's _not _that, Mama!" Kagome suddenly shouted into the air, frustrated with it all. Her mother couldn't understand—could never understand why this was so painful for her. But she would never be able to explain that her anxieties and sadness were caused by matters of the heart; matters that made her heart choose Inuyasha and made her imagine many times marrying him instead of Lord Naraku. "Once I am dragged to that altar and pronounced married, I will be chained to one man and one man alone—one man I can never love—and will not be able to turn back!"

Kagome had jumped out of her chair and slammed her hands on the small table, making the glasses sway and knocking droplets of red wine all over the tablecloth. Now worried, the queen spoke calmly, in an attempt to soothe Kagome's over-rattled nerves. "Kagome, you must give Lord Naraku a chance, because it is true, you must be married on your eighteenth birthday in order to rule this country."

"But why is this?" Kagome demanded, her voice now shrieking and altering the attention of several guardsmen outside. "Why do I have to be tortured like this? To be dragged before an altar and married to any man, just so this God-damned country will have a king! Why couldn't father have left the throne to Souta, like every other king would do, instead of leaving it to me? Now for the council to say I cannot rule as a woman, and to marry me off to some man before I am eighteen! Why am I to be tortured like this, Mama?"

After Kagome finished screaming, she panted for a moment, but her eyes were no less wild. The queen saw the harsh look in them, and knew that her daughter's suffering was being caused by more than she was willing to tell, and no amount of interrogation would probably get her to tell now. "Your father believed you would make a fine queen, Kagome."

"Oh, that doesn't matter now, does it?" the princess spat, her fingers trembling in released anger. "Only Lord Naraku, my husband will rule as king, and I will be stuck to queenly duties. It doesn't matter what father wanted now."

There was another pause and a sigh before the queen stood up, and walked towards her daughter, doing something that was desperately needed—she hugged her. Memories of Inuyasha holding her before he left flooded Kagome's brain, and soon, the anger fled as tears filled her eyes. "Mama…" she managed to say, as her mother held her like she had been when she was a child.

"I know you're afraid, Kagome…but marriage is a scary thing." Her mothers soft voice now penetrated when it hadn't only a few seconds ago. "You doubt, and worry, and wonder what life was like if you had married another…but even so, if a man cares for you, marriage can be wonderful. It may take work, as all things do, at times, but if you and your husband put enough effort, you can have a beautiful relationship that will last as long as you live."

Kagome's voice was watery with tears as she asked, "Even if you don't love the man, Mama?"

The queen nodded. "Even if you don't love the man."

Debating with herself for a moment, Kagome wanted to ask, "Even if you love another?" but the words froze on her lips. No, she must not, not even to her mother, give away the truth of why she was so afraid of the coming matrimony.

"I'm sorry Mama," Kagome spoke as she looked away from her mother. "I'm just…I'm so afraid of everything changing like this…I don't want everything to change…" It wasn't all, but for a thorough description, it was close.

"I understand, Kagome," her mother replied, with a small smile. "But give change a chance. Perhaps, in the end, you'll find happiness."

The princess did not smile back. _Perhaps, but I doubt it._

_

* * *

_Night had fallen on the Palace of the Human Lands as Kagome snuck stealthily out of her room, heading towards the first door to the ground she could find. It had been a ritual every night since Inuyasha left—to head for open air and look towards the Demon Lands…where had left and where he would eventually come back from. 

But as Kagome slipped through the empty, darkened hallways, she heard footsteps on the cold stone. Quickly, she hid behind an old tapestry in the hall, her heart pounding, afraid someone had found her. But as she peeked out from behind the tapestry, she sighed with relief. _It's only Kikyou. And she didn't see me._

But…there was something odd about her. She was still dressed in her evening gown, and she looked flushed and afraid. _She wasn't at dinner…_Kagome remembered, watching her cousin with interest. _What could have scared her tonight?_

Her answer was found as suddenly, Lord Naraku emerged from a darkened doorway, grinning maliciously. Kikyou stumbled back, gasping, "Oni…gumo?"

Lord Naraku's smirk only widened, and as he came into the light, Kikyou realized her mistake. Trying to compose herself, she stood up. "Oh, it is only you, Lord Naraku. Forgive my mistake." She turned away, to make an escape, but quicker than expected, Naraku was in front of her, cutting her off.

"So, my fair Lady Kikyou, even after Onigumo's death, you still look around corners, making sure he is not watching you from the shadows." he taunted while watched by Kagome, her heart pounding at the oddness of the scene.

But Kikyou, in an attempt to keep her composure, merely turned away and asked, "And what would _you _know about it, Lord Naraku? You are merely a friend of Lord Onigumo's that inherited his wealth on his untimely death. You just happen to look like him, that is all."

Another cold laugh came from Naraku that chilled Kagome to the bone. "Oh dear Kikyou, Lord Onigumo couldn't have possibly resisted you," he leaned closer to Kikyou, his malicious maroon eyes meeting her own dark, afraid ones. "After all, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom." He leaned closer, grinning the whole time, but far too close for Kikyou. She stepped away with one long stride, her red and white skirts swishing behind her.

"You shouldn't say such things at all, Lord Naraku. After all, you are the princess's betrothed, and you would not want to cause a scandal."

Once again, Naraku chuckled, making both women on the scene disturbed by his behavior. Why was he acting so…so eerie? Kikyou stood firm, even if Kagome hid herself further behind the tapestry, holding a hand to her frantically beating heart. _Was Inuyasha right? Is there something else going on here?_

Leaning ever closer, Lord Naraku drawled in her ear, "You jest, Kikyou. The sweet Princess Kagome doesn't have to know about this little intrigue. But just to let you know, I will be watching you from now on, and if you go running to anyone else, including that ignorant half-breed, then you will find that there are worse things than a man stalking you, seeped in sinful lust."

Kikyou's strong face failed, and she quivered a moment as Lord Naraku walked away with an evil grin on his face, oblivious to the fact that the whole scene had been observed by the very person he had tried to keep it from. After a moment, Kikyou looked around to see if anyone else was nearby, before running off, frantically pondering what he had meant.

But she wasn't the only one. Kagome too had her thoughts on the scene. _I knew there was something…something sinister about him…not that it will get me out of a marriage, however…_

_Still…he does seem a bit like Lord Onigumo, but its impossible that they are the same person…Inuyasha saw Lord Onigumo die! Lord Naraku and Lord Onigumo are two different people…aren't they? _


	24. The Demon in Disguise

A/N: Woo! I got Kingdom Hearts II! And I LOVE it! Roxas is such a cute little emo boy.

And, if you read the first few chapters, you may have noticed that I have started editing them again, just to bring up the quality of this work. The first few chapters needed some major editing, and so I have set out to fix some minor errors and some other things (such as the whole "gods"/"god" thing and the fact that Lord Onigumo came from the SOUTH in the first couple of chapters, but for some reason, now he comes from the NORTH?)

I won't do anything major, so no need to worry about me pulling out some new scenes and crap like that.

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Demon in Disguise**

The two guards of the castle of the Demon Lands kept their eyes trained ahead of them, glancing at anything that could possibly be a target. Not only would the king have their heads if he heard they were slacking off, but also ever since the great clan war of two centuries ago, not all demon clans had been aligned with the king. Even a worthless demon scurrying on the path could be a spy.

The day was quiet, with the sun drawing close to the horizon as time went on. There was no threat as of now, and it was very unlikely there would be a one for some time, since, after all, hardly any clans would dare to oppose King Sesshoumaru, one of the strongest demons alive. After awhile, the two guard demons began to get bored with their task, waiting for dusk when they would be relieved for their replacements for the night.

But, out of the quiet and stillness of the vast, surrounding area, came a small, dust cloud on the approaching hill. Golden eyes were drawn to it as it came closer, and a figure was seen, running fast. An instant later, the figure showed itself as it came to a stop before them, looking weary, yet not daunted. When the hanyou dog ears were seen, both guards knew who they were dealing with.

The gate was opened instantly as both guards stood a bit straighter. "You are back, Prince Inuyasha. Do you wish to see the king?"

Inuyasha was panting slightly—the horse had not been able to cross the rickety bridge into the Midlands, so he had traveled on foot the rest of the way, faster than he had been when he went after Kagome, and not even stopping for one instant. "Where is that bastard?" he muttered, wiping some dirt off his forehead with his red sleeve as he stomped into the courtyard, heading for the castle doors.

They were thrown open with a bang as the hanyou startled the demon courtiers, who each turned to stare. Most, knew whom he was, and turned away without a second thought, but whenever Inuyasha felt a glare from anyone, he answered it with an equal flash of angry, amber eyes.

He had traveled for days without rest just to get here, and speak to someone he hated. Not even Kagome would have been able to cool his temper now.

The golden doors to the throne room were unceremoniously kicked open, with Sesshoumaru being the only one who didn't jump as a dirty, snarling, furious hanyou growled, "Sesshoumaru!"

The king merely raised an eyebrow to his little brother's display. "I believe my little brother would like to see me for a moment. Leave us," he told to his guards, who promptly filed out the exit, having no desire to see both in an angry fight.

Glancing at the leaving guards, Inuyasha accused, "Knew I would be back, huh?"

Sighing and rolling his golden eyes, the king of the demon lands responded, "You wouldn't have left your precious princess unless you had somewhere important to go, little brother. And considering you have no where else _to _go, you are quite simple to figure out. What is it you want, little brother?"

The hanyou approached his brother's throne, but not at all with the respect everyone else held when getting close to this great king. "You knew there was something going on," Inuyasha growled. "When I told you of Kagome's kidnapping, you didn't tell me everything!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Why should I have? The affairs of this country that you have denounced do not concern you."

"They concern me when Kagome's in danger, damn it!" Inuyasha roared, his voice echoing off the walls.

"And if she is in danger, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at her side, like a loyal _puppy_, Inuyasha?"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha's nails bit into his skin as his hands closed into fists. He was already angry at himself for having to leave Kagome as it was. "Just tell me what I need to know so I can go back and protect her! When I told you of the dragon, I saw it in your eyes that you were holding something back! Tell me now, damn it!"

There was a pause, where Inuyasha was afraid his brother would refuse, but then, Sesshoumaru sighed and spoke. "The dragon I told you of, Ryuukossei…you say you killed him?"

"Keh, it was a pushover. Damn thing didn't last more than a few minutes against me."

The king's eyes narrowed as if he didn't believe him. "Of course. But the fact of the matter is…Ryuukossei was the name of a dragon our father fought, long ago."

The hanyou's anger was replaced with shock as his amber eyes widened. "Wait…you mean…But that's—"

"Impossible, yes. But the fact remains, Inuyasha, you fought a beast that was already dead, and probably is still wandering around in a half life as we speak."

_Ryuukossei _was _working for someone! _Inuyasha thought. _That's why he didn't eat Kagome, and why it made an effort to keep her alive…someone just wanted her out of the way for a while, but why…?_

"So, there is more to this than we were supposed to see," Inuyasha muttered, trying to remember small details from before. "But then…how would this relate to Lord Onigumo's death? I saw him die—even if it was an unnatural death by demonic magic, there was no way he could have survived…and yet—"

"What?"

The hanyou folded his arms in thought as he spoke, "Lady Kikyou...she says that even though Lord Onigumo is dead, she's seen his eyes, and she would know better than anyone what those look like…"

Inuyasha looked lost in thought for a moment, and his older brother only granted him a slight pause, before asking, "How exactly did Lord Onigumo die?"

Amber eyes flickered back to the king, looking surprised. Inuyasha didn't expect this kind of question from his 'all knowing-all seeing' brother. "He was possessed by something. Something made him walk out into the gardens late at night when there was a burst of fire from the sky. It completely burned him to the bone, there was nothing left." But, after a second, the hanyou remembered something else…something important. "Wait a minute…after he was burned there was a…a spider shaped burn on the ground."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Spider shaped?"

"Yeah, and the man that now owns his estates wants to marry Kagome, but looks a bit like Lord Onigumo, even if Onigumo is dead—"

"Wait a minute," the king of the demons cut him off. "His name? What is the lord's name?"

Inuyasha stared, he had never seen his brother so urgent to know something. Ever since he had mentioned the spider shaped burn mark, it was like something had lit behind Sesshoumaru's eyes…some memory, and one not fondly thought of. "His name is Lord Naraku," the hanyou replied, watching his brother carefully.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru growled the name with distaste, golden eyes glaring. "So he has appeared again."

"Again?" What was going on here? "Wait, what do you mean? Why is it 'again'?"

But King Sesshoumaru did not answer his brother right away. "So he seeks to challenge me again, does he? Foolish. He doesn't know who he is dealing with."

"What? Why is he foolish? What the Hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded urgently. He knew now something was wrong with Lord Naraku…and every second wasted meant another second Kagome was in his grasp…

Now, Sesshoumaru focused his attention back on Inuyasha. "Naraku is the name of the demon that led the rebellion against Father two hundred years ago."

Those words made old memories spark within Inuyasha's brain. Memories of screams of terror…the clash of swords…his father yelling for more troops…running through corridors…flashes of images of Sesshoumaru fighting…Sesshoumaru crying in pain, holding the stump of his left arm—

"You mean…at that time…that was Naraku?" the hanyou sputtered, stepping back a moment in shock. "But…how could it be? Naraku isn't a demon! He smells like a human!"

"The spider was Naraku's symbol!" Sesshoumaru countered. "It has to be the same man, it is too much of a coincidence, human scent or not!"

Inuyasha was about to argue back, hoping there was another argument to make so it turned out Kagome's betrothed was indeed not a demon out to kill her, when a voice from above spoke calmly, "Oh, so you figured it out."

Both brothers looked up, towards the stone ceiling. There, next to the chandelier with the dripping candles, sat a smirking Kagura, seated in her large feather. Inuyasha began growling, but Sesshoumaru didn't move a muscle; he had known from before she was there. "Kagura, what are you doing here?" the hanyou snarled, reaching for his Tessaiga.

"Calm down, I'm not here to pick a fight," the wind witch assured him, as she floated down to hover just a few feet above their heads. "But, you already knew that, right, Your Majesty?" Kagura glanced over at Sesshoumaru, but he didn't respond.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded, not even bothering to ask how his brother knew her. "Are you saying Lord Naraku really is this demon?"

Red eyes narrowed. "Why would I lie? I only do his bidding because I'm his slave—now that he's in his human form, without the ability to see, I have more freedom to do what I want, without him butting in."

"Human form?" This time it was Sesshoumaru that asked.

Kagura's gaze focused back on the king. "As you well know, King Sesshoumaru, Naraku was one of the most powerful demons around two hundred years ago, when he led that rebellion against the mighty Inu no Taishou, in hopes of taking the throne of the Demon Lands. He was waiting for revenge for all those years, while thinking of a plan. And with that princess having such a hard time marrying, he finally found one after so long."

"What does he want with Kagome?" The hanyou demanded, his patience waning.

"Naraku used black magic to take the form of that worthless Lord Onigumo, to become human in all aspects, so he could pose as a lord and become betrothed to her. Once married, he would be King of the Human Lands, and could take the Shikon no Tama, and finally, challenge King Sesshoumaru for the throne of the Demon Lands."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop for a moment at hearing the words. "Naraku…wants to use Kagome to take the Shikon no Tama?" he roared, anger and hatred filling him so deeply that Inuyasha felt a pulse from Tessaiga at his side, instantly calming him. "He will kill her just so he can conquer the world?"

Even though the hanyou was in such a raging temper that he looked like he would rip of Naraku's head, if he had been there, Kagura just shrugged. "I don't know about that, you'd have to ask him about the small details."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his snarling brother, before asking the wind witch, "So, why are you telling us at all, Kagura?"

She turned away for a moment, answering, "I told you, I am his slave. Is it so wrong of me to want to be free once again?"

"A betrayer of your master? You certainly seem like a trustworthy woman," Inuyasha muttered, his temper calmed by the mere thought of getting back and protecting Kagome.

Kagura didn't reply to his comment and warned, "Oh, and you had better find a different way to get back into the palace, hanyou. Naraku has ordered the guards to arrest you on sight if they see you."

With that, Kagura turned, and floated up towards the ceiling, and out of the small window, which she had blown a hole through earlier. That left both brothers in silence, with their new knowledge to think upon. Sesshoumaru sat for a moment calculating, before speaking, "Go back to your princess, Inuyasha. I will handle the security here."

"Yeah…" That's all the hanyou could say to his brother. After all the years of hating each other, now, for one moment, they were comrades, united in this battle against an evil they both should have noticed earlier. Turning away, Inuyasha's mind raced furiously. _It was a mistake to leave Kagome like this…If I don't get back there in time, she could be killed by Naraku!_

His hand clenched into a fist as the anger bubbled forth again. _Naraku…For all this…I will make you pay!

* * *

_

Kagome slowly walked through the halls, her eyes downcast, not even noticing the courtiers that walked by, bowing slightly to her. Inuyasha had been gone for weeks, and now it was three days until the wedding. She had thought—hoped—he would have been back by now. It took a normal man on a horse three weeks to reach the border of the Demon Lands…so how long would it take Inuyasha to get back? What if…what if he didn't get back until after the wedding? How was she to go through with it if he wasn't there at her side?

_I need him so much…and I never really got a chance to tell him that…_

But as Kagome walked towards her rooms, where she was to have a final fitting of her wedding dress, she looked up, and saw someone else walking in the same, worried manner that she was—Kikyou. Both women glanced at each other for a moment, before Kagome broke the ice. "Kikyou…How are you feeling these days?"

Her cousin answered, "Better…the cool air of fall makes for more chances to venture outside rather than hot summer, don't you think?"

Kagome nodded, with an obviously fake smile on her face. "That's true." But Kikyou had noticed her false happiness, and Kagome knew it, so she turned away.

"I guess I should be asking you that question, Kagome," Kikyou spoke, her voice soft and calm. "You haven' t been looking well at all lately."

The princess shook her head. "It is only pre-wedding jitters, Kikyou, pay it no mind."

Why was her cousin never fooled when she tried to lie like she did to everyone else? _Why_? "You miss Inuyasha, don't you, Kagome?"

"Don't you, as well?" Kagome countered, making Kikyou's eyes open wider in surprise. "Kikyou…something happened between you and Inuyasha before, right?" Kagome knew about it from Inuyasha, but she wanted to hear the words directly from her normally stoic cousin as well, and perhaps, get the full truth from her.

Kikyou did not expect an argument like this from Kagome. And for a moment, she didn't want to answer. It _was _her private life, after all, why should she reply? But…perhaps it was only fair, since she had pried into Kagome's a minute before. "It was nothing more than a spring fancy, something we both knew could never be, something that began and ended all too quickly. After all, we lived in two different worlds, so we knew it would never work out in the end."

Kagome's eyes fell downward, as she remembered the time in the Midlands, when she and Inuyasha had both dared to believe that they could be together, until they were brought back to the reality of their different places in life in the Human Lands. The one truth that they both had to live by, and could not break. "True…"

Kikyou's dark eyes narrowed slightly as she stepped closer to Kagome, as if examining her. Kagome was so different from her, dressing simply, for a princess, when she, just the daughter of a duke, wore more finery in her attire than Kagome usually wore for a whole month. Why was it, that if they both looked and acted so different, that Inuyasha seemed to fall for both?

Deciding to ask a question she desperately wanted to know, Kikyou began, "But…I don't think Inuyasha feels that way about me any more…After all, his eyes only seem to glitter when another woman walks into the room."

Kagome's light brown eyes rose to meet Kikyou's. Of course Kikyou was talking about her, but even for what she knew by observation, she didn't know what lay deep within Kagome's heart… "I don't know what you are talking about. If Inuyasha has taken a fancy to me, than I haven't noticed…I merely miss him as a good friend, and loyal in his service."

Kikyou raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I see…"

"It is just as you said, Kikyou—it is something that could never be, not in a million years. So why should I take notice if his eyes have indeed turned to me?" Kagome's response was thick, and full of hidden spite. Even if Inuyasha no longer loved her cousin, he had at one time…making her feel a small, twinge of jealousy in her heart.

Kikyou wasn't betrothed. Kikyou wasn't a princess. If she decided she loved Inuyasha and wanted to marry him, she could, though not without a great struggle. But the fact of the matter was, if Kikyou wanted to marry low for herself, she could, but Kagome didn't have that option, no matter what.

Kikyou could have loved Inuyasha, and yet she did not because she didn't want to go through the shame of marrying too low to have him. If Kagome were in her position, she would have given it all up—her title, her wealth, even her good name—to be with him, because there was nothing besides that preventing it. She would have proved her love by risking it all to have him.

And yet, Kikyou wasn't willing to do it.

"A princess and a knight…something that seems to be only out of fairy tales…something that could never happen in real life. A knight may have his lady, but as long as his lady isn't too high up, then he is free to have her, right Kikyou? But Inuyasha should learn to control his emotions, because he must know he and I could never be."

"And if it could be?" Kikyou replied, her eyes narrowing even further. She knew what Kagome was up to, and wasn't going to take it now.

That question caught Kagome off guard. How was she supposed to answer? If they could be together, than yes, she would have him…if she said that, she would reveal the depth of her feelings, but if she lied, then Kikyou would know it…

Kagome pretended to look as if she suddenly remembered something. "I have to hurry, Kikyou—there is a fitting for my wedding dress, and all—" With that, Kagome ran down the corridor, so fast, that her light blue skirts waved around her ankles to reveal her black dress slippers.

Kikyou watched her leave, finally knowing the truth of it all in her heart. _So, Kagome loves him that much, does she? But its tearing her up inside…_

Glancing away, towards the setting sun through the thick, glass window, Kikyou closed her eyes for a moment and thought, _At least, Kagome doesn't have the heart to turn Inuyasha away because of this…her kind heart won't allow it._

_A heart like hers will continue to love him, no matter what.

* * *

_

Hannah gasped as she stepped away from her mistress, clothed in her perfect white gown. "You look stunning My Lady," Hannah replied, the smile on her face accented by her twinkling green eyes. "A fine treat for any man, to be sure."

Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror, hoping she would not be sick at the sight. The gown was indeed beautiful—A perfect white, with a bodice dropping low at the neckline, with pearls and lace sewn in patterns of roses along the bodice and skirt. The sleeves and waist were tight, making her appear thin and composed—the perfect image of a modest, simpering woman when next to a strong man. Her lace veil had patterns of flowers sewn in, all in white, making Kagome look like an angel…if only a smile were on her face at a day supposed to be the happiest in all of her life, it would have been perfect.

But she would not smile—never in this dress and the life after it would Kagome smile. Her smile had faded when Inuyasha left her, and she knew it would never return. The happiness and love was left in the Midlands, gone like the wind that blew across its endless meadows.

Happiness was only an illusion, to be put forth for her friends and family now. And love…to be hidden in her heart, causing her pain as it burned for the rest of her days.

Hannah helped her out of the large dress and back into her simple, green and white gown as she noticed her mistress's sadness. "My Lady, are you all right?"

Kagome shook her head, "No Hannah, I will never be all right," she spoke, as Hannah laced the strings of her bodice from behind. "My life is everything I thought it would be…I am marrying a man I can not love…to be a good, quiet wife until I die…a perfect image of a queen, don't you think?"

Hannah was silent for a moment. "My Lady…isn't this what you wanted? To marry a man so you would no longer be a spinster?"

The princess sighed as she glanced back in the mirror once more, to see the reflection of an ordinary, sad woman, no longer an angel. "Things are different now, Hannah. I learned what it was like to be happy…and now, I will mourn its loss forever."

With that, she turned, and exited her room, leaving a very worried maid behind. Even though it was dark out now, Kagome wanted to walk in the gardens, alone. To look up at the sky and wonder where Inuyasha was; if he was all right. Right now, she wanted to be alone, and cherish these quiet moments until they were no more.

But, as she walked down the dark corridor, no light even coming from the window, she felt a small chill up her spine. She remembered what Inuyasha said, about how Naraku could be after her, and the chill increased as Kagome turned and looked behind her. She saw nothing.

The only sounds Kagome heard were her breathing and the beating of her heart within her chest, but…someone was there, she knew it. Unseen eyes were watching her, giving her that terrible, chilling feeling that she was not alone. "Hello?" she asked softly into the open space, glancing around at the many, closed and locked doors. "Whoever you are, come out this instant!" No answer.

There was a small clatter, and Kagome jumped and whirled around at the sound. A torch had fallen from its wall bracket. But…it had been in it a second ago, how could it have fallen? Kagome slowly walked over towards it, and bent down, picking it up. Gently placing it back, she heard the small sound of a door slightly opening.

Kagome whirled around so fast, her hair whipped around. Her brown eyes glanced at every door, but none were open. Who was there? Her heart was racing so fast that she could hear it pound in her ears, while she felt the chill up her spine increase. It was too weird. And now, she felt frightened and terrified…so alone, without Inuyasha to protect her.

She turned and began to run, past the long corridor filled with locked doors. Her heart raced and raced as she tried to reach the end of the hall, to turn the corner and be free of this frightening place—

A hand shot out from the last door in the hall as she passed by it, covering her mouth. She didn't have time to scream as two arms pulled her through the door, shutting and locking it in an instant.

* * *

"Have you seen the half breed?" Lord Naraku asked, walking past the guards of the palace gate. "He was last seen hours ago, heading this way." 

The simple men of the gate shook there heads. "We haven't seen anyone with those ugly dog ears, My Lord. Our spears would have cornered him in an instant if we did."

A smirk caught the edge of Naraku's face. "I doubt it, he's strong. But a group of you could have captured him when needed."

"Are you sure we must arrest him, Lord Naraku?" Another guard, his face illuminated by the torchlight asked. He looked towards the city below the castle hill. "After all, the charges—"

"The charge is treason," Naraku spoke, a smirk on his face, with a malicious look in his maroon eyes. "Treason under the crown for threatening the life of the princess. And, there's rumors he was planning on violating her honor as well. I want him behind bars and his head on the block before he gets a chance to harm my wife, understand me?"

A bag of coins was tossed at the three guards, who both looked at the lord with equal grins of mirth on their faces. "Don't worry, Your Lordship. The instant we sight him, we'll call our troops. He'll be in prison by daylight."

"Excellent," Naraku replied, heading back towards the palace. "And remember, more compensation will await you once the job is done. Do not fail."

The three guards bowed, and looked back towards the grounds, eager to get the rest of their pay, even if it meant giving up the life of one worthless hanyou. But then again, the man in question was a half-breed, so what right did he have to live, anyway?

As Naraku glanced back at the men, the smirk transformed into an evil grin. _Inuyasha…you will meet your doom before you get the chance to ruin everything…and your princess and the Shikon no Tama will be mine!

* * *

_

Kagome tried to scream, and throw off the strong hand of her attacker, but those arms continued to hold her tight, while she heard a man's voice say. "Hey! Stop it! Calm down, all right!"

"Let go of me!" she managed to say as she got her mouth free, and continued struggling. She couldn't see the scoundrel, but kept kicking and fighting at whoever it was that held her.

Finally, she felt those strong arms turn her around as the man spoke again, "Kagome! It's all right! It's me!" The man wore simple clothes, and had long black hair and brown eyes, but that voice…that soft voice as he assured her things were all right…and those hands as he held her…so familiar…

_It can't be…_ He looked so different but in those brown eyes…there was a look she desperately missed… "Inu…yasha?"

He nodded, and when Kagome looked closer, she saw human ears underneath all that black hair, but it was the same length, and his clothes were the same as the ones he wore on his departure, three weeks earlier. "Wait…how can this…how can this be?" she gasped, stepping back out of his arms a moment. "Inuyasha…are you…are you human?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah…don't worry, its not permanent…sure came in handy tonight, though."

Kagome fought the urge to run into his arms, to be held as she felt all her fears fade...but things were too weird…here he was, showing up after three weeks, in a human form. "Inuyasha, what happened to you? Why are you a human?"

His brown eyes glanced at her for a moment, with an unsure look in them, before turning back. Inuyasha didn't want to tell her, but…he knew he could trust her with his deepest secret. He walked over to the window of the small storeroom, and glanced out. "Do you know what tonight is?"

Kagome shook her head. With his thumb, Inuyasha pointed to the empty sky. "Tonight's the night of the new moon. You see…in every hanyou's life, there is a time when they lose their demon powers and become human…mine is every night of the new moon."

"You're…you're human just for tonight?" she asked, her voice still unsure. This was a whole new side to Inuyasha, something she hadn't expected to find out...Another secret locked tight within the heart of the hanyou, revealed only to her.

He nodded. "Yeah…and every other night of the new moon."

Kagome turned away for a moment, feeling a bit upset at the sudden knowlege. "I see…But…why didn't you tell me before?"

Inuyasha strode over to her, and quickly spoke, "Well…um…you never asked. And, it never came up…and…" One glance at her hurt eyes made him sigh and tell the truth. "This is my biggest secret…I can't tell anyone that I can't trust…I just got used to keeping it to myself…But just so you know, you're the first person I've revealed it to willingly."

Kagome turned back to him, and their eyes met for a moment as she thought over his words. _First person I've told to willingly…Inuyasha trusts me…_

But there was one other question on her mind, something she thought she should have asked sooner. "Inuyasha…when you said that being human worked out for you tonight, what did you mean?"

He physically tensed up at that. He hated that now, the time had come…he would have to tell her what he found out. But how? How could he tell her her fiancé was planning this to take the Shikon no Tama and possibly kill her? But,he couldn't lie to her either. There was nothing else but the truth now. "Because I was able to slip past the guards, who had orders to arrest 'the hanyou'."

Kagome gasped, her face filled with shock and worry. "Arrest you? But why? You've been nothing but loyal, so why would they—"

"Lord Naraku ordered them to do it, all right!" he blurted out, waiting for her reaction. As he guessed, Kagome did look shocked, and frightened.

A hand lept to her mouth to cover her gasp. "Lord Naraku? I don't understand…why would he…?"

Sighing, Inuyasha glanced down at her and spoke softly, "Listen to me carefully, Kagome. Lord Naraku is a demon that my father fought years ago. He took Lord Onigumo's form in order to become your betrothed and take the Shikon no Tama, to face Sesshoumaru once again." Throughout his speech, Kagome's face became even more and more shocked.

As he suspected, Kagome looked afraid. "Lord Naraku is…wait that's…its impossible! I can't believe it! How can he be…?" Kagome glanced at her betrothal ring, the fiery stone now seeming alit with flame. How could she marry a man who was a demon in disguise? How could she do her duty when her fiancé was a demon? "It's not true…it can't be true…it must be a lie!" Kagome was going into shock at the knowlege, after weeks of her sanity being tried at every turn. "It's a lie!"

"Kagome!" The now human Inuyasha gently grabbed her by one of her arms, to force her to look into his brown eyes. "Kagome, would I lie to you about something like this?"

Her eyes met his, and she instantly felt herself calm. Looking away, she shook her head. "No…you wouldn't lie, Inuyasha…"

"I hoped, for your sake, it wasn't true, Kagome," he answered softly, his sweet voice filling Kagome's ears, as her heart began to race once more. "But the facts are pointing in one direction, one direction I can't overlook when trying to protect you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, softly, calmind down as she turned away. "If you say it is true, than it should be but…its hard to accept because of everything going on right now…" her fingers instantly touched the betrothal ring pinching at her skin, a constant reminder of her duty to the crown. "Even if it is true, we cannot accuse him, because no one would believe us. It would only…lead to more trouble for you, Inuyasha, and I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

"Don't, Kagome," Inuyasha spoke, harsher this time. "Don't sacrifice yourself for me…I'm the one protecting you, not the other way around."

She warned, "Inuyasha, if you start causing trouble for him, then Naraku might—"

"He already tried to arrest me for treason, what else can he do?" Inuyasha muttered. "Don't worry, I'll stay in the shadows for a while. I'll watch him…just to make sure you'll be all right. Just Kagome…your life is your own. Don't make any mistakes because of me."

His words penetrated her heart. She knew what he meant. _He's telling me not to…feel this way about him. But…I can't…I'm sorry Inuyasha, but…I_ _can't and I won't stop feeling this way about you._

Defiant in her decision, Kagome looked back at him with a small smile on her face, surprising him. "Inuyasha…" She stepped closer, and soon, her arms wrapped around him as she leaned her head against his strong chest. "I'm glad your back."

She clung to him, as if afraid he would disappear again, and Inuyasha realized how hard these three weeks had been for her. It was all right...in this one moment. Gently, his arms held her softly as well, as he replied, "Me too, Kagome…me too."


	25. Consequences

A/N: The past two chapters have been late because I've been sick all week with a bad cold. The only thing that eased my overall bad mood due to my messed up sinuses was Kingdom Hearts II (Especially that part where you fight ALL FREAKING 1000 heartless in Hollow Bastion...Woo!). so, unlike previous chapters, I did not write them in advance.

Well, I'm going to land of no wireless AGAIN for Spring Break, and New York for a day to see Wicked on Broadway. I might not get to update, until Sunday or Monday, when I get back. I know, after this chapter, you'll hate me if it is late, but I can't help it that much that some parts of this country don't have wireless (and we call this the digital age?).

So, I wonder how many death threats I'll get THIS time? Heh heh heh...

* * *

**Chapter 25: Consequences**

The morning sun shone down to the palace, through the window into the princess's bedroom, shining so bright that Kagome had to squint slightly as she sat in the window seat, looking towards the city. Though she was already dressed in her light blue gown, it was still early for some courtiers, so had not put on her full attire that included all her finery. Her black hair hung down her shoulders without an ornament, while her feet were bare underneath her skirts, hidden as she curled them up in the velvet seat.

Though she was not dressed completely for the day, it didn't matter. Her visitor of the morning preferred her simply, remembering a short time not long ago when he had seen her dressed quite the opposite of a courtier.

Now that Inuyasha was back, Kagome wanted to talk to him as soon and as often as possible, to know what to do. Though it was a long shot by the actions she had seen, Lord Naraku could be a demon. And with that frightening prospect, she wanted to feel the safe and comfort of Inuyasha watching over her, the feeling that she had missed for three weeks.

By way of a secret note through Sango, Kagome had arranged for Inuyasha to meet her in her rooms just after Hannah left, for utmost secrecy. After Naraku's attempt at trying to capture Inuyasha and accuse him of treason, they had to be clandestine about his return, for a time.

Though it was a risky thing as a woman to allow a man that you were not married to into your bedroom, it was the only way they could assure no one would overhear. And Kagome knew that Inuyasha was too much of a gentleman (more so than men who actually held the title) to misinterpret the meaning of the gesture.

He had just entered, and she turned to look at him, her eyes softening as he walked into the room. "Thank you for coming, Inuyasha."

Stepping closer, he replied, "You know I'll always come when you call, Kagome."

She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she looked downward. "That's true…" Curling her knees up to her chest, and glancing back out the window, her eyes gazing a moment upon the large prison and hundreds of wooden houses, she began, "Inuyasha…I wanted to ask you something, something important…You said last night that from what you found out from King Sesshoumaru, Lord Naraku is a demon." Her dark eyes glanced back at the hanyou, curious at the situation. "Is there…any concrete proof of this?"

He wished he could give her a better answer. Sighing, the hanyou replied, "No…at least, nothing that would be convincing. He's calculated this so perfectly that even if we knew the truth, there is nothing we could gather to expose him before court."

Kagome's fingers fidgeted with the betrothal ring, hidden under her large sleeves. The blood red stone dug into her skin, as the tight band seemed to grow tighter with every day. "I see…so its our word against Lord Naraku's…"

"Kagome—"

"No, it's all right. I was just curious, is all…I didn't really expect there to be anything anyway," she replied, though Inuyasha could see through her lie instantly.

"You wanted to see if there was some way out of your marriage," he accused, making her instantly turn away. She didn't respond, but that was answer enough.

In truth, Kagome had wanted a way out. Life with Lord Naraku would be torture. She wouldn't be able to live as a faithful wife to him, even if he wasn't a demon. Not when she felt so much for the man in front of her, who, after the wedding, she would never see again.

_I'll die of heartbreak without Inuyasha…_ she thought, remembering that story from long ago. "Inuyasha, there's something else…about you," she spoke, breaking the small silence that had settled between them.

"What?"

"I'm…worried about you, Inuyasha." Her voice was soft, as she looked away, her eyes filled with sadness and regret. "You just came back…and already Lord Naraku has tried to arrest you once…what if he does it again?"

Trying to convince her, he assured, "Kagome, I'll be fine."

"No!" She jumped up from her seat, and turned around sharply; so sharply that her long black hair whipped out behind her. "No, no you won't be all right! Now that you're back, Lord Naraku will stop at nothing to—"

"Kagome," the hanyou cut her off with one, firm look. "I'm in no danger. Do you wonder why Naraku tried to arrest me in the dead of night, instead of in broad daylight, when he could have had the world see his triumph?"

The princess remained silent. No, she hadn't thought of that…But, still, why would that matter? If Lord Naraku wanted to arrest Inuyasha, then wouldn't he just—

"He did it that way, because he doesn't want to risk you turning against him," Inuyasha explained softly. "Naraku knew you would be upset and turn against him if he did anything to me. Since he needs to marry you, he won't risk upsetting you now. He wanted to make it look like I never came back; that I deserted you or got killed on the way, not taken prisoner by him. Now that you know I'm back, even if I go out there now, he can't do a thing against me, not without risking making you angry." Pausing for a moment, Inuyasha added. "I can use this to my advantage, to see if I can collect any more evidence to prove he really is a demon, without having the risk of him being able to do anything about it."

"I see…" Turning back towards the window, bathed in light that did nothing to lift her spirits, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to touch the betrothal ring hidden by her long sleeves once again. "It doesn't really matter," she sighed. "Though you say Lord Naraku will do nothing against you, I don't trust him that much. Don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, Inuyasha. The wedding is in two days. I can handle Lord Naraku until then. After that…"

The knight could hear the pain in her voice, and unable to stand it any longer, Inuyasha stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her against him, in a comforting gesture. "Kagome…it doesn't matter what happens now. I won't desert my promise…I won't leave you when you need me. So, I'll always be with you, no matter what we face…I _can't _leave you, Kagome…I care for you too much."

Just hearing his voice and feeling his actions made the princess's fragile heart begin to beat faster, once again. Her hand gently fell over his, as she turned back, their gazes meeting. _I'll always be with you…_ his words repeated in her mind. _Always…? Even after the wedding?_

Though she did not want to dishonor her family, ever since she had learned Naraku was a demon, Kagome had been rethinking this whole situation. About what was right…and what was right for her happiness. In the eyes of the law, she was Lord Naraku's, a sin to be touched by another man. But in the eyes of her heart, she would always only be Inuyasha's…making the very act of being Naraku's wife a sin against her feelings. If Naraku was indeed a demon wanting the Shikon no Tama, did that mean he did not care about her body at all? Was that object, so coveted by other men, null when considered Naraku merely needed her for an object of power?

_What I want is Inuyasha…that is all…Is it wrong to want him this way when now, everything is different? Does it matter if the greatest sin of all is committed when surely Lord Naraku has committed greater sins? Do sins even matter? Does anything matter but these feelings I feel right now, in my heart? _

Their gaze was one of parted lovers, reunited. Inuyasha had been gone for three weeks, and now more than ever, Kagome's body was yearning for his touch like never before. He seemed to be even handsomer than when he left…his amber eyes sparkling with love for her, and silver hair and dog ears only adding to his overall flawless appearance. His arms only pulled her closer against his warm body, their eyes and faces coming together…to let loose once and for all and to be as they were in the Midlands…never to be parted.

The sound of a door opening and a gasp caused them to freeze, and then to suddenly let go as if they were holding fire. There was no disappointment in the loss of the moment…fear replaced all feelings in Kagome's heart. _Someone knows…_she thought, turning towards the doorway in horror. _Someone found out…someone knows our secret…the secret will be out…and Inuyasha will—!_

But her fears began to fade slightly as she saw the person who had opened the door. It was merely Hannah, whose green eyes were wide as she stared at her mistress and her knight, both with shocked and fearful looks on their faces. More than anything, guilt had flooded the princess's face, and the only reason she would have guilt in this position would be because…

Trying to regain her composure, Hannah spoke, "My—My Lady…Lord Naraku has sent for you…He spoke of…he wanted to dine with you this afternoon…in his private rooms you see…and…"

Turning away so she would not have to look at her maid, Kagome replied, "I see…tell Lord Naraku I shall be there," Turning back to Inuyasha, she began, "Sir Inuyasha—"

"I should probably tell the wolf I'm back," he muttered, heading towards the doorway without even looking back at her, for fear of making the situation worse. "I didn't get a chance to last night…" He was out of the door a second later, no doubt trying to get as far away as possible without being spotted for fear of what would happen if anyone caught him leaving the princess's chambers this early in the morning.

With him gone, one thing still remained…something important. Looking back at her servant, Kagome tried to give an explanation, "Hannah…"

But Hannah merely gave a bright smile, that seemed to light up her already slightly rosy cheeks. "Don't worry My Lady…I understand. You do not need to explain."

The princess blushed slightly. So now someone else knew of her and Inuyasha's little secret. But unlike Lady Sango and Lord Miroku, Hannah was not someone Kagome instantly knew would rather die than betray her. "But, Hannah, please, no one must ever—"

"My Lady, when I first became your maid, I was sworn to silence on all secrets you told me not to speak of." Hannah spoke, her voice more serious this time. "Since than, I have kept to my promise…after all, no one has said anything about the time you ruined your petticoat falling into that pile of horse slop in the stables, have they?"

"Hannah!" Kagome reprimanded, but after a moment, she laughed with her, but still was at unease. The secret was safe with Hannah, but for how much longer would she be able to keep it safe from the world, until everything fell apart?

* * *

Hours later, Kagome was true to her word as she dined with Lord Naraku in his rooms, the couple hardly speaking as servants came in and filled their dishes with food. Though Naraku seemed at ease, dining with his soon-to-be wife, Kagome was alert for any change in his actions. He seemed all too comfortable in this situation, like what he had wanted was assured. When he spoke, he acted like a perfect gentleman, but it could not fool her. 

After several minutes of silence, he spoke to her. "I hope you are not finding this week too stressful, Your Highness," he sounded like a concerned fiancé, but it was too concerned for Lord Naraku's behavior.

"I am fine, in fact, I am feeling better than ever, now that the long wait until the wedding is over," she spoke, as her eyes narrowed slightly, calculating. "But, actually, Lord Naraku, there was something I was hoping to ask you."

He blinked for a moment. Her sudden action took him by surprise. "What is it?"

"A servant told me they overheard you say something to an unseen figure the other day," she began, watching every inch of his face for a reaction. "She said you happened to mention something called 'The Shikon no Tama'—" Aha! His eyes widened for an instant. "So, I'm wondering, what exactly do you know about this 'Shikon no Tama', Lord Naraku?"

Maroon eyes narrowed back at her, matching her gaze. "Why do you need to ask, Your Highness? Are you sure the servants were not lying to you? I make a point to trust none of them, who will sing anything for a pretty penny."

"I heard of this from a good soul I would entrust my very life to." Even though the story she told _was _a lie, Inuyasha had been the one to warn her of Lord Naraku's actions, so it wasn't _completely_ false.

Deciding on a new tactic, he shrugged, "It is not as great of a secret as you think, Your Highness. I happen to know of the Shikon no Tama through my very own listening and paying off of servants, too."

Her mind raced, and a trap was envisioned. "But, Lord Naraku, the Shikon no Tama is a closely guarded secret. Not even my little brother Souta knows of its existence, and certainly no servants know if it. I can't imagine how one such as you could have learned of it unless there is a traitor in our midst."

There was no longer a sweet tone to Naraku's speech. "Then I suggest you look through the old King's Council thoroughly, Your Highness. I assume they all know of the existence of the jewel, correct?"

"True, I suppose. But why talk when it would be known that it would lead back to them if the secret is let out, and risk their heads?"

"How should I know, Your Highness?" Lord Naraku's voice turned harsh and annoyed as he stared down the princess, both engaged in a quick battle of wit. "I cannot tell you how all men think, as you cannot, either."

Through gritted teeth, she muttered, "Yes, what a pity, indeed."

The game was up, Naraku decided. "Now, may I ask, what all these questions pertain to, Your Highness?"

"Merely to separate truth from lies. It seems however, this servant was telling the truth, so I should pay her well, shouldn't I?" Never was she going to let on to her true motive by word of mouth, though she had a feeling Naraku had already discovered it. But what did it matter if he knew she did not trust him; she had to marry him, didn't she?

"Ah, a matter of trust?" Lord Naraku questioned, his maroon eyes narrowing even further into a sharp glare. "Then, I have a question for you, Your Highness. Do you trust me?"

Kagome did not even pause for a moment as she replied, "I cannot trust someone I have known for so little time, can I? That would be foolish. Besides…I have heard different accounts of you, Lord Naraku. So, you cannot blame me if I am quite puzzled and wish to know your true character before I grant you my trust, can you?"

"Oh, no, of course not," though now, he said that in a sarcastic mutter. "However, Your Highness, if you want honesty, here is the truth—My feelings for you have not changed. I still want you as a bride."

Kagome's hands, folded in her lap, grabbed fistfuls of her violet gown as she answered, "It does not matter if you or I want it or not. I am bound by an unbreakable betrothal. I must marry you whether I like it or not. However, Lord Naraku…perhaps it is just my wedding jitters, but I believe a marriage made between us would never work out as _you _ideal it to." She stood up from her seat, not glancing back at her betrothed as she bid him good day, and walked out, intending on finding Inuyasha and relaying new information to him at once.

Naraku, however, kept his narrowing eyes on her as she left, feeling as if she was the victor. _So, _he thought, calculating plans. _It seems that Inuyasha is back, and his influence is already on her…I wont let you get away with this, you little harlot!_

With no one in the room, he spoke to the thin air. "Kagura."

She appeared at once through the open window, floating on her feather. "You called?" she muttered, rolling her red eyes.

"The time has come to dispose of Inuyasha…once and for all."

* * *

The sun was setting in the west, shining down through the high windows of the palace as both princess and knight walked side by side, through the empty halls. Kagome had taken to dining in her room ever since Inuyasha left, for some privacy. And so, they could walk and talk like this during dinner, without the fear of being disturbed. All thoughts of Kagome's marriage and their hands-off in public situation was forgotten, just at the sheer joy of being together again after what had seemed to be so long. 

Together, they talked, and laughed, and smiled…with Kagome's marriage near, they allowed themselves these small moments before they would become no more. "You should have seen the wolf when he heard I was back," Inuyasha grinned. "He looked ready to gut me…seems he liked having to watch after you when I wasn't around."

"Oh, be quiet!" Kagome growled slightly, giving him a very un-princess like punch in the arm, which he yelled back in protest over. "I assure you, Sir Kouga was an absolute gentleman…not even trying to woo me like a lovesick puppy, unlike someone _else_ I know."

The hanyou's eyebrows rose as he sputtered, "H-Hey! Wait, I never—" But after a second, he realized she was laughing. He gave a small growl and began to chase her down the hall as she ran away, for a moment, forgetting all propriety and their current situation. It was like they had been in the Midlands, carefree, and happy…for a time.

When he finally caught up to her, surrounded by nameless faces in the Hall of Portraits, they were both laughing, lost in a small struggle. But as Kagome playfully fought him she tripped over a step, and with a gasp, stumbled…right into Inuyasha's arms.

Like this morning, she was pressed up against his strong, lean body, as he held her softly, making it impossible not to look back up at him, once more. All playfulness was lost in his voice as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," her voice was softer as she began to get lost in her eyes, and, like in the Midlands, rebel. It didn't matter if they were in the palace now, not when her heart was screaming that this was so right. "Now…"

_I don't care if it's a sin…not now…_she thought, intent upon meeting his lips as they came closer in each other's arms. _It's all that I've ever wanted…all that I've ever truly needed…who could blame me when all I've ever truly asked for in life is him? _

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, her lips just inches from his own. It was so hard to get the words she was trying to express out, but somehow, her mouth began to speak."I just…I know now…without a doubt…that I…Inuyasha, I—"

Footsteps. No, the sound of running. Many people were running this way. Kagome and Inuyasha barely had any time to turn and jump out of each other's arms, hearts racing in fear and horror as guards surrounded the hallway. "There he is!" One shouted, drawing their weapons as they advanced, circling the princess and the night.

_Oh God…they found out…we've been found out…They must know! _Though her heart was racing so fast, she managed to ask, "What is the meaning of this?"

"A warrant for arrest," One guardsman said, making a small gasp come unanticipated from Kagome's lips, until he continued, "for that of the knight, Sir Inuyasha."

"What?" she demanded, so certain it was because someone had seen them, and already reported them for adultery. "Why? On what charges?" _Oh God, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry my carelessness caused this…forgive me, for being so weak and hurting you, Inuyasha!  
_

All her thoughts and assumptions were thrown into the wind as the guard answered, "The charge is treason…Conspiring to kill and harm the princess for his own personal gain."

"What?" It was now Inuyasha that shouted, not noticing the stare of Kagome. "Bastard! How could you think—"

Though her fears of being caught in adultery were over, her fear for Inuyasha increased. "What are you talking about? That's absurd! He is my knight protector, he would never hurt me."

Their loud voices had drawn a crowd, since dinner had been let out early that night, and before Kagome knew it, people were filling up the small hallway she and Inuyasha had been alone in moments ago, eager to see what was going on. "We have heard word from an informative source, Your Highness. This hanyou became your knight protector only to achieve this post and kill you…and to take a 'great treasure' from you as well."

_The Shikon no Tama…_she thought at once. _But…only Lord Naraku and the King's Council know about that… _The swords that had once encircled her had now moved around Inuyasha, who was snarling and growling at the human men surrounding him. "Who gave you this testimony?" she ordered, her voice rising in anger.

The guard replied, "A woman whom he had allegedly bragged his plan to after too much drink."

"Damn you, you can't prove anything!" Inuyasha roared, attempting to push aside the human men surrounding him—Until Lord Naraku walked on the scene. By the triumphant look in his eyes, both Inuyasha and Kagome knew this was his trap.

"Lord Naraku!" Kagome commanded, her eyes glaring in fierce hate. "Tell these guards to release him at once."

Sighing as if it pained him to say so, though both hanyou and princess knew better, Naraku replied, "I am afraid I cannot do that, Your Highness."

"That is a royal order!" she snapped, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides in anger. "Release him at once!"

"I assure you, Your Highness, I would…were he not a threat to public safety," The lord walked over towards the snarling hanyou, unable to keep the grin from his face as he faced his rival for Kagome. "After all, how could we ever have thought you were safe with a mad hanyou like this…not only after your life, but also plotting to steal your _honor _as well—"

"You _bastard!_" Inuyasha roared, violently punching aside the worthless human guards surrounding him, intent at getting to Naraku and ripping him to pieces for _daring _to suggest he would do that to Kagome. Screams filled the hallway from terrified women as his claws were inches from Naraku's face…but not close enough to hit the mark.

At once, a cloud of smoke erupted in front of him. One of the guards had thrown demon repelling pellets right in his face, and Inuyasha was instantly affected by it. He fell down on all fours, coughing as his silver hair fell to cover his face. Only Kagome cried his name, running towards the hanyou to comfort him, before she was pulled back.

"No, don't!" Kouga, holding a hand over his nose, yelled in her ear as he held her back, next to Sango and Miroku staring in horror. "There's nothing you can do!"

"No, Kouga, let me go!" Kagome didn't care how it looked in front of all these people as the guards hauled Inuyasha up, restraining him by his arms held behind his back as he could not move. But as she tried to get free and run towards him, Kouga's grip on her arm only increased. He wasn't going to risk her getting hurt as well.

Inuyasha glanced up at Naraku's face, as he stood over him, maroon eyes glittering maliciously. "Did you think you could ever have the princess as your own, hanyou?"

The hanyou coughed a moment, still affected from the stink pellets before replying, "Keh, no more than you could have her, Naraku."

Naraku grinned, "I thought you'd say something like that. But, you must understand something, knight. She is _mine. _And, in a day from now, the world will know it. You should have known there was no hope for you, hanyou."

"Maybe," Inuyasha's voice was deeper as he growled, "But even if you have Kagome, all of her, there is something, a part of her that you will never be able to touch. Something that you could never have…because she's already given it away. And because of that…" His voice turned into a feral snarl. "If you harm her, I will _kill you!_"

The guards kicked Inuyasha's chest, and he cried out in pain. Kagome could stand it no longer as through sheer desperation, she wrenched herself free of Kouga's grasp to run to Inuyasha's side, causing gasps from the crowd. "Please, stop, release him!" Her voice was no longer commanding, merely pleading as she practically held him against the grips of the guards. "I don't care if he is guilty of treason, just let him go!"

"There is nothing you can do, Your Highness," It was Naraku this time who spoke, his back to the crowd so no one could see the smile of sheer victory on his face as he let them know who had won this battle, once and for all. "You are not of age, and a woman, so you can do nothing for this traitor."

"I will be of age by the time of our wedding, Lord Naraku!" Kagome shouted back, blinking away tears forming in her eyes for Inuyasha beside her. "That is in but a day!"

"Ah, but it is a day too late," he grinned. "By the time you are of age, he shall be where a traitor belongs…in Hell."

The guards began dragging Inuyasha off towards the prison, as Kagome attempted to hang on for as long as she could. "No, please, stop! Please! Inuyasha!" Before she could go any further with them, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga ran to her side. The crowds began to dissipate as the princess fell to her hands and knees, tears leaking out of her eyes in utter despair.

_Inuyasha…they've arrested Inuyasha…they're going to kill Inuyasha! And…I can't stop it! I'm so sorry Inuyasha…it's all my fault! If I hadn't angered Naraku…then…_

Attempting to preserve at bit of her friend's reputation, Sango knelt down. "Kagome…get up, please…we need to get you to your rooms…"

But she was long gone as tears leaked freely down Kagome's cheeks, as she began loosing herself to all the emotions she had bottled up for too long…Sadness…despair…anger…and now deep hatred…

Naraku was still there. Deciding it was best for his appearance, he approached Kagome as she still lay on the floor, lost in tears. "You might want to get up, Your Highness…People are beginning to stare."

She turned, her eyes looking at him fiercely with anger and hatred burning deeply. _You…you bastard! You were the one that did this to Inuyasha! _Naraku's face as a stoic mask, as he knelt down to offer a hand to her, such the opposite of the face she had seen minutes before.

Everything happened at once…all images of Inuyasha clouded her mind as hatred like nothing else bubbled over in the princess's heart. "You bastard!" she screamed, striking him hard across the face…the betrothal ring he had given her drawing a long line of blood across his cheek.

People gasped as they watched what had happened, seeing the seething princess stand up quickly, and run back to her rooms, accompanied by her friends. Though the courtiers were concerned about the blood dripping down Lord Naraku's cheek, he stood there, perfectly content…Inuyasha was to die and Kagome was in despair, and from it, filled with deep hatred for him.

The consequences had been paid. His revenge was complete. And now, his plan could not fail.


	26. Come What May

A/N: I seem to enjoy naming my chapters after some of my favorite songs...If you know the song, it'll give an indication of what will happen in the chapter, I suppose.

This chapter is soooo late because I was gone all spring break, got back late Sunday night, and slept most of Monday, then decided it was time to try to type a chapter. And its ALWAYS the chapters I try to rush to get done that end up being the longest.

Yes, I went to New York, but I didn't see Wicked, because we couldn't get tickets (and WHY didn't anyone get them online months in advance, like I suggested?). It was fun, since I would like to live in NYC when I get older.

(You all hate me now, I'm sure. But am I the type to leave it like this?)

* * *

**Chapter 26: Come What May**

The princess had not come out of her chamber ever since the day before when her knight had been arrested. Because of her strange behavior, talk had gone through the palace like wildfire. Though it was treason, courtiers could not help but whisper about her pleading for the lowly knight…and how upset she seemed at the triumph of the man she was to marry over a insignificant hanyou.

Most talk was just in jest, after all. People knew that because of her big heart, Princess Kagome wouldn't care that Sir Inuyasha was a hanyou and befriend him. Most figured that she was upset at the loss of a good friend, and one who had protected her when she was lost in those violent Demon Lands. But there were some idle tongues that thought they had seen deeper into the situation, and spoke of other, unthinkable things.

However, it was all talk. Talk could ruin a woman's reputation, but unless there was something to constitute as proof, talk could not put a woman in prison. Which is why Lady Sango and Lord Miroku did nothing to stop it, for fear that opposition might solidify the thought in some minds.

And Kagome, who still lay abed even in noon, didn't care if people were whispering about her and Inuyasha behind her back. Not anymore…talk about their supposed affair could do nothing now, not when Inuyasha had already been hauled to the city prison for outrageous charges. Him, planning to betray her? Anyone who knew him would know he couldn't harm her even if he tried.

But Lord Naraku didn't care. Neither did the hundreds who condemned him because he was a hanyou. The courts wouldn't either, but merely blame him because it was Lord Naraku that had sent him to his death.

_Death! _Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes on to her pillow at the thought of that awful word. That was the punishment for treason against the crown. It didn't matter that she knew he was innocent. In the eyes of the law, he was a hanyou, and as a hanyou, he should be punished just for living.

But how could this be? How could they try to kill a wonderful man like Inuyasha? How could they try to take him away from her forever? Didn't anyone see that if he wasn't with her, she would die of a broken heart?

That was it, she had decided. Kagome had sworn to fight as long as she could, as long as Inuyasha was with her. But if they killed him, there was nothing left to live for. Only being miserable as Lord Naraku's wife. Just a consolation prize for winning the crown and the Shikon no Tama.

_I am destined to be that princess in that stupid story I made up, long ago…_Kagome thought, burying her face in the soft, downy pillow. _My knight shall be killed, and I will die of sadness later. _

_Inuyasha and I…we were only meant to be the tragic lovers of minstrels' songs, nothing more…_

Kagome didn't hear the door to her bedroom open, but she did hear Hannah's concerned voice, "My Lady, it is already past noon. You haven't eaten since yesterday. You must eat something."

The princess looked up at the bed to glance at her maid. Hannah looked the same as ever; still slightly plump with those deep emerald eyes and freckled face, her unruly brown hair hidden by a bonnet, though she looked more worried than ever about her mistress. Kagome supposed she looked a mess; still in her sleeping things, with her black hair a mess, and red and teary brown eyes. Now, the pain she had held for months was visible.

Shaking her head, Kagome glanced out the window, towards the dark shadow of the city prison. "No thank you, Hannah…I am not hungry."

"My lady, please…you know no one would want you to—"

"Yes…no one would want you to starve yourself, Your Highness," a sinister voice said from the doorway. Both Kagome and Hannah gasped as Lord Naraku, smirking slightly, stepped into the room.

While Kagome could merely stare and shake with rage and horror, Hannah was immediately there to protect her mistress. "Leave at once! My Lady is ill and not up to taking company! Especially not upsetting company like yourself in a private place such as this!"

Maroon eyes glared down in a threatening manner at the maid daring to block his objective. "I don't believe this is any concern of yours, maid. After all, Her Highness is my betrothed, and as her future husband, I am entitled to speak to her whenever I wish."

After what this man had done to harm her mistress, Hannah couldn't take it anymore. Forgetting propriety, Hannah shouted, "You rouge—!"

She was cut off as Naraku's strong hand slapped her hard enough to send the girl flying into a wall. Kagome screamed as her maid struggled to get up, "Hannah!", before glaring back at the man determined to ruin her life. "Damn you, you don't have a right to lay a hand on my servants, Naraku!"

"Your loudmouthed maid should have known her place," he spat, before turning back to grin at the princess. "I hoped I wouldn't have to barge in here to bid my bride a good day, but you seem to be such a slug-a-bed today."

Kagome was sitting up in her bed, but she didn't dare pull the covers up and hide herself from him now, not even to cover him seeing her in her shift, an improper view for any man. "Get out of here, Naraku!" she snarled, with more bravery than she felt.

Lord Naraku seemed to be restraining himself from laughing as he observed her, helpless and yet still trying to fight. "You shouldn't be so upset; after all, the wedding is tomorrow, and it doesn't do to have an angry bride."

"You _dare_ joke about that now? You know _very _well why I am upset! You were the one that had Inuyasha arrested!"

Naraku scoffed, "Oh, but can you blame me, Your Highness? The man _is _a hanyou, after all…a danger to your safety. Besides, I know for a fact he was indeed after the jewel when he decided to enter that little tournament to win you."

"Liar!" she yelled, her brown eyes locking in hate. "You arrested him to get him out of the way…You must have been jealous about how he was always around me!" That last part Kagome had accused was only a guess; and by Naraku's actions, it was dead off.

Her betrothed merely laughed a chilling laugh that sent shivers up her spine at the thought. "Me? Jealous? I could never be jealous of a lowly, hanyou knight that likes to flit around noble skirts. If you believe jealousy is the reason for your, ah—_friend's _ruin, then you are sadly mistaken, Your Highness."

Kagome was stunned for a moment as he spoke. Well, it had been something that wasn't very founded, but all the same… "It doesn't matter what the reason, Lord Naraku. I can _never _forgive you for this. And," She tugged hard at her betrothal ring, trying to yank it off despite its tight hold. "I shall not marry you!"

Maroon eyes seemed to glow fiercely as Naraku began to laugh once more, dropping the kind charade he had held for weeks. "I am afraid that is out of the question, Your Highness. I believe we signed a contract that neither of us can get out of, not even if we wanted to."

"Not even if _we_ wanted to?" she growled, wondering what he was getting at. "Are you saying that you were lying all this time and you never wanted to marry me?"

Naraku's voice was cold as he glared at her and spoke, "Don't flatter yourself, Your Highness. Did you think I spoke the truth through all those honeyed words? You must think highly of yourself if you thought I wanted to marry a woman that doesn't know when to hold her tongue and tries so _very _desperately to do the right thing all the time." Kagome could just stare as he insulted her, finishing with the final blow, "Besides, I have heard you described as the most beautiful woman in the land, but I believe your cousin Kikyou is _far _prettier."

Being compared to Kikyou made a flare of anger bubble in Kagome's heart, without her being able to help it. "Don't think you can compare me to Kikyou, when you've wronged her—!"

"Now, who is jealous, Your Highness?" Naraku chuckled. "Jealous because your precious Inuyasha loved her first, is that it?"

"Shut up!" Kagome roared, rage filling her at him daring to speak of Inuyasha after what he did to him. "I hate you!"

Nothing seemed to affect him as Naraku knew of his triumph over her. "I am _so _sorry to hear that. Nevertheless, by tomorrow, you will be my bride, whether we both like it or not. So, fair princess, farewell until tomorrow." With that, and a smirk on his face, Lord Naraku left her room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Kagome sat there, trembling in rage as she tried to control the hatred she felt for the man that was determined on making her life a misery, and the stupid decision she had made to marry him and ruin her life.

Hannah, now recovered from the blow to her head, came over to her mistress seeming on the brink of losing her wits. "My Lady?"

Now, her life would be like this…a husband who wished to make every moment of hers a misery for own pleasure…Inuyasha killed and gone from her life…all because of her stupid mistake…

With a cry of frustration, Kagome succeeded in pulling off the betrothal ring, with its stone shaped like a drop of blood, and, whirling around, hurling it out the open window. "Just leave me alone!" she snapped, sending Hannah scurrying away as she fell back down on the bed, letting the angry tears flow once more.

_I made such a stupid mistake…Please forgive me, Inuyasha…It is my fault…all my fault that Naraku imprisoned you…_

_I just…I want to see him, one more time! Just once more…before tomorrow…_ Her eyes glanced back up at the prison, looking looming and dark even in the afternoon light, before all her tears stopped as inspiration hit her.

_Wait a minute…perhaps…perhaps I can see him after all!_

_

* * *

_"My Lady…are you sure?" Hannah asked, staring at the outfit her mistress had procured from the depths of her wardrobe. It was the simple country dress she had worn in the Midlands, which she had hidden ever since she had come back to the Human Lands. It would be useful in her objective now. 

"Yes, Hannah," Kagome spoke, throwing a small blue shall over her hair, to cover her hair. "This way, I won't be recognized when I go through the streets."

"I don't mean the outfit," corrected Hannah. "The city is dangerous, and you are planning to go out there all alone—"

Sighing, Kagome glanced out the window towards the dark prison, replying, "For him, Hannah, I would cross into Hell itself. A city is nothing." Her maid did not reply to her comment, but merely nodded. It was sad enough that when her mistress finally fell in love, she could never be with the man her heart had chosen. "Hannah, if anyone comes to the door, tell them I am asleep and do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes, My Lady," her maid nodded, still looking worried. Kagome gave her a small smile, as if to assure her everything would be all right, before turning and exiting her room, keeping an eye out for anyone walking through the hallways.

But thankfully, no one was there. Everyone was probably at the pre-wedding banquet, which began at noon and would last until midnight. The perfect opportunity to sneak out of the castle and get back without anyone noticing. Kagome headed down back stairs she had discovered as a child that were of use to servants, which would suit her purpose. Anyone that saw her would think she was a lowly common girl, out for a stroll in the city. She passed by a few servants and maids who paid her no mind, just as she had predicted.

But as Kagome took the back way out of the kitchens, she did not go unrecognized for long. A man who was walking by instantly turned and gasped, "Your Highness?"

Her heart raced in fear of being found out and not getting to see Inuyasha, but her fears were calmed when she looked up and saw who this man was. "Oh, Sir Kouga…how nice to see you today."

The wolf demon glanced around the grounds, before grabbing the princess and pulling her into a more secluded corner. "What…the _Hell _are you doing?" he demanded. "Everyone is worried about you and here you are, sneaking out of the palace, in servants clothes no less—"

"I'm going to see Inuyasha!" she snapped, glaring at him. "And I don't give a damn what you think about it!"

That thought hit the wolf like a slap in the face. After a moment's pause, Kouga muttered, "Look, I know you want to see the mutt, but this…this is stupidity, Your Highness." He grabbed her arm like a child, leading her back towards the door, "Come on, just get back inside and—"

"Let go of me, damn it!" she yelled, wrenching free from his grasp. "I don't care _what _you think about it, Sir Kouga! It's not up to you to treat me like a child and scold me when I'm doing something I want more than anything! I have been through absolute misery for these past couple of weeks, and if you think you can stop me from seeing Inuyasha now, then you'll be greatly surprised!"

The intensity in her brown eyes reminded the wolf of the glare Inuyasha got in his when he was so determined, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the woman he loved, yet never received her love in return. "Do you really…want to see Inuyasha that badly?"

A little surprised at his sudden change of mood, Kagome nodded, "Yes…it's my fault about what happened to him…I should apologize and…"

_You love him,_ the wolf thought, his heart sinking in his chest at the thought. But, after a moment, he sighed, and held his hand out to her, "Come on then, I'll take you to him."

"You...you will?" her eyes lit up at the very thought. "You'll take me to Inuyasha?"

Even Sir Kouga couldn't help but smile slightly at the look of happiness and relief in her eyes. "Yeah, but you aren't leaving my sight, all right? It's a dangerous city out there, and the mutt would kill me if anything happened to you."

* * *

It had been a long and dangerous walk through the city to get to the prison, with Kouga leading the way and never taking his eyes off Kagome. Though his rival had won the heart of the princess, he was glad to help her like this even if it meant he would never be first in her heart. There was no trouble all through the dirty streets of the city, and even though Kagome saw some strange things that she would have never expected to see before, she showed no hint of fear or upset. She was strong now, as strong as she could ever be without Inuyasha. 

But things did not go as planned when they reached the prison. "There are to be no visitors today," the guard at the gate announced, turning them away.

"Wait," Kagome begged, hoping this wouldn't be the final answer before it came to other measures. "Please, you have to let me in! I have to see him—"

"I don't care if you have to see him!" the irritated prison guard yelled in her face. "It was ordered that there are to be no visitors today, and one little chit isn't going to change that!"

"How dare you speak to her that way and try to deny her entrance!" Kouga growled, standing protectively in front of Kagome. "You don't even know who she is!"

"I don't care who she is, _demon_, but that woman is impeding me from my duty, and if she thinks she can waste another minute begging, than she has another thing—"

Kouga looked about ready to punch the man in the face, "You dare threaten her in front of me?"

He raised his fist, but Kagome, rolling her eyes, stepped in front of him before he had the chance to do any damage. Though she had not expected this from the prison guard, she had taken certain precautions beforehand in case of any trouble. "Please stop this, Sir Kouga, you are only making things worse…This man is only doing his job, and doing it admirably, but unfortunately," she turned back to the guard, who now raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "We shall have to disrupt his orders for a moment."

She took out a small bag filled with coins, learning long ago that it didn't hurt to always have a bribe on hand if need be. When she gave it to the guard, she allowed him to see her other precaution; the signet ring of the heir, with the symbol of her royal house etched into the silver. When the guard glanced at the ring, and back at her face, he snapped back instantly at the realization of his mistake.

"Your…Your Highness!" He stammered, while pocketing the money quickly. "Forgive me, but I did not recognize…I didn't know that you, of all people—"

"It is all right," she assured him, "You were following your orders, but I need to see someone inside the prison, please."

"Of course!" the guard said, motioning for another to open the gate. Kagome and Kouga followed the guard as he led them inside the dark building, shielded from any light from the outdoors. The heavy door shut behind her, and all of a sudden, Kagome felt the eerie feeling of being cut off from all that was light. The prison was dark, and damp, with filth covering the floor. She could hear rats scurrying about, and the air was thick with horrible smells that made her draw her shawl up about her nose.

The guard that had brought them in had his superior come over, who bowed low at his introduction to the princess. "Whom is it that you wish to see, Your Highness?"

She answered at once, "My friend, Sir Inuyasha."

The man gaped at her as if she was mad. "Sir Inuyasha? But that hanyou was accused of treason...of wanting to kill you; and here you are to deliver yourself into the enemy's grasp?"

Now, it was Kouga to speak up for her, "If you knew anything about that mutt, you'd know he'd _never _hurt her," he snarled, making Kagome silently thank him for coming to her aid. "Besides, I believe that Her Highness wished to see him despite what he was accused of, or should I report you as disobeying a royal command?"

Despite the fact that the guard did not like it, he knew that disobeying a royal command was treason in itself, something he certainly didn't want to commit now. "All right, but there will be a guard with you when you see him."

Once again, Kouga stepped in, "_I _will watch them, human. Even if that mutt tried something, he wouldn't be able to get past me."

The guards finally agreed, and started leading them into another, large and filthy chamber of the prison, towards Inuyasha's cell. Kagome and Kouga hung a little farther back, just enough so that they wouldn't be overheard when Kagome whispered to him, "Thank you…Sir Kouga…For all that you've helped me today."

The wolf paused for a moment to look at her, with such a thankful look in her brown eyes. But he turned away, blue eyes downcast as he shrugged her thanks off. "It is nothing. Merely my royal duty to you. Besides, think of it as my way of thanking the mutt for saving you a couple times before."

One of the men who guarded the prison lit a torch, and as they walked through the long room on the bottom floor, Kagome was hit heavy with the smell of drink. The torch illuminated a small part of the floor, but enough so that when she looked around, she could see dirty, unwashed and unshaven men slouched in small cells, some perking up when they spotted her.

Her step faltered as some of the men watched her, with staring, lust filled eyes. "It's the ground floor, where they throw drunkards and petty thieves," Kouga whispered, helping her on as she turned away, hiding her face deeper behind the shawl.

But, the men had already seen her presence. One drunk man stood up and whistled, hollering, "Lookie that! Some mighty fine trollop's been brought in!"

More and more turned to look at her as shouts of "Bring her in here!" and other profane statements were spoken. After a minute of enduring these shouts, the guards turned and yelled to the crowd, "Shut up you drunks, or you'll be in here for longer!" But it did nothing to quell the excitement of the crowd.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they crossed through another wooden door, into a small stairway. "Forgive us for that," the guardsman carrying the torch spoke. "But they only way up was through there…an intent to shame the prisoner, you understand."

"I understand," she nodded. After all, she had heard far worse muttered about her through the whispers of idle servants.

The stairwell was tiny, but there were small slits for windows, enough to illuminate the path without a torch. And so they climbed, up and up the winding stairs. Looking out one of the small slits, Kagome could see the city from high up, and the palace…which, she mused, looked much different when looking from afar. It in itself, was tall, and menacing, much like the prison she was in now.

The stairway ended in another long hall, lined with heavy wooden doors. It was the place were higher security prisoners were held. Kagome's heart beat faster within her chest. Inuyasha was behind one of these doors, suffering.

Unlike the room they had passed through downstairs, this place was quiet, without a sound to be heard. All prisoners here had a reason to be quiet. They had accepted their fate. Kagome pulled the shawl tighter around her as a shiver went up her spine.

Suddenly, the guards stopped in front of a door. It had to be where Inuyasha was. Silently, the guards unlocked the door, but did not open it. Heart racing in her chest, Kagome slowly walked towards the door, pausing a moment. Then with one trembling hand, she pushed open the door.

The room was small, with its stone walls cramping the space even further. A wooden bed jutted out from the wall, next to a small, horizontal slit to allow a little light. That was where her beloved hanyou sat, looking out the small window towards the city. When he heard the noise of the opening door, he turned, and his amber eyes widened in shock upon seeing her there.

She appeared to him like in a dream, dressed in that revealing blouse, vest and skirt she wore in the Midlands, the shawl around her head dropping to expose her black hair. Seeing her like this, and unsure if it was real, he murmured, "Kagome…"

Kagome stepped a little bit further into the room, all the words she wanted to say caught in her throat. She didn't even notice when Kouga pushed the guards away, to shut the door, leaving them alone. Even though it had only been yesterday since he was arrested, it seemed like a thousand years had gone by.

Suddenly, the silence broke as Kagome felt all control slip as she rushed into his arms, crying, "Inuyasha!" He held her for a moment in a small embrace, content at smelling her wonderful scent once again.

"Kagome…" he repeated her name softly, pulling away to look into her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She paused for a moment before replying, "I had to see you, Inuyasha…I was so worried, and I just wanted to see you again, before…"

_Before the wedding, _he mentally finished. "But how did you get here? The city is dangerous, Kagome! If you walked all the way here for—"

"Sir Kouga took me, Inuyasha," she muttered, the spell of seeing each other again broken by his worries. "Once he found me sneaking out of the palace, he wouldn't let me out of his sight."

"The wolf?" Suddenly, Inuyasha had a lot more respect for him than he previously had, if he had brought Kagome to him and made sure she was safe. Even so, she had done all this for nothing. "You didn't need to put yourself in danger on my account Kagome…I'm fine."

"No you're not!" she yelled, and it was then the hanyou noticed the small tears in the corner of her eyes. "It was my fault you were brought here! Because I angered Lord Naraku…I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!"

Sighing, he pulled the princess closer in his arms as they both sat on the wooden plank. "It wasn't your fault Kagome, he wanted me out of the way, simple as that."

"Still…" The tears faded in his arms, at the feeling of comfort in his embrace. "I won't let this get any worse…I'll find a way to get you released immediately."

But he shook his head. "Kagome, there is no way. Naraku made sure of that. Because I'm a hanyou, it's my—and your—word against his. And they're definitely going to chose his. "

"But you're innocent!" she countered, looking even more afraid. "They can't do this!"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "You know it doesn't matter if I'm innocent or not, Kagome…Naraku wants me out of the way, and he will get his wish. To them, I'm just a lowly hanyou, not supposed to exist anyway. In the Human Lands, I have no rights as a hanyou, and they will try me for what they wish."

"But its absurd!" she yelled, a fiery intensity glaring in her eyes. "Anyone who knows you knows it's stupid to think that you would betray me and try to take the Shikon no Tama!"

At her statement, Inuyasha suddenly grew quiet. He turned away for a moment, debating with himself. Perhaps…it was time to tell her the truth. "The initial reason I went to that tournament in the first place was to win and steal the Shikon no Tama from you, to become a full demon."

Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the knowledge. What? Inuyasha had been planning to betray her at first? He was really going to steal the Shikon no Tama after all? "Inuyasha…"

He turned around sharply, correcting, "But that was before I knew you, Kagome! Before I learned what a wonderful person you are and that time in the Midlands…when…" he stopped, not wanting to reveal any more…not when she would be married to another man on the morrow.

Glancing away, Kagome asked, "That time when I showed you the Shikon no Tama…"

"That was when I made the promise to myself to never think of it again, and only to protect you because it was what I wanted in my heart," he finished, his eyes fierce in his decision.

After a moment's silence, she turned back to him and spoke, "Even if that was your original motive, you never wanted to kill me, right?" He shook his head, and she believed him. "They still can't just condemn you when you never made a move on this plan…its against all laws of the land."

"It doesn't matter," he said, standing up, glancing back out the window. "I won't let them have their triumph—I won't let them kill me anyways."

"What? But…how?" she stood up with him, looking up into his eyes, wishing that they were back in their beloved Midlands, not here in this prison with their lives so entangled with so many problems.

When Inuyasha replied, he spoke in a whisper, "I'm planning on running away—tonight. I can escape here and hide, never to be heard from again." He kept quiet about his other motive for leaving so abruptly—so he wouldn't have to hear the church bells in the morning when Kagome was pronounced the wife of another man.

Fear filled Kagome's heart. "Escape? But Inuyasha…you'll be killed! If they catch you, then—!"

"Those guards have forgotten something crucial—a hanyou's strength. I can fight my way out of here easily."

Tears now filled her eyes once more. Inuyasha was planning on leaving her once more, never to be seen again. "But…you'll be hurt…"

She was crying, _again. _And whenever she cried, Inuyasha had to do something to make it right. He pulled her into his arms, and felt hers grasp on to him, as if to hold him there for all eternity. "Don't worry about me, Kagome…I'll run away to the Midlands, and I'll be safe there, without Naraku breathing down my neck. And if that bastard does come, then—" He paused when he noticed Kagome trembling at the mention of Naraku. On hindsight, perhaps he shouldn't have referred to her future husband that way. "Sorry,"

She shook her head, "No, it's all right. He is vile, and I hate him too. I wish now that I had known…and hadn't made such a stupid mistake to agree to marry him."

_You're not the only one who wishes that…_ Inuyasha glanced down at her, and for one wild moment, he wanted to ask her to come with him as he escaped, so they could both live in the Midlands together, with simple lives they had dreamed of, with no Naraku to hinder them. But now, more than ever, he remembered his place. Even though he loved her, Kagome was a princess, and it was her duty to marry well…leaving him out of the picture, forever. Just, he was glad that he had been able to meet this wonderful, beautiful woman in his life, and to have had her heart, for however short the duration.

As Kagome held to him, she wished there was some way she could beg him to stay, or some way they could be together, with him by her side, but it was not to be. Inuyasha would be killed if he stayed here, and Naraku would always be after him if he escaped. Though it pained her to let him go, it was the right thing, for his safety. "Inuyasha…promise me you'll be safe."

"I will," he buried his nose in her hair, memorizing its scent. "Kagome…you've…I've…I…" Damn it all, why couldn't he say it, even when he never was going to see her again? "You've been a good friend."

She pulled away for a moment, to look up, with a slightly disappointed look in her eyes. "You were a good friend too, Inuyasha…the truest one I've ever known."

There was a small rapping on the door—that was Kouga, signaling their time was up. For a minute, their eyes locked, wanting some kind of memorable goodbye. Inuyasha took the initiative by dropping on one knee, and taking her hand gently, kissing it lightly, like he did so many times before. _Our love was never meant to be, just like the knight and the princess of the story. This is our final goodbye. Just a princess and her knight, all we could have ever been._

When he rose, he could see the pain in her eyes as she turned away, regretfully leaving him behind to rejoin Kouga, and go back to her life, now without him. Inuyasha watched her leave for as long as he could, looking out his small window to watch her form cross the streets, his heart mourning for her loss already.

But, as Kagome neared the palace, leaving him behind, she couldn't help but feel the tears well up inside. It hurt so much, to know she would never see him again, and never feel so loved in another mans arms as she was in his. Feeling his loss hit her, and emotion she had tried to hide from the world and herself broke free.

More tears rolled down her face, hidden by the shawl. Of course she had known, but had never wanted to admit, to protect her heart from pain, but now, when the pain was out, there was no more hiding…no more. Inuyasha would be the one, and only for her…there would never be another.

"Oh God," she whispered, her hand over her racing heart as her pace slowed. "I love him…" she murmured slowly, tears still spilling down her cheeks, the pain hitting her at not fully understanding the true depth of her feelings before this mess. "I love him…"

She was quiet, so that no one else on the street heard her realization. But Kouga, who had been walking next to her paused, turning slightly to see her tears. He gave a heartfelt sigh, and continued to walk on, knowing without a doubt he had lost her to his rival.

But, for Kagome's sake, he wished that things for them had not ended this way.

If only there was some hope…but now, all hope was lost. Swept away by Naraku's trap.

The princess and the knight would be separated on the morning, to lead separate, miserable lives, and never to meet again.


	27. Sanctuary

A/N: I have recently gotten into a new TV series. My aunt got me into watching BBC's Robin Hood, which, if you like medieval stuff, hot egotistical guys saving the day, while trying to woo their lady who only pretends not to like it, you'd love it. They did it very well done, and I so cannot wait for the next season in the fall.

If you like PoHH, then go watch it, since Robin and Marian seem to have ended up in Kagome and Inuyasha's situation at the moment, which promises a great ending when they finally get together. (Come on, it's BBC, of COURSE they're going to get together.)

And to KH II, I beat it easily, though the Sepiroth battle was hard. It always is, and is always won by pure luck. Now, I have to finish Chain of Memories, so I can say I've played and beaten all games.

(Oh, you're gonna like this chapter, methinks, but unfortunately, the story doesn't end here. Sorry, but there's more angst to come.)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Sanctuary **

Kagome stood on her balcony, resting her hands on the rail, looking out towards the city with sad eyes. There was only one thing she would be looking at right now in this state; the prison. Tears formed in her eyes as she kept them towards the window she knew was Inuyasha's, having a feeling he was looking out towards her as well.

Inuyasha, the man she loved, and had loved for a long time.

She knew now she had denied this in her heart for so long to protect it from sorrow, but now, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now that Inuyasha would be leaving that very night, and she would never see him again. Sorrow for loving him didn't matter, not when compared to a lifetime of loneliness, trapped with Lord Naraku as a husband.

So this was it then, how her life would turn out. She would marry the man she didn't love, while she never saw the man she loved ever again. How ironic, that it would end just like the princess in that silly story she wrote so long ago, but perhaps, it was only befitting. She was granted the one wish in her life; to love and be loved. Unfortunately, it was a love lost, with a miserable life behind it.

Despite all that, Kagome couldn't help but be thankful that she had loved Inuyasha, and been loved in return. Those wonderful times with him would be a memory she would treasure throughout all her days, no matter what came.

Those memories, deep in her heart, would be her sanctuary, to disappear in dream when her life became too difficult—too much to handle. She could close her eyes, and go back to those blissful days she spent with Inuyasha, lost in a waking dream.

_Today was the last day I will ever see him, _she kept the tears just barely at bay. _I shall never see him again… _

"My lady," Kagome heard the voice of Hannah speak, walking out on the balcony. "You must come inside…it is late, and it is a big day tomorrow."

"It is," she agreed, her eyes focused on the prison so far away. "It is the day of Lord Naraku's triumph over everything I ever wanted."

Hannah put her hand over Kagome's arm, leading her back into her rooms. "My Lady, there is nothing you can do. Lord Naraku shall marry you on the morrow. But perhaps, once you put him in good graces, you may beg for that knight's life—"

"Oh, that's just what he'd want, isn't it? Me to plead him to spare Inuyasha's life, in exchange for anything he desires. To know that he has be begging and completely under his control, helpless." Kagome would never lower herself to such, not to him, and if Inuyasha's plan tonight succeeded, she would never have to.

Hannah sighed, knowing the stress her mistress suffered under now, and wishing it wasn't so. "My Lady…I know that you will suffer in the coming years, but why suffer more by letting the knight go like this? Isn't it worth a bit of humiliation to save his life, and…and perhaps even prove your love," she whispered softly, knowing that it was the first time she told her mistress that she knew.

Kagome turned away, walking slowly back into her bedroom, her hands clenched at her sides in inner pain. "It would have been better if I could have proved my love by staying with him beforehand, and not have gotten us into this mess." Her voice sounded so flat and dead now; the voice of a woman resigned to her fate.

She sat on the bed, her hands folded in her lap, with a blank look on her face. This was it, how her life was to be forevermore. Tonight was her last night as a single woman…her last night to love Inuyasha with all her heart before it became something to be hidden in the shadows, miserable.

Concerned, Hannah put a hand over her mistress's. "My Lady please, get some sleep. You mustn't stay awake all night and worry. What will come will come in time, but for now, there is nothing to be done."

Slowly, Kagome's eyes fell as she nodded. "You are right…there is nothing I can do at the moment. Just…wait for dawn."

"I will come and see you then," her maid told her. "To make sure you are well." Hannah began turning to leave her, but Kagome caught her with a statement before she could fully leave.

"Hannah, please…don't wake me at dawn. I am sure I will be up long before then. I have no need of your services to get me ready, either. I can make myself presentable on my own…and I would prefer it."

This odd statement caused Hannah to raise an eyebrow, but she agreed nonetheless. "As you wish, My Lady. I shall stay in the sitting room tonight if you need me."

"Thank you, Hannah." With that, Kagome's maid left her alone…feeling terribly lonely with her loss. But, it would be something else to get used to.

As her candle flickered in the dark of the night, she made no move to sleep as she rested her head in her hands, pain of a lost love eating away at her heart.

* * *

The torches burned low at the city prison as the dirty, unshaven guard walked up the tall steps towards the higher security prisoners. "It should have been my night off," he muttered under his iron helmet, his breath misting the inner sides of the helmet. "But the master at arms had to order _everyone _on alert for that hanyou…" As he spoke, he carried a wooden tray, with a cup of murky water and a slice of moldy bread. For a prisoner surely to be sentenced to death on the morn, he would be awake all night, and require food. 

And no one had any doubt in their mind that the courts would find the hanyou guilty, whether he committed the crimes or not. All the guards in the prison were talking about how the crown princess herself had come in disguise just to see him, and she returned unharmed, so of course, he couldn't be all that bad. But Lord Naraku had accused the man, and he had the highest standing in the kingdom, next to the princess. And that was soon to change. It didn't matter about evidence, only about who it was that was the accuser these days.

Stopping by the large wooden door that led to the hanyou's cell, the guard knocked on the door. "A little midnight snack for ye," the guard said gruffly, expecting the food slot to be opened at the bottom of the door by a hungry man expecting food. But nothing happened. Perhaps he was asleep and didn't hear him? The guard knocked harder. "Hey, you awake in there?" he yelled loud enough so that other prisoners woke up and grumbled. Once again, he received nothing in response.

Of course, he didn't care, but when a prisoner didn't answer, that usually meant they were sick or dead. "They don't pay me enough for this job," the guard muttered to himself once more, fumbling with the heavy circle of keys attached to his belt. He found the proper one, and fitted it in, turning the lock with a click. "Answer when I call for you!" he ordered, pushing the door open.

The guard didn't get in a breath when an angry hanyou tackled him and shoved him out of the way, knocking him against the wall with a loud thump. After a second, the guard got to his feet, pulling out his sword, but hanyou reflexes were quicker. A strong fist punched the guard square in the face, breaking his nose. A second later, Inuyasha bolted down the hallway.

Inuyasha hadn't killed the guard, so the alarm went up quickly. "Escape! Escaped prisoner on the second level!" Good, that was how he wanted it. A good fight would help his frustration. The guards didn't leave him waiting as they appeared seconds later with the clang of armor.

Crouching in a battle stance, he growled as man after man surrounded, pointing their pikes at him. "Give it up, hanyou," the captain of the guards ordered, pointing a sword at his throat. "We have you surrounded."

To his surprise, the hanyou merely chuckled low, amusement lighting his amber eyes. "If you think you puny humans can stop me, then you'll be disappointed." His arm flew out to strike the two men closest to him, sending them flying into stone wall.

"Seize him!" the captain roared, and dozens of men rushed him at once. Adrenaline pumped in Inuyasha's ears as he fought each body coming towards him. But there were more guards on duty tonight, and despite the men going down, more kept coming. Seizing a man's spear, he swung it around him, knocking the close men away. He jumped high up to get out of the cluttered circle of men, landing many yards away.

Holding the empty metal sheath up in the air, Inuyasha yelled, "Tessaiga! Come to me!" Nothing happened for a moment, and the men at arms charged, but soon were men with screams of shock and terror as a rusty sword that had been locked in the captain's office flew from the sky, to land neatly in the hanyou's hand, transforming to its true form in an instant.

A cocky grin lit Inuyasha's face as the guards began backing up in terror, the dim light echoing their fear. "Now," he snickered slowly, "Who wants to take me on?"

There was a moment's pause before the captain yelled, "Get him!" No man wanted to die, but no man wanted to disobey their captain, either. The (now smaller) crowd of guards rushed him, and Inuyasha met them with the same force. In the fight, he jumped back into the air, the blade of Tessaiga catching on a lantern hanging from a hook, sending it flying. The lantern crashed to the ground, causing flame to sprout up from the floor.

In minutes, the whole prison was ablaze, the fires being reflected across the faces of the sweat-soaked guards, still attempting to stop the hanyou from escaping. The prison lit up like a beacon, sending plumes of smoke far up into the dark night.

* * *

"The prison is on fire!" men from the palace shouted, calling for reinforcements to gather more buckets to put out the flames. "Fire at the prison!" 

People were running out of their rooms in confusion, staring towards the city in shock at the scene. "This is awful," women gossiped as they got out of beds, meeting their friends to talk. "Do you think they got the men out all right?" "How terrible." "What a foreboding omen, to happen the night before the princess's wedding."

The princess herself still sat in her room, but now, she kept her eyes fixed upon the orange and red fires far away in the city. Fear and shock filled her as her thoughts flew instantly to Inuyasha. _Inuyasha…was this part of your plan? Was it a mistake? Did you get out all right, or are you…? _

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, looking away and trembling in fear for him. "What now?"

_What if he didn't get out all right? What if they captured him? What if he's dead? What if he can't get out of the building? What if…? _

Her worry made her turn sharply to look back out the window, her eyes fixed on the prison. Yes, some of the fires were dying down now, but…Inuyasha, was he all right? She had to know. Even if it meant marching down to the city in her sleeping clothes, she had to know.

_Please, God…let Inuyasha be all right! _

As if her prayer was answered, a second later, she could have sworn she saw a flash of silver dart out from one of the smaller prison windows. _Silver…could that mean…Inuyasha? _Looking closely, she saw it was a mixture of silver and crimson. _He wore a red shirt when he was arrested…_ Her heart instantly swelled with relief. _He _is _all right!_

What now? Inuyasha was all right and so far, uncaptured, so now he would go to the Midlands, wouldn't he? He would escape to his childhood home and their sanctuary, leaving her behind to marry Lord Naraku. It was what she had promised, what was expected of her, after all.

But…she looked down at the stone floor. She hated Lord Naraku, any marriage made with him would be a disaster. She had been happy, for a time, with Inuyasha in the Midlands. She didn't need this noble life at all, not when she could live simply. And there was one thing, one thing that she had to do before she never saw Inuyasha again; tell him her heart had finally decided, and that she knew now she loved him with all her heart.

Looking back up at the prison, Kagome's brown eyes were no longer tear filled and weak. Now, they were filled with sharp determination. For once, in a very long time, she knew what her heart wanted. She knew what to do, and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Hannah, who hadn't heard the shouts from the prison was still asleep in the sitting room, lying parallel to the door. But, her quick ears heard the small click when Kagome opened it, causing her to stir and gasp. "My Lady!" she gasped as she stood up, shocked to see her mistress looking so different. Now, Kagome was dressed once more in the simple country dress she had picked up in the Midlands, with a long, black hooded cape over it, as a simple disguise. When pulled shut, the cape hid her outfit entirely. "My Lady…" she repeated, seeing the fircely determined look in the princess's eyes. "What are you doing?" 

Kagome took a moment to respond, sad that she would have to leave this loyal girl behind. "Please forgive me, Hannah," she began in a small voice. "I never meant for it to come to this…but I have no choice anymore."

Standing up slowly, Hannah asked, "My Lady…what on earth do you mean?"

When she spoke, her voice was no longer that of a woman depressed. Now, she spoke as a strong, self-assured woman. "I can no longer stand beside and let my life be driven by others…others who certainly don't wish for my happiness. This is something I must do, for my happiness."

By her clothes, Hannah knew what her mistress was going to attempt. "My Lady…are you certain this is the right option? Leaving everything here behind for—"

"Hannah," Kagome silenced her with a soft voice. "I love him. I love him so much that I know I will not live long without him. I would die being married to Naraku and not him. At least now, I will be happy, the thing I realize now was the only thing I ever wanted in life. If it's a choice between this, and being happy, then I will take my happiness."

Hannah didn't speak, but merely lowered her head and nodded. It was true, her mistress had never been fully happy. Who was she to stand in the way when she finally looked like she would get from life what she wanted? "God bless you, My Lady," she replied softly.

"Kagome," the princess corrected. "I will live as a common woman, princess no more. My dream from childhood." She turned, to exit the room, and hurry down to the city, but she paused a moment before the door. "And Hannah…" she turned back to her former servant, "Please, tell no one. They will find out soon enough, but I need to stall them as long as I can."

"Of course…My Lady—Kagome."

Kagome smiled one last time at the one servant she was going to miss, before pulling the hood of her cloak over her head and leaving her rooms, with a great hope in her heart to never return.

As Hannah watched her leave, she couldn't help but be happy. Her mistress was one of the women she had most admired, and now, for her to fight for her love like no other woman was risking to, she only admired her even more. As such, she got down on her knees, and prayed for her happiness of the one woman who deserved it so much.

* * *

The cries of the cityfolk still rang in the air as guardsmen from all over the city and the palace attempted to put out the fires. With them shouting and running all over the place, Inuyasha found it amazingly simple to hide undetected in the city stables. Thanks to that unexpected fire, his escape would be easy; with everyone so focused on the blaze, no one would notice a fully armored knight riding off towards the west. 

He found a sturdy horse in the stables to steal, and some spare chain mail and a few assorted pieces of armor to cover himself with, for a perfect disguise. Glancing back out and making sure no one was looking, the hanyou folded his long hair up and shoved the steel helmet on his head, cursing the fact that his ears were crushed inside it.

Just as he turned around to get up on the horse he stole, Inuyasha's muffled—yet still sensitive—ears picked up the sound of someone coming into the stables. He whirled around sharply, seeing a figure covered in a black cloak, outlined by the orange light of the fires. His heart began to race. Who was this person, and why did they stand there like they knew him?

Inuyasha stood, almost traumatized, as the figure stepped closer. For some reason, he could not draw Tessaiga and threaten them. He could only stand, and watch, as if out of a dream, they spoke softly, "Inuyasha…"

A woman's voice. And as two hands reached up to draw the hood back, a familiar, and beautiful scent caught his nose. He almost didn't believe it as the hood fell, revealing that beautiful black hair and brown eyes that he knew so well…that face that haunted his dreams.

He was so shocked that for a moment, he couldn't speak. "K-Kagome," he stammered, taking off the helmet to reveal his face and let his silver hair fall over his shoulders once more. "What are you…what are you doing here? How did you know it was me?" He managed to cook up some anger at that. She had come all the way to the dangerous city just for him?

She answered his second question first. "I saw a flash of silver jump in here," she explained simply, glancing up at his distinctive hair. "And when I came in, I saw your sword hilt…no man around here carries a sword made like that." She paused a moment. "And as to your second question, I came because I had to."

"Had to?" he repeated, his eyes widening. "You're an idiot, then! You were safer in the castle, not here with me! What if…what if something happens to you? You've got to go back—"

Kagome made a small growl of her own at his statement. She was sick and tired of hearing everyone say that to her! "No, I won't go back! I won't go back to that Hell! I'm never going back!"

"Then where are you planning to do?" he answered back, in the same angry tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going with you!" she bellowed in his ear, but despite it all, her eyes still sparkled with love for him.

The hanyou was caught off guard for her statement. But after a moment, he shook his head. "No…you can't…you can't go with me."

"Why not?" she demanded at once.

He wasted not a moment in his explanation. "Because it's too dangerous! If I get caught, then what will happen to you?"

"I don't care anymore! I can't stand the wreck my life has become and I am never going back!"

Inuyasha vented his frustration by yelling, "Spoiled princess!"

"Infuriating knight!"

They glared at each other for a moment, but soon, their anger faded after their terrible separation. "Kagome…why do you want to come with me?"

This was it, the moment she had waited for. The one chance to prove it. And even though fear licked her heart for the moment of truth, she didn't back down. With a deep breath, she spoke, "Because, Inuyasha…" She reached up, and gently touched his cheek, smiling. "I love you."

Despite the shouts, and the sounds of other small buildings near the prison catching fire, Inuyasha was stunned. His heart had surely stopped within his chest, with all higher brain functions ceasing. I love you…her words echoed in his head, over and over until his heart felt it was going to burst in joy. She loves me…she loves me!

But, even though he felt the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her until the world ended, there was a problem. It was almost too unbelievable that a princess would love a knight, even if this knight was an impoverished prince by default. "Kagome…do you…do you really…?"

Her smile lit up his heart as she merely nodded, blushing slightly. But even so, Inuyasha felt it was too wrong in his heart. "Kagome, no you can't…I'm not…you shouldn't love me, Kagome…I'm just a knight, and you—"

"It doesn't matter what the world expects, Inuyasha!" she snapped, and he couldn't help but feel warmth in his heart as she defended her confession. "It doesn't matter who, or what you are, Inuyasha. My heart choose you, out of all the men in the world."

He couldn't help but accept it now, as his heart nearly sang in joy. The only person that had ever told him they loved him was his mother, and she didn't count. Though he had been angry minutes ago, a happy smile broke out on his face, as Kagome still spoke of him kindly.

"Out of all the men I've ever met…you are the most chivalrous, most kind, and most wonderful man I have ever known." She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes, and they locked with his, transmitting and amplifying their feelings in each other's soul.

Finally, Inuyasha could stand it no longer as his arms grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, her sanctuary, crushing her lips against his. She responded in kind, pulling him closer as they kissed in joyful reunion after being parted from their love for so long. They were in heaven as they kissed each other, reaffirming their feelings with actions. Kagome's arms tightened, pulling him closer and closer as if they would melt into one being…one heart...one soul...until…

A crash of a falling timber made them part, turning towards the source at the entrance of the stables, seeing sparks fly off the roof. "The stable roof's caught on fire!" a voice shouted, making Kagome and Inuyasha glance at each other in decision for a moment.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Inuyasha spoke, pulling the helmet back on to cover his face and hair. Without a second thought, he jumped on the horse, pulling her up and into his arms, holding her tightly as he took the reins. He cracked the reins and the horse took off, galloping past the screaming crowds and away from the burning prison, and their past.

As the countryside began to fly by much later, Kagome leaned back against his strong arms, smiling as they continued on in their escape, heading towards their promised land. At last, after so long, princess and knight would be happy, together, living in hiding in the Midlands.


	28. Wedding Day

**A/N: **I had a collage orientation-thing I had to go to this week. It wasn't really like orientation, any more than it was a "Yay! You 2,500 got in out of 20,000, give yourselves a pat on the back" sort of thing. Mostly, it was a lot of "Have free useless stuff!" and "Let us ONCE AGAIN tell you how sorry we are about Virginia Tech" (Then again, any school in Virginia's gonna be doing that right now, I suppose).

My Dad says I'm overly cynical. I call myself a product of my generation.

(Though, my future history professor liked me because with my AP credit, I could get out of 1/3 of a history major if I choose to do so. He also liked me because he speaks Japanese and teaches Asian history, and I am totally taking those classes next year).

* * *

**Chapter 28: Wedding Day**

Even in the early hours of the morning, the talk of the kingdom was of the prison burning down the night before. The news was that the hanyou had escaped during the fire, and was no where to be seen. The prison and palace guards were put on alert to find the traitor at all costs, but most knew there was probably no hope. If the hanyou was intelligent, he would have fled before he was found, simple as that.

But, for such a thing to happen the night before the princess's wedding, many saw it as a cruel omen. After the princess's behavior at her knight's arrest, rumors were circulating about her relationship with him, which some now called an affair. And if the man she was rumored to love had escaped the night before she was married to another man, what did that mean for her?

There were some, however, that were firm in their conviction that even with that cruel omen, nothing could go wrong now. "So, Inuyasha fled for his life, did he?" Naraku asked Kagura, as they met in the small room in the castle before dawn. "Was it an act of cowardice, or was it a misguided attempt at saving Kagome from a marriage she does not want?"

"How should I know?" the wind demon snapped, rolling her eyes. "Even if he failed in that, he did manage to escape, which sets your little plan on edge, doesn't it?"

Lord Naraku merely smirked to himself. "Not quite. If he manages to show up, then I'll just arrest him at once. As long as I walk away as her husband by the end of the day, my plan has succeeded."

Kagura was still skeptical. "Are you _sure _you have no chance of failure? Time is running out, you know. And if anything goes wrong, then you may kiss your chance at the throne of the Demon Lands goodbye—"

"If you are really so concerned about how today will turn out," Naraku interjected, "Then will you go check on how my fair bride is today?"

"It doesn't matter about her," she snapped, "It's impossible that the princess escaped. You placed a warding spell on the castle, and as long as you are alive, that hanyou cannot set food inside the palace. Besides, the princess is too naive—she never cared at all about you, but all the same, she went through the engagement just because she knows it is her duty. She would not risk breaking her duty to go after some hanyou lover."

"Yes," Naraku assured himself, grinning at his own cleverness. "I had insurance as well—that ring I gave her was enchanted to make her obey her duty, no matter what came along. As long as she had it on, she wouldn't do anything rash."

As Naraku seemed to bask in the moment he had waited for had finally come, Kagura smiled to herself. _You'll be disappointed, Naraku. I've already flown by her room today, and she is missing. At last, you have been outwitted, by someone you thought was under your control.

* * *

_

The morning of the wedding dawned happily as the palace was decorated thoroughly in white and green—the royal colors. The place was overflowing with visitors, who had come to see the princess finally married off to a handsome lord. It was all a blur; a flurry of activity as servants rushed about, making final preparations while courtiers stood and talked in the hall, anxious to see the final, grand moment.

But, while everyone seemed happy about this day, there were three in the palace who knew this day would certainly end in tragedy. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou occupied a lone corner of the palace, hardly speaking, silent in mourning for the loss Kagome would feel for the rest of her life.

Though they had previously been worried about Inuyasha, the word was that he had escaped during the fire. At least, after all the princess's troubles, she would not have to see the man she loved die a traitor's death, but would never see him again. Despite the two different fates, the despair in Kagome's heart would be the same.

"I only wish…that Kagome could be happy," Lady Sango spoke softly, with Shippou and Miroku nodding. "But…it's not going to end that way, is it?"

Miroku, who had been sitting down, suddenly sat up and turned away, replying, "This is how it always is, Lady Sango. The lady marries a lord and the lowly man who loved her cannot do anything to stop it."

For a moment, Sango looked hopeful, as if she wished he would give her some assurance, but her eyes fell downcast once more at his statement. "Yes," she replied sadly, looking away. "It is the one law of class that is impossible to break."

Shippou, who had been silent until that moment, glanced from lady to monk and back again. The fox demon's eyes opened wider at a realization, before turning away for a moment, sadly. "So this…is how it ends?" he asked the world softly. No one bothered to answer him.

The dowager queen had felt for a while that despite the happy face Kagome presented to the crowd, this day would be a hard one for her. She knew her daughter did not love Lord Naraku, and she had always placed a high value on love and the feelings in her heart. She felt horrible for being the kind of mother that would marry her daughter off like that when she would be miserable.

That is why she went to Kagome's room, and demanded entrance. "Please, stand aside, Hannah, I want to speak to my daughter."

Hannah looked a little bit nervous, but nonetheless answered the queen, "I'm sorry, Your Grace, but Her Highness insisted no one come in this morning…even I was not allowed in."

The queen instantly felt guilt flood her at her daughter's suffering and knowing that she had, in part, caused it. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, yes," the maid answered quickly, glancing nervously back at the door to the princess's bedroom. "But the door is locked, you see, and she does not want to come out until it is time—"

"I understand," the dowager queen sighed, turning back towards the door. "May I at least speak to her?"

"I um…I don't think that would hurt, but…" Hannah continued to look a bit guilty as the queen went to her daughter's door, and softly knocked on it.

"Kagome?" she asked. No sound was heard from inside. "Kagome, please, answer me." Again, there was nothing to be heard. Eventually, the queen gave up trying to get an answer from her daughter, and merely spoke, "I can understand if you blame me for this, Kagome…I am sorry to have put you through it…I understand that you are scared right now, and I wish that you didn't have to suffer because of this."

She was silent for a moment before speaking softly, "I love you, Kagome, and I'm sorry."

While the queen made her confession, Hannah stood by silently, never betraying her mistress's secret. It pained her to know the queen would be heartbroken when she learned her daughter had already fled the country, but there was nothing she could do. The princess had taken her life into her own hands, and until she wanted everyone to know, Hannah would keep silent, praying for her mistress's safety.

She was the only one out of all of Kagome's close friends that did not despair for her as the wedding began, with Lord Naraku standing triumphantly at the altar beside the priest, wearing his best clothes,adorned in the royal family colors. As people took their seats, they were surprised by the crowns lying on a cushion by the altar. Lord Naraku had made sure that after he was married to Kagome, he would be crowned king at once, before anyone had time to protest.

A small group of choir boys were lined up behind the altar, and began to sing gay songs of love, but less bawdy than the ones minstrels chimed at banquets. White flower petals were strewn everywhere, while trumpets blew in all pomp and ceremony. Color and decorations were everywhere, making some wonder if this was in fact a wedding and not a carnival. Lord Bankotsu had made sure that this was an occasion to remember.

The funding for such an event was exquisite, with not just the decorations, but the massive amount of food needed to feed all the guests—some even coming from the Demon Lands—while working the cooks to the bone to pull it off. Planning had been short, but the end result was exquisite; a wedding that could never be rivaled.

But even without all the effort, it would indeed be an occasion that would be remembered in all the history of the Human Lands.

It was obvious at Naraku's complete conviction that he had won when the wedding march began, with all people there standing up, awaiting the bride. The queen turned to watch as her daughter would come in, to study her face and see if she was forgiven. Lady Sango, by Miroku, felt tears form in her eyes at her friend's despair, knowing this was a final farewell to Kagome's happiness. Sir Kouga couldn't even look as they waited for the bride to come in, not wanting to see the pain across her face. Depsite the happy atmosphere, many souls cried for their friend's loss of everything she ever wanted.

But, fate had decided that this was not to be.

Though the music continued to play softly, there was some confusion in the air as the bride did not come in at her cue. Perhaps she was a little late; after all, the morning had been rough on her, but the wait lasted longer and longer, with more and more voices joining the worried chatter, until the march reached its end, with no bride in sight. The silence that had been over the room faded, as courtiers began asking questions amongst themselves. What was wrong? Where was the princess? Had she refused to come after all?

Naraku silently seethed, as Lord Bankotsu, eager to preserve the mood, strode in front of the crowd and spoke, "Just…keep calm, everyone, I'm sure there is an explanation for this…"

"There had _better _be," Lord Renkotsu, at his side, muttered.

As the crowd grew more anxious, the doors to the palace chapel flew open. Many felt relief that at last, the bride had appeared, but once more, they were disappointed. It was no more than a serving boy, running in to tell the news. As he glanced at all the eager and awaiting people, he shrank back a bit as he revealed, "The…the princess's maid says that she will not come out of her room—"

"What?" Lord Naraku demanded, his maroon eyes flame red as he strode from his place at the altar towards the boy. "That little strumpet! How dare she—"

"Lord Naraku, please!" the dowager queen spoke in shocked tones from his side. "I'm sure if we just talk to Kagome, we can figure out why—"

"Oh, I know why," Naraku spoke in an angry monotone as he marched out into the hall, followed closely by Kagome's friends and then by the courtiers wanting to know what was the matter. "Thinks she can make one last stand, does she? Well, I'll marry her in her room for all I care!"

The dowager queen had expected Kagome's betrothed to show concern about her not showing, not fierce anger. Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion at the man's actions, wondering silently if Kagome was right when she expressed her concerns to her mother earlier.

Naraku barged into Kagome's sitting room, making Hannah, who was sitting on the couch, gazing into the fireplace, gasp. "L-Lord Naraku!" she was in such shock that she forgot to bow. Not that she would bother anymore with formality after their last meeting.

"Where is she?" he snarled, making Hannah nearly stumble over her feet in an attempt to get up.

Quickly, she spoke, keeping her eyes down so she would not have to look at him. "She is…she is in her room…n-not coming out…"

Before Naraku could rip down the door and barge in, the queen stopped him. "Lord Naraku, stop. Let me try. You might only upset her." Gently, she walked and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Kagome? Kagome are you in there? Please you need to come out now…the wedding."

Once again, there was no reply. Lord Bankotsu, who was crammed in the back of Kagome's sitting room as people filed in, glanced around. "Does anyone have a key to the princess's room?" Fortunately, Lord Jakotsu, who was in charge of internal affairs, also had a set of keys for the castle.

Before Lord Naraku was able tear the door down by himself, furious that his triumph had been thwarted, the door was quickly unlocked. Naraku, the dowager queen, Hannah, Lady Sango, Miroku and Shippou all barged in at once…to be met with an empty room.

Lord Naraku was the first to express his rage. "Where the Hell is she?" he roared, scanning the room. The windows showed no sign of her exiting that way…had she gotten out before he placed the ward on the castle?

Sango, who surveyed the empty room with a mix of wonder and relief, was the first to notice the note left on the bed. "Here," she said, giving it to the queen, who it was addressed to.

All gathered around as the queen read Kagome's farewell notice. A collective gasp was heard as they kept reading and taking in the words:

_Mama,_

_I have left the country. I know it seems kind of sudden, but it was something I had to do, for my own happiness. Truthfully, I cannot marry a man I do not love, when there is another man I love so much in my own heart._

_I do not know how much you know or have seen Mama, but I love Inuyasha. I have loved him ever since we were in the Midlands, and have carried that love as a great pain all through my betrothal to Lord Naraku. That was not the only reason I fled with Inuyasha last night, but perhaps if you dig deeper, you will discover that Lord Naraku is not as chivalrous as he seems._

_Do not blame Hannah; I forbid her to tell anyone until this note was found. By the time you have found this, I shall be gone forever with Inuyasha, to start a life of our own. _

_The Midlands taught me many things. I learned I did not need to be a noble to be happy. I intend to live like this, poor but so much in love, until the day I die. I am sad that this will separate us, but perhaps, if fate is kind, we will meet again under happier circumstances. All I know now is that I love and am loved, and finally, the one wish I had from childhood has come true._

_Kagome_

As she red the letter, the queen's eyes began tearing up as Kagome revealed the secrets locked deep within her heart. Her daughter had loved the hanyou knight. She had loved him for a long time…so that was why she had taken the betrothal so hard. Love, when it worked against you, was a pain deeper than any sword.

Even though she was sad of the pain her daughter had to go through, Kagome's note assured her that she was happy. And because of that, she wouldn't lift a finger to stop her daughter on this escape. All she had ever wished for was her daughter's happiness, and if Kagome had found that, she certainly wasn't going to ruin it.

"Kagome did it," Sango gasped, with now a happy tear forming in her eye. "She ran away with him at last…"

Naraku couldn't have been more enraged. _So…that whore got away, did she? _But as he was about to lose control at this whole day ending in a disaster, the queen turned and rounded on him. "I wonder, Lord Naraku," she asked, glancing back at Kagome's letter. "Why does Kagome say here you are not as chivalrous as you seem?"

Instead of denying it and putting on that charming, elegant façade, Naraku just gave a cold laugh. One helpless, or so he thought, girl had outwitted him. Ironic indeed. "Because, unlike most of you, that girl is not a simpleton."

"What are you saying?" the dowager queen demanded, as Lord Naraku merely turned away. "What other motive do you have, Lord Naraku?"

The door to the bedroom was closed for the princess's privacy of her bedchamber, so only a select few saw his true aim. Naraku headed for the portrait of the royal family, grinning back at his audience as he pressed a finger to the corner of the canvas. "Oh, nothing but matters of state, you see."

Only the queen understood the meaning of this gesture as the canvas swung open. "The Shikon no Tama!" she darted forward, but was flung back as a red, translucent barrier sprung up around Naraku.

"Your Grace!" Both Hannah and Sango cried as they came to the queen's aid, as the glanced back at Lord Naraku. The barrier had done something to his appearance…he no longer looked human, but, to their eyes, his form shifted from that of a human to a creature with many long, curling tentacles and a bare, human torso.

Miroku the monk tried everything he had picked up at the monastery, from chanting ancient texts or using prayer beads to break the barrier, but it was too strong for his powers. All they could do was watch in horror as Naraku, grinning evilly, reached for the box containing the Shikon no Tama.

"If he gets that, then there is nothing we can do," the queen gasped in terror, remembering stories of its misuse, long ago. "It is a source of limitless power, granted to those in the royal family, and even without the wedding—" She didn't have continue. They could imagine what would happen if he got such a power.

The wooden box was opened, and all held their breath, waiting for the moment of doom. But, instead of a triumphant cackle from Naraku, his eyes opened wider in surprise. There was a howl of anger and a blast of power and pure hatred as he dropped the empty box. "She took the Shikon no Tama with her!"

* * *

The Shikon no Tama was fastened around Kagome's neck, resting gently against her breastbone in plain view as she slept in the dark, leaning back against Inuyasha's strong arms. They had been traveling by horse for days now, and would soon reach the Midlands. Knowing by now that Naraku had probably sent pursuers after them, they hadn't stopped unless it was absolutely necessary, even if it meant almost killing the horse to get it to the next mount changing station. 

The hanyou's arms wrapped tightly around his beloved as she slept, tired out from the long journey. It was hard for her, but knowing Naraku would probably try to come after them, they weren't safe until they reached the Midlands, where they could hide and blend in easily.

The anticipation was hard for Inuyasha. He wanted to be back in his homeland, to be back in those beautiful meadows with the woman he loved, to visit his mother's grave and show his mother this wonderful, beautiful woman that fate had given him. To start a life with her, where no one could interfere in their happiness. She had finally chosen to stay with him, and he wanted to enjoy a life with her in the Midlands as much as he could.

Keen, golden eyes glanced upon the horizon and saw a small village, the only building with lights on at this time of night was the inn, and that was where he headed. "Kagome," he said softly, nudging her gently as he steered the horse towards the biggest building in the village. "I found an inn."

"Huh?" she yawned, her eyes still closed as she woke from her small nap. "But I thought…you didn't want to stop…"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile softly back at her. "We're far enough away. We can stop for one night…you should sleep in a bed, instead of uncomfortable on a horse." As he jumped off the horse and led it into the inn stables, he was thankful he had gotten rid of that hideous armor once they were out of the capitol; its clanking would have no doubt disturbed a number of sleeping guests at the inn.

He helped Kagome down off the horse as he put it away in the stall, feeling her warmth as her arms wrapped around him while he helped her down. She stumbled for a moment, and fell into his arms, a moment that left them both smiling a minute later as they walked into the inn, Inuyasha's arm around posessively around her waist.

The innkeeper had to be roused with a bell at the bar, making the old man quite angry when he finally woke up. "What do you want?" he grumbled, pausing only a moment when his eyes flickered up to Inuyasha's dog ears.

"One room for the night," the hanyou explained, handing the man a few coins that Kagome had thoughtfully taken with her when she ran away, just in case.

Counting the coins carefully, as if he expected this strange couple wouldn't pay their share, the innkeeper finished and pointed up the stair. "That way, first door in the hall." After Inuyasha thanked him and ascended the stairs, he looked back for a moment. It seemed the innkeeper just went right back on sleeping, only to be roused again if another late night customer decided to show.

The room they had been given was small, but functional, with a simple bed all made and ready for visitors. "Here," Inuyasha said, giving Kagome the bed without hesitation. "You need sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked, but obliging his wishes by getting in to bed anyway. "You should be tired, too…"

"I'll stay awake," he told her at once. "I have to keep you safe…I promised that, didn't I?"

As Kagome lay on her side, her head on the pillow that felt the softest in the world, she smiled, "Yes, you did, didn't you?"

Inuyasha knelt by her bedside, taking her hand gently. "And I've kept to it since the day I made it."

_I love this man so much, _she thought, admiring him before changing the subject, "Inuyasha…how long until we reach the bridge to the Midlands?"

The hanyou thought a moment. "We've been riding for days…should only be one day more. We can't get a horse to cross the bridge, so we'll have to go on foot."

"I don't mind," she told him with a soft, loving smile. "I don't mind as long as I am with you."

He couldn't help but smile back…and thank the stars for bringing him this wonderful woman. "You should rest," he told her gently. "Sleep, Kagome," He leaned forward, and kissed her on her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut.

As she slept, Inuyasha sat at her bedside, thinking over a lot of things. Their escape was sudden, feeling more rushed with Kagome's newfound assertion that she loved him. His heart raced in his chest just thinking about it, and anticipating the life they were planning on living together. They were fugitives now, going to live in a strange land. An odd pair—a hanyou knight and a human princess, and by the laws of their land, they shouldn't have ended up this way at all. Even so, Kagome once said that they were both people trying to survive in life, and that made them equal.

Silently, Inuyasha kissed her fingers like he did so long ago, when making that promise to protect her. _Kagome…I will protect your body from harm…but now, I promise, I will protect your heart as well. _


	29. Wedding Night

**A/N**: Well, **The Protector of Her Heart** has been seconded and nominated in the IY Fanguild! Thanks to those who nominated me, and to all those fans out there who helped this story gain its popularity, to be the first story nominated for two quarters in a row! Now, don't forget to vote, will ya? ;P

P.S. Financial aid forms are a bitch.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Wedding Night**

Small, beams of light filtered in through the high windows, illuminating the chapel below in a mystic light. Everything seemed hazy and dreamlike to Kagome, as she stood at the altar, dressed in white.

It seemed as if Inuyasha had appeared from no where as he stood before her, grinning at her with that trademark smirk of his. This was it…that wish she had wanted for so long…the happiness that she craved had finally come true.

It was impossible to breathe as she leaned towards him, the love of her life, and as his lips descended upon hers. Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes in this one moment, to be remembered throughout a lifetime. Inuyasha's strong, but gentle hand ran through her black hair, to pull her towards him, in a loving embrace. She held him back, never wanting to let go.

He pulled away, as she held on to the feeling of him kissing her. "I love you…" she murmured uncontrollably, dizzy from taking in it all. Her dream had come true. She had married Inuyasha. He was hers and she was his, for all eternity.

But suddenly, everything changed.

The light in the chapel went out as Kagome heard a cruel, harsh laugh. She opened her eyes, and in shock, saw the one holding her was not Inuyasha, but Naraku. As he laughed and his red eyes gleamed, she desperately tried to free herself from his arms, his nails digging into her flesh.

With one swipe, Naraku grabbed the Shikon no Tama off from around her neck, drawing blood as he did so. As he held the jewel in his grasp with a triumphant grin, the blood that had fallen stained Kagome's dress…blood red filling her vision…swirling in her mind…

Kagome cried out as she jerked awake, instantly alerting the man holding her as she slept. "Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, as she frantically struggled in his arms.

It took her a moment to come to herself as she breathed heavily, the fact that it was a dream slowly sinking on her. Glancing around, she saw they were in the middle of a sunny field, Inuyasha holding her in his arms as they leaned against a tree, taking a rest from their travel on foot. They had reached the Midlands the day before, but they still had a while to go before they were fully safe.

"Kagome?" he asked again, making her turn back to him, calming down.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she told him, resting her head on his chest as she snuggled back into his arms. "Just a bad dream…"

Kagome could feel his strong arms tighten around her, as if to protect her from those bad thoughts. She smiled a moment, holding to that thought, before looking down to see the jewel, glowing pink against her chest. Gently she touched it for a moment, her fingers brushing her low cut blouse. "I shouldn't have this now…" she mused out loud.

The hanyou raised an eyebrow, glancing back down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…this jewel is to be given to the heir of the Human Lands…since I ran away to be with you, I am no longer the heir; it belongs to Souta. I only keep it because I don't want Naraku to get hold of it."

"We can give it back later," Inuyasha explained, glancing up at the clear blue sky. "After Naraku is finished, I mean…Once they figure out what you meant by what you wrote, he'll probably be arrested; the dowager queen is no fool, I hope?"

Kagome shook her head, though felt a small ache in her heart at thinking of her mother, who was probably worried sick by now. "No, Mama may not be all seeing, but she will pick up on that."

"Good. So once she figures out what you meant, then Naraku won't have any leg to stand on. They can arrest him for treason, and he won't be able to do a thing about it, since he's in human form."

But Kagome wasn't so sure…that dream she had made her wary when thinking about her former betrothed. If Naraku was ambitious enough to set up an elaborate plan to marry her in order to steal the Shikon no Tama, wouldn't he be smart enough to have some insurance if that took place? But she didn't want to think about that any longer. Thinking of Naraku only reminded her that, as her former fiancé, he had a claim on her; a claim that Inuyasha still could not break.

_If he comes after us…he could claim me as his bride, and no one could stop him…not even Inuyasha. Even though my heart belongs to him, because of a stupid agreement, my body still belongs to Naraku…_

Bringing _that _up would only upset Inuyasha and break the wonderful mood he was trying to hang on to, so she merely nodded. "Yes…that will probably happen." Tucking the jewel safely back beneath her blouse, she turned back to him and smiled. "Perhaps, in a few years we can give it back…after all this is over with and forgotten."

Inuyasha returned her smile…Yes, in a few years…after he had officially started his life with Kagome. Even though they had reached the Midlands, he hadn't claimed her in any way yet. Though she ran away, Kagome _was _still nobility, and he wanted to honor her by having a house ready and to marry her in a human ceremony. Kagome deserved that. She deserved _more _than that, but even though he would never know why, she had chosen him. Not, that he was complaining or anything.

_In a few years…when we're together without interruptions…perhaps even a few children,_ he couldn't help but soften his smile at the thought. _We have our whole life ahead of us now, with no worries or cares about the past.

* * *

_

Kagura the wind demon rode on her feather, high above the Midlands as she scoured the land with her red eyes. She looked left and right, searching frantically. _They should be here…_she thought, glancing around for any sign of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Of course, her master had told her to seek them out and tell him of their whereabouts, but Kagura wasn't going to follow his orders this time. Naraku had been cornered by those ridiculous humans, and had lost all the support he had worked so hard to get when Lord Bankotsu had burst into Kagome's bedroom, to see the spectacle. He had been forced to flee the Human Lands, but he wasn't about to give up his goal.

Kagura knew, once he found them, there would be Hell to pay. If those two didn't get to safety in time…

She sighed, glancing back down at the endless meadows. The wind witch knew it was fruitless, since the Midlands were far too vast for even her to search in a limited amount of time. There was no way she could find them now. Even so, if Naraku managed to track them both down, they would be killed, and he would get hold of the Shikon no Tama.

_And that's not good for anyone,_ Kagura mused, the wind around her ruffling her magenta dress in the sky. _Especially not King Sesshoumaru…_

But thinking of that handsome, silver haired man, she was struck with an idea. _Sesshoumaru can help._ She could warn him, and perhaps he would get to Inuyasha and Kagome in time to protect them. If not, he was the only one who could stand up to Naraku when he got his hands on the jewel. He was their best hope for preventing a disaster.

Turning around and speeding off towards the Demon Lands, Kagura thought of him and how long it had been since she had seen him. _Looks like we will meet again, and hopefully not have to part so quickly this time…

* * *

_

The sky clouded over the Human Lands as Naraku, now stripped of his former title, raced towards the Midlands will all speed, upon a horse he had just barely stolen. He was no more the picture of elegance he had once been in his disguise; there had been a struggle when those foolish humans tried to arrest him, and his doublet was torn and dirty, with his long, dark brown hair flying wildly as he rode on, malice in his maroon eyes.

_That damned harlot!_ he cursed, thinking bitterly on how if Kagome hadn't taken the Shikon no Tama with her when she went to the Midlands, he wouldn't have ended up that mess. Those humans would have known their place instead of trying to attack him for treason. And what was worse; they knew he was a demon now. Ever since he put up that barrier, his human form had slowly been ebbing away, and even now, he could feel his demon strength returning.

But with this new turn, that was the only thing that worked out for the better. With his full demon strength, Naraku would have enough power to kill that whore and her hanyou lover, and be able to take on King Sesshoumaru himself. Once the Shikon no Tama was firmly in his grasp, he would be invincible.

A smirk came to Naraku's face as he kicked the horse, frothing at the mouth from exhaustion into a faster pace. _Soon, this shall all be mine. With the Shikon no Tama, I can take over and unite the three lands under my crown. That will show everyone, including that proud son of the Inu no Taishou, that I cannot be beaten. Wait, Sesshoumaru, once I finish with the girl and the half breed, I will come for you._

He had reached the hilly landscape near the western edge of the Human Lands. Naraku knew he was nearing the Midlands. _I hope your time with Inuyasha is sweet, Kagome, because it will soon end, forever!

* * *

_

Nothing at all seemed amiss, but wonderful as Inuyasha and Kagome walked, hand in hand, through the beautiful meadows of the Midlands. The air was cheery as they both laughed in happiness. Kagome held a few wildflowers she had picked up as they went by, their sweet fragrance filling the air. The world was perfect; the sun shining down upon everything wonderful.

"I can't believe how much I missed this place," Kagome smiled, glancing at the wild, earthly beauty the meadow had. "I'm glad we decided to come here," she glanced back at him, while he couldn't help but return her cheery smile.

"Yeah…" Seeing her happy smile made his heart warm all over again; the feeling so wonderful Inuyasha wondered why he had ever considered letting her go. "It's really…beautiful." His subtle glance back at her wasn't misunderstood as she blushed slightly.

Kagome knelt down to look at an interesting violet flower, her dark blue skirt pooling around her as she sat. Inuyasha followed suit and sat next to her, musing on how when they knelt down, the tall grass around them hid them from view…much like they were hoping on hiding themselves within this vast country from any pursuers from their past.

"Still," Kagome began, when she turned back to Inuyasha, "Even though I am a stranger here…it doesn't feel like it. Somehow, in this place, I feel like I have come home."

Inuyasha began without even thinking, "It's home now…well," he fidgeted for a moment, blushing, "I mean, since we ran away, it should be—"

She always could read him like a book. "Just spit it out, Inuyasha! What is it?"

He turned away, suddenly feeling very nervous asking this question, even though he knew it was a ridiculous feeling. "I was wondering…perhaps…since we're already far enough into the Midlands as it is…maybe we should…um…_settle down?_"

"Settle down?" Kagome's brown eyes went wide a minute later as she interpreted his meaning. "Oh…" _He means live together…_Her heart raced at the very thought. Back in the Human Lands, they had decided on running away to be together, but at him asking this now, she still blushed like a bride on her wedding day. "Inuyasha…do you want us to…settle down…now?"

"Well, only if you want to…I can understand if you don't, but—"

"Inuyasha," she cut him off again, before he started rambling. Gently, she reached out and placed her hand over his, the contact still sending her heart racing; even after all they had been through together, touching him could still make her heart beat faster. "I want to live with you, but…I think we should wait before we build a house and officially settle down. Before we find a place to live together…I'd like to see the village you grew up in as a child, if that's all right. Maybe, it would be good for you too, Inuyasha…"

The hanyou couldn't help but smile at that, as his fingers closed over her soft hand. "I'd like that…But when we do find a place to live, it can't be too close to the Human or Demon Lands. We'd have to find somewhere else."

"It doesn't matter where," Kagome assured him. "As long as I'm with you." When she said that, she leaned against him, a small smile on her face. She felt Inuyasha's arm come around to hold her gently against him. After a moment, they both turned, meeting each other's eyes, before Inuyasha bet his head down to capture her lips with his.

A sweet kiss it had been, but feeling so lightheaded from their happiness finally appearing, the fires within their bellies lit with a heady gleam. And neither of them cared, Kagome pulling Inuyasha closer as he kissed her everywhere he could reach, his hands moving, revealing his inner desire to touch her where no man had touched her before.

For Kagome, she was in heaven, feeling the touch of his lips, the gentle caress of his fingers. Their separation had made her want him even more, and now, at last, she was free to have what she longed; to allow only one man to touch her like this. She kissed him back as she felt herself being gently pushed to the ground, and she didn't care, wanting to give herself to him as the final declaration of her love…

But suddenly, Inuyasha jerked away, looking horrified. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, still hazy from the previous sensations and asked, "Inuyasha?"

He didn't look at her, and only felt himself turn away in shame. How could he have thought to dishonor her like that? He hadn't meant to lose control...but when Kagome had responded so much to his kiss, he had forgotten. She was such a kind, beautiful, pure woman that even though it was obvious that he wanted her, Inuyasha couldn't shame her by taking her innocence before they were officially wedded. Being born a noble, she deserved that, at least.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, noticing the hard look on his face. "What is it?"

Making up a quick excuse, Inuyasha told her, "We shouldn't waste time here, Kagome. We should keep moving, to get to safe cover before nightfall." With that he stood up, looking towards the endless expanse of land before them.

Kagome could only stare, feeling worried. _Why did he stop? Is he…is he ashamed? Because, the truth is…I didn't want him to…

* * *

_

Night had fallen when Sango, walking out on the palace grounds, looked up at the stars. It was a clear sky, with all the tiny dots twinkling back at a distance, reflecting the light off the full moon. The sight seemed to soften her overall lonely mood of late. _I remember once, someone said, no matter where we are, we all look up at the same moon…I wonder if Kagome is now looking up at the same moon, with Inuyasha beside her…_

She heard footsteps behind her, making her turn to see a familiar face. Miroku, dressed as usual in his monk clothes, was walking towards her. "Sango?" he asked. "What are you doing out here at this hour? Everyone else is still at dinner."

She turned away for a moment, the moonlight reflecting off her hair and face to make her glow like an angel. "I was thinking, that is all, Lord Miroku."

In an instant, the monk took two steps closer to her, with a serious look on his face. Looking back up, Sango mused on how he seemed more imposing this close. "I believe I asked you to call me only 'Miroku', _Lady _Sango."

Unable to help it, Lady Sango looked back down again. Looking in his eyes was too hard right now. "I'm sorry Miroku…I've just got a lot on my mind."

"The princess," he spoke at once, reading her thoughts. Instead of replying, Sango merely nodded, her eyes flickering back up to the moon. "You don't need to fear for her, Sango. I'm sure she's fine…Inuyasha will take care of her."

"That's not what I'm worried about," she shook her head. "I…I just miss her. Before, when we were apart, we could always exchange letters, but now…I will never see or hear from her again. I know…somewhere, in my heart, she is happy, but I just…I want to know for certain. And then, if Lord Naraku truly escaped and goes after them, then…"

"Do not worry, dear Sango," Miroku cut her off. "The Midlands is a large place, remember. They went there to hide, and hide they can, in a large country like that. With so many hanyous, demons, and humans there, it's impossible to track one person through word of mouth as well. They will be fine."

She remained silent, but took his words to heart. Yes…Kagome and Inuyasha could hide in a country like that, perfectly disguised. Yet, why was she so worried?

Deciding to cheer her up, the monk looked up at the sky, and said, "It's a clear night."

"Yes, one of the clearest I've ever seen."

Grinning slightly, Miroku began, "You know, the monks at the monastery used to say, that a clear night like this was the perfect one for lovers' walks…not that they knew anything about _that _of course."

Sango gave a small laugh at his comment. "That's too bad for me, as I have no lover to walk with."

Grinning wider, and violet eyes twinkling with mirth, Miroku began, "Since you seem quite in need at the moment, My Lady, may I offer you my services?"

The exterminator merely raised an eyebrow as she looked back at him. "Are you offering to be my lover, Miroku?"

"If you had asked, I would have certainly said yes, but since you do not seem like that type of woman, I merely offer you my services as someone to walk you along on this clear night."

To that, she couldn't help but smile. "I accept," and she held out her arm for him to take. They walked and talked together, under the clear night, and as Sango smiled with Miroku on her arm, she couldn't help but think, that perhaps Kagome and Inuaysha were looking up at the same sky, and walking under it together as they were.

* * *

_It's a clear night,_ Kagome thought, her eyes glancing at the shine of the full moon. _I remember I once heard that a clear night is a night for lovers' walks…_ Her eyes drifted over to Inuyasha, who had, thankfully, warmed up after that display that afternoon. _But at present, I have no lover…at least, not one who is willing to completely qualify for that term._

After they had begun traveling again, Kagome had discovered a bit of why Inuyasha had stopped when they were in the meadow. He kept talking of how they had to be married in a human ceremony, before they would build a house and live together. She knew he was doing it because of her. _He thinks because I was born to privilege, he should honor me like this…but doesn't he understand that I don't care anymore? _

Even if she had told him she wanted to run away together, Inuyasha still was treating her like she was higher up that him. Whenever they could, they got a room in an inn, and Inuyasha always gave her the bed. He always made sure she had better food than he did, and would worry if they did too much walking or anything else in one day. Hadn't she already told him they were equals? Didn't he understand that she ran away so they _could _be equals, instead of being back to a princess and a knight forever?

Using his keen hanyou sight, Inuyasha picked up a village coming before them in the dark. "They have an inn," he said, looking towards her. Kagome knew without asking he wanted to get a room for her, so she could sleep in a bed like a noble, instead of on the ground like common peasants.

"All right," she sighed, agreeing without protest. She didn't want to argue before she knew how she could fix this rift still between them.

She was given inspiration soon enough.

The inn was practically empty that night, despite it being a little early. This innkeeper was awake when they approached, and unlike innkeepers in the Human Lands, he didn't even glance up at Inuyasha's dog ears twice. "We'll have one room for the night," Kagome spoke, handing over the money before Inuyasha had time to protest. With the way he had acted ever since the incident in the meadow, she suspected he might have wanted to get two.

Counting the coins, the innkeeper muttered, "Clear night, tonight."

"Very," Kagome replied, as she and Inuyasha went up to their given room. They ascended the stairs to enter into a dark, silent hallway. The door they sought was the one at the end, at a slight angle due to the walls of the building. Kagome pushed open the door, to see a smaller room than the one they had in the Human Lands, but nevertheless, it had a cozy, welcoming feeling.

The room was dark, without a candle lit, and so very, very quiet. The only noise she heard was the sound of Inuyasha shutting the door behind him, leaving them both alone, and closed off from the world.

Heart racing at the very thought, Kagome knew now, how to fix the rift that had come between them. Turning, she found that when she and Inuyasha stood in the doorway, there wasn't much space between them. Enough that when their eyes met, and their heart's began to beat faster once more, there was no room for escaping that wonderful feeling.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kagome took the imitative, leaning up and kissing him, feeling him instantly respond. She pulled him closer, the contact causing him to lose control once more, until she ended up being sandwiched between him and the wall, the hanyou kissing her back passionately. Once again, she felt his hands begin to wander, and she certainly wasn't going to protest. Loving every minute of this new and wonderful feeling, Kagome wouldn't have doubted that they would have made love right there against he wall, had Inuyasha not come to himself once more.

"No, Kagome!" he spoke through panting gasps, turning away. "We…we can't…we can't do this…I don't want to shame you like this when—"

"Inuyasha," she cut him off, making him turn back to her. "What do I look like to you?"

That caught him by surprise. "Huh?"

"Do I look like a princess to your eyes?"

Inuyasha glanced at her outfit. It was a simple skirt and blouse, with the vest tied tight enough to give her quite an _appealing_ look. Shaking his head, he replied, "No, you don't."

Kagome nodded, "That's right. Inuyasha, I ran away with you because I no longer wanted the life I had as a princess. I gave up all that, because I love you too much to live a lonely life of a noble without you. I am but a common girl now, equal to you in status…that means," Kagome gently reached out, and took one of his clawed hands, "If I say I am not ashamed, then that means I am not ashamed. If I say that I want this…" Her brown eyes never leaving his golden, she brought his hand to cup her breast. "Then I want this."

A new fire went through him at her actions, telling Inuyasha to forget his worries and do whatever she wanted. But... "K-Kagome…"

She kept her hand over his, fully asserting that she was making no mistakes with her decision. "Inuyasha…with the contract that I agreed to…Naraku still has a claim over me. Even if I do not want it any more, he can still say he owns my body. I don't…I don't want to give myself to anyone, except you. Please…make me yours, not his."

Hearing her beg made him through all arguments out the window, as he pulled her closer, desire ignighting in both of their eyes. "Kagome…you really…want to be mine?" he asked, his voice the only thing he had control of anymore.

Feeling his hand come to tug at the strings of her vest, she said in a husky whisper as their lips met, "Yes."


	30. Choices

A/N: Well, I saw Spiderman 3! It was AMAZING...though a little nauseating if you end up in the front row due to a packed theater, I noticed. But I liked it, and reccomend it to anyone else who likes action movies.

I started playing KH II in proud mode, and I'm getting my butt kicked. I guess I don't have total video gaming mad skillz... :'(

(You'll notice I went with the older version of demon Naraku here. There is a reason for this.)

**EDIT**: Sorry about the grammatical errors. It seemed ff . net didn't save my changes again. :(

* * *

**Chapter 30: Choices**

As the first rays of light filtered in from the small window, the birds chirping on the breeze caused one of the two to stir. Kagome was still asleep as Inuyasha's amber eyes slowly opened, to settle instantly on the beautiful woman in his arms. Kagome was snuggled up to him, with her head resting gently on his shoulder, and a hand on his chest, directly above his heart. Smiling softly, the hanyou wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

Burying his nose into her hair, Inuyasha felt that sweet scent fill his senses once more. Her scent…so pure and beautiful, that it still held dominance, even with his own covering her gently, like a blanket. _She's mine…_he thought, holding her tighter. _Not anyone else's, mine…_

At first, he had been a bit nervous, about taking their relationship further. After all, with their difference in status back in the Human Lands, it would never be allowed. But now, after caring for so long…Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to care about that anymore. Kagome was right; they had run away from their pasts and their old lives, so that now, they were equals, nothing else.

Though, as he held her, he had to remind himself that while Kagome was his now, she wasn't completely his yet. Even though they had made love the night before, he hadn't marked her as his mate…Inuyasha wanted to wait until later, when they were married in a human ceremony…jut to keep it special.

Thinking about all this, while holding the woman of his dreams in his arms, made Inuyasha remember just several months ago, when he was still upset over Kikyou, thinking that no woman would ever love him or accept him for what he was, and that it was all wishful thinking on his part to imagine it. But now, after so long and such hardship, here he held this beautiful woman, knowing that he loved her and she loved him as well.

Though he loved her, he had never really gotten the courage to say the words. She said them to him so many times, but whenever he tried…something held him back. Some doubt, deep in his mind. When he finally told her, it would seal the deal. And yet…even after what they had shared, Inuyasha couldn't mouth those words; those three little words that he knew she longed to hear.

A troubled look crossed the hanyou's face as he glanced back down at her, and gently, he reached out and touched her face, feeling her stir ever so gently. _Kagome…I promise, I'll tell you someday, but right now…I just can't. I'm sorry…_

Soon, Kagome stirred a bit more underneath the scratchy sheets, before slowly opening her eyes and blinking in the sunlight. Brown eyes focusing upon him, she asked, sleepily, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he replied softly, as she snuggled back into his bare chest. "Are you…you're okay, aren't you?"

"Mmm…" she nodded, her cheek against his shoulder, as her hand came to join with his. "I feel…I feel a little sore, but that's normal…or so I've heard." _I feel different now, too. I've been changed…not just by _this. _But because I dared to do what no other princess has done…I loved a man so much, a man that I should not have loved, that I ran away and gave myself to him, declaring it once and for all that despite everything, no other man has ever made me feel the way he does._

Inuyasha sighed for a moment, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder, sniffing her delicious scent once more. "Good."

As Kagome felt him place gentle kisses on her neck, she closed her eyes, and pulled him closer. This was heaven, she knew. Being in the arms of the man you loved, feeling loved in return. Though he never actually _said _the words… She had hoped, that after last night, he would have said something to her, especially after she whispered them to him as they lay together in the afterglow. But, he had kept silent. Kagome knew he loved her; his actions spoke more clearer than before, but even so…hearing him say those words every woman wished to hear would have been more perfect.

_I am his now,_ she thought, smiling back as the hanyou ceased his attentions to her neck, only to pull back and hold her in his arms once more. _Not Naraku's. Not some lord's that I care not a whit about. His. _Their lovemaking last night had sealed the deal, as princesses were supposed to be married with their virtue intact. With that no more an issue, no other husband would take her. It was perfect, as she wanted no one else for a husband, but this man holding her so tenderly.

As Inuyasha pulled her against his side, she hugged him back, speaking softly, "I don't want to leave here…it feels like…when we leave, it will all be a dream, and none of this would have happened…"

"If it is a dream, then I never want to wake up," he whispered. He didn't know all the words to describe how he was feeling. Glancing down at her nude body in his arms, he said, "You're so…beautiful, Kagome…"

Kagome knew the words were uncharacteristic of him even as he said it. She gave a small giggle and glanced up at him. "It's okay Inuyasha, I understand…there _was _what happened last night, and you _are _a man, after all."

Like had happened a few times in the night, a blush sprouted over his face. "I didn't mean _that! _I just meant…well…"

Giving a small laugh again, Kagome leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek, the scratchy sheets rusting around them. "For what its worth, Inuyasha, I enjoyed last night, too."

Her declaration caused him to blush even more. Well, damn it, the beautiful mood they had going was gone by now! Even so, he couldn't help but feel a small bit of pride bubble up in his chest. "You…you did?"

Kagome nodded once more. "You know…back where I come from, they say it is a sin for women to enjoy a man's attentions…they believe that the man is the only one to feel pleasure and his wife must endure it because it is her duty to have sons…but I know that's not the case. If we are meant not to enjoy it, then why was it made to feel so wonderful? I can understand a woman feeling ashamed if she does not like her husband, but with the man you love…" her eyes flickered up to his for a moment, "that is the most beautiful and natural thing in the world."

He understood what she was telling him. That she wasn't ashamed of what they had done. It didn't matter to her now that they were not married, or never supposed to be together at all. It was her way of saying that she loved him enough to not care about any rules or what was right anymore, just like she had broken through all barriers for him, as he would do for her. It was truly and amazing and mind-boggling thing, to find a woman willing to risk everything, just for him. It made Inuyasha feel more loved than he ever felt, a feeling sending him soaring into the skies.

"And when we have our own little hut, to live together for all eternity," she continued softly, entwining her fingers with his once more, "I'll be able to tell everyone that instead of being a duty, our children were conceived out of pure, innocent love."

_Our children…_that phrase caused his heart to speed up a little more…Kagome wanted to have his children…a family…in addition to a mate, he would have a family with her as well. In this moment, he loved her more than every thing. "You…_wonderful _woman…" he murmured, his lips meeting hers gently as she held him back, his happiness spilling over to her.

Their world became cut off from reality once more, and Kagome knew, this was how her life was to be. In the arms and bed of the man she loved, thinking of their future children and the happiness to come. Her past had been hard, but Inuyasha was to be her future, and that thought caused happy tears to spill once more, the princess finally knowing her dream of being loved had come true.

* * *

Hours later, the princess and the knight had left the village and the inn they had spent the night in, and were traveling through a flowery field. Kagome's black hair fluttered in the breeze, as Inuyasha watched her, a smile on his face. She looked so happy, so alive, a sharp contrast to what she had been in her homeland. He wanted to see her happy like that forever, and would do everything to protect that happiness for her. 

When he thought about it, Inuyasha knew it would only take four more days at the pace they were traveling to reach his old village. After that…he didn't know where they would go. He wanted to find some small village to blend in, and build themselves a hut, but Kagome…what would she want?

The water of the rushing river gurgled near them, as Inuyasha, getting up the courage, stepped closer to her, trying to begin a conversation. "You know…the villages around here are nice…they have a lot of fields with wildflowers, since you like them and all…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed back at her lover. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…well, I was just thinking that…if you want, we could…"

"Are you asking if I want to live here?" she replied, once again reading through his nervous exterior.

Giving a small growl at his inability to say something straight out, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah…"

Kagome's immediate reaction was not one of happiness, but of confusion. "Weren't we going to your mother's old village? I wanted to see it."

"_Yes_, but I mean, after. After we leave there, do you want us to settle down somewhere around here? I like it but, we should decide before we get married, and—"

Brown eyes widened at the word 'married'. That word held too many negative connotations for her to ignore it. " '_Married_'? When did we decide on this?"

Instantly, Inuyasha was on the defensive. "Hey! I just thought that—"

Sighing, Kagome rolled her eyes looking away, "I thought I made it very clear that it didn't matter to me right now, Inuyasha. Besides," she continued in a small voice, "you never even asked me."

Scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, Inuyasha continued, "It should matter because…I don't want to appear dishonorable, even if you don't see me that way. I don't want to stain your reputation by living with you if we aren't married, wherever we go."

"I've already ruined my reputation as much as I can ruin it, I suppose." Kagome huffed, only imagining what people were saying about her back home.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stood in front of her, his face serious. "Midlands or no, having you living with me when we aren't married will still mark you as a disreputable woman…I can't let you be seen as that…not when you're the purest woman I know. Kagome, do you…" his ears drooped for a moment. "Do you not want to marry me?"

Her eyes were filled with love as she spoke softly, "I do want to marry you, Inuyasha. More than anything…I always wanted to walk down the aisle, with the man of my dreams waiting for me…but I want you to understand that no matter what road life takes us to, marriage or no marriage, I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I don't care at all…" Inuyasha sighed in reassurance, but now Kagome looked away, saying, "And you _still _didn't formally ask me, you know…"

Giving a small chuckle, the knight placed a few fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to his. "Kagome…will you marry me?"

The smile quickly to her face. "Oh, yes!" she sighed at once, leaning up to kiss him as their hearts beat a frantic tempo. How could she have ever contemplating marrying another man when Inuyasha made her feel like this? So utterly loved and desired?

She felt her lover and husband-to-be pick her up in his happiness, knowing that the woman he loved would soon be his wife. Kagome continued to kiss him, unable to stop. _At last…my happily ever after…_

The world spun, and Kagome found herself lying on the soft grass, Inuyasha holding her close and embracing her as if the world was melting away, the only sound was the rushing water of the river and their hearts beating frantically. She was pinned under him, both of them too far lost in wanting to repeat the scene of the night before that they didn't realize the sky was suddenly darkening above them.

As Inuyasha nipped at her collarbone, Kagome's eyes slowly opened, before she gasped, and pointed at the sky. "Inuyasha!"

He instantly whirled around and jumped to his feet as he saw it too. She got to her feet as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, the sword transforming into its true form, as the red ball of fire fell from the sky.

With a shrieking sound it fell, getting larger and larger, until, with a large explosive sound, it hit the ground, causing a shake that knocked Kagome to the ground. The scent that wafted to Inuyasha's nose was a scent that he hadn't smelt in over two hundred years…yet he instantly knew who it belonged to. "Get behind me Kagome!" he shouted, as the dust cleared and the red barrier dissolved, to reveal Naraku.

But it was no more the elegant Lord Naraku as they knew him. It was the demon Naraku…his true form was his bare human torso, with tentacles of many different types of demons bursting from his lower body…a haphazard collection of so many different beasts that it was truly a disgusting sight to behold.

"Naraku?" Kagome gasped, her heart racing in fear. _He was a demon…and he found us! He's come to take me back! _

Naraku, seeing the fear in her eyes, chuckled to himself. "Did you really think you could escape me, you little whore?"

Growling low, Inuyasha yelled, "What did you call her?"

Maroon eyes narrowed on Inuyasha. "I only called her what she is; an adultress."

Gathering the courage to speak, Kagome yelled, "I am nothing of the kind! We weren't married, Naraku!"

"Ah, but we had an engagement. Signed in contract, even," he grinned as he could feel the fear running off her like water. "It was as good as any marriage in the eyes of the law."

Sensing Kagome's fear, the hanyou roared, "I won't let you take her! She is _mine! _Never yours!"

The demon's sinister eyes narrowed. "Did you really think I would go to all this trouble for _her? _A pathetic little harlot that gives herself to hanyous? No, all I want is the Shikon no Tama," he glanced at the pink jewel, hanging from Kagome's neck as she attempted to cover it. "Hand it over, girl."

"No!" she shouted, pink jewel in her palm. "I won't give it to you!"

Chuckling sinisterly, Naraku grinned. "Very well, if you will not give it up…then I suppose I shall have to take it from you." Tentacles lunged towards the princess, and in a flash, they were met with a sharp sword.

Kagome was only inches behind Inuyasha as he turned and yelled at her, "Damn it, get out of the way, Kagome!", which she did at once. But as she moved, the tentacles lunged again, the hanyou flying to meet them and slice them away with his sword.

But Naraku was near invincible. The tentacles kept coming and coming, reappearing when sliced off with Tessaiga. Kagome watched, fearful as Inuyasha kept dodging the lunging tentacles, seeing both Inuyasha and Naraku fight faster until they were nothing more than blurs, flying through the air.

As Inuyasha concentrated on protecting Kagome, he didn't see the one tentacle lunge for him instead. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in fear as it flew, catching him across the ankle. He cried out as he was pulled sharply backwards, dropping his sword. Tentacles wrapped around his arms, and his throat, threatening to strangle him. As Inuyasha attempted to pull the one wrapped around his neck off, another pointed directly at his heart, ready to strike.

"You see your choice, Kagome," Naraku grinned as Kagome gasped at the sight. "Either give me the Shikon no Tama, or your lover will die."

Her eyes, filling with tears, glanced back at her former betrothed. "No…please…"

"Do it, or you will see him draw his last breath," the demon ordered, constricting the tentacles, causing the hanyou to gasp as he was cut off from air.

Nails digging into the tentacle around his throat, Inuyasha spoke, "Don't…listen to him…Kagome…Don't…give it…"

The princess gasped from the man she loved to the man who was threatening Inuyasha's life. Here lay the hardest choice of her life. She couldn't see Inuyasha die, but if Naraku got the Shikon no Tama, countless innocents would also be killed. As a princess, it was her job to make sure evil would never receive the Shikon no Tama, at the cost of any small life over thousands, but…Inuyasha…

Seeing her struggle, Naraku sent a sharp tentacle across Inuyasha's chest, slashing him and causing him to give a small gasp in pain. "He will suffer unless you hand it over," Naraku repeated, his voice manipulative. "Do you really want to be responsible for your lover's death, Kagome?"

Her hand gripped the Shikon no Tama around her neck, as she glanced back at her lover, eyes spilling over with tears. There was no other way now. She held his gaze only for a moment, before whispering, "I'm sorry," and turning away.

Inuyasha knew what she was doing as she slowly walked towards Naraku, biting back tears. "No, don't do this, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling to free himself from Naraku's tentacles. "Don't give it to him!"

She didn't listen as she slowly pulled the jewel from its chain around her neck. With one small sob as she looked back at Inuyasha, she dropped the Shikon no Tama, the jewel with a limitless supply of power into Naraku's outstretched hand.

There was a cold, cruel laugh as Naraku's fist tightened around the jewel, the pink fading as a deep, purple hue filled it. Kagome stepped back in the horror of what she had done, as the power began to wrap around Naraku, filling him with strength he never felt before. The tentacles released Inuyasha as he ran towards Kagome, yelling, "You fool, why you did that?"

"I had no choice, Inuyasha!" she cried back, tears streaming down her face. "He was going to kill you! I couldn't let you die!"

Inuyasha's impending reprimand was cut off. "Oh, but you will die anyways," Naraku laughed, making both hanyou and princess turn. Without warning, another green tentacle shot out, wrapping around Kagome's waist, pulling her back before she had the time to scream.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha in horror, reaching for his sword. But he was too late.

"You aren't even worth my time," spat Naraku, lunging with the green tentacles once again.

Kagome screamed, but wasn't fast enough. Inuyasha could only move an inch as the tentacle went straight through him, piercing through his stomach. As he gasped from the pain and the shock, droplets of blood pooled at the edge of his mouth, while his amber eyes clouded, vision blurring on the one woman he loved so much.

Kagome couldn't speak; she couldn't breathe. She could only watch as Naraku whipped Inuyasha off the tentacle, flying to land in the racing river. His body went under, but he didn't resurface. _Inuyasha…_

Sound came back all at once as Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha! _Inuyasha!_" As Naraku took off with her, heading back into the Demon Lands, her cries faded into the night.


	31. Awaiting Darkness

A/N: This chapter is kinda long, with lots and lots of little scenes. . 

On the other hand, the final battle is starting, so that's cool, right? Plus, lots of Mir/San, too.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Awaiting Darkness**

The room was nicely furnished, with expensive silks for the chairs and bed, nothing less that befitting royalty. It was large enough, with a table and chairs, more privacy allowed for a woman who would certainly want it. These chambers were meant for comfort, but to Kagome, they were a prison.

Naraku had kidnapped her and taken her far away, deep into the Demon Lands, to his own estate that had served him years ago. This small room that she had been thrown into late in the night was all she could look at for hours; containing no window, all she had to amuse herself was to count the stones in the ceiling, and Naraku had witched the door so she couldn't open it from the inside. She was trapped here, left to fret about Inuyasha.

It was a terrible feeling, not knowing what had happened to him. Inuyasha had fallen into the river, but she hadn't seen him come out. He had been badly hurt…what if he wasn't all right? What if he needed her help? Oh God, what if he was—

The sound of the door of her room opening interrupted her worrying. There, in the doorway, stood Naraku, smirking at her in triumph. Kagome quickly, sat up off her bed that she had been laying on, to glare at him. She wouldn't let him see her submit to her fears now. "Come to taunt your prisoner, Naraku?"

Her captor said nothing, but merely walked in without asking. Kagome could see the Shikon no Tama within his grasp. Ever since he had received the jewel, his body had changed—He was no longer a half-being made up of several different demons, he now had a form like a human's, yet still retained a few semblances of his demonic nature, like the grey tentacles he could call up at whim, for instance.

Folding her arms and looking away, Kagome demanded, "What do you want, Naraku?"

"Oh, nothing," he said innocently, but his smile was anything but. "I just wanted to check on my lovely wife this morning."

Seething, the princess spoke through gritted teeth. "I am not your wife yet, Naraku."

The demon's smile never faded. "But you will be, in good time. Once that pathetic hanyou is dead."

Clenching her fists against Naraku's threat, she shot back, "Then if I am to be your wife, then shouldn't you treat me more like that then your prisoner?"

Chuckling, the demon explained, "But you were a bad wife to me, so you must pay the consequences."

Kagome glared back, feeling the hatred for this man writhe within her. "Even if I have committed adultery, I would rather pay the price in a room full of judges than be married to you, Naraku!"

A hand shot out and gripped her chin, making Kagome look back into those malicious red eyes. She didn't dare look anything other than defiant as Naraku said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm afraid, my dear, that you don't seem to be understanding your situation. As you pointed out, you _are _my prisoner. And you will be married to me when I choose, to there will be no more question of who owns whom."

He let her go, while Kagome shook herself out of the rest of his grasp. Her teeth clenched as she shot back, "You seem to think that I will just do as you say, Naraku. Even if I am forced to become your wife, I will _never _submit to you in any way."

The smirk in those maroon eyes never wavered. "You needn't worry about that; Inuyasha's prize is safe. You should know by now that it is _hardly _your body that I lust for."

Naraku turned away, but Kagome snapped after him, "I won't let you use me to get the power of the Shikon no Tama."

The demon merely turned back to her, throwing up the tainted Shikon no Tama and catching it in his palm, the purple light filling the room for a moment. "You are already too late, as you see. I have it and it has already granted me more than enough power. You, princess, are just here to seal the deal. After all, didn't you give it to me freely to save your lover's life?"

Guilt and rage flooded her mind at the memory of her mistake…a mistake that she knew she would have made over again, as long as it involved Inuyasha. "Yes, I gave you _the jewel _in return for his life, _I_ was never part of the agreement."

Naraku laughed to himself. "There's something you need to learn about life, princess. Not everyone is as fair and chivalrous as those knights in stories of old. Chivalry won't be the thing that saves Inuyasha's life, I'll tell you that."

All of Kagome's anger snapped within her gut. "Don't you say his name!" she roared, "Inuyasha is a hundred times a greater man than you!" But after a moment, she realized she was speaking to an empty room; Naraku had already left, not that she had wanted to stay.

Now that he was not in her room, her anger began to dissipate, and all she was left with was the guilt and worry. Inuyasha was still out there, and she didn't know how badly he was hurt of if he was dead… Flopping back on the bed, Kagome buried her face into one of the soft pillows, her raven hair spreading out all around her. With Naraku gone, she could show her true worries. _I need you, Inuyasha! I'm so scared…please, if you're alive…I need to know you're all right…_

_Please, come, Inuyasha! _

Outside her room, Naraku and Kagura spoke, out of earshot. "Watch the door," Naraku ordered, his maroon eyes stating clearly that he did not trust her.

Rolling her own red eyes, his servant asked, "Why do I need to watch the door? You already made it so she can't get out anyway."

Glaring back with a dangerous threat in his gaze, he spoke, "Just _do it_, Kagura." With that, he walked away, his eyes focused upon the purple jewel in his palm.

_The jewel is not giving me its full power, despite the fact that I already have the princess in my grasp…why? _He wondered, pocketing the jewel, mind already plotting the next move.

* * *

_Inuyasha…Inuyasha!_

…_My name…who's calling?_

_Inuyasha! Please…come!_

_Who are you? Why are you calling me?_

A different voice spoke this time. _"Inuyasha…"_

The world that had been dark suddenly filled with light. Inuyasha turned, to see a lifetime gone by come to life. He was once again a little boy, back in his homeland of the Midlands. The voice called to him again, _"Inuyasha…" _A figure came into the light, and instantly, Inuyasha recognized that calm face. It was his mother.

"_Mama!"_ He ran towards her, his voice small, like a child's. Now, he only knew her love, their happiness…nothing else. _"Mama!" _he laughed as she hugged him, knowing the warmth of being in his loving mother's arms.

This is where he wanted to be…with her, and their little village in the Midlands, forever. Here, he knew nothing of rejection, of cruelty, of sadness…that naivety was something to be embraced, something to keep enclosed from the harsh world that wouldn't see eye-to-eye.

"_I love you, my Inuyasha…" _his mother said softly, holding him close. _"My precious son…"_

"_I love you too, Mama," _The child Inuyasha replied, his little body clinging to his mother. _"And we'll always be together, won't we?" _

At that statement, his mother sighed, looking back into his puzzled face. _"Inuyasha…we can't…not now."_

"_What?" _he asked, confused. _"But…why?" _

Another voice was heard from far off. _Inuyasha…where are you? Are you all right? _The small boy turned, his tiny ears perking up at the sound calling him back. His mother saw this, and smiled sadly. _"Who's that, Mama?" _he asked, wondering why that voice sparked some recognition in him.

"_She needs your help," _his mother told him, knowing their time was short. Even before her eyes, her son was transforming from his boyish form back to the man he had become. _"I am so proud of you, Inuyasha…someday we will meet again, but the time is not now."_

"_Mother…" _Inuyasha's voice was deeper, older now, as he watched his mother slowly fade away.

"_The woman you love is calling for you," _was her only reply as she faded back into the darkness. _"Go to her, Inuyasha!"_

With her final words, everything faded to white.

Golden eyes popped open, to be met with blinding sunlight. Disorientation slowly faded as the hanyou heard trickling water close by, and judging by his wet clothes, he had washed up on a river bank. He vaguely remembered falling into a river… But hadn't Naraku also…?

Shifting, Inuyasha felt extreme pain come from his chest. Looking down, he saw a giant blood stain on his shirt. Even for him, an injury of that size would take a while to heal. Grunting for a moment as she tried to stand up on shaky legs, the hanyou glanced around.

Luckily, the scent told him the river had swept him closer to the Demon Lands, where Naraku had taken Kagome. But any rescue attempt was near hopeless at this point. Naraku had the Shikon no Tama, and even without this injury, going against the source of ultimate power in those hands was suicide. But not going after Kagome was _not _an option.

Glancing down at his empty sword sheath, he remembered he must have dropped Tessaiga when Naraku ran him through. Taking the sheath, he called for it. Ever prudent, it took the sword only a few minutes to return to his hand, however many miles the separation.

Sword in hands, there was nothing left but to go after Kagome. But as Inuyasha took his first step, he felt the pain jolted up by his wound once more. Running, as of now, was out of the option. He would have to find a horse somewhere. That would take twice as long, but…

_I'm sorry, Kagome…Sorry for everything…_ He could remember her voice, just of the night before, when she whispered in his ear how much she loved him. If only he had said it before. If only he wasn't so plagued by doubts that he could have just told her that he loved her as well…if only…

Worrying and wishing would not do good now, he decided, setting off in the first direction he smelled horses. _Just please, Kagome…hang on until I get there!

* * *

_

Kagome still lay on the soft bed of her chamber, staring at the ceiling when she heard the door open, Turning her head, she saw it was Kagura, dressed in her usual gown of the old style with the magenta sleeves. She was carrying a tray with rolls of bread, a bowl of soup, and a bottle of wine. "Naraku requested I bring you some food," she said with a hint of annoyance, setting the tray down upon the small table.

The princess turned away. "I don't want any. Tell Naraku I won't take anything from him."

Rolling her eyes, Naraku's servant muttered, "Fine, if you want to starve. But it's best not to refuse him like that, since Naraku can kill you if you don't do what he wants."

Snapping back, Kagome shouted at her, "Oh, what do you know, you puppet of Naraku!"

"I know plenty!" Kagura retaliated, anger lighting her eyes. "Being a puppet of that bastard wasn't what I wanted in life, and now I'm stuck in that position. The best course is to do what he wants, before you can find some way to escape his clutches."

"I wont do what he wants!" Kagome roared, her anger nearly boiling over. "I don't care what happens to me now. If I am meant to die, I had best get it over with before Naraku gets the pleasure of doing it himself!"

Kagura didn't yell at her this time, but merely rolled her eyes back at the girl, who was clearly losing her grip with it all. "First you are determined to live free, and the next you want to die. I just don't understand humans…" The servant turned, and went to the door, but she stopped for a moment, turning back to meet eyes with the princess. "But don't act so selfish. You're not the only one who's uncertain of what will become of us now."

With that, Kagura left, leaving Kagome only to stare at the door, wondering the implications behind those words.

* * *

Lord Naraku sat in his dark study, glancing at the Shikon no Tama that was so elusive in its granting of powers to him. _It really is true that you can't unlock its full power unless you are part of the royal family…but is there anyway to do it where I don't have to keep that stupid girl alive?_

Keeping Kagome alive would only further Inuyasha's resolve to rescue her and defeat him. If she were dead, he would sink into despair, and a major obstacle would be eliminated…but if the Shikon no Tama was being too stubborn, perhaps he had no choice but to keep the princess alive, for now.

There was a knock at the study door. "Enter," Naraku ordered, to see one of his shapeless servants come in, to bring information.

"Master, the humans are mobilizing an army to come after you. They seem to think that you are still actively pursuing the princess, and want to protect her."

That thought alone brought a smirk to his face. So, the humans planned to challenge him like this, did they? "I can't have _that_, now can I?" Thinking a moment, he came up with the perfect plan to get rid of these weak challengers. "Summon the dragon Ryuukossei once more…tell him he will be having a little fun."

"Yes, master," the servant laughed delightedly, leaving the room. Instantly, Naraku's smirk faded as his gaze settled back upon the Shikon no Tama.

_Now…how to solve this problem…

* * *

_

"Your Majesty!" Myouga pointed up towards the sky, making Sesshoumaru stand up from his chair and glance out the large window. There, a shape was looming far in the distance, but he could tell even from this far away it's demonic power.

"Ryuukossei," he spoke, golden eyes narrowing. "So, Naraku has summoned him again? For what purpose?"

"It's heading for the Human Lands," the flea squeaked, looking worried.

With that, King Sesshoumaru knew the answer at once as his eyes turned to a fierce glare. _So…you have failed again, Inuyasha?

* * *

_

The dowager queen sat on her throne in the great hall of the palace of the Human Lands, speaking to the many captains, generals, and other officers of the army. "You know the reason you must fight. We have heard from our spies that the former Lord Naraku has kidnapped the Princess Kagome, and has possession of the Shikon no Tama, with the intent of marrying her to obtain its power. Even without our princess in danger, we cannot allow him to gain such strength."

"Yes, Your Highness," echoed throughout the room, no longer richly decorated but solemn, ready for war. War was the only option now, with this new threat to their homeland.

She nodded towards them as they bowed to her. "God protect you all. Now, go, gather your men."

The officers had just started to turn when a page boy ran into the hall. The boy was young, but looked frightened and puzzled as he burst through the doors. "Sirs, come quick! Something is wrong!"

"What is it?" Sir Jonathan, captain of the 1st unit, asked.

The boy panted, out of breath, "I'm not sure, but some of the men say they sense something funny…"

Officers glanced at each other for one moment, before following this dirty pageboy out of the castle. Even the queen, who looked slightly worried at the message, came as well, walking out to see the many army units camped around the palace grounds. Everyone was looking up at the overcast sky. There seemed to be a shape coming in from the fog, that everyone was staring at. A man, glancing at it, unsheathed his broadsword, and walked slowly towards the large figure, disappearing into the ever creeping fog.

An instant later, a cry of terror sounded, followed by a burst of flame.

All men mustered themselves, grabbing their weapons as the dragon Ryuukossei, burst from the clouding fog. Men shouted and ran in all directions, while longbowmen drew their bows and fired arrows over and over again, only to hear a howl of the dragon and be mowed down by its sharp claws.

Hearing the noise, many courtiers ran outside, only to scream and head for the castle once more. Miroku, Shippou, Kouga and Lady Sango also ran out, gasping at the sight. "Isn't that the dragon that kidnapped the princess?" the monk asked, Sir Kouga nodding in agreement.

"What should we do?" Lady Sango asked, turning back to the monk. "If this dragon is here, than that means…Kagome and Inuyasha…"

"We can't worry about them now," Miroku cut her off, glancing to see the dowager queen, heading back into the castle to check on her son. "Kouga, Shippou, you go inside, and protect the queen and the prince. _Do not _let anything happen to them, understand?"

"We got it!" Kouga and Shippou said at once, running back inside without hesitation. That left both the monk and Lady Sango, looking on as the dragon blew a jet of flame onto several tents, setting them ablaze before rising into the sky once more.

Both the monk and the exterminator glanced at each other. Grinning slightly, Miroku spoke, "Well, Lady Sango, looks like our evening won't be so boring after all."

She couldn't help but smile a moment, before turning away. "Always know how to charm a lady, don't you, Lord Miroku?"

"Always," his violet eyes looked at her softly, as his hand came to give hers a small squeeze. Both of them knew, after all they had faced, for better or for worse, this would be their final battleground.

* * *

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured, as his lips descended on hers, kissing her with all the love he had. She clung to him, her arms wrapped around his back as he continued to love her, making her feel as if she was floating, beyond the clouds…adrift in a place where nothing could ever bring her down…lost in a world that was their own, no one else's…_

The dream soon faded as Kagome slowly awoke, hearing Naraku stride into her room. She glared back at him as she pulled herself out from the bedcovers, and from her wonderful sleep. It felt like ages since she had slept, and not knowing how many days or nights had passed, sleep compared to this Hell was wonderful indeed.

Seeing her gentle look as she remembered that lovely dream, caused Naraku to grin. "Thinking of your beloved?"

The princess glared back, returning to her defiant state when faced with her captor. "My 'beloved' as you call him is dead, so why should I think about him?"

"Ah, you don't want to lie, do you, princess? You were remembering the night you slept with that filth, weren't you?" The blush in Kagome's cheeks deepened, something she couldn't help. As Naraku chuckled, he continued, "And, you should know, Inuyasha is not dead yet, but he will be in time, never fear."

Kagome turned away, pretending not to care. But inside, her heart was pounding. _He's not dead after all…Thank God…_ Coming closer to her, as if he just noticed something, Naraku grabbed her hand, startling her. "Now where did your betrothal ring go? I spent good money on that."

Slapping his hand away, the princess snarled. "I threw it away; it should be at the bottom of the city sewers now, where it belongs."

Smirking, Naraku spoke, "What a pity. But, I have another ring for you now, and as you can see," he pulled out a new ring, fitted with a stone of a deep blue hue, with a golden band, large enough to draw any eye. "It is much more exquisite."

Pretending to be indifferent, she didn't notice how he clutched the Shikon no Tama, as he slipped the ring on her finger. Glancing at the jewel, Naraku frowned a moment, before doing the unthinkable; grabbing her by the raven hair on her head, he forced her face upward into a kiss.

Kagome was stunned for a moment, unable to do anything but feel the torture of this action. When Inuyasha kissed her, she felt in heaven. When Naraku did this, raw emotions shock and hatred ate at her until at last, she slapped him away, falling backward on her bed, gaping at him in raw anger. Was he now to torture her mentally in addition to physically? But no matter what the consequences, she couldn't submit. Naraku still looked at her as if she was totally under his control, and he could force her to do what he wanted, true, but her mind had never been clearer.

Fighting the angry tears that welled in her eyes, Kagome threw the ring back in his face. "If you think you can trick me again with a ring, you're sadly mistaken. When I first received you ring, I was a naive girl, but now, I have never been more sure of myself."

Naraku, however, wasn't listening; he was glaring at the tainted Shikon no Tama, that had still failed to respond despite the lengths he had gone to. He would have thought the ring would do something, or perhaps that disgusting kiss. But no, it still didn't grant him an ounce of that power still locked within. _The power goes to the royal family, so that means her husband…I suppose I shall really have to do what I threatened to receive the power I need._

Glancing back at her with anger all over his face, Naraku spoke, "Defy me all you want, but know this, tomorrow, after I have killed your lover, we _will _be united in matrimony."

The princess spat, "I would rather die than marry you."

Chuckling to himself, he replied, "If you wish, you will die—but only after I have received the power of the Shikon no Tama." He turned, but then glanced back, "You might want to know, Ryuukossei has attacked the palace of the Human Lands. And the humans should be figuring out by now that Ryuukossei is invincible." With a final grin at Kagome's look of terror, he left.

Shocked and horrified at this news, Kagome hugged herself, trying to keep it all in, until at last, it was too much. And with everything that had happened in the past few days, she succumbed to tears. Why was all of this happening? Why did Naraku want to destroy everything that she loved? And how could she live, knowing all these deaths would be on her conscience?

But, there was only one thing that warmed her heart. _Inuyasha…you're alive…You're not dead…but if Naraku has his way then…_

Remembering that stupid story she made up long ago, Kagome gave a sad smile. _The princess and the knight both died…will we really have that end as well?

* * *

_

"Kagura," Naraku ordered to his servant. "Go to the Human Lands and monitor Ryuukossei's progress."

"What?" she demanded, fed up with his ridiculous orders. "Why? There is no point in it when you have your powers back and could just—"

Maroon eyes narrowed dangerously. "I believe I gave an order, Kagura. I expect you to obey it. Besides, you are lucky I haven't killed you on the spot, I know what you are up to."

At once, Kagura had her fan open, pointing at him with a menacing look in her red eyes. Her teeth clenched in anger as she fought the urge to kill _him _instead. Naraku just gazed upon her calmly, before adding, "It might interest you that King Sesshoumaru is heading for the Human Lands as well."

At that piece of information, his servant hesitated, before snapping her fan back. Giving him a dirty look, she pulled a feather out of her hair, transforming it to fly out the window, cursing him to oblivion as he merely smiled, and turned away.

* * *

The dragon's cry lit the night as humans fought back, but the effort was known to be futile, many were already dead. The dragon seemed near invincible. Arrows struck it, but neither wounded nor killed the beast. One touch of its talons or fire could kill several dozen humans as it was. 

And in the ranks next to the human soldiers and knights, were the monk Miroku and Lady Sango, dressed in her exterminator outfit. Miroku only knew a few spells that could harm it, but was very good at making barriers to block the dragon's blows. With a battle cry, Sango would throw her Hiraikotsu, but it seemed to bounce off the dragon, without causing any damage.

She caught the boomerang, glancing back at the blue dragon as it soared through the skies. "It's near impossible to kill, it seems."

Chuckling as the humans launched rocks at the beast, Miroku added, "Well, at least we know how to find a good time; banquets at this place never seem to be very entertaining."

Sango only had time to laugh for a moment as Ryuukossei came back, making Miroku jump in front of her to make a barrier; protected from the deadly fire. It's claws merely bounced off, causingRyuukossei to reel back. When the barrier faded and the dragon soared up once more, Lord Miroku became more serious in his words, as his arm was still around her waist, in a protective hold."You know, Sango…I have never met a woman quite like you before, willing to fight as a man."

She paused for a moment, before stating, "I guess I should be glad of that, then, otherwise you wouldn't have paid me a whit of attention."

He _still _had not released her, which Lady Sango began to notice at that moment. Grinning, Miroku asked, "Oh, do you _like _it when I give you attention, dear Sango?"

"It depends upon what kind!" she stammered, slapping his hand away from her bottom, where he had been caressing a moment earlier. She shrugged herself out of his grasp, rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

Sighing, his violet eyes returned to gazing at her shapely hips. "You know, I think I like it better when you wear pants for fighting…they accent a woman's curves _so _much better than a skirt ever does."

Sango glared back at him, but blushed all the same, before Ryuukossei descended again, and they both continued to fight what was known to be a hopless effort..

* * *

Inuyasha, now healed after a few days of travel, stared up at Naraku's castle in the Demon Lands. It was small, but dark, and foreboding, but Kagome's scent drove him on. There was no sounds to be heard other than the beating of his own heart in rage. Naraku had sealed his own death the minute he had kidnapped Kagome. 

_This is it, _Inuyasha thought, drawing Tessiaga. _Today, Naraku, we finish this._

The hanyou didn't waste any time as he blasted through the front door with the wind from his sword, and ran in, shouting his battle cry, "Kagome!"

That sound, that wonderful sound, make Kagome jump up from where she had been sitting, her heartbeat racing at recognition. _Inuyasha…he's here…_

Instantly, she ran to her door, pulling at it, yet Naraku's magic still stood. She banged her fists against the stubborn door, worry and fear filling her as she heard a blast as Naraku came to challenge Inuyasha. _Inuyasha please…you can't die! _

She couldn't get out...she couldn't help him. Somewhere, in her heart, she knew that if there was no way of helping him past Naraku's power...they would both meet their end.

Not knowing the turmoil the princess was going through upstairs, Inuyasha continued his assult into the castle, his sword in hand. After dozens of Naraku's servants rushed at him, Inuyasha plowed through them and struck them all down with one blow. Nothing was seperating him from the long overdue fight between him and Naraku. "Naraku! Where are you?"

Inuyasha had found the great hall, a darkened, old room that looked unused for so many years. Stepping inside, at once, a scent sent Inuyasha alert. "Right here," Naraku spoke, making Inuyasha turn at once.

There he was, now in his new half human form, making Inuyasha stare for a moment. He could smell the power the Shikon no Tama had given him, and knew, against that power, the odds were low of his sucess. "Keh, can't fight me on your own power, so you will use the jewel's?"

Chuckling, Naraku showed Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama within his palm. "This jewel was a gift if you remember…a trade given from a foolish girl to save your wretched life. She must really care about you then, hanyou, to give me the ultimate power to save you."

Fists shaking in rage, Inuyasha growled, "Kagome is too pure for you to _ever _talk about her that way!"

Naraku laughed outright. "Pure? How can she be pure, when she gave her body to a tainted being like you? Besides, I sensed no purity in her at all, especially not when I felt her soft lips touch mine—"

His goading had worked, and Inuyasha's rage exploded. "You bastard!" Inuyasha roared, unleashing a wave of slicing wind at Naraku before he charged, into what he knew would be their final confrontation.

In the end, there would only be one standing. And he would win the ultimate prize; the princess and the Shikon no Tama.


	32. Balance of Fate

A/N: Lots of notes this time, bear with me...

One, this chapter may sound tired because I am dead tired from our crappy senior trip. I won't go to the details other than it was outside, until the early hours of the morning in 30 degree weather, and then on a bus with no heating. And because of that, I have a cold. Wahoo.

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE**: Okay, my next fanfiction which I had planned to be T might be bumped up to M not for lemons (I REFUSE to write a lemon) but because it mentions sex...a lot. Sex is a major part of this plot (which BTW, is also a AU), and I thought because it is mentioned practically every chapter with lots of innuendo and "sexual situations" it might be rated M. If this bothers anyone, please say so, because I'm not even sure if I will go that far, and I need some feedback on this before I make a decision on how 'sexual' I will make it.

And to BBC Robin Hood fans: Yay last night's episode! Though it ended sadly, this cliffy was AMAZING, and reminded me of why I love Robin Hood, even though I know how it ends, which kinda spoiled the surprise. (Plus, who could not love Jonas Armstrong? He's incredibly HOT!)

* * *

**Chapter 32: Balance of Fate**

The smell of death and the dying covered the battleground of the human lands, the palace grounds littered with the bodies of the brave, while the courtiers huddled themselves in the palace, safe only for the moment. Ryuukossei had killed many men, and yet, the reduced army of the Human Lands fought on, for their country and for their queen.

While the soldiers, not used to fighting a creature of this scale, were mowed down like insects, Lady Sango, Lord Miroku, and Sir Kouga kept on fighting. Though tired, they knew the consequence of giving up was much worse then to keep at it. Because they were used to fighting demons, as captains were killed, they began to take over, the men following them without a word.

"Fire!" Kouga yelled, and behind him, dozens of archers let loose a wave of arrows, whistling through the air as they mat their target. But Ryuukossei merely knocked the arrows that flew at his eyes away, turning with a howl of rage to charge back.

Miroku jumped forward, and in an instant, put up a barrier that stopped the dragon, to make it reel back with a screech. The barrier could not hold forever, and as it dropped, so did the monk, on one knee, panting as he slowly drained his energy. Lady Sango was at his side in an instant, helping him up without a word. Both humans glanced back at the dragon, panting with the energy spent. This had lasted for hours, and would be for many more, if the demon kept up its resilience.

There was an angry, cat like growl from behind, and Sango turned, to see a familiar face. "Kirara?" she asked, seeing her pet fly from the sky, transformed into her large form. Kirara landed beside her, accepting Sango's pat on the head. "She must have flown here when she sensed danger…" she explained to Miroku, before turning back to the demon cat.

"Is she up for a fight?" Miroku asked, glancing back at Ryuukossei as he spat another jet of flame. "We need all the help we can get."

The cat nodded, as if it could understand human speech. "She's more than ready," Sango grinned, grabbing her boomerang and jumping on Kirara's back, hauling Miroku with her. Together, they took off to the skies, to meet the dragon's gaze. "Hiraikotsu!" the exterminator cried, throwing her boomerang.

Up here, she could see clearer why the boomerang had no effect; it seemed to bounce off, but when it hit the dragon, there was a tiny shimmer…of what?

She didn't have time to think as the large boomerang came flying back, and Ryuukossei with it. Sango caught it and then Kirara lurched out of the way, the dragon flying past. _At least there will be time for the army to clean up and regroup, _she thought, as they began the aerial battle against Ryuukossei.

Another joined the battle, as Kagura, on her feather, flew towards the scene, her red eyes opening wider at seeing the damage Ryuukossei had done already. The dead far outnumbered the living. The humans were getting killed, just as a mere outlet of Naraku's rage. Sighing a moment, the demon pulled out her fan. It would be better to disobey Naraku then to go along with his plan, because in good conscience, Kagura couldn't just sit by and watch all these humans die.

Swooping down, Kagura swished her fan and unleashed a torrent of her wind blades, all heading towards the dragon. For a moment, she thought her blades had penetrated, but as she flew closer, she saw that instead of hitting, they had _gone through_. A mere shimmer was all that was seen as the blades passed through Ryuukossei's body, to land harmlessly on the other side.

_What? _She thought, her eyes opening wide as she watched the two humans perched on the demon cat fight in the skies with the dragon. _Why doesn't he die? Is he really invincible after all?_

Thinking for a moment, Kagura flipped her fan open once more. _Better death here then death at Naraku's hands when he learned I have disobeyed him._ And with that, she swooped down once more, attacking ruthlessly alongside the humans.

* * *

The crashes and sounds of metal meeting metal filled Kagome's ears, hearing the battle far below. But as she tried and tried to get the door to open, even to the point of using the powers of the royal family, nothing worked. The princess's heart was pounding as she heard the sounds of Inuyasha gasping in pain, knowing her lover was getting hurt at her expense. She had to get down there, she had to be beside him in this fight, but…there was no way out!

Tears came at this realization, but Kagome would not let them fall. She would not show her weakness now that Inuyasha was here. But…what to do? She sat back on her knees, her dark blue skirt pooling around her as she tried to think. Her eyes glanced about her room, seeing nothing that would help...until her eyes lay upon the sapphire ring Naraku had presented her hours earlier.

Gently, Kagome picked it up, glancing at its deep blue stone. She knew the first ring he had given her was magicked, but what about the second? If it was…then maybe…

Glancing back at the door, the princess picked up the ring, hoping this would work as she heard another cry of pain from below. _Inuyasha…please, let this bring me to you! _With that, she shoved the blue ring into the keyhole.

Two magical objects with different magic repel each other, she had learned years ago. And as blue and purple sparks flew from the keyhole, she knew this to be true. The ring grew hot, and it burned Kagome as she fought to keep it inside that hole, with light nearly blinding her as the power increased. If this worked, then perhaps the different magics would cancel each other out. _Please let this work…_

There was a large burst of light as Kagome was thrown back, against her bed and the ring went flying. The wind was knocked out of her for only a moment, as she glanced back at the door, creaking gently open. She was up in an instant, a small smile on her face at the fact that it worked. _Inuyasha, here I come!_

She ran down the hall, and down the long stairs, hearing the sounds of battle becoming louder and louder. The dark castle didn't seem gloomy now, as she was too worried to notice the dark stone pillars and gargoyles that haunted her at every corner. There was only one place she stopped at her long descent; in the armory, to grab a bow and some arrows.

_Inuyasha, this time, I will fight with you,_ she promised, strapping the arrows on to her back, and wielding the bow in a fierce grip. _We will stand beside each other, equals at last, be it death, or life.

* * *

_

There was a blast and a cry of pain as Inuyasha flew backward, to land hard against the stone wall. He gave a small gasp and clutched his chest, feeling several ribs snap. Even so, with blood running down his forehead, the hanyou picked up his sword once more to glare at Naraku, not giving up even if he was battle weary.

Despite Inuyasha's injuries, Naraku was injured as well. The evil hanyou had suffered several wounds from that infuriating wind attack Inuyasha had mastered. His tentacles seemed to be the only thing that could damage Inuyasha, since whenever he tried to get the Shikon no Tama to fight Inuyasha, it refused. He had not joined himself with Kagome, yet the jewel was being unnaturally stubborn! Why was it denying him power when it had submitted already.

With a battle cry, Inuyasha leapt forward, only to be thrown aside at once by a grey tentacle shooting from Naraku's back. But, as Naraku glanced at the jewel, he noticed something odd…the jewel seemed to turn slightly pink when Inuyasha came by, only to retreat back to purple when Naraku pushed the hanyou away.

_What? _He let Inuyasha charge again, and get a bit closer before knocking him aside. There it was again—the pink within the purple grew larger, and as soon as Inuyasha was out of the way, it disappeared once more.

What was happening? Why was the jewel seemingly reacting when Inuyasha came by, whereas in Naraku's grasp, it had never done such a thing as—

Suddenly, the maroon eyes of Naraku went wide as he remembered something he had learned about the Shikon no Tama, long ago. The Shikon no Tama was originally created in the _Demon Lands_, as a gift of peace towards the Human Lands. In the Human Lands, it said that in order to use the Shikon no Tama, the wielder must be part of the royal family by birth or by marriage.

But—Naraku merely laughed at his stupidity at the realization—in the Demon Lands, the term 'marriage' is interchangeable with 'mate'…and since Inu demons mated for life, there could only be one reason why it would react to Inuyasha as it had for Kagome.

Because Inuyasha had slept with Kagome, he became her life mate as she became his. The jewel would never fully give its power to Naraku now. The Shikon no Tama rightfully belonged to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to charge again, when he saw Naraku glance at him, and give a chilling laugh. There was no attacking, just laughing as the evil youkai glanced back at the jewel in his palm. "What, have you lost your mind?" Inuaysha growled, as Naraku turned towards him.

"I see…so the little whore knew what she was doing when she ran away and took this with her."

The hanyou merely glanced at Naraku, stunned. "What the Hell are you talking about, Naraku?"

Readying another grey tentacle, Naraku asked, "Oh, so she didn't tell you? I wonder why, considering she has been so _open _with everything else…"

"Just tell me, damn it!" roared Inuyasha, raising Tessaiga.

Naraku obliged, showing Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama in his palm. "The Shikon no Tama grants its full power only to those in the royal family. But, since it was made in the Demon Lands, your, ah, special relationship with that harlot means that it considers you part of that family as well, it seems."

Amber eyes opened wider. _This means…the jewel belongs to me? _"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, preparing himself. "Then if its mine," he lunged towards Naraku, Tessaiga ready to strike, "Then why don't you give it to me!"

Naraku was fast; before Inuyasha got too close, a tentacle whipped out and cut Inuyasha across the chest, sending him flying once more. Inuyasha landed hard on the stone floor, only to look back up as he saw Naraku looming over him. "Which means," Naraku continued his previous speech, "That if I have a bit of your blood, it should be enough to fool the jewel into thinking it is in the hands of a true wielder." And with that, Naraku allowed a droplet of Inuyasha's blood to fall on the Shikon no Tama.

Pink light filled the room, blinding Inuyasha as Naraku laughed again, seeing the jewel in his palms glow a bright pink. He could feel the power radiating from the jewel, and knew, at last, that he had unlocked all there was inside. When he glanced back at Inuyasha, and saw him getting to his feet, Tessaiga in hand, Naraku didn't waste a moment. Using the power of the Shikon no Tama, he created a bolt that came down and drained the hanyou of energy.

The hanyou cried out in pain as he felt himself forced to the ground, pain filling him all over. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe; the only thought in his head was that he wanted the pain to end, to just let him die, to end the unending torment—

And then it was over. Inuyasha was left panting; his silver hair fluttering all over his face as he tried to get up, and realized he couldn't. There was hardly any strength left in him at all. Naraku, who was standing over him, couldn't help but grin. "In the end, Inuyasha you were only just a bastard hanyou who thought he could win the heart of a human princess."

Knowing he had nothing left to lose, Inuyasha growled, "I thought I _did _win her heart," before feeling Naraku zap him once more, sending him yelling in agony as the lightning shock pain went through him again.

Naraku released him, continuing to speak as Inuyasha attempted to recover. "You were an inferior, bastard hanyou who never deserved to take the innocence of Kagome. This death was the only thing ever worth of you, and even then, I am too kind."

More cries were heard from the hanyou, as he writhed on the ground, unable to control anything. His eyes shut tight, his fangs piercing his lips as he preyed death would come soon, to stop the pain surging all over.

He was released once more, as Maroon eyes glared back into his amber ones as he opened them slightly, knowing this would be the last thing he ever saw. Naraku smirked back at him, now fully under his control. "You were too much of a nuisance, hanyou. Now, you will finally be out of my way."

Inuyasha cried again as he felt knives piercing him all over, and his skin melt like wax. Explosions were seen behind his eyes, as he knew this was the end—

"Inuyasha!" With that cry, the pain stopped. He heard Naraku give an annoyed grunt above him, and float away, while running footsteps came towards him. His eyes were still closed as Inuyasha felt warm, familiar arms scoop him up. "Inuyasha! Oh God, Inuyasha! Please, be alive!"

Amber eyes slowly opened, to look up into a beautiful face, with tears blossoming at the edges of warm, brown eyes. "Ka…gome…" he murmured, unable to do anything else.

Holding her lover closer, Kagome glared back at the man who had haunted her for months. "Naraku, you will pay for this!" she roared, with more courage then she felt.

"Oh, really?" said Naraku in a sarcastic monotone, allowing her to see the Shikon no Tama, now glowing a bright pink hue. Kagome gasped in the realization of what had happened. "So, you thought you could outsmart me, did you, you little whore? But, I found a way around your little schemes. Now that I have the secret of its power, I have no more need of you." Only a second of the shock of pain that Inuyasha had been given brought her to the ground, panting.

"Now, you can die alongside your lover," he grinned, advancing upon them both. Unable to do anything to stop it, the princess and the knight both glanced up in horror at their doom.

* * *

"Fire!" a captain on top of the castle wall gave a shout, and the catapults launched another rock at the dragon. Like expected, the flying rock did not injure the dragon, but made it angry enough to give a shriek and charge at the humans, who had to jump and dodge out of the way, leaving only some to get caught up in Ryuukossei's deadly claws.

Miroku and Sango were back on the ground, both leaning against their weapons for a moment of rest. Both carried small scratches and injuries as proof of their struggle, both tired out from the hours of fighting. The night was dark, only lit by the fires of Ryuukossei and the small torches lit by the humans. But, every so often, Sango's eyes would flicker back to Miroku, and his to hers. Too many unspoken words were between them, and after a few minutes, it was the monk that decided to break the ice.

"You know," he began, making Sango turn to glance at him. "If we end up making it through this…perhaps you would like to…, well…"

He broke off as Lady Sango questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Does this happen to have anything to do with the fact that I am always available to call, with neither betrothed or suitors?"

Grinning with a twinkle in his indigo eyes, the monk replied, "Maybe."

Sango couldn't help but smile back, "Yes," but then her smile turned to a sad one, "But only if we make it through this."

Ryuukossei's cry was heard nearby, and both were drawn back into the battle, though, their hearts were both slightly warmed after the talk.

Far above, Kagura attacked the demon with her wind blades once more, angry that the demon just wouldn't die. _It is just like Naraku to make something like this…but there has to be some weakness to it…even he can't make something unable to kill…_

Slashing once more with her wind blades, Kagura swooped down close enough to see what it was…when she gasped at the realization.

But she didn't have much time to contemplate this. She was too close, and when Ryuukossei's claws came flying, she didn't have enough time to get out of the way. Iron cleaving claws ripped through her back before she had time to scream, tearing her gown and leaving five long, bleeding gashes down her back. She lost control of her feather and floated down partway, before falling and landing hard on the cold ground.

There was nothing to be done…Kagura had known pain, but never this much before. Blood flowed freely from her wounds as no one came to attend them, much too busy saving their own skin.

Knowing the scent of death on the wind, Kagura gave a sad smile and mused, _So this is what it is like…to die…

* * *

_

Kagome and Inuyasha lay beside one another, panting in the memory of the pain Naraku kept inflicting on them to torture them until death. For now, he left them alone, to let them stew until coming back, to unleash a more powerful attack. He would torture them thus until the end, the painful death of the fallen princess and her faithful lover.

They could do nothing but stare at each other, seeing the pain that had grazed across each other's faces, with the love that they had for each other bare beneath, knowing that there was nothing wrong in showing their feelings now, when they were going to die.

A shaking hand reached out to grasp Inuyasha's, and as Kagome felt him grasp back, she asked in a short whisper, "Are we going to die here?"

Inuyasha looked at her gravely, his eyes telling her all the words he couldn't say before. "I will die if you die…living a life without you is worse than death."

Fighting back the tears at such a hopeless statement, Kagome squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Then…do you want to try to live?"

Amber eyes met hers, the determination at her still clinging on to hope was all he needed. Her voice whispered lower, so that only Inuyasha's hanyou ears could pick up her words, "If you really are the strong hanyou that you say you are, then you will find some way to distract him."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed to give her a curious look, before they heard Naraku coming towards them once more. Inuyasha didn't give Naraku the time to hurt him again. Using the strength given to him by Kagome's determination, he managed to stand up on shaking legs, grabbing Tessaiga. Seeing this, Naraku couldn't help but grin. "You think you have enough strength to fight me?"

The hanyou said nothing, but merely panted as his amber eyes shone out from beyond his silver bangs like beacons, lit with a determined fire. Whatever Kagome's plan was, he wasn't going to let her down. Naraku merely laughed at the hanyou's unending stubbornness. "Very well. And I can be generous at some times, Inuyasha. To be fair, you get one hit."

"One's all I need," Inuyasha muttered, and lunged forward, slicing with Tessaiga. Naraku dodged out of the way, but not enough to avoid the small gasp on his side from the sharp blade. Though Naraku wasn't wounded, that distraction gave Kagome enough time to grab for her bow.

Naraku held the jewel aloft, glowing with its deadly power. "Let us end this now."

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled, making the hanyou turn. The princess had her bow, and had strung it with a single arrow, aimed at him. "You've done so much to hurt me…now, it's time for _your _reward!"

The arrow fired, the tip filled with that pink light. It whizzed through the air, the pink glow intensifying as it flew towards the evil hanyou. Naraku just barely moved his body out of the way as it flew past, feeling satisfied.

That is, until he heard the sound of the arrow hitting glass, and looked down. The pink light that shone from the arrow had merged with the light from the Shikon no Tama, as the arrow embedded itself within the jewel. There was another noise; a crack, then another, until, in a bright blast of light, the jewel split into millions of pieces, each one dissolving away into nothing as they flew from Naraku's hand.

"What? Why did you do that, you stupid girl!" Naraku roared, lunging towards Kagome as she stared back with hate-filled eyes. But Inuyasha jumped in front of her, Tessaiga pointed towards him.

"If you ever made one mistake, Naraku," Inuyasha snarled, his amber eyes filled with an intense malice, "It was trying to hurt Kagome in front of her loyal knight." With that, the hanyou fired the wind blades from his sword.

With no more power and reduced to a mere demon of what he was before, there was no saving Naraku. The wind pierced him through, ripping his body to shreds as all went white; Naraku's last view of the world the stubborn princess and infuriating knight at each other's side, where they should have been.

* * *

The battle of the Human Lands continued, as the dark night slowly became day. The hours had slowly ticked by as more and more were cut down, with no medical aid to help them. Kagura lay where she had been before, dwindling between life and death, unable to respond to what was around her. No one knew who this mysterious woman was, and decided to let her be, since they had more pressing matters at the moment.

A few humans had assembled by a working catapult, with Sango taking control. "Fire!" she called, and the spring let go, launching the rock straight for Ryuukossei's head. For once, this seemed to have worked, as with a giant lurch, the rock broke through the skull. There were many cheers as this seemed to have killed the dragon, until, to everyone's amazement, the rock seemed to fall out, and the skull mended. Ryuukossei was as invincible as he had been before.

_What could it be? _Sango wondered, while the humans stared in wonder, whispering to each other about the nature of this demon. _There could be only one reason why it healed itself like that…_ And her eyes snapped open at the realization. "It's not alive!" she shouted, making everyone turn to her. "It is a ghost!"

"A ghost?" One of the human captains asked. "But…if it isn't alive, then how are we supposed to kill it?"

But even with the realization, Sango's heart sank. A ghost could not be killed by normal methods. They were all going to die. "I do not know."

Ryuukossei snarled in anger at the last attack, and now, turned towards the small group that had dared defy him. Glaring, the dragon dove, its sharp talons streaking through the air, giving the humans no escape, nor time to run—

That is, until an unseen force knocked the dragon back. It shrieked, while the only sound heard was that of someone walking closer, and a cold, ill-tempered voice saying, "Pathetic."

Everyone turned, to see a tall, silver haired man walking towards them, carrying a thin sword in his hand. On closer inspection, the man had amber colored eyes, and tapered ears, the mark of a demon. Only Sango knew him by appearance, having heard stories of his greatness. "King Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru paused to glare at the idiotic humans, who had just figured out Ryuukossei's true nature after fighting with him for hours. _A demon that is dead cannot be killed by a sword of the living, _He raised his father's memento, Tenseiga, as the dragon whirled around to focus on him. _Yet it can be killed by a sword of the dead._

As Ryuukossei was close, Sesshoumaru swung Tenseiga in a flowing move, encircling the dragon in one swipe. Ryuukossei looked surprised, as it seemed a hole in the universe had opened up around him, sucking him in to the realm of the dead. With one final screech as the dragon attempted to cling on to its half-life, it was sucked into the portal to the world of the dead, and then, the hole closed, leaving nothing in its wake.

Silence was all over after Ryuukossei was sealed away, many came out from where they had been, to glance at this magnificent king of the Demon Lands who had just saved the Human Lands from sheer destruction. When the realization of what had happened came upon them, there was much cheering to be had, But Sesshoumaru merely glanced away from their celebrating, to see a figure on the ground he recognized.

The king knelt by the form of Kagura, who lay on her back, the wounds still bleeding. Her face was turned towards him, and when she felt him near, her red eyes opened, to see King Sesshoumaru kneeling above her, his amber eyes looking almost…concerned?

Kagura glanced at him weakly, while the king asked, "You fought against Naraku, for the humans."

She glanced away for a moment, muttering, "Look how good a decision _that_ turned out to be." But, Kagura allowed herself a moment to look back at him, red eyes holding a look of admiration…of longing. "I hoped that you would come."

For the first time, something touched Sesshoumaru like nothing before, and for a moment, he felt pity. Pity enough to draw Tenseiga and try to bring Kagura back from where she was headed. But, with a feeling of disappointment, he realized that she could not be saved…a ghost had inflicted that wound, and it had left the mark of death upon her.

Kagura saw him attempt this, and knew it was futile. Though, she was touched knowing that the all mighty King Sesshoumaru wanted to save her life. "Are you okay with this?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling the wind flutter around them, knowing there wasn't much time left.

Even though Kagura, who had been a slave all her life, attempted to be strong, she couldn't help the tear in her eyes at his kindness, in the end. "Yes…" she replied, closing her eyes softly. "I got to see you…one last time…" The wind closed in, dissolving her body away. Her last words were, "In the end…I am free."

She dissolved into nothing more but wind and feathers. Sesshoumaru stood up, watching her essence leave, as he felt the wind, flutter his long silver hair. He remembered her last words well, _"In the end…I am free." _

King Sesshoumaru said nothing more, but sheathed Tenseiga and left, not wanting to stay any longer and help the humans recuperate—he had matters in his own country to deal with.

There was much healing to be done—several were injured, and many more had died. Sango, who had been separated from Miroku in the fight, knelt over him as he lay unconscious, tears at the corner of her eyes. His wounds were harsh, and even now, she didn't know if he would pull through. "If you die, then you'll never get to ask me the question I wanted to hear!" she cried, not seeing his hand come crawling towards her backside.

Miroku's 'unconscious' face, grinned slightly, speaking, "I didn't you know cared, Sango," while caressing her behind.

That made the exterminator lose it, as she slapped him at his boldness, but then hugged him, crying in thankful tears that he was all right. Unable to keep himself from smiling, the monk hugged her back, also glad that it was all over now.

And while many met others and cried in thankfulness, the dowager queen merely looked out on the battlefield, seeing the destruction, but also the life that had survived. _At last…it is over.

* * *

_

Still in Naraku's dark, cold castle, Kagome and Inuyasha held on to one another, still fully clothed as they lay on the first bed they found, exhausted after the fight. The Shikon no Tama had been destroyed by Kagome's attack, without any pieces left; all had dissolved into nothing by the force of her power. Kagome knew people might be angry with her, because she destroyed a relic of the Human Lands, but they knew it was better this way, so no other evil force could get their hands on it and cause so much suffering.

Kagome lay snuggled in his arms, feeling safe and loved…but knew this feeling couldn't last now. "Inuyasha," she spoke softly, as he glanced down at her. "Naraku said that he sent Ryuukossei to attack the Human Lands…"

Inuyasha's heart sank, knowing what she meant. "We have to go back," he spoke softly, his words become blows far worse than Naraku's taunts. "We should go back…just to make sure—"

"That everyone's all right," Kagome finished, closing her eyes as she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest once more. He held her tight, but all the same, wished that their dream of living together in the Midlands could have come true.

_We left to get away from Naraku…now that he is dead, we have to go back…_ Inuyasha thought, the words eating away at his head. _It is the right thing to do to go back to her family and let them know she is okay, and to make sure they survived as well…_

_Even if it is the right thing…I should have known before that it was impossible to think that we could have been together…In the end, she is still a princess and I am still a knight…never equals._


	33. Responsibility

A/N: Okay...short chapter this time, but the scene that I had planned after it didn't seem to fit, so I cut it and saved it for next chapter.

So, I saw Pirates on friday! It was fun, but the plot was kind of hard to follow at times. And if you are a Will/Elizabeth fan, STAY AFTER THE CREDITS! It's the only way to understand how it ended happily. And even then, I reccomend looking up about the scene they cut that explained what the hell was going on near the end to define it better.

For Robin Hood, yay season finale! Much XD I love him now. And I wish I had seen it before I wrote this story, because I think it would have been awesome to make Kagome punch Naraku at the altar instead.

And as for fanfic news, **The Protector of Her Heart **has won in the IY fanguild! It won Third Place Best Inuyasha/Kagome romance of the 1st quarter 2007, so thanks for all your support on this story!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Responsibility**

The destruction that Ryuukossei had done to the palace of the Human Lands could not be so easily cleaned up. Even when Kagome and Inuyasha came back, weeks later, riding together slowly on the horizon on the horse he had stolen, there were still buildings in need of repairing, wounds that needed healing, and several conflicts that needed to be resolved.

Kagome gasped slightly at seeing the damage done to the ancient castle that had stood for a thousand years, her eyes misting, imagining the lives lost…hoping none of her friends had been hurt. No word had come at all since they started back, and she was left weeks in fear for many lives she left behind. As she rode to her old home, her eyes lowered, as did Inuyasha's, knowing that they were going back to what they wished to never see again.

Naraku may be dead, but their responsibility to their roles in life was replaced now that they had gone back.

A soldier directing a group of men to clean up a pile of rubble that had crashed on the castle lawn turned to see them, riding slowly towards the gate. Though the princess was covered in dirt and wore nothing but a peasant's dress, he recognized her. The man instantly turned and ran through the gate, into the castle where he called for the dowager queen.

The gate opened automatically for Kagome, and though she heard the shouts and cheers begin for her safe return, she hardly felt them. Fear of being reunited with everything she selfishly left behind flooded her. For his part, Inuyasha was tense as well. Once everyone learned of what had happened in the Midlands, how would they take it? Where would he stand in Kagome's life in their regard? Would things be any different, or worse off then they had been before?

When the princess's dark eyes looked up towards the giant, wooden doors to the palace, her home for so long, she saw them open, and out came the one person she had missed more than anyone. The queen looked shocked when she saw her daughter, who she thought she would never see again. So much that her eyes filled with tears, while Kagome, overcome with emotion, jumped of the horse and ran to her mother, feeling herself engrossed in safety from fear after all this time, hugged her. Her mother hugged her back, feeling glad that she was safe after all this time.

As more and more people came out of the castle to hear that their princess was back, including Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha merely jumped down from their horse, unnoticed and not caring. As all the people came to check on Kagome, he knew he wasn't wanted and began to lead the horse away.

Miroku, who was on the steps, caught his eye, but the hanyou merely shook his head to the silent question. Though he loved Kagome, and she loved him, he had known all along that they never belonged in the same worlds. The admiration for her that came now that she was back proved it. Their attempted elope was nothing more than foolishness, as long as she remained in her world and he in his. Soon, he wouldn't even have a single tie to her world as nobility; they heard a rumor on the way back that after Naraku's attempted rebellion, King Sesshoumaru resolved to be more careful, and take a wife come spring to produce an heir. Inuyasha would no longer be the default prince to the Demon Lands, and would be a hanyou knight forever more…

As Kagome pulled away from her mother, the sun catching her face, she turned to see Inuyasha walking towards the stables, their white spotted horse in his hands. For a brief moment, their eyes met, but he turned away. Kagome wanted to get away from all these people; to run to him and tell him that no matter what happened here, she still wanted to be with him.

But she knew, it would be better to let all these people that worried about her know she was all right…it would be cruel to do otherwise. She knew it was cruel to have run away on her friends and family when they worried about her, at the time, Naraku pursued her, and she thought she had no choice. But now…

She knew leaving her family and friends again would be cruel. She had a responsibility to them and her country, one that Kagome knew she could not walk out on and leave again.

* * *

_I'm home…_Kagome thought, running her hand along the stone wall of her bedroom, remembering all the crevices in the rock after years. This was where she had grown up, where she belonged, and yet… _I don't feel at home anymore…_

Passing by the mirror, she saw herself, dressed as a princess once more; with a gown of pale pink, long sleeves and usual, and red and white flowers embroidered all over the low bodice. As usual, her hair hung down around her shoulders, though now to have it in that way, the symbol of a virgin was a lie. She thought running away with Inuyasha would make everything different…and even though some things _were _different, her status in her land had not changed at all.

In the Demon Lands, Inuyasha would be her recognized mate; her husband, in the Midlands, they were lovers, but here, they were what they had left behind…a human princess and hanyou knight.

_What does everything mean now?_

The door to her room opened slightly, revealing Hannah to her sight. The maid had been happy when Kagome returned, and even happier when she saw Inuyasha at her side. But she could see the struggle on her mistress's face even now, knowing that the choice to come back must have been hard on her. "My Lady," she asked, coming closer to her. "Is everything all right?"

_Naraku is dead, and I am back in my homeland, free of him. Everything should be all right, yet…_ "I do not know."

Hannah knew only what could be the struggle her mistress was going through. When around her hanyou lover, Kagome seemed a bit tense, as did he. It was strange, that they had thought all of this was over in the Midlands, only to come back and know nothing was different than it had been before. "Perhaps…if you are worried about…about _him_, you should speak with him about it."

The princess shook her head, turning herself away from the mirror in which she had been staring. "He will not answer. Inuyasha doesn't like to talk about things that are hurting him willingly."

"But he does talk to you," Hannah pointed out. "If you try, then you could listen to him, and sort this all out."

For a moment, Kagome did not reply, her hands clenching the material of her silk gown nervously, lost in thought. Finally, she decided. Turning towards her maid, she asked, "Hannah, where is Inuyasha?"

* * *

White, fuzzy ears twitched at hearing the voice of the dowager queen speak in low tones as Inuyasha walked through the halls, trying to collect his thoughts. By now, the whole palace knew of his relationship with Kagome, but now that they had come back, most chose to think that they had given up on this silliness. People ignored him in the halls, and he heard muted whispers about the councilmen trying to arrange a suitable marriage for Princess Kagome as soon as possible to erase the stain on her reputation because of him. But when he heard the queen council speak low about this problem, he couldn't help but stand and listen.

Leaning close to the closed door, Inuyasha could hear clearly every word going on inside…

"You are being cruel, Lord Renkotsu," the dowager queen protested, seated at the far end of the table as they met in the council room. "My daughter has just returned, and I do not think it is the appropriate time to start pointing accusations now."

"Accusations?" the man just laughed at her comment. "I am merely stating what is true, Your Highness…you cannot pretend that you think the girl is of any proper virtue any more."

"And you cannot pretend to ignore the facts. The knight you speak of has been loyal, and saved her life many times. He risked his own life to protect her, and Kagome's already had her heart broken once before, because of Naraku. You cannot ask me to watch her go through all of that again."

Now, Lord Bankotsu stood up from his position at the opposite end of the table, sighing as he mulled over this confusing proposition. "And you are suggesting we forgo our duty to the crown and country, just because you feel guilt over your daughter's broken heart, is that it?"

"The knight has proven himself loyal," the queen repeated, "Doesn't that count for what a worthy husband to the future queen should be?"

"Out of the question!" Lord Renkotsu shouted, standing sharply up and banging his fist upon the table. "Her Highness must marry well; it was agreed that—"

The queen glared back at him, "I thought it was agreed that it was impossible for her to marry well now, with this 'stain on her reputation', as you put it."

"Besides that," Bankotsu cut in, his voice commanding, making everyone turn to him. "You are forgetting the laws of the Human Lands, set down years before our time, ones that cannot be altered. We were a country created when humans wished to live separately away from the demons, and so, there is a law that no demon could ever take the throne of the Human Lands. The princess can only marry a human."

The queen shook her head, "Surely—"

Lord Bankotsu cut her off. "I understand your concern, and the knight has proven himself, but the fact remains Princess Kagome may only marry a human, or no one at all."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Inuyasha turned away from the door, his heart feeling heavier than ever. He had known before that their dream of being together was too good to be true. Kagome could only marry a human; never him. They weren't destined for each other after all.

As he slowly walked away, feeling dejected and wanting to be alone, a distinctive scent caught his nose as the sound of feet coming closer came to his ears. Even though he didn't feel at all happy about this, Kagome's scent still caused his heart to race slightly. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly from behind, approaching slowly. "Are you all right?"

Unable to keep himself turned away, Inuyasha looked back at her for a moment, looking stunning as always. Though, her eyes looked as troubled as his own. His instincts told him to fix whatever was the matter with her now, to hold her and make everything all right.

But everything wouldn't be all right now.

He shook his head, "It's nothing, Kagome," and began walking away. But, he heard her run for him, and he felt her arms wrap around him from behind, her head resting against his back in the dark corridor, her actions begging for his understanding.

"Inuyasha, tell me what's bothering you."

The hanyou strained with his own thoughts for a moment. Kagome's touch made him want to respond; want to tell her and share his pain, but she had her own problems now, too. How was he ever going to tell her that every hope they ever had, every dream they wanted was now futile?

His hand came to grasp her own as he turned, looking in to her eyes with longing like no other. "Kagome…I can't…I can't tell you."

"Why not?" her voice was not challenging, but worried—she didn't like it when he bottled up his own emotions and wouldn't even let them out to her.

"You'll know soon enough," the hanyou grunted, glancing away, unable to meet her eyes. "But right now…"

Her hand came up to touch his cheek as she made him look into her eyes, pleading, "Please, Inuyasha…"

He didn't give her what she asked. The hanyou turned away from her, speaking softly, "Kagome, just let it go." She could do nothing but watch in silence as he left her, and her comfort, wanting desperately to be alone.

_I don't want to hurt her, but…now that I know there is nothing to be done, every minute I spend with her will hurt…both of us. _He stopped for a moment, to lean against a wall, far below in the castle to think. _I shouldn't be around her…a memory of the 'stain on her reputation' as they say…I should just leave…_

* * *

Morning's light had just broken as Inuyasha went to the stables, packing up his horse, preparing to leave. It would hurt him, and Kagome, but with this law intact, they were never meant to be together…why couldn't he have seen that before they fell in love? They had survived near-death, Naraku's tyranny, war…yet they could not survive simple politics.

_She belongs here, with her people, _Inuyasha knew, though it hurt. _Not with me in some dirty hut in the Midlands. It's the right thing to do._ He had reminded himself that, over and over, yet he never felt it.

Though it was his home, he would not go back to the Midlands. That was _their _place now…the memories would be too great if he attempted to go back there to leave her. No, he chose a different course—he would head east, perhaps to the coast, find a boat heading to the lands to the west, and sail away from all memories of Kagome, never to return.

He couldn't help but turn, and glance up toward the balcony of Kagome's room—where he first saw her, all those months ago. It would be hard, but he would have to endure it. For her sake.

Kagome, however, didn't know a thing about Inuyasha's plan. She sat in her room, talking with Sango, both shaking their heads in thought about Inuyasha's sudden moodiness. "He didn't even give me a hint of what it was that was bothering him, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't understand…he's always told me before."

Sighing, her friend replied, "Maybe you just need to wait a bit. He might open up if you ask him later. It's nothing to really worry about."

"I don't know, though," the princess thought out loud. "Something seemed odd about the way he refused me…like he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt me…"

Just as she was thinking, the door to her rooms burst open, to reveal Shippou. The little fox looked like he had scampered all the way up to her room from a great distance, and was panting a little, worn out. "Shippou, what is it?" Sango asked, getting up and going over to him.

"It's…Inuyasha!" he panted, a look of worry on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome instantly ran over to him. "What is it? What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"He's leaving!" Shippou cried, while Kagome's face drained of color. "Hurry! Stop him! He's in the stables!"

Kagome didn't waste a moment as she bolted out of her room, practically flying through the halls, green gown billowing out behind her, as her heart raced faster and faster. _Inuyasha, what are you doing? You can't be leaving now! _

She dashed through the corridors, dodging confused courtiers as she ran, hoping beyond all hope that Inuyasha had not left yet—She burst through the great doors of the palace, into the open sunlight, startling the horses as she threw open the doors to the stables nearby. There, at the far end, she saw a horse and a lone rider prepare to leave, blocked by the glare of the light. But Kagome knew too well who it was.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, running towards him. As she came closer, he turned towards her, looking surprised that she had come. "Please, Inuyasha, don't go!"

For a moment, the hanyou cursed however she had found out that he was leaving, but he did turn away from her and said softly, "I don't have a choice, Kagome…I heard the council talking yesterday—they said only a human may be your husband in the end."

The princess gasped slightly; she hadn't heard this. "What? But…why would that—"

"It's written down in the laws of your land," he explained sharply. "A princess must only marry a human…I have no place here if that is the case." Kagome remained silent, processing this new restraint on her own choice as he continued, "I did as I was meant to do, I protected you, and now that you are safe, I must go."

Her eyes lowered to the ground as she replied, "You protected my body from harm, that is true, but…" her gaze, now misty with tears, came back to meet his. "What about my heart, Inuyasha?"

He didn't respond. What was he supposed to say? He knew leaving would break her heart, but it would be better in the long run for her,not to have her hanyou lover still around when she was betrothed to another man, as she would be, in time.

She came closer to him, making him turn sharply away. He didn't want to see the despair on her face that was sure to be there. Kagome's gaze leveled at him, she continued, "In all my life there's only been one man I desperately wanted…desperately needed, and that's you, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha pulled away before she could say anymore, busying himself with adjusting the straps on his saddle. "There's no point in it anymore, Kagome…not when we know this was just a stupid hope. It's your duty to marry a wealthy _man_ to succeed to the throne…as it is mine to stand aside, and let you go."

"So, that's it, then?" Her voice became thick as angry tears filled her eyes. "You're just going to sit by and watch me marry another man, Inuyasha? Is that it?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Inuyasha cut in, his voice deeper with emotion, glancing back at her for the briefest moment. "Of course I couldn't just _watch _you marry another man, which is why I'm leaving…I'm not planning on coming back."

Inuyasha turned to mount his horse, while Kagome stared at the ground, her heart dropping in her chest. "I see…" _I'll never see him again…never…_ Tears filling her eyes, she turned towards him and lashed out, "But what about what you said before? About making our own way and not caring what society was like? Is what you said all a lie?"

"It was foolishness, nothing more."

Kagome couldn't stop herself as she continued to rage, "You say this is foolishness? All of it? Then are you saying my loving you is also just 'foolish'? I gave you everything I am, Inuyasha, my love, my virtue, even my very life if I had to! And yet you will still toss me aside in the end? Does that mean I am nothing to you after all? You never told me you loved me, Inuyasha. Am I to believe that I gave you everything of mine to expect nothing in return?"

_Oh God, woman, if you only knew…_He loved her more than anything, but he had refrained from telling her because he knew it would be harder for her when he left if he had said it. Inuyasha had thought it would have been better to have her think he didn't love her, to make her angry so she would hate him, and eventually move on…but hearing her curse him and accuse him of using her was more trying than he could bear.

Faster than she could see, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, making her emit a little gasp as she was pulled forward. He leaned down so their faces were close enough to kiss…not that he made any move to do so. His amber eyes flashed in anger at her words, but soon they softened, until they glowed a gold deep enough to explain his passion. "Listen to me, Kagome," he began, his voice harsh, "I love you, goddamn it! I love you so much that I don't even know myself without you, you hear me? Without you in my life, I don't know where to go, or what to do! You've changed me into something I never was, woman, so that I'll never be the same anymore!"

Though he started out screaming at her, Kagome's eyes widened and her heart raced at finally being told those words she had wanted to hear for so long, but now, he spoke softer, gentler, and his next words hurt her so much more. "That's why I can't stay. I'll only be a hindrance in your life. I love you enough to know to do the right thing…to let you go."

Tears dripped from her eyes at the realization that nothing she could say would stop him. "Please, don't go, Inuyasha…" she murmured, though now it sounded like the words of a lost child, unsure of the haunting future. He shook his head in response, but their faces were still close; Kagome wondered if he would kiss her, one last time.

But he didn't, as he rose up on the saddle once more, turning towards the horizon and endless land in front of him. "Goodbye, Kagome…" he spoke softly, before kicking the horse into a gallop and riding away, into the distance, away from Kagome and all their lovely memories together…Away from the one woman he would ever love, and their past conflicts…away from the woman that had changed him from an uncaring hanyou to a man with a purpose, with a sense of chivalry and duty...The one woman that had become his life, he would leave behind, because it was the right thing to do.

Kagome couldn't help it—tears spilled from her eyes as she watched him go. She picked up the ends of her skirt, and attempted to run after him, but of course she wasn't fast enough. She sank to her knees in the grass, seeing him get farther and farther away from her as she yelled after him, her words picked up on the wind, "Damn you, you coward! You're too afraid to try so you won't even do it…Damn you, Inuyasha!"

Their fates had been entwined, but it seemed as if, in the end, their threads had been meant to separate. Only a miracle could bring them together once more.


	34. Miracle

A/N: This chapter was late, and the next one will probably be late too, because I graduate on friday and have a ton of stuff to do before then. Plus, there's the weekend party, so don't expect one until next Monday, probably. Whee, what a fun time.

Anyway, I can't believe how many people guessed how this would turn out! I am loosing my plot twist touch!

And don't think its over yet! You still have the epilogue, remember!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Miracle**

All was silent in the princess's room as she sat on one of the couches in the sitting room, sewing a handkerchief silently. Though it was silent as if no one was in the room, Sango and Miroku were there as well, trying to offer her support. Though Kagome seemed functional as it was, inside, her heart was as cold as stone. It had been two days since Inuyasha had left, and he showed no signs of coming back. Ever.

She had cried the first day he had left, but clung on to a small hope that he would remain loyal, and would come back to her. After all they had been through, surely he couldn't leave her, could he? But slowly, as it sunk in that Inuyasha was gone, and most likely gone for good, her tears had dried up, to leave an emotionless mask over Kagome's face. She couldn't cry now, not when every thing that made her what she was had disappeared.

Kagome wanted Inuyasha to come back, so very much, but she knew it was something that was too much to hope for. There would be no way they could ever be together, not when the consort of the princess of the human lands had to be human himself. That was the final barrier between them, one that could never be broken. As long as she was princess of the Human Lands, Inuyasha would be separated from her, and that was that.

She had thought of running away again, to find him once more so they could live as they had planned, but what would it accomplish? She didn't know where he was going, and putting everyone, including her mother, through the worry they had when she left was something her heart wouldn't allow.

Thus, they were the tragic lovers of the story as she knew they would be. Separated not by death, but by simple politics.

Inuyasha wasn't the only one leaving her these days. Sir Kouga had come and said he was leaving the capital, to go back to his original post in the western palace. Another friend was being whittled away, and Kagome knew Sango would leave soon as well, since she received a letter from her brother and was getting worried about his health once more. Soon, there would be no one left around her but what she had before…before her life took such a turn that it could never be put back on track to what it had been.

While in these thoughts, Kagome wasn't watching what she was doing, and poked herself with the needle. She gave a small gasp of pain, one that seemed to awaken everyone in the room, and pulled her finger away, to see it bleeding.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Sango asked, glancing at her finger.

Kagome seemed almost in a daze as she answered, "Yes…it's just a little prick of the finger…nothing to worry about."

Though her finger was fine, a small, droplet of blood fell from it, on to the while handkerchief she was embroidering, to make a large, red dot right next to her initials. "Now, look at it!" Sango exclaimed, taking the cloth. "Here, I'll go get some water so I can wash this off." Without another word, Sango, took the handkerchief with her, and left the room. A moment later, Miroku followed, leaving Kagome grateful for a moment alone with her thoughts, which Sango suspected she needed.

Out in the hall, Sango barely got to the stairs, before the monk stepped up behind her and asked, "So, how long are you planning on not talking to me?"

The exterminator paused for only a moment, before turning back to him. "What do you—"

"You heard me," Miroku cut her off, stepping closer, making her step back up to the wall. "You've hardly said two words to me ever since the battle. Were your words just spoken in the heat of battle then, only to be forgotten once it was clear we were alive?"

The look in those indigo eyes was scaring her…there was a passion in them, so unlike what Sango had ever seen before. "Lord…I mean, Miroku…when we fought…" her eyes averted only for a moment, to glance back a second later, "What I said…it wasn't a lie."

That seemed to calm the monk, but only for a moment. His voice was softer, however, when he asked, "Then why haven't you spoken to me since then?"

Breaking free from the hold he had her in, she began, "It's not you, Miroku…I'm just…" she walked away from him, her eyes on Kagome's room far down the hall. "I'm worried about Kagome. She's been through so much, and now that Inuyasha has left…I don't want to see her in pain."

The monk sighed, "Yes, she is in great pain, but you cannot blame him; Inuyasha did what he thought was right."

"Right for whom?" Sango debated. "Did he honestly expect Kagome to be happy about it?"

"He left for what he thought was her own good," Miroku explained. "After all, they both know that they could not be together…and what was his point of sticking around if he could never have her? To be there just to ruin her own reputation."

The exterminator couldn't help but clench her fist. "So, just because she is higher up in status than him, he won't even try? I thought he said he _loved _her! I thought he said he wanted to be with her after the battle ends!"

Were they still talking about Kagome and Inuyasha? Miroku couldn't remember. "Words whispered in the heat of battle are for comfort and determination. Perhaps he does love her; loves her enough to know when to step aside for the benefit of her reputation."

"And what if she doesn't care? What if she wants to be with him even if it does cross the line?"

The monk stared for a moment, surprised by her determination. She really…did not care? But, even so…there were more trying problems at the moment then their own. Sighing, he gave up the charade. "I'm not going to leave you, Sango…but with the princess's sadness must be sorted out first."

Glaring, Sango whirled around and spoke, "Who said we were talking about ourselves?" leaving him behind to fetch the water for Kagome. Miroku merely watched her go, knowing his defeat, but feeling a bit better all the same knowing, despite her lie, she really didn't care about their differences at all.

* * *

But until the princess's affairs were sorted out, nothing could be done in their own relationship.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha roared, slamming his fist into a tree in the western forest. He had been traveling away from the capital, and Kagome for two days, and would have thought the guilt he had felt would go away, with removing himself from her life and saving her reputation. But now he felt guilt of a different kind; Kagome's harsh words and her tears seemed permanently etched into his soul, to torment him all hours of the day and night.

Why did he have these regrets? Wasn't leaving her the right thing to do? Kagome was a princess, and could never marry him now…it was best for her to be gone from her life.

But now, after all they had been through together, everything they had shared, Kagome had wormed her way into his heart, and into his very being as well. Without her, Inuyasha didn't have a purpose; there was no reason to do anything in his life anymore. Without her, he felt empty…Had the emptiness been there all along, before he met her? And he only realized it now?

She meant everything to him…did she feel the same way? And if this was true…how could he live without her?

_No…I can't think like that…its best for her that I go._

It seemed that Inuyasha's argumentative mind came back to him, saying the same things Kagome had said before. _But how do you _know _that's the best thing for her? _

_Because! I'm only ruining her reputation!_

_And what if she doesn't care?_

His fist pummeled the tree again in frustration at the way his inner voice argued back. He had to admit, it did have a point. Kagome had _begged _him to stay. That meant she did want him there after all, even if he thought it was hopeless.

_I do want to be with her,_ Inuyasha admitted, _but all the same…I would just be ruining her reputation…I just don't know what to do anymore…_

He glanced away, back to where he horse was grazing a few feet away.

* * *

A week now, Inuyasha had been gone, and Kagome had lost all hope whatsoever of Inuyasha coming back, or ever hearing from him again. He was gone, and gone for good, never to walk in to her life again. That was fact now, a fact she had to accept.

But why was it so hard to accept it? Every time she heard of a tournament, she remembered that tournament of knights where she first met him; when she heard of someone falling ill, she remembered Inuyasha being by her side when she was ill, saving her life by finding the cure; and whenever someone spoke of the Midlands, all the memories of their time there were brought back, bringing tears to her eyes at the very thought.

Inuyasha had taken her heart and even though he was gone, it would never be relinquished from his hold. Living without him wouldn't be easy, if all these memories came to haunt her on occasion. She missed him, but he wasn't likely to be coming back; they couldn't be together, and he wouldn't want to see her married to another man…

Kagome was still musing when there was a knock on her door, to which she replied, "You may enter."

Hannah came in, glancing at her mistress seated at the window seat, looking out at the city far below. "Her Grace is here to see you, My Lady."

Her mother…what could her mother want now? Nevertheless, Kagome nodded, and rose from the window seat, where she had been seated. She wasn't completely dressed for the day, only wearing a simple gown, with her feet bare and no other adornment upon her. But, it wouldn't matter for her mother.

As Kagome entered the sitting room from her bedroom, her mother couldn't help but notice the solemn expression on her face, just like it had been ever since her knight protector had fled. "You wanted to see me, Mama?" she asked softly, in a voice that attempted to be cheerful.

The dowager queen sighed and admitted the truth as she sat down on one of the couches in the sitting room. "I just wanted to see how you were fairing, Kagome."

"I'm fine," she said at once, but the queen knew it was a lie. Kagome hadn't been fine for a week, and that wasn't likely to change, but perhaps she could bring her spirits up.

"I also wanted to tell you that prospects have been looking up lately."

"They have?" Her voice seemed to be slightly skeptical, but Kagome did not take it further.

"They have," the queen repeated. "Despite the…recent events, a prosperous lord came to Lord Bankotsu with a generous offer of marriage, and they're quite positive that this man is no demon—"

Kagome had turned away, knowing that a new offer of marriage would slip her life back into what it had been before she met Inuyasha—just a puppet in Lord Bankotsu and Lord Renkotsu's master plans for the country. She thought she couldn't control her life then, that she could only go where the wind took her…but her time with Inuyasha changed all that. She was no longer a naive, incapable girl. She was a woman how knew how she could run her life the way she wanted, and damn what anyone else said.

"He must not have heard the recent rumors," Kagome spoke softly, standing up, her pale violet gown shuffling around her. "Once he does, he will have no interest whatsoever."

"Kagome," her mother tried to comfort her. "I cried on my wedding day, thinking my choice to have a life of my own was older, but I eventually came to know, and care for your father dearly. Perhaps, if you are lucky—"

"If I am lucky," the princess repeated, her voice becoming sharper as her position became more defiant. "Not guaranteed for certain. Marriage here is not intended for love, but to form alliances."

Knowing it would not be what her daughter wanted to hear, the queen decided to voice her opinion anyway. "Kagome, you have been so melancholy these past few days…I think the business of planning a wedding and having a family would be just what you need—"

"That is the last thing I will ever need now." Kagome spoke, her not sharp or commanding, but resigned. She couldn't look her mother in the eye as she continued, "I am different now from the way I was before, and can never return to the life I would have had. I learned what it was like to love, and after that, I could never allow myself to be given another man that I could care less about."

Her mother didn't speak as Kagome revealed her innermost thoughts, thoughts she had kept bottled up for so long. "If I will be queen, than so be it; but I will be a spinster queen, not the slave of a man whom I do not love. _If _any man would take me the way I am now, anyway."

Her mother more then well understood, though she sighed and turned away for a moment. "And, you do not regret…"

"No, Mama, I do not. What I did was for my own purpose, and no one else's. Now, at last, I can be free of endless marriage proposals, and will be able to keep myself true to him in my heart, even if he shall never return."

"You shall be content, like this?"

The princess nodded, her resolve firm. "Yes, as content as I can ever be."

* * *

Inuyasha had ridden night and day, never stopping as he continued on frantically, towards his destination. He had made his final decision, and could not go back now. No matter what happened, no matter what resulted, he would never, ever go back to the place he had just left. There was one place and one place only he belonged.

Beside Kagome, forever more.

As he pulled his horse through the gates of the palace, all his thoughts were on Kagome, as they had been for the entire ride back. Everything was surreal, as if a dream as he fantasized their meeting once more, as she realized her knight, ever faithful, had come back to her at last.

She would be angry for sure, as it was her nature, but as his horse was put in the stables, the hanyou couldn't help but smile, knowing she would forgive him anyway.

However, his wonderful thoughts were shattered as he heard two courtiers speaking outside the palace. "Did you hear the news? I heard a new offer of marriage has been proposed for the princess! A noble lord from the east, too!"

"Is he very wealthy?"

"Oh most certainly. The princess is sure to accept, being in such a need of a hasty marriage."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. No, it couldn't be. Kagome wouldn't accept a marriage proposal so soon…would she? Not after everything they had been through… A loud growl came from his lips. "Kagome!" he snarled in anger.

Up in Kagome's room, were she had been with her friends, a sound was heard through the open window. It sounded like a growl…no, a distinctive growl of her name. Out of all the group, only she fully recognized that voice. "No…" she whispered silently, making everyone turn to her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, as the princess jumped to her feet, rushing into her bedroom to look out the open window. Her dark eyes dashed around the scene, and at first, her heart sank, not seeing him anywhere, but then…she saw a flash of silver dart into the palace, and her heart soared.

Without even thinking as to how it looked, she raced back, past her concerned friends. "Kagome!" Sango shouted in confusion, jumping up and following her as Kagome continued running down to the lower levels of the palace as fast as she could, past puzzled courtiers, until, at the bottom of the grand staircase, she saw him. Looking furious as it was, but even so, Inuyasha was here. Inuyasha had come back.

She couldn't remember running down the stairs. Nor could she recall running in to his arms. But what she did remember her own voice calling his name and tears erupting from her eyes as she felt the wonderful feeling of being in his arms again, safe and loved, forever.

But instead of him holding her gently and pledging his love to her before all, he did something unexpected. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and spoke harshly, "Kagome, goddamnit! What's this I hear about you getting betrothed!"

Even though a large crowd had gathered around to see the truth revealed at last, Kagome looked up at him, tears still trailing from her eyes as she spoke in a dazed, befuddled voice, "Wh-what?"

It was hard for Inuyasha to remain angry when, after dreaming about their wonderful meeting again, she looked so happy and loving at this moment. "Don't play dumb! I heard you are getting betrothed as soon as possible!"

Any other time she would have countered back, but she was so relieved to see him that she merely shook her head and whispered, "No…never, Inuyasha."

Well…Damn. The hanyou looked away to avoid blushing in shame. Stupid court gossip! He should have known better than to believe it, but…

Now, Kagome spoke softly, stepping back a moment to release her hold on him. All was silent as she asked softly, "Inuyasha…why did you come back?"

Her eyes were pleading with him for an answer, and the hanyou knew he had to give her one now. There was nothing he could say but the truth. "Because…" his voice was enough to make her quiver, and her heart to race as it had for so very long. "I love you too much to let you go."

A gasp from Kagome, and then, before all the crowd that they hadn't noticed was there, the knight fully proclaimed his love for her to the world as he pulled her in to his grasp and kissed her passionately. Damming propriety for now, Kagome kissed him back, and though they were in a world of their own, the courtiers could not help but smile slightly.

Every woman had dreamed of this moment; whether it would come to them rested on their own fortunes. And despite her struggles, in the end, the princess seemed to be the most fortunate of all.

* * *

There was still one struggle that had be sorted out, however. After Miroku had alerted them to the crowd by "congratulating" them, the King's Council had been summoned. And they seemed to be an even more impregnable wall than Naraku had been.

"Absolutely not! What you're suggesting is forbidden by law!" Lord Renkotsu roared, his shiny bald head glowing slightly pink in his outrage. "No demon may _ever _marry the princess of the Human Lands, no matter what 'affection' they might have!"

"I don't care!" Kagome shouted back, more than a match for him as she fought to make her life the way she wanted it to be. "This may be _our _land, but it is _my _life to choose how to make it, and I have been through Hell enough to choose what I want!"

Inuyasha, also in the room, as well as Lord Bankotsu, and the queen, couldn't help but mutter, "You won't be able to stop her, either."

Lord Renkotsu rounded on him now. "And you, Hanyou, you should remember that no matter what _favors _Her Highness bestows upon you, you are still a knight, and should not presume to act above your station."

Growling menacingly, Inuyasha made sure to show off his sharp fangs and claws for a moment, making Lord Renkotsu back up for only a moment. However, before a full fledged fight erupted, Lord Bankotsu strided into the center of the room to attempt to salvage the situation.

"The laws, to which we are _all _bound," he shot a warning glance at Inuyasha, "state that the princess of the Human Lands must marry a human and carry on the pure bloodline. It was the birthright she was born to, and to which she must hold as long as this country needs an heir."

"Besides," Lord Renkotsu said snidely, "A spinster princess is better than a harlot that sleeps with demons."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha roared, and before anyone had time to stop him, his fist collided with Lord Renkotsu's stomach. The man doubled over in pain while Kagome ran to Inuyasha, holding him back.

"Stop it, Inuyasha, before you get us in worse trouble!"

"Did you hear what he said?" the hanyou yelled, his amber eyes lit fiercely. "How could I just let him—"

Sighing, Kagome replied, "I heard, but if you think they're just going to let you get away with it, then you're wrong." If Lord Renkotsu kept baiting him, than any chance of them being together was over already.

The dowager queen was quite glad to see a page run in to the chamber just as Renkotsu rose to his feet, sputtering curses. "I bet your pardon, Your Grace, but there is an important visitor who wishes to see you."

Glancing back at where she saw Inuyasha and Lord Renkotsu glare at each other, the queen shook her head. "I don't think right now is the best time."

"I'm sorry, but he will not wait—" Sure enough, the visitor didn't let the pageboy finish. To everyone's surprise no less than King Sesshoumaru himself walked into the council chamber of the Human Lands. There was no more fighting, but silence as the demon lord glared upon his inferiors, wondering once again why he was going to all this trouble

Inuyasha was the first to reply after standing struck by his sudden appearance. "What the Hell are you doing here, you bastard?"

Though most who said that to Sesshoumaru would have been killed in an instant, the demon lord mere glared at him. "I am here because I was on my way back to the Demon Lands, when I seem to have been attacked by a scraggly band of humans in the Midlands."

Inuyasha merely stared at his brother. "What? You came all this way to tell us _that?_"

"If you would hold your tongue for one moment, I will explain, _little brother._" Everyone in the room that hadn't known about Inuyasha's lineage had wide eyes at the comment, though since he was not a known prince, everyone figured he must have been illegitimate, as he was. "That little territory has been my problem for too long; it needs to be a country again so I can go back to ruling my own country instead."

"We quite understand and sympathize with your cause, Your Majesty," the dowager queen began. "But I have to agree with the knight; this is really not the time. We are attempting to sort out matters of state—"

"I have my own matters of state that must be dealt with as well." King Sesshoumaru strided to the center of the room, and even Lord Bankotsu couldn't help but look up in awe at this man. "I propose a truce with the Human Lands; to ensure the violence will cease, we should make the Midlands its own country again, and to give it a strong leader."

It slowly dawned on Inuyasha as to what his half brother was trying to do. However, Kagome didn't quite understand. "But a ruler would never be agreed on, since both the Demon and Human Lands claim the Midlands as their own country, and one would be angry with the choice."

"Is there a compromise that could be made?" The dowager queen asked.

Sesshoumaru turned his icy amber glare on to her, but the queen did not flinch like so many others did under his eyes. "I do not compromise easily, and I have already chosen, for my part, who shall rule the Midlands."

"Who?" Lord Renkotsu demanded, attempting and failing to match the king glare for glare.

"The Human Lands are ruled by humans, the Demon Lands are ruled by demons. It would be only fitting that the Midlands are ruled by someone who is neither of those…" he glanced back at his brother, who stared wide-eyed into his gaze. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped, so shocked by this news that she found it hard to say anything."But…wait, I thought you didn't want—"

The hanyou silenced her by grasping her hand momentarily. "Don't, Kagome," he muttered, making the princess give him a puzzled look at that. Sure, he didn't want what Sesshoumaru had just granted him, but for one reason, and one reason only.

"Then by my power as King of the Demon Lands, I appoint Inuyasha as king of the Midlands," Sesshoumaru proclaimed, though his voice was as monotone as it had been before. There was no kneeling, or ceremony. King Sesshoumaru had said it, and thus, it would be done.

While Lord Bankotsu and Lord Renkotsu turned to each other to mutter, Inuyasha, having so many thoughts hit him at once, came closer to his brother with an expression of full thankfulness on his face. "Sesshoumaru—"

The king remained aloof. "Don't get any wrong ideas. I didn't do this for you, but to take a headache off my hands that's been there for too long."

Finally, Bankotsu turned back to Sesshoumaru, who was already on his way out. "But there's still the matter of how the rule will be split between the Human and Demon Lands, or the population would never…"

Now Kagome's eyes flickered back to Inuyasha, realizing what had just occurred.

The queen silenced Lord Bankotsu, looking back at her daughter with a smile. "I think there is a small compromise in order." With that, she shuffled the two lords out, shutting the door firmly behind, leaving both Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the room, both nearly too overwhelmed to speak.

When Kagome turned back to him, the man she had known as a knight and eventually became her lover, she couldn't help but smile. "So…you're a king now…"

Inuyasha smiled at her for a moment. "Yeah…I mean…its sudden, and now everything's so different from yesterday, where I was used to wiping other men's boots, and now, I suppose, I get people to wipe _mine_ for me."

Kagome came closer, her smile even brighter than the sun. "But you're still the same old, argumentative Inuyasha that I know."

Now, his smile turned into an evil grin as he spoke. "You can't talk to me that way now, _Your Highness_. I'm a king, and you're just a lowly princess. No more taking your royal orders. Now you have to take _mine._"

He was getting closer, crowding her until her back was nearly against the wall, desire and love filling his beautiful amber eyes. "You—"

"And as king," he cut her off, his voice sounding nervous and confident at the same time. "I _order _you to marry me."

Tears she had tried to keep back erupted from her eyes. Realizing that at last, all her hopes and dreams were coming true…She felt his arm move to take her around her waist. She barely had time to murmur, "You insufferable—"

Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her, a kiss of longing, and at last, finally getting what you wanted. And Kagome kissed him back, never leaving him any doubt in her love for him, and the life with him she wanted so very much. At last, things had come full circle. At last, they would be together, with nothing in their way.

Their story hadn't ended like the tragic princess and the knight. Their story was one only told once in a lifetime—happiness, well deserved after so long a struggle.


	35. And They Lived Happily Ever After

A/N: As expected, I had no time until late Sunday to begin this chapter, because this week was brutal. And I would have finished it earlier, but I got Ocarina of Time (I love last gen games!) as a graduation present, and people should have learned by now to stop buying me RPGs. I will obsessively play them until I beat them, then play them again on hard mode.

So, as you may have guessed, last chapter. Boy, this was a ride. It makes the record for the longest time ever working on a fic at 8 months, but the once a week thing certainly helped me get everything done on time...mostly. It'll be that way with most fics from now on.

Oh, and on the kid names...I was lazy, and couldn't find any Japanese inspiried names that I liked (they are living in a pseudo medieval EUROPE, after all...) so I Japanized 'Arthur' and 'Fiona' (I saw Shrek 3 just a few days ago, give me a break) and plugged them in. Though, I like the girl's name...maybe I'll use that some other time.

(Try reading this with the Titanic music playing. I even teared up a bit.)

Oh, and after the end, there's info on the next fic that'll appear either this weekend or the next, so stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter 35: …And They Lived Happily Ever After**

The moment had finally come…the moment that seemed to have been awaited for so long…But even so, with the coming events, everything that seemed so simple before, but now seemed so terrifying, Kagome couldn't help the pounding of her heart as the clock ticked down the minutes before it began.

"I don't think I can do this, Sango…" Kagome whispered, her voice nearly dry in worry as she stared at herself in the mirror, hardly believing what she was seeing.

Eight long months had passed since the princess had finally been betrothed to her handsome knight, now king of the Midlands. It was eight months of waiting, and watching as Inuyasha would visit her for a week, then leave her again, to settle the many disputes in his new lands. Old noble families quarreled with new nobles appointed by the king, some villages and tribes of demons rebelled when they heard the news, not wanting the country to be united once more. By now, all of that had been settled, along with the large task of restoring the old palace of the Midlands to its former splendor.

That was still not completely done; even now, Kagome could hear the slight pound of hammers as the carpenters worked away on the east wing of the palace, soon to be restored as its current west wing was. Both she and Inuyasha had hoped that the palace would have been finished by this date; but alas, not everything could be perfect.

But somehow, through the long months of wishing for this day to come, it had…and now, with everything dangling on this precipice, ready to fall and change her life forever, Kagome couldn't help but feel scared at the very thought.

"I'm not ready," she spoke again to her reflection; the woman in the mirror dressed all in white…

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, glancing up from where she was adjusting the hem on Kagome's snow white gown. "You and Inuyasha have been ready for this ever since we found you both in that linen cupboard during that banquet."

Kagome had the decency to blush at that memory, when she and Inuyasha's time alone had been rudely interrupted by noisy servants looking for them. Eight months of a formal betrothal meant that their time to be alone was severely limited, so they had to take what they could, and if it meant cramped in a linen cupboard, so be it. But they found other times, mostly at night when she had to bribe Hannah to let Inuyasha in and leave them for a few hours until dawn, when he would be gone to the Midlands again, to finish securing the borders before the wedding.

She, along with half the court of the Human Lands had come to the Midlands one week ago for last minute preparations. The place was just as Kagome had remembered, though now, it no longer had the air of neglect and a sad future. Now, that the Midlands had a king, and a dedicated king, there were no more demon raids on innocent villages. The people could live their lives the way they wanted, knowing that they were safe. Finally, the country had a king, and a soon to be queen, that would protect them from all they had suffered.

Though, the Midlands' queen-to-be was ridden with pre-wedding jitters. "I can't help it, Sango! I've faced a powerful demon, several betrothals with repulsive men, near-death at the plague, even, and yet I still can't get over this stupid fear…once this is over, everything will change."

Her friend stood up, to admire Kagome's beautiful wedding dress in the mirror. It was truly a marvel; with pearls sewn in designs of doves all over the gown, with sleeves long enough to drape on to the floor; just the fashion in the Midlands. Her hair was let down—for tradition rather than honesty, of course—and a long veil, set aside for now, that would trail all the way through the palace chapel. It was a real beauty, made by the Midlands' tailors, to even rival the skilled talent in the Human Lands.

Lady Sango smiled back, "True, things will change, but it will be change for the better. Wasn't it, just a month ago, that you said you wished this day could hurry up and arrive, and now, you are so afraid of change that you do not want it to happen?"

"Yes," Kagome sighed, "But I am leaving my family, my friends to live here…Though I will be with Inuyasha, I will hardly see my mother and brother again, and everyone else that I know and love in the Human Lands. Given a choice between them and Inuyasha, I would choose him, but…"

"You won't be totally alone," Sango cut in, "It's a good thing the capital is so close to the border; my estate is only a three day's ride from here, so I'll be able to visit often."

Kagome seated herself in one of the ornate wooden chairs in the small room. "And its not just that…Before all this, marriage was something not for love, but for convenience….and so many go wrong anyways, so you can't blame me for being just a little bit worried—"

"If you and Inuyasha survived everything, including this long eight month betrothal together, then your marriage could _never _go wrong now. True, it'll take a little work on both parties, but if you survived Naraku, what can't you survive now?" Lady Sango spoke sensibly with a smile. "Besides," she added in a mutter, "You shouldn't make this sound so bad…I may be in need of a marriage soon as well."

Oh, she had not heard about _this. _"I thought you never wanted to marry, Sango," Kagome accused, while her friend blushed.

"Well…maybe things have changed."

Enjoying this immensely, the princess asked, "Would the man in question be Lord Miroku?"

Her friend blushed even redder. "His estates may be gone, but he could live at mine…and I wouldn't have to move away from Kohaku…it is convenient."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, while grinning at her friend's happiness all the same. "Convenient? But, shame on you, Sango, for marrying someone _far _below your position."

Sango, however, retorted, "With the fashion of marriage these days, _that _doesn't seem to matter very much, does it?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that. "True."

* * *

He was here; at the altar, in the same chapel where he had kissed Kagome all those months ago…though now, it hardly looked as it did then. The place had been cleaned up and restored, though, Inuyasha demanded that some things—such as the ivy carvings in to the stone that looked like the real ivy that had once been there—were to look as they did before. 

Inuyasha could remember that day so clearly—the day their budding relationship had been torn apart because of her duty to the Midlands. But no more. Here they were, back in the same chapel where he had pledged his heart to her, to finally be joined in the eyes of the law, never to be separated again.

But, the groom was more nervous than he should be on a day like this. So many people had arrived—were sitting in the newly carved pews in the chapel, waiting for their king to be married to his queen. Those who didn't know thought this was a matter of state, marrying the king of the Midlands to the princess of the Human Lands, but those who did had a smile on their face that made Inuyasha even more uncomfortable.

So many worries filled his mind—what if he didn't make Kagome happy? What if she didn't like living so far from home? What if she didn't want to be queen of the Midlands after all? What if things didn't work out as they should? What then?

"Are you nervous, Your Majesty?" Came a voice from behind him. The hanyou turned, to see a grinning Miroku, looking more pleased then he should.

"Shut up," the hanyou growled at his newly appointed head of the King's Council. "Shouldn't you be hanging around your woman, right now?"

"That would be nice, but since I am part of the ceremony," It had been short notice on finding a Royal Priest, or anyone qualified to take on that position in the Midlands after it had been war torn for so long, to it had been up to Lord Miroku to place the crowns on the king and queen's heads, though a normal priest would run the ceremony. "I believe I am right where I should be," he finished. "Now tell me, Inuyasha, what are you so worried about?"

Figuring he had no choice, the hanyou sighed, "Kagome. I mean, what if she changes her mind—"

"She's had eight months to change her mind, _Your Royal Majesty._ I believe she would have left already if she was planning on it. Anything else on your mind?"

The hanyou couldn't help but rant, "And there's the matter of the guest list. I noticed that The Bastard and The Wolf showed up."

The Head of the King's Council sighed, "As a monarch, you will have to deal with foreign relations. Since King Sesshoumaru rules the Demon Lands, that means him. And I think Her Highness invited Sir Kouga."

Inuyasha couldn't help but mutter, "If that wolf tries anything…"

"Anyway, you shouldn't be worried about this. What you should _really _be worried about is when, after the wedding feast, the courtiers come in for a blessing of the marital chamber."

The hanyou's face blushed a deep scarlet faster than seemed possible. "Wh-what?" he sputtered. "But how can they just…? If they set one foot in our room, then I'll kill them all!"

Miroku looked mildly surprised. "You didn't know? They do that at all royal weddings. After all, if you want to get support for your country, you should support traditions, and it _is _tradition, after all…"

"They—are _not—_coming—in—our—room!"

The ex-monk rolled his eyes, "Would you rather they do what they do for lesser courtiers, and have the maids display the stained sheets the next morning for all to see?"

It didn't seem possible, but the new king blushed even deeper than he did before. "They're not coming _near _our bed—or our goddamned sheets—anytime soon!"

"You seem rather casual about the act _in _the bed rather than what happens afterward, Inuyasha…" Now Miroku broke into a large, lecherous grin, "So the rumors _are _true? Looks like you and the princess _have _been keeping secrets."

If he wasn't in front of such a large crowd of people, Inuyasha would have strangled him. "Listen you—!"

His friend's imminent death was interrupted when the choir of boys began to sing, indicating the start of the wedding. The king and his advisor scurried back to their places, as the large oak doors slowly opened—revealing an angel to Inuyasha's eyes.

She was so beautiful in this moment, her gown a nearly blazing white, as pure as she was. For a moment, she looked a little nervous, the day she had anticipated finally come, until her dark eyes, hidden by the veil, met the amber watching her from afar. Both hardly heard the sweet music played as she neared him with each step, walking not on stones, but clouds, feeling of floating towards him, together with him at last…

The normally moody and stoic hanyou couldn't help but smile slightly at her as she came closer, his angel, finally free to be with him. She seemed to be far away, at the end of the chapel, and then she was there, beside him, time altering between lasting for eternity and speeding up. Heart pounding, breathless, her soft hand was taken in his, as they knelt before the priest.

Words were spoken, worse they did not hear beyond the joy in their hearts that it was finally happening. Finally, finally, after everything they went through, the day had come when it all amounted to this. They were together, at last, forever…

A ring; a silver band forged from silver found in the southern mountains of the Midlands, with a small emerald that Inuyasha himself had found months before on progress was slipped on to her finger…after wearing so many men's rings, this one meant the most to her—forged with meaning, and a purpose, and even more, a perfect fit.

The wedding had been practiced, so Kagome knew what came next—Miroku, approached, bearing two, newly polished, silver crowns. The larger of the two was placed upon Inuyasha's head, and Kagome couldn't help but stifle a giggle—the silver clashed horribly with his own silver hair. And then the simpler crown went on her own head, making her close her eyes for a moment to feel the weight; the weight of her destiny, now twisted to fit her own happiness.

Happiness…And now, as Miroku proclaimed, "I now pronounce King Inuyasha, and Queen Kagome, rulers of the Midlands!" she knew at last what happiness was.

She and Inuyasha rose up, hand in hand, as they had always been, turning to face their people. Happy tears filled her eyes as they stood up and clapped for them both…for the present, and for the future ahead…whatever happened.

Turning towards him, with tears blurring her vision, Kagome knew, _Whatever happens now…I am happy…This is happiness, true happiness._

Inuyasha smelled her tears, and not being able to clearly see her eyes underneath her veil, he lifted to look at her as she sobbed in happiness. "Kagome?"

Damn propriety, this was the happiest moment of her life! Kagome didn't care anymore as she leapt into Inuyasha's arms, placing her lips on his before he had the change to react. But he accepted it, kissing her back—damning propriety and proper behavior to Hell.

And their subjects merely continued to smile and clap, somehow knowing that these two people, so much in love, could make a change. They showed everyone that marriage didn't have to be about sharing wealth or creating alliances…it could be about simple love as well. They didn't know how yet it would help, but after two hundred years of unrest, any change would be for the better.

_Change for the better,_ Sango's words echoed in Kagome's mind as she continued to kiss her now husband, knowing yes, it was change, but change only for good. They had been just a princess, and just a knight, but now, it wasn't about being a king and queen…everything they had gone through had shaped them to be thus; just a man, and just a woman, so much in love.

All differences in their status had been lost now, never to return.

* * *

"Hannah! Hannah!" Kagome called as she raced down a hallway of the palace, bursting through the door of the nursery to look inside—no one. 

The queen sighed, folding her arms in annoyance. She had hoped Hannah would have been able to tell where Inuyasha was, since she knew for a fact he visited the nursery several times a day to visit the children—but since Hannah was gone, that meant she probably left on an outing and took the children with her, too.

It had been five years since that day when she had married Inuyasha in the little chapel far below, and things had changed so much. She had thought, that after they were finally married, she would live her happily ever after, with no more struggles.

That was only partially true. A country that had been divided so long couldn't be reunited in a single night. There were several assassination attempts, where Inuyasha proved that he did not need any bodyguards to protect himself and his wife from harm. And after the birth of their second child, there had been a rebellion by the remaining demons, in which Kagome had no choice but to flee to the Human Lands with their children and wait with no word from her husband for months until at last the rebellion had been crushed and all was safe again.

Every day there were quarrels, border disputes, and matters of state to handle, in which Inuyasha proved he made a fine king. Most of the population of the Midlands were peasants who lived in villages, and with Kagome, who knew what the nobles wanted, they were able to make decisions that would generally keep everyone happy. Popularity with the people was essential for a new monarch trying to keep order in a newly won land.

But despite the struggles, Kagome and Inuyasha did find their happiness. They had two beautiful children and, the queen couldn't help but smile as she placed a hand over the small bulge, just beginning to show, a third on the way. Neither of them minded; children was something they had both wanted. Hannah turned out to be the perfect nursemaid for them, as she was good with children, and soon after they came to the Midlands, she met a young squire and soon had a little one of her own running around the nursery.

Their other friends received their share of happiness as well—Shippou was now a page, in training to become a knight of the Midlands, Kagome's brother Souta had been learning from the councilmen how to be a good and effective king, and was due to claim the throne on his own in two years, and as for Lady Sango and Lord Miroku—they were happily married, Sango with a child of her own, and since her brother was finally showing some improvement, they were free to visit the Midlands often.

However, Kagome hadn't heard much of Sir Kouga. He was still a knight of the Human Lands, having turned down her offer to join the ranks of the Midlands. Since he was the prince of a powerful tribe in the Demon Lands, he explained it was better to look like he was in unwilling captivity than to look as if he betrayed them to work for another country. Kagome didn't quite understand, but he assured her that this way, his tribe's anger would not be focused on her country instead. However, his fortunes were looking up—she had heard a rumor that he was having a small relationship with the daughter of another wolf tribe's ambassador to the Human Lands. If Sir Kouga finally found love, Kagome was happy for him, though Inuyasha still cursed him if he got in the mood.

Thinking of her arrogant husband reminded her why she had gone searching for him in the first place—and also made her more determined on finding him. She searched the palace thinking on the wonderful news she had to tell him—she just received a letter from her mother, saying that she and her brother were coming for a visit! She hadn't seen her mother in so long…not since that time, two years ago when she was hiding with the children while the rebellion was fought against.

Finally, she found him, sitting on a bench in the gardens, frowning over some papers on matters of state and whatnot. But, when the king of the Midlands turned and saw her, his day suddenly brightened up. He couldn't help but smile while she folded her arms at him in mock annoyance. "I was looking for you, you know."

He shrugged, "You found me now, it seems. Or are you going to pretend to stay mad at me all day?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her husband, and, with a smile sat down next to him, leaning slightly against his shoulder. "I wanted to tell you that I got a letter from Mama…She and Souta are coming here to visit in a few weeks."

The hanyou couldn't help but smile. "I like your mother. I wouldn't mind having her and the kid around for a week or two…besides, you miss them, don't you?"

"Mmm," she nodded, leaning closer to him, all anger evaporated. "Besides, I can't wait to tell Mama about…" her hand drifted over the small bulge in her belly, hidden by the red bodice of her gown. Inuyasha's strong hand came to drift over her own, knowing he'd soon be able to feel their future child kick and grow, another little one to fill their nursery. He was afraid at first, at becoming a father, but somehow…he loved children and wanted to give them a good life; a life that he never had. Kagome, however, sensed this and hoped, that somehow she would be able to talk him into a limit on the number of babies that would appear in the royal nursery. "If I keep this up, I'll never be thin again," she muttered under her breath, hating the feeling of gaining several pounds every time she was pregnant.

"You know its worth it," the hanyou murmured in her ear, as they fell silent in this tender moment, amber eyes drifting over to see the castle, now restored to its former splendor. "Remember the first time we saw this place?" he asked, changing the subject.

Kagome nodded, "Back then, the Midlands was barely a territory, and now it's a country. Things have certainly changed."

"We've changed, too."

The queen glared back at him. "That's right; now you won't listen to me when I give you orders."

Inuyasha grinned, "I don't have to; I'm a king."

She elbowed him in the stomach in a very undignified manner. "It was decided that we would be joint rulers," she growled.

"But with this," his hand gently rubbed the curve of her belly, "I need to take over the politics for a while."

"That means you go to the meetings and whatnot, then bring me the papers and ask me what to do later," she chided, smirking at him.

Shrugging, the king admitted, "You handle the politics, I fight the dragons, remember?"

Snuggling against him, Kagome muttered, "Don't I know it."

Only a moment later, they heard two tiny voices yelling, "Mama! Papa!" Turning, the king and queen saw their two children running towards them, laughing as they went. The oldest was a girl who was four, Fione, and then, their two year old son, Arsharu, who went by the baby-name Fione called him when he was born, Aasa. Fione was nearly the spitting image of her father, with silver hair, ears, and amber eyes. Aasa in turn, looked like his mother with her hair and eyes, yet still retained dog ears, though his and Fione's were smaller proportionally than their father's.

As the children came to them, Kagome looked up and saw Sango and Miroku, with Sango carrying her newborn son on her hip, and Hannah as well, though she didn't come and closer and looked like she was already worn out from chasing the children though the palace grounds.

"Mama, Mama!" Aasa said as he jumped onto Kagome's lap. "I killed a bug!" he said triumphantly.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Aren't you must my brave boy? You're turning out just like your father, hmm?" Though, Inuyasha gave his wife a momentary glare at that as Fione jumped into his lap.

"Come on, let's go see Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku," Kagome stood up, carrying her toddler son on her hip, walking over to their friends with Inuyasha trailing behind, their laughing daughter climbing up on his shoulders.

"Ah, Your Highness, it seems ages since we last met," Miroku grinned back at her as she approached. "And every time we visit, it seems you are with child once more."

A growl was heard from behind as the hanyou caught up, but Kagome warned, "Inuyasha, the children are here," which made him quiet. "I can't help it, really," she explained. "The councils are always after us to have more heirs to make a secure line for the throne, and _he _isn't one to refuse an order like that." She glared pointedly back at him, who merely shrugged it off.

"If it's what's best for the country—" Inuyasha began, setting their little girl on the ground while she ran around in circles with her brother.

"Oh, you can't fool me. When it comes to something like this, you don't care one whit about the country rather than what you want for yourself."

Changing the subject, the former exterminator glanced at Kagome's children. "The children seem to be growing well. And soon, you'll have another little one to look after."

Sighing a bit in exhaustion, the queen began, "They are wonderful, but sometimes, they can be a bit too much on one person."

Laughing, Sango came closer so Kagome could see her son, who now slept in her arms like an angel. Sango and Miroku had waited longer to have children, though Inuyasha had muttered several he was surprised the ex-monk had that kind of restraint in him. The men, went over to talk about politics, but Kagome wanted to know specific things about her homeland from Sango. "How is everyone, back in the Human Lands?"

"Fine," her friend told her. "Your mother rules as she always did, and your brother is beginning to start to take up the title on his own. Sir Kouga is well, and, as you know, seeing much of Lady Ayame, too. And I did hear some news about Lady Kikyou just a few weeks ago."

"Kikyou?" Kagome had wondered what happened to her after she seemingly disappeared after the Naraku affair, five years ago.

Sango nodded. "She apparently fled to the south for a while, and now that her father passed away, she inherited his estates. She has not married and I doubt she will, but since she loves children, she has been taking care of several whose parents have died in wars or demon raids…From what I heard, she is quite content."

Knowing her cousin's motherly nature, Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yes, Kikyou would be content with that." She glanced around at the bright sky above, lost in thought. "Things have certainly changed in just five years…but it must be a 'change for the better' as you said."

"Damn right it's a change for the better," Inuyasha cut in to the conversation, coming to stand next to his wife. "Now I've gotten to pay you back for all the times you ordered me around." Kagome play punched him in the arm, though, the hanyou couldn't help but grin all the same.

Hearing Sango yawn, Kagome asked, "Are you tired?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Then why don't you go up to the castle," the queen suggested, gesturing towards the large doors. "Your rooms are prepared for you, as usual."

"Thank you," her friend smiled. "See you at dinner then?" Kagome nodded as both Sango and her husband headed off for the castle, leaving the king and queen alone in the gardens.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Hannah rounded up the children and began to take them inside unable to keep from laughing slightly as their son attempted to uproot half the garden's flowers and take them with him before Hannah put a stop to it. "I never thought I would see this," Kagome admitted, her smile fading slightly as the painful memories from five years ago came upon her. "That we'd actually be together…and our children…"

"I didn't either," replied Inuyasha, turning back to her. "But, after everything we went through, I suppose it's something we deserved, right, naive princess?"

Unable to keep from grinning, Kagome answered, "Insufferable knight protector."

"But I wasn't just any knight protector," he spoke softly his strong arm wrapping around her waist. "What was it that you called me? The 'Protector of Your Heart'?"

"Always," she murmured, meeting his lips once more in a gentle kiss.

**_The End_**

* * *

The end! It feels like just yesterday I was starting this story and grinning evilly at all your reviews wondering what would happen...ah, time flies, doesn't it, Kagome?

Well, as promised, here's the preview for the next story coming out either this weekend or the next (I have to finish my outline first. T.T)

**Fallen Sakura: **Tokyo, 1925. Kagome, known as the 'Sakura Blossom of Tokyo' for her budding career as a geisha, puts everything for her career, as that is all she has left after her childhood and her family were ripped from her at a young age. With her patron Kouga, it seems that she is well on her way to becoming the most famous geisha of all in the Shinbashi disctrict. But a surprising meeting with a hanyou delivery boy turns her world upside down. It is the greatest stain on a geisha's reputation to have an affair, but Kagome soon has to decide between her career, and this wonderful new feeling called 'love'.

So, there you have it! It might be rated M for...well, 'situations' and perhaps language too, since I've held back a bit on how rude Inuyasha can actually be, and I might want to do his potty mouth justice for once. (If this bothers anyone, please let me know, because my little angel on my shoulder is telling me to keep it to T.)

Oh, and I am trying to make this new story as accurate as possible, because contrary to popular belief, _Memoirs of a Geisha _(the book) is NOT the end all be all of what actually occured in the geisha world. So, massive research on my part was required. (Meaning lots of fun little beforehand author notes!)

Now after that incredibly long explination, **THANKS FOR READING!** Hope to see you again soon! (And if you didn't review, shame on you!)


End file.
